3 démons et 2 anges
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Pas de nouveaux chapitres, mais une information importante Je suis de retour ! ( enfin bientôt ! )
1. Prologue : Dans le coin d'un hangar à MS

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges " version recorrigée en prévision de la fin de l'acte III  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell et sa muse Shiroi, le retour   
Genre : Yaoi, action, beaucoup d'angst, limite UA à partir du chapitre 11, pas mal d'expériences sur les G-Boys, du shônen ai, en veux-tu, en voilà, TWT (consultez l'annexe pour être au courant des évènements qui se sont déroulés ou pas), malgré mes efforts, il reste de l'OOC, de la torture physique et psychologique, et une fic qui s'inscrit dans le genre " saga interminable " ou encore " fic à rallonge ". Ce truc sera pire que les feux de l'amour si ça continue  
Couples :   
A l'origine j'avais prévu : 1+2, 2+1, 1x2x1, 4+3, 3+4, 3+4+3, 5+4, 4+5, 5x4, 13+5 rien que ça ! (non, Quatre et Wufy ne se tapent pas tout le monde).  
Mais quelques mois plus tard, je ne peux que vous confirmer la présence du 1x2x1 et du 4+3 pour éviter les spoilers ^^ beaucoup de changement pour les couples  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Depuis que j'ai commencé la fic en novembre 2002 jusqu'au jour où j'entame la recorrection, en janvier 2004, rien n'a changé : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et je peux toujours rêver !  
Notes :   
A propos du titre : Tapez pas, il trouve sa justification plus tard ^_^.  
A propos de la fic : c'est sensé être une seule et même mission, même si elle va prendre des dimensions et une importance pour le moins inattendues ! Je fais de mon mieux pour que le scénario soit le plus clair possible, tout en restant correct (les scénars boiteux, j'ai assez donné =__=). J'espère que vous y verrez clair et que cette lecture vous sera agréable ^^.  
A propos du prologue : vous retrouverez ce prologue dans le chapitre 24 de la fic. Ce qui signifie que les 23 premiers chapitres sont un flash-back ^^.  
Bonne lecture à tous ^_^ !

  
Dernière modification : 1er mars 2004

* * *

  
  
" Trois démons et deux anges "  
  
Prologue :   
Dans le coin d'un hangar à MS...  
  
Ce fut avec stupeur, et un effarement non dissimulé que Duo fixa un à un ses quatre camarades, assis à ses côtés.  
Comment était-ce possible ?  
Ce n'était pas un hasard cela ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être un !  
Devenir ainsi, subitement, tous cinq hurlant à l'unisson leur douleur alors que ces modifications étranges se produisaient en pleine course poursuite  
Et il avait fallu que cela se passe au beau milieu d'une mission des plus importantes qui plus est, alors qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer par une caméra particulièrement bien dissimulée, entraînant ainsi une petite centaine de gardes à leur trousses dans une folle poursuite à travers de cette base. 

Encore sous le choc d'avoir subi ce phénomène pour le moins inattendu, ils n'avaient fait que courir au hasard dans le bâtiment, ne cherchant plus à se souvenir du plan, à savoir où pouvait bien mener tel ou tel couloir, ni même à retrouver le chemin d'une quelconque sortie. La course était devenue une lutte pour sauver leur vie, où seuls la chance et leur instinct seraient leur salut.  
Puis ils avaient atteint ce hangar désert et, faute d'avoir réussi à trouver d'autre solution, s'étaient réfugiés derrière le pied d'un MS, abri des plus précaires, certes, mais qui leur permettrait au moins de reprendre souffle après cette folle cavalcade, et peut-être d'essayer de reprendre conscience de la réalité, et de ce qui venait de se passer.  
La seule chose qui venait éclaircir ce sombre tableau était le fait qu'ils soient encore ensemble, après ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer.  
Et qu'ils restent soudés dans l'épreuve qui venait de s'imposer à eux. Car malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour rester impassibles, Duo devinait sans mal la douleur dans les gestes et les regards de ses compagnons.  
Dans les grimaces de Quatre, sa façon de se tenir voûté pour soulager sa colonne vertébrale, lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à toujours garder le dos bien droit, histoire de ménager son dos, principale victime de ses activités de jeune terroriste.  
Dans le visage crispé de Wufei, les lèvres pincées, les dents serrées à s'en éclater la mâchoire, tentant au maximum de retenir les gémissements de douleur qui montaient sournoisement à l'intérieur de sa gorge, trahissant sa souffrance.  
Dans les yeux de Trowa, perdus dans la contemplation du sol, alors qu'il massait discrètement ses épaules dans l'espoir de se soulager quelque peu de son mal.  
Et Heero, assis en tailleur, le haut du corps incliné à 45°, penché vers le sol, épaules basses, regard plus meurtrier que jamais, respiration lente et profonde, mais surtout, les mèches de ses cheveux en bataille collées à son front par la sueur, et dans son dos, ces deux ombres qui lui faisaient endurer la pire des souffrances, enfer que chacun d'entre eux avait goûté aujourd'hui, alors que tout s'était si bien passé auparavant.  
Déboussolé, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi ce phénomène s'était déclenché sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en exprime le désir, cette douleur si inattendue, inhabituelle, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant, ils ne savaient plus que faire, ni comment réagir. Une souffrance étrangère venait soudainement de faire écrouler toutes leurs certitudes à propos de leur état, souffrance étrangère les faisait à nouveau se remettre en question, souffrance étrangère menaçait de compromettre ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici.

La tête lourde de fatigue, les tempes vrillées par une violente migraine survenue en même temps que les premières pointes de douleur dans ses omoplates, Duo se laissa aller à reposer son dos douloureux contre la paroi fraîche du mur du hangar, fermant les yeux et soupirant, tentant de ressasser ses souvenirs, afin de comprendre comment ses amis et lui en étaient arrivés à ce point.

  
A suivre... 

Note de Shin :  
Voilà pour la nouvelle version du prologue. J'ai supprimé les interrogations à propos de ce qui se passerait lorsque les gardes les retrouveraient et j'ai développé le reste. Je l'aime mieux comme ça. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque où j'avais écrit la première version, le scénario était loin d'être totalement fixé dans ma tête, ce qui explique le style TRES relâché, et tout ce qui donnait une impression que je ne savais moi-même pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer ^^. Je préfère montrer que j'ai réussi à maîtriser mon scénario (au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'acte III en tous cas ^^o). J'espère que cela se ressent dans mon texte en tous cas  



	2. 01 Ushuaïa

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell   
Genre : Duo fait chier son monde, petites allusions Yaoi mais pas de quoi casser 3 pattes à un Gundam, balade en, forêt,TWT, transformations, angst, action... y a un peu de tout kwa ! Arrivée des premiers symptômes de l'OOC   
Couples : On pourrait voir des allusions à un 1+2 et 4+3... mais faut vraiment chercher !  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Ils sont en ce moment dans ma chambre en train de jouer à cache-cache dans le vain espoir de me faire arrêter d'écrire pour que je me joigne à eux, mais après qu'Heero m'aie démontré par A+B qu'ils n'étaient pas à moi, j'en suis sûre : C'est pas moi la proprio !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 1 :  
_Ushuaïa  
  
_

- MISSIIIIIIOOOOOONNNN !

Duo courait dans tous les sens en tenant à la main un papier qu'il agitait à tout va sous le nez du Soldat-Parfait. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et dédia un regard noir au Shinigami avant de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il déplia le document et commença à lire à haute voix. Duo se laissa tomber sur une autre chaise en faisant mine de bouder.

- Nouvel ordre de mission gnagnagna... base d'Oz... plans à récupérer... détruire MS... gnagnagna... récupérer scientifique... gnagnagna... QUOI ?!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit immédiatement le pilote 02.  
- On part en mission dans 3 jours.  
- Et alors ? Je vois pas où est le problème.

Le Japonais soupira et mit la feuille sous le nez de son camarade. Ce dernier loucha en raison de la micro-distance qui le séparait du document et réussit enfin à déchiffrer la phrase que son ami lui désignait.

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! s'exclama Duo.  
- Ca m'aurait étonné que tu dises autre chose...  
- Heero, Heero ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour être inexpressif à ce point ! Enfin !   
Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! On va enfin pouvoir partir en mission tous les cinq !  
- Comment ça " enfin " ? marmonna Heero en levant un sourcil.  
- Depuis le début je pensais qu'on formait une équipe... ce n'est pas pour rien si nous sommes cinq pilotes. Je suis certain qu'à cinq on aura beaucoup plus vite fait de mettre Oz à genoux qu'en agissant en solo.  
- Tu ne changeras décidemment jamais.  
- Dommage pour toi ! 

Le surlendemain...

- Je hais les moustiques, je maudis la boue, j'exècre l'humidité, je déteste la chaleur...  
- Tu vas continuer à te plaindre pendant longtemps ?  
- Jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à trouver un super plan pour nous sortir de là, gromela Duo.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures qu'ils pataugeaient dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux, la jeep qu'ils avaient " empruntée " ayant jugé bon de leur faire le coup de la panne au beau milieu d'un marais.

- Quelle idée aussi de construire leurs bases en Amazonie ! Pourquoi pas au Sahara tant qu'on y est ! Ou dans un volcan, ce serait original aussi !  
- Tais-toi, ordonna Heero d'une voix glaciale.  
- Si tu veux mettre l'ambiance à ma place, j'veux bien !  
- Baka.  
- A ton service.

Heero soupira. Cela ne servirait à rien d'en rajouter, Shinigami avait toujours le dernier mot, même avec lui.

- Et en plus, ça pèse lourd, ces sacs ! geignit ledit Shinigami. T'as mis quoi dedans, des pièces de rechange pour MS ?  
- Grenades, explosifs, minuteurs, pistolets, un fusil à pompe, un fusil d'assaut, deux parachutes...  
- Pense à l'ouvrir ton parachute cette fois ! l'interrompit le jeune homme en partant dans un grand éclat de rire.

Heero lui donna une légère claque derrière la tête en guise de punition. Mais il devait bien l'avouer : il s'était un peu décoincé face au sourire de l'auto-surnommé Dieu de la Mort et ils devenaient de plus en plus complices, malgré toutes les barrières qu'Heero avait pu ériger pour éviter la création d'une amitié entre eux.

- C'est vrai quoi ! continua le pilote Américain sur un ton enjoué. Première rencontre, je te fous une balle dans le bras, deuxième rencontre je dois te sortir d'un pseudo-hôpital et tu joues la fille de l'air avant de te péter la jambe... remarque elle est pas restée pétée longtemps... brrr... t'es vraiment bizarre comme type, tu sais ?  
- Tu l'as dit cent fois.  
- Pourquoi, tu t'es amusé à compter ? Dis donc, t'as du courage !  
- Chut.  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Le Soldat-Parfait ne répondit pas mais arma son flingue et se dirigea à pas de loups vers une fougère king-size au bord du " chemin " sur lequel Duo et lui se trouvaient. Deux paires de mains en sortirent.

- Pilotes 01 et 02, je présume ?

Heero soupira lourdement et rengaina son arme. Un grand brun aux yeux émeraude et un petit blond au regard bleu lagon sortirent.

- Et sur la liste des éternels absents, 05, soupira Duo.  
- Nous ne savons pas où il peut se trouver. Je suis Quatre Raberba-Winner, pilote du Gundam SandRock.  
- Duo Maxwell, se présenta l'Américain en serrant chaleureusement la main du pilote 04.  
- Trowa Barton, laissa platement tomber le brun.  
- Heero Yuy, acheva le dernier.  
- C'est une chance que nous nous soyons rencontrés, cette forêt est un véritable labyrinthe, nota le blondinet.  
- En fait on aurait pu avoir un moyen de transport si le réservoir d'essence n'avait pas fait des siennes, précisa Duo.  
- Mais QUI a volé justement LA jeep à laquelle il restait 1 litre d'essence ? railla Heero.  
- Tu crois que c'était marqué dessus que le réservoir était vide ?! ironisa le pilote 02.  
- Du calme vous deux ! C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?  
- Faut dire que Môsieur Soldat-Parfait est pas très sociable. Fais gaffe Quatre, il a des tendances suicidaires-masochistes !  
- Lorsque le grand Shinigami aura fini de faire l'imbécile, peut-être pourrons-nous continuer ?

Ledit Shinigami dédia un regard noir au Japonais avant de passer en tête du petit groupe avec Quatre. Au bout de 10 minutes, les éclats de rire des pilotes " pairs " retentissaient dans les bois. Par contre, à l'arrière, c'était silence de mort. Les grands glaçons se rencontrent...

- ...  
- ...  
- Que doit-on faire dans cette base ? s'enquit Trowa, sortant de son mutisme.  
- C'est assez complexe. Nous devons récupérer un scientifique qui travaille pour Oz et l'éliminer.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il est à l'origine des plans de MS dernier cri actuellement au stade de projet.  
- Je vois.  
- Ensuite nous devrons récupérer et détruire tout le boulot de ce cher prof avant de réduire la base et tous les MS qu'elle contient en fumée. Tout cela le plus discrètement possible.  
- La mission est difficile et la base énorme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les profs ont tenu   
à nous y envoyer tous les cinq.  
- Puisque tu en parles, j'espère que 05 nous rejoindra avant le début des festivités.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Demain soir.

10 pas en avance.

- 29 soeurs ! Comment tu fais pour te rapeller de leurs noms ?  
- Heu... je les confonds tout le temps...  
- Je te comprends... 29 filles et toi le seul mec... ça doit pas être la rigolade tous les jours !  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire... je leur ai servi de poupée vivante jusqu'à ce que la dernière aie   
fêté ses 16 ans.  
- C'est vrai que je te vois bien dans une jolie robe froufroutante rose bonbon.  
- Duo !  
- Ca va, Qua-chan ! Je plaisante.  
- Et toi ? De la famille ? demanda Quatre, trop heureux de réussir à changer de conversation.  
- Que dalle. je suis orphelin, fis unique, tout ce que tu veux mais tout seul.  
- Oh... excuse-moi.  
- C'est rien ! assura Duo. J'ai l'habitude, je suis Shinigami après tout !  
- ...  
- Je tue tout ce que je touche, continua fatalement le pilote de Deathscythe. Tout ce qui m'approche finit par en mourir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je n'ai aucune famille. En fait... ma seule famille, c'est peut-être la Mort.

Quatre se tut. Décidémment, tous les pilotes avaient eu un passé tourmenté... sauf peut-être lui. Il avait failli s'évanouïr lorsque son pouvoir lui avait fait ressentir la détresse d'Heero et s'était empressé de monter ses barrières mentales au maximum : s'il était arrivé devant lui sans aucune protection, il en serait devenu fou de douleur. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec un esprit si tourmenté ? Même pas vivre, SURvivre. Mais il avait tout de même distingué une toute petite lueur de bonheur... quelle était-elle ? Qui pouvait bien apporter cette joie au pilote 01 ?

Les quatre pilotes marchèrent encore pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à arriver au pied d'un arbre plus large que tous les autres. La nuit commençait à tomber et les adolescents décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer la nuit dans ces branches.

- WWAAAAAAAIII !!!  
- Duo ! Attention, tu vas tomber !  
- Don't worry, Qua-chan ! Tu ne connais pas encore l'équilibre légendaire de Shinigami ! 

A ces mots, Duo se hissa avec aisance sur la branche à laquelle il se balançait quelques secondes avant puis grimpa encore quelques mètres pour se retrouver pratiquement au sommet de l'arbre.

- Waouh ! Quelle vue !  
- Tu vois la base ? demanda Heero.  
- Négatif colonel, y a une montagne au milieu. Je suppose qu'elle est planquée derrière ! Sont pas si cons que ça ces ozzies !  
- On va devoir la contourner alors... peut-être mettrons-nous plus de temps que prévu pour arriver là-bas.  
- Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait dû venir avec les Gundams, déclara Quatre en secouant la tête.  
- C'est vrai que nous aurions pu les cacher facilement dans cette forêt, ajouta pensivement Trowa.  
- Détrompe toi, avec les marais qu'il y a, ils se seraient enfoncés dans la boue avec leur poids. Pas de beaucoup mais peut-être suffisamment pour les clouer au sol. De plus, Oz a pu construire des radars qui détectent le Gundamium. C'aurait été un jeu d'enfant de nous repérer avec leurs satellites.  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça Heero ? demanda Quatre.  
- Secret professionel ! Messieurs Winner et Barton, vous êtes en présence du roi des hackeurs Heero Yuy !  
- Baka.  
- Mouais, en attendant, j'ai la dalle !

Tous se réunirent sur une branche plus large que les autres et commencèrent à manger. Après un repas assez animé, chacun se mit à se chercher une petite place où dormir pour la nuit. Duo et Quatre se trouvèrent un croisement de branches assez confortable tandis que Trowa et Heero dormiraient le dos appuyé contre le tronc.

- Tu crois qu'il est sympa 05 ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Duo, aucun de nous quatre ne l'a encore rencontré, je ne peux rien dire, se défendit Quatre.  
- Mh... j'espère qu'il sera moins coincé que ces deux glaçons !  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, ils sont gentils...  
- Mouais ! Ca se voit que t'as jamais tenté l'expérience d'aller réveiller Heero de bon matin !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu te retrouves avec un flingue collé entre les deux yeux.  
- Ha...  
- Et impossible de fermer l'oeil jusqu'à deux heures du matin parce que Monsieur est avec son pc ! Alors ça fait TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP ! Le pire c'est qu'il tape en vitesse mach 3 !  
- Tu ne devrais pas être trop dur avec lui... il... est tourmenté.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu le connais depuis quelques heures ! fit remarquer le pilote Américain en s'étirant.  
- J'ai un don Duo, c'est un genre d'empathie. Je peux ressentir les émotions des gens. Son esprit est torturé. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule étincelle de bonheur... mais je ne sais pas qui la lui donne.  
- Tu t'amuses à lire dans l'esprit des gens ?!  
- Ce n'est pas un jeu, je souffre autant que lui quand je me sers de mon don. Si je ne me protégeais pas de lui, je deviendrais complètement fou.  
- Je vois. Ca veut dire que t'as lu dans moi aussi ?

Quatre rougit.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, s'excusa t-il. C'est un lien qui se crée entre les personnes que je rencontre et moi.  
- Bah, je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu n'y es pour rien en plus, pas vrai ?  
- Malheureusement, acquiesça Quatre.  
- Bon, on devrait dormir sinon ça sera pas la grande forme demain !  
- Tu as raison.  
- Oyasumi Qua-chan !  
- Oyasumi Duo.

Dix minutes plus tard on entendait les ronflements de Duo à 300 mètres à la ronde.  
  


*****

  
- Debout ! Duo, enfin, il faut partir maintenant !  
- Rooonnn... 'aisse moi dormir Qua-chan...

Quatre soupira. Depuis cinq minutes il secouait Duo comme un prunier et se tuait à essayer de le raisonner, en vain. L'Américain refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Quatre ! Nous levons le camp ! avertit Heero, déjà descendu de son perchoir.  
- J'aimerais bien, mais nous avons un léger problème.

Heero se déplaça avec aisance de branche en branche tel Tarzan dans ses grands jours et ne mit pas plus d'une demie seconde à comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

- Comment fait-on ? s'enquit Quatre.  
- Il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Normalement c'est le seau d'eau froide mais on n'en a pas sous la main... bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le Japonais s'approcha de l'Américain et s'accroupit près de lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?_ se demanda Quatre en triturant le coin de sa chemise.

C'est alors qu'Heero fit une des choses fortement succeptibles de se trouver sur la liste des actions improbables à 200% même rond comme une barrique : chatouiller Duo.

- Hiihihihi... WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! HEEROOOOO ARRETE CAAAAA ! PITIIIIEEEE !  
- Debout. On n'est pas en vacances.  
- 'scuse ! fit Duo en reprenant son souffle et essuyant ses larmes de rire.  
- Impressionnant, commenta Trowa.  
- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! clama Duo en se redressant d'un bond... WAAAAAHHH ! J'VAIS TOMBBBEEEERRR !  
- Duo ! apella Quatre en rattrapant l'apprenti équilibriste par la manche.  
- Ouf, merci Qua-chan ! Sans toi j'étais bon pour la chute libre.  
- Baka.  
- Merci du compliment, Hee-chan.  
- Allons-y maintenant. Il faut arriver de l'autre côté de la montagne avant ce soir et si possible trouver 05, annonça Trowa.  
- Maiiieeuuhh ! On déjeune même pas ?  
- Ton estomac attendra midi !  
- Beuuuheuuuu...

Une heure plus tard...

- J'ai faim...  
- Urusei, Duo.

Deux heures plus tard...

- J'ai la dalle...  
- Ta gueule, Duo.

Trois heures plus tard...

GRROOOUUIILLLLIIIII !

- C'était quoi ce bruit ?  
- Il y a peut-être une bête sauvage...  
- Dans ce cas faudrait la nourrir, parce que c'est mon estomac !  
- LA FERME DUO !

Quatre heures plus tard...

- Maaaannnggeeeerrrr...  
- Bon, on s'arrête pour déjeuner sinon je crois que je vais égorger Duo.  
- Bonne idée Trowa...

Les quatre pilotes firent une courte halte pour déjeuner avant de repartir. Une demie heure plus tard, ils avaient atteint le pied de la montagne.

- Vous faites comme vous voulez mais moi j'escalade pas.  
- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le vertige Duo, nota Quatre.  
- C'est pas une question de vertige : c'est pour la survie de mes pieds ! Ca fait cinq heures qu'on marche dans la boue, sur les branches, dans la caillasse et y avait même du sable ! Je suis sûr que j'en ai plein entre les orteils...  
- De toute façon nous devons arriver de l'autre côté ce soir pour être dans les temps par rapport à l'ordre de mission, l'interrompit Heero. Il est hors de question d'escalader, cela nous prendrait un temps fou.  
- Des fois je t'aime Hee-chan.  
- Mais il va falloir trouver une autre solution.  
- Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Laissez faire le grand Shinigami.

Duo se leva et grimpa au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche, scrutant les parois rocheuses de la chaîne de montagnes sensée abriter la base. Il redescendit quelques minutes après, triomphant.

- Alors ?  
- Alors il y a une grotte à quelques minutes de marche d'ici. On n'a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'elle traverse la montagne.  
- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir c'est encore d'y aller, continua Trowa.  
- Par contre on va avoir UN problème.  
- Lequel Duo ? demanda Quatre.  
- Je hais la spéléologie.  
- -_-o...

  


*****

  
BING !

- Ayeuuuuuh !  
- Duo, je t'avais bien dit de faire attention !  
- Hey ! Je me demande bien comment vous faites, vous, pour pas vous cogner à ces machins ! Il fait noir comme dans un four ici !  
- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de courir dans tous les sens...  
- J'adore ton sens de l'humour Heero-chou ! ironisa Duo.

Silence.

- C'est encore loin ?  
- Bon sang mais faites-le taire !  
- Je te proute Hee-chan.

Silence.

- Alors, c'est loin ?  
- URUSEI DUO !  
- Oui Heero, moi aussi je t'aime.

BING !

- Ayeuh...

Le petit groupe atteignit finalement la sortie de la grotte qui aboutissait au beau milieu de la chaîne de montagnes formant un cercle. Au centre se trouvait un cratère d'environ un kilomètre de diamètre et qui abritait la base.

- Waaaouh ! C'est vachement grand !  
- Plus nous avançons et plus je pense que nous ne seront pas trop de cinq pour réussir, constata Trowa.  
- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama une nouvelle voix derrière eux.  
- C'est qui le chinetoque ? s'enquit très poliment Duo.  
- Pilote 05 je suppose ?  
- Wufei Chang... puis-je tuer le crétin à la natte ?  
- Pas dans l'immédiat. Je suis Heero Yuy et voici Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Duo Maxwell.

Wufei s'inclina brèvement en geste de salut.

- Avez-vous déjà préparé un plan d'attaque ?  
- Pas encore, nous pensions qu'il vallait mieux attendre d'être tous ensemble, répondit Heero.  
- Alors nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre au plus vite.

Les cinq pilotes s'assirent et étalèrent au sol l'ensemble de leurs documents : une carte détaillée de la région, le plan de la base et l'ordre de mission ainsi que quelques fichiers concernant le professeur et les MS fabriqués dans la base. Duo perdit instantanément son sourire et son visage prit l'expression d'un sérieux à toute épreuve. Autant la tornade Maxwellienne était capable de faire péter les nerfs du plus stoïque des soldats rien que par son babillage, autant Duo devenait mortellement calme lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une mission.

- D'abord, j'ai besoin de connaître vos spécialités respectives, signala Quatre.  
- Heero est le roi des hackeurs et moi celui des voleurs, déclara Duo.  
- Je me charge des infiltrations, annonça Trowa.  
- Je me débrouille assez bien dans tous les domaines mais je pense être plus utile en tant qu'équipier ou pour couvrir un autre membre, acheva Wufei.  
- Alors je me chargerai des stratégies, poursuivit Quatre. Voyons déjà nos objectifs. Heero ?  
- Nous devons en premier lieu arrêter leur production de MS.  
- De quels MS s'agit-il ? s'enquit Duo.  
- Taurus blancs et noirs, Léo, Virgo, Poissons et Cancers, mais ils sont surtout centrés sur les Taurus blancs.  
- Je parie qu'après avoir stoppé la production il faudra détruire leurs joujoux déjà opérationnels ? demanda Duo.  
- Exactement. Il faudra également les soulager des plans de ces MS. Ensuite, il faudra récupérer le scientifique qui est à l'origine de tous ces plans. Wufei, il me semble que c'est   
toi qui a le dossier ?  
- Oui. Il s'agit du professeur F. De son vrai nom Francesco Frenocci. Un italien. Il aurait longtemps bossé avec les Mads avant de se faire engager par l'Alliance puis de les trahir pour Oz. 59 ans et pas vraiment toute sa tête d'après les rumeurs. Il est spécialisé dans l'armement. Il serait un des premiers à avoir travaillé sur les armes thermiques. C'est tout.  
- Pas très net ce gars... et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire de lui ? se renseigna Duo.  
- Le capturer. Mais si nous n'avons pas d'autre solution, il faudra l'éliminer.  
- Bien alors... la première chose à faire est de nous construire un abri, commença Quatre. Nous en avons pour un certain temps ici, il ne faut pas tout faire à la fois... Je pense que d'ici deux-trois jours nous pourrons infiltrer Trowa en tant qu'ingénieur, histoire de le faire travailler sur les MS. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras entrer en contact avec le prof F et avoir des informations intéressantes. Entre autres tu pourras faire quelques repérages dans la base comme le système d'auto-destruction ou les entrées que nous pourrons utiliser au cas où. Un peu après, Heero et Duo iraient injecter un virus qui dérangerait la chaîne de production ainsi que la sécurité et la surveillance pour permettre à Wufei et moi d'aller récupérer le prof. Trowa nous aiderait à sortir en cas de pépin et serait là pour nous libérer en cas de capture. Pour les plans, nous verrons comment les prendre en temps voulu mais cela dépendra du prof et de ce qu'Heero pourrait trouver en allant pirater le système informatique. Après tout ça, il n'y aura plus qu'à faire sauter la base. Si Trowa découvre le système d'autodestruction, il n'y aura aucun problème. Sinon il faudra que nous allions miner la base avant de nous enfuir. Eventuellement nous volerons un moyen de transport là-bas.  
- Très bon plan.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Ca me va.  
- Parfait.  
- Alors, allons construire notre abri avant que la nuit ne tombe.  


  
_A suivre..._


	3. 02 Leees jolies colonies de vacanceeeee...

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, pourquoi ça changerait ?  
**Genre :** TWT, transformations, angst, action... y a un peu de tout kwa ! OOC, les G-Boys se prennent pour des scouts... l'auteuse se débarasse de Tro pour le moment ^^, Duo et Quatre tuent le temps, l'auteuse se défoule sur Hee-chan...  
**Couples :** Un microgramme de 4+3 et une grosse allusion à un possible 1+2.   
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin : Ils ne sont pas à moi, ni eux ni leurs Gundams... Heero, maintenant tu peux lever ton flingue de ma tempe, je l'ai dit !  
Heero : Hn !  
Shin : C'est qu'il y tient à son disclaimer -_-o  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 2 :  
_Leeeeeeeeees joliiiiiies coloniiies de vacanceeeeessss_

- Et bien ! Je ne suis pas faché que nous ayons terminé !  
- A qui le dis-tu Duo !

Les 5 G-Boys avaient découvert une mini-grotte peu profonde et assez spacieuse pour que chacun aie son propre confort. Avec des feuilles de dimensions plutôt impressionantes ils avaient pu se confectionner des matelas, de fortune, certes, mais toutefois plus confortables que le sol calcaire de leur planque. Des pierres faisaient office de table et de chaises, et un bon feu avait été allumé au centre de la grotte. Un pan de tissus avait été suspendu dans un coin pour permettre aux adolescents de se déshabiller dans l'intimité. Le must restait que la grotte se trouvait derrière une cascade, donc l'eau potable était à portée de main ainsi que la douche - froide mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie - et le camouflage était compris dans le lot. Sans les moustiques et la base Ozzie en décoration, on se serait presque crus en vacances. Trowa était allé se coucher pour se reposer avant son infiltration, Heero était sorti faire quelques repérages, Wufei était allé faire un tour et Quatre et Duo discutaient, assis derrière le rideau de la cascade qui servait de porte à leur demeure temporaire.

- Je crois que ça va être notre mission la plus difficile, remarqua l'empathe.  
- Bah, on s'en sortira. Comme toujours.  
- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'espère que tu aies raison.  
- Don't worry Choupinet ! Et puis, à cinq on risque rien !  
- ...  
- Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, rajouta Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.  
- Oui...  
  


***************  
  


- Sois très prudent, Trowa.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre. Et puis, c'est ma spécialité, n'oublie pas.  
- Bonne chance Tro-man !  
- N'oublie pas de nous donner des nouvelles ! rapella Heero.  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je viendrai vous rendre visite dès que je le pourrai.

Les quatre pilotes regardèrent Trowa s'éloigner petit à petit pour contourner la base avant d'y entrer pour ne pas trahir leur cachette.

- " Sois prudent " ? C'est moi ou Choupinet en pince pour Trotro ? remarqua Duo.  
- Au lieu de dire des imbécilités tu ferais mieux de rentrer.  
- Toujours un mot gentil Hee-chou !

_Hee-chou ? Kamisama... qu'il me trouve pas d'autres surnoms dans ce genre !_

- Heero-mamouuuuur ? Tu viens ou quoi ?  
- Argh... J'arrive.  
- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Trowa, déclara pensivement le pilote Arabe.  
- C'est un professionnel Quat'. Et il te l'a dit lui-même : l'infiltration est sa spécialité. Il a bien infiltré le vaisseau amiral de Oz une fois, nan ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors c'est que c'est un as ! Franchement, y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter !  
- Tu as certainement raison, Duo.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre en attendant les renseignements de Tro ?  
- Heu...  
- ...  
- Quelqu'un a un jeu d'échecs dans sa poche ?  
  


******************  
  


- Pierre... feuille... ciseaux !

1 heure plus tard...

- Je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichetteuh...

2 heures plus tard...

- Il pleut, il mouille, c'est la fête à la grenouille !

3 heures plus tard...

- Elle descend de la montagne à cheval !

4 heures plus tard...

- Quatrouneeeeeeet ?  
- Oui Duo ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Je n'en sais rien...  
- On a joué à tous les jeux de mains, de pieds, d'yeux et de barbichettes... on a chanté toutes les comptines et toutes les chansons paillardes que je connais... j'ai revu tout mon répertoire de Jpop et de Jrock... on a compté les 39 stalagtites et les 12 stalagmites de la grotte...  
- On a regardé la cascade couler pendant un quart d'heure... on a refait les lits... fait du rangement... on est allés cueillir des fruits pour le dîner... on a embêté Wufei pendant une heure... on a planqué son sabre deux fois... on a complètement décoiffé Heero...  
- J'ai refait ma tresse trois fois... on a joué à cache-cache dans les arbres 56 fois... on a anéanti ma dernière tablette de chocolat.  
- Et c'est tout.  
- ...  
- ...  
- C'est pas une vie ça, conclurent les deux amis en même temps.  
- Heero ? Duo ? Quatre ? Wufei ?  
- TRO-MAAAAAAAAAN !

Duo se leva précipitemment et sauta sur Trowa.

- Dis-nous qu'il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action ! Tu peux pas savoir comme on s'est fait chiiiiieeeeerrrr ! geignit le pilote à la natte.  
- Où sont Heero et Wufei ?  
- Ils dorment...  
- Je vais les réveiller ! proposa Duo.

Silence...

- DUO NO BAKA !  
- MAXWEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL !  
- Quoi ? Trowa m'a dit de vous réveiller, je vous ai réveillés ! Non mais, ils ne sont jamais contents ces hommes !

Après s'être remis de leurs seaux d'eau dans la tête respectifs, Heero et Wufei rejoignirent les trois autres pilotes au centre de la grotte.

- Quelles nouvelles, Trowa ? s'enquit Heero.  
- Déjà, j'ai vérifié toutes nos informations, qui s'avèrent être justes. Mais j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient en train de faire d'importantes recherches sur le système zero.

Duo frissonna.

- Comment peut-on encore chercher à utiliser cette horreur ? J'ai bien failli y laisser ma peau moi !  
- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Quatre.  
- Le système zero, c'est bien ce simulateur de combat qui a été installé sur le Gundam Zero ? vérifia Wufei.  
- Oui.  
- Celui qui dérive dans l'espace depuis deux semaines avec un cadavre à son bord ? continua Quatre.  
- Et on dit merci qui pour avoir fait le ménage ?  
- Ta gueule Duo.  
- Qui dérivait, précisa Trowa. Oz l'a récupéré. Il se trouve dans la base actuellement.  
- Mauvais karma... j'approche pas à moins de 50 mètres de ce Gundam diabolique ! prévint Duo. J'en fais encore des cauchemars...

Silence.

- Je vais rentrer à la base avant qu'ils ne se doutent de quelque chose, déclara l'infiltré.  
- Essaie de voir ce qu'ils comptent faire du système zero, conseilla le pilote Japonais.  
- Compris.  
- On va encore rester les bras croisés combien de temps ? Il n'y a que Trowa qui s'amuse ! se plaignit Duo.  
- Calme-toi et repose toi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.  
- Dis moi quand est prévue la fin de ton hibernation, Hee-chan ?  
- Quand tu deviendras intelligent.  
- Merci, ça me va droit au coeur ! railla le pilote 02.

Mais, même si Duo semblait prendre la remarque à la légère, Quatre ressentit distinctement le pincement au coeur de l'Américain.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, Heero. Après tout, nous faisons partie de la même équipe, nota Quatre.  
- Peut-être. Mais je supporte ce baka depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
- Personne ne t'oblige à rester avec moi ! explosa Duo.  
- La mission. Mais puisque tu en parles, je vais faire un tour.

Et Heero sortit. Vexé, le jeune homme natté alla s'asseoir dans un coin et ne prononça plus un seul mot.  
  


****  
  


3 heures déjà qu'Heero était parti et il n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Quatre, qui se faisant un sang d'encre, était debout à l'entrée de la grotte et faisait le guêt, se rongeant les ongles.

- Pourquoi éprouvez-vous toujours le besoin de vous disputer tous les deux ? demanda Wufei.  
- Wufy, tu t'avances sur un terrain dangereux là, rétorqua un Duo passablement sur les nerfs.

En temps normal, Wufei serait entré dans une colère noire. Que Maxwell l'apelle " Wufy ", passe encore, il avait fini par en prendre l'habitude, mais qu'il ose lui parler comme il venait de le faire ! Seulement, le pilote 05 ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait : la culpabilité. L'énervement. Il était encore blessé et en colère contre Heero pour leur petit accrochage, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir, et la culpabilité commençait à montrer le bout de son nez. Wufei haussa les épaules puis repris l'astiquage de son sabre.

- Le voilà !

Quatre passa précipitamment de l'autre côté du rideau de la cascade pour aller soutenir le Heero chancellant qu'il venait d'aperçevoir. Il le ramena cahin-caha à l'intérieur de l'abri et l'allongea sur son lit de fortune. Le Soldat-Parfait faisait véritablement peine à voir : une sale blessure au bras, une cheville en sang et de nombreuses écorchures sur le reste du corps.

- Wufei, la trousse de secours s'il te plait !

Le Chinois acquiesça et partit fouiller dans le bordel typique d'une bande d'ados - même en pleine mission - qui trônait dans un coin de la grotte. Duo, lui, se contentait de regarder la scène d'un air indéfinissable, perdu entre dédain, colère, tristesse et peur. 

- Que s'est-il passé Heero ? se renseigna Quatre en tentant d'endiguer le sang qui coulait à flots de son bras.  
- Un serpent... articula t-il avec peine.  
- Tu t'es fait mordre ?!  
- Le bras.  
- Wufei, dépêches-toi ! Un venimeux ?  
- Un genre de boa... pas adulte...  
- Et ta cheville ?  
- Coincée dans une crevasse en me débattant pour lui échapper.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti seul si longtemps ?! Je comprends que tu aies besoin de solitude mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre ta vie en danger ! reprocha le petit blond.

Heero resta coi et laissa Quatre se charger d'aspirer le venin contenu dans la morsure à l'aide de l'appareil que venait d'apporter Wufei. Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? Tout simplement parce que s'il ne sortait pas vite de la grotte et n'évacuait pas sa colère, il en aurait retourné une à Duo. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Qu'on ne les avait pas obligés à rester ensemble ?! C'était loin de n'être qu'une question de missions. Heero avait BESOIN de lui. Pas seulement en tant que partenaire pour les missions, mais pour tout. Heero avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence et à l'accepter. Pendant le mois où ils avaient " travaillé " ensemble, Duo avait toujours été là pour lui remonter le moral lorsque, même s'il n'en montrait jamais rien, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Duo ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux du pilote 01 ? Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la voix de Quatre l'interrompit.

- Voilà, c'est terminé, déclara le jeune homme en terminant un bandage. Ta cheville guérira rapidement je pense, mais c'est la morsure qui m'inquiète.  
- Tu n'as pas pu récupérer le venin ?  
- Si, une grande partie. Mais la plaie est profonde et une partie du poison a pu s'infiltrer dans ton organisme. La dose ne sera probablement pas mortelle, mais tu pourrais très bien tomber malade.  
- ...  
- Pour le moment, je te conseille de te reposer un peu.  
- D'accord...

Quatre se leva et rabbatit le rideau qui séparait la partie " chambre " de la partie commune, laissant voir à Heero, l'espace d'un instant, un Duo au visage ravagé par le remord. L'empathe alla s'asseoir près du feu, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer. Les journées étaient peut être chaudes, mais la température baissait facilement de 5 à 15 degrès durant la nuit. Après un rapide repas où peu de paroles furent échangées à cause de la fatigue et de la culpabilité de l'un d'eux - suivez mon regard -, les 3 pilotes valides partirent se coucher. Ironie du sort, la couchette improvisée de Duo se trouvait juste à côté de celle d'Heero, les adolescents ayant jugé bon de créer une certaine proximité histoire de se réchauffer. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient en nombre pair, pensa Duo, il ne voyait pas trop Quatre en sandwich entre Wufei et Trowa. Pouffant de rire à l'image mentale qu'il venait d'avoir, Duo se glissa sous sa couverture. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Heero, bien loin de dormir, le regardait fixement.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Tu devrais suivre les conseils de Qua-chan et te reposer.  
- Sûrement, fit-il en hochant la tête.

Duo déglutit. Heero ne semblait pas très enclin à mener la conversation. Pourtant, il fallait que ça sorte.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Mais si. Si je n'avais pas réagi ainsi tu ne serais jamais sorti et tu ne serais pas dans cet état... pardonne-moi.  
- Au lieu de t'excuser pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine, tu ferais mieux de te reposer toi aussi. Après tout nous sommes en mission.

Duo sourit en entendant cette simili acceptation de ses excuses et se laissa aller au sommeil, rassuré.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes à 00h42 :**

**Shin : HIHIHI ! J'ai l'inspi ce soir !  
Duo : Faut croire que l'effet " Je me suis tapé 6 Gundams en 2 jours " fait des miracles sur sa muse.  
Quatre : En effet...  
Shin : On continue ?!  
G-Boys : NAAAAAAAAANN ON VEUT DODO NOUS !  
Shin : J'ai pas DU TOUT sommeil moua ^^.  
G-Boys : A L'AIDEUUUHHHH  
  
  
**

  
_A suivre..._


	4. 03 Coup de faux dans l'eau

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell, pour varier les plaisirs ^^.  
**Genre :** Je ne dis rien, c'est une surprise ! Sachez juste que c'est mon chapitre préféré et que c'est l'un des trucs que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, moi j'en ris encore !  
**Couples :** Tttttt... c'est quoi ces questions ? Vous savez lire nan :p ?   
**Disclaimer : **  
Parfois ils trainent dans ma chambre. Ils bouffent tous mon chocolat. Ils mettent mon lit sans dessus dessous et déplient toutes mes fringues. Et pourtant ils sont pas à moi, vous y comprenez quelque chose ?  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 3 :  
_Coup de faux dans l'eau_

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour Trowa.  
- SALUT TROMAN !   
- Duo, tu veux bien descendre de mon dos s'il te plait ?  
- Vouiiiiiiiiii #^^#.  
- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Wufei.  
- Pendant les deux derniers jours, j'ai essayé d'obtenir des informations sur le prof. Comme nous le savions déjà, il parait que c'est un vieux fou. En autres, il est complètement obsédé par la manipulation des humains. J'ai aussi réussi à me procurer des plans plus précis de la base, renseigna le Français en sortant les documents de sa veste.  
- En effet, c'est bien plus précis que ce que nous avions, constata Quatre.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Oui... à propos, où est Heero ?  
- Il y a eu un petit incident il y a deux jours, répondit Wufei.  
- Du genre ?  
- Baston contre un serpent et cheville bouffée par une crevasse, précisa le pilote 02.  
- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Il pionce depuis plusieurs heures... ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi fatigué.  
- C'est sûrement dû au venin... J'espère juste qu'il sera sur pied au cas où vous devriez intervenir sur la base. Soignez-le bien.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, assura le pilote de Sandrock.

Quatre regarda un long moment le pilote 03 s'éloigner et devenir de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement.

- T'es mordu.  
- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Duo ? s'offusqua Quatre.  
- Moua ? Meuh rien du tout ^^. Bon, je vais aller voir comment va Heero !

Le petit diable s'en alla vers le lit du Soldat-Parfait avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, laissant derrière lui un Quatre pensif et un peu perdu.

- Oï, salut Heero ! Trotro vient de nous rendre visite et... SHIT ! Heero t'es brûlant de fièvre ! Quatre ! Wufy !

Wufei, plus prompt à la détente qu'un certain empathe encore englué dans ses pensées, fut en un éclair au chevet du soldat malade, thermomètre en main.

- Ouvre la bouche.

Heero s'exécuta sans rien dire, littéralement assomé par la fièvre. Duo se tordait les mains en constatant que le mercure ne cessait de grimper, pour enfin se stabiliser à la limite des 40°. Entre temps, Quatre les avait rejoint et avait déposé un linge humide sur le front d'Heero, histoire de le rafraîchir un peu.

- 40°. Ce n'est vraiment pas encourageant, nota Wufei en récupérant le thermomètre. Duo, tu veux bien aller voir s'il y a des cachets pour la fièvre dans la trousse de secours ?  
- Vouip.

En d'autres circonstances, Duo se serait probablement roulé de rire par terre en voyant Wufei s'improviser infirmière ainsi, mais dans la situation actuelle, ce ne fut pas son premier réflexe. Il se contenta d'obéir et de mettre la pauvre trousse sans dessus dessous avant de revenir, triomphant, avec une petite boite de cachets contre la fièvre et un tube d'aspirine.

- Je suppose qu'il a aussi un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre les murs ? s'enquit le jeune homme en donnant les deux boîtes au Chinois.  
- Hn, acquiesça Heero.  
- Hm... Duo ?  
- Oui Feifei ?  
- Mon nom c'est WU-FEI. Je ne sais pas si tu y as fait gaffe, mais tes trucs pour la fièvre ne sont pas vraiment des cachets.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Quatre en s'emparant de la boîte.

Duo ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Quatre passer par toutes les nuances possibles de rouge.

- Quoi ?  
- Regarde par toi-même, proposa Quatre d'une voix un peu déformée.  
- Hm ? PfffffWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DES SUPO !  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, répliqua Wufei.  
- Moi si ! Heu... qui se déoue pour lui mettre ? demanda Duo, constatant que le Soldat-Parfait était parti rejoindre les bras de Morphée, tout assomé par sa soudaine montée de température.

Wufei lança un regard en coin à Quatre.  
Quatre lança un regard en coin à Wufei.  
Duo regarda Wufei et Quatre alternativement.  
Quatre et Wufei lançèrent deux regards sadiques au possible à un Duo qui se sentit soudainement TRES mal à l'aise.

- AH NAN ! HORS DE QUESTION !  
- Maxwell ! Ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est pour le guérir qu'il faut faire ça ! repocha le Chinois.  
- Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas toi-même, Wufie ?  
- M'APELLE PAS COMME CA !  
- Heero l'accepterait sûrement mieux venant de toi, Duo, commença Quatre. Après tout, vous êtes très amis tous les deux...  
- Il n'y a pas une seule bonne raison pour que je fasse ça !

Wufei roula des yeux et se décida à utiliser la " solution de rechange ".  
  


*******************  
  


- Wufy je te hais T_T, se lamenta l'Américain en revenant dans la partie commune de la grotte.  
- Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Quatre tandis que Wufei ricanait dans son coin.  
- NAN ! Il s'est réveillé et il a failli me coller une balle entre les deux yeux ! Il a cru que je le violais ou quoi ?! En tous cas, s'il faut le refaire, je m'y colle plus, terminé !  
- Ne sois pas mauvais perdant, on a tiré à la courte paille, déclara Wufei.  
- Je parie que t'as triché en plus ! s'écria Duo en appuyant son index contre le nez du Chinois.  
- Finement remarqué ^^.  
- KWOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???

Commença alors une course pousuite endiablée à travers la grotte jusqu'à ce que Duo saute littéralement sur Wufei et que tous deux se retrouvent à se rouler par terre pour la suite du châtiment Maxwellien : scéance de chatouillage.

- Arrêtez de vous battre, tenta Quatre, comment voulez-vous qu'Heero puisse se reposer avec le boucan que vous faites ?!  
- C'est vrai, Qua-chan a raison, admit Duo en se relevant. A charge de revanche Wufy.  
- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Maxwell, marmonna le Chinois en refaisant sa couette.  
- Bon, qui est de corvée pour le prochain supo ?  
- ...  
- ...  
- CHOUPINET !  
- WINNER !  
- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!  
- PARCE QUE !  
- Au moins avec toi il risque pas de croire qu'on veut le violer.  
- Mais... bon, c'est d'accord, j'abdique...  
- J'admire ton courage, Winner, félicita Wufei en se relevant.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Wufei, tu auras l'occasion de nous prouver le tien quand il faudra lui mettre son troisième supo ^^.  
- -_-o Je vous hais.  
- Nous aussi Wufy ^__________^.  
  


*********************  
  


Le lendemain matin, la fièvre d'Heero avait amorcé sa descente, et sa température se situait à présent aux environs de 39°. Revers de la médaille, il avait passé toute la nuit à rendre tripes et boyaux à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la grotte. Proximité entre les deux pilotes oblige, Duo avait dû jouer les gardes malade. Lorsque Quatre et Wufei se réveillèrent, ils trouvèrent Heero endormi la tête sur les genoux d'un Duo dont on entendait les ronflements à 300 mètres à la ronde. Wufei s'était lui même réveillé en sursaut en croyant que la grotte était en train de s'écrouler. Les deux pilotes étaient assis dans la partie commune et discutaient tranquillement lorsque Trowa fit son entrée.

- Bonjour Trowa.  
- Bonjour Quatre. Wufei, salua Trowa en inclinant la tête.  
- Barton, répondit Wufei en faisant de même.  
- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit Quatre.  
- Elles sont excellentes. J'ai réussi à obtenir la fiche des heures de garde et de relève des gardiens de la salle des ordinateurs. Duo et Heero pourront y aller quand ils le voudront.  
- Et en ce qui concerne le professeur ? demanda Quatre en prenant les documents que lui tendait Trowa.  
- Il fait une expérience seul dans deux jours, il n'y aura aucun assistant.  
- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Wufei.  
- C'est un vieux gateux qui aime la solitude.   
- D'où tires-tu ces renseignements ? continua le Chinois en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.  
- Disons que j'ai payé la tournée hier soir dans la salle de repos des gardiens et que je me suis par hasard retrouvé à la même table que l'amant du prof F.  
- Il a un amant ? s'étonna Quatre.  
- Il doit avoir un an ou deux de plus que moi. Il fait ça pour l'argent, répondit le Français en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu nous proposes donc d'aller capturer le prof pendant qu'il fera cette expérience ?  
- C'est cela Wufei. Je vous apporterai demain les renseignements concernant la surveillance du labo. Si Heero est sur pied, la première partie de la mission se fera dans deux jours.  
- Attends, l'interrompit l'empathe. Si nous avons assez de renseignements, nous pourrons nous occuper de tous nos objectifs à la fois.  
- Comment ça ?  
- As-tu des nouvelles concernant le système d'auto-destruction de la base ?  
- Non, je ne sais même pas dans quel bâtiment il se trouve.  
- Si tu peux avoir des renseignements dessus d'ici demain, nous pourrons nous charger de tout.  
- Tu oublies les plans, fit remarquer Wufei.  
- Si Heero et Duo mettent la main dessus en allant injecter le virus, il n'y aura qu'à faire sauter la base.  
- C'est vrai... reconnut le pilote 03.  
- Enfin, nous verrons cela en temps voulu. Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas non plus trop précipiter les choses...  
- Nous verrons bien en fonction de l'état d'Heero.

Trowa acquiesça puis quitta la grotte et se dirigea vers la base après avoir salué ses deux amis. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment là, les deux dormeurs se réveillèrent en même temps.

- Oï, salut tout le monde ! Bien dormi Hee-chan ?  
- Hn, grogna ledit Hee-chan en se redressant.  
- Vous vous seriez réveillés un tout petit peu avant, vous auriez vu Trowa, signala Wufei.  
- Shit alors, se plaignit Duo, va falloir que je patiente jusqu'à demain avant de pouvoir l'enquiquiner. Blague à part, on a quoi comme nouvelles ?  
- Si Heero est sur pied dans 2 jours, nous pourrons commencer la mission.  
- Dans 2 jours ? Ca va être chaud... au fait, c'est moi ou c'est l'heure du supo ^^ ?  
- ...  
- C'est ton tour Wufei !  
- Mais s'il est réveillé il peut très bien se le mettre tout seul et...

Les 3 terroristes regardèrent Heero qui s'était tout bonnement rendormi sur l'épaule de Duo.

- ^^  
- ^^  
- Je vous hais -_-o...  
  


*****  
  


Deux jours plus tard, la fièvre d'Heero était tombée d'un seul coup. Il était encore un peu faible, mais il s'était lui même qualifié de ' opérationnel '. Le plan de la mission avait été décidé la veille : Duo et Heero se dirigeraient vers le bâtiment d'où tout le système informatique était programmé et injecteraient un virus sur les logiciels gérant la production des MS et la surveillance. Quatre et Wufei iraient récupérer le prof F et les plans après que Trowa aie fait diversion. Le rôle du pilote 03 se limitait à cela. Il devait rester infiltré chez OZ jusqu'à la seconde partie de la mission et ce pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il fallait encore mettre la main sur ce fichu système d'auto-destruction, la seconde qu'il serait le dernier espoir de réussite de la mission au cas où les quatre autres auraient un pépin, se feraient capturer ou repérer et devraient fuir. La mission commença à 5h, une demie-heure avant la relève ( profitant ainsi de la fatigue des gardiens de nuit ) et une heure après le début de l'expérience en solo du prof ( réputé pour être matinal et insomniaque en plus de complètement cintré ).

- 01 à 03 et 05, quelles sont vos positions ?  
- Ici 03, je viens d'allumer l'incendie, je rentre à la salle de repos. Le blocage sur l'alarme sera levé dans 4min 36sec.  
- 05, nous sommes à proximité du labo. Nous entrerons dès le départ des gardes. Où en êtes-vous 01 ?  
- 01, nous sommes au pied du bâtiment. Terminé.

Duo et Heero étaient assis dans un placard à balais et attendaient patiemment que l'alarme se déclenche. Duo soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heero un peu rudement.  
- Rien, rien. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

Silence.

- Encore combien de temps ?  
- 2min 59.  
- Pfff...  
- Duo, tu es stressé ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais cette mission, je la sens très mal.  
- Dans ce cas là... la meilleure chose à faire est de ne pas penser à la mission en elle-même, mais au moment où elle sera réussie et où on pourra partir.  
- ... Ok. Merci pour le conseil.

Un peu plus loin dans la base...

- 1min 33.  
- Je trouve cette mission beaucoup trop facile pour l'instant, avoua Quatre.  
- Tu crois que c'est un piège ? demanda Wufei en levant un sourcil.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- N'oublie pas que le fait qu'ils aient réussi à mettre au point des détecteurs de Gundamium est un obstacle majeur.  
- Oui c'est vrai.  
- Ils sont si fiers de leur découverte qu'ils ont lésiné sur le reste de la surveillance. Tant pis pour eux.  
- Oui, tu as sûrement raison... mais le fait qu'ils nous laissent une occasion aussi belle de les attaquer m'inquiète.  
- Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, rien de plus.  
- Hum.

L'alerte choisit cet instant là pour retentir. Les deux équipes attendirent que les gardes aillent s'occuper de l'incendie puis entreprirent de pénétrer leurs bâtiments-cible respectifs. Duo et Heero ne mirent pas bien longtemps à repérer l'ordinateur contenant les données sur la production des MS, de sorte que Duo put utiliser ce précieux temps pour chercher le dispositif d'auto-destruction.

- Ca avance, Heero ?  
- Oui, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le virus se charge.  
- Viens voir par ici.  
- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
- Regarde, c'est le fichier contenant les données de recherches du prof F.

Heero se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son partenaire et jeta un coup d'oeil au document affiché à l'écran.

- Trowa avait raison, il travaille bien sur le système zéro.

Il sortit une disquette de la fameuse spandex-zone et commença la copie du dossier.

- Heero, Tro a bien dit que le Gundam Zero était ici ?  
- Oui mais il ne sait pas exactement où il se trouve.  
- Ne penses-tu pas qu'on devrait le détruire ?  
- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant. De plus il pourrait nous servir pour filer d'ici.

Duo se renfrogna. Quand Heero lui parlait aussi froidement, il avait davantage l'impression de faire équipe avec une machine plutôt qu'un être humain. Heureusement, ce comportement s'améliorait quelque peu en dehors des missions.

- Le virus est chargé, avertit le pilote de Wing.  
- Alors on met les voiles ! 

Heero récupéra et rangea ses deux disquettes puis tous deux quittèrent la salle.

- 01 à 05, nous avons terminé, on se retrouve à la grotte.  
- Bien reçu 01.  
- Où en êtes-vous 05 ?  
- Le prof est maîtrisé, on cherche les plans.  
- Dépêchez-vous. L'incendie va être maîtrisée et les gardes vont revenir.  
- Rodger.

Wufei coupa la communication et transmit l'ordre d'Heero à Quatre.

- Ca devient dangereux de rester ici. Nous devrions partir.  
- Et laisser les plans derrière nous ? Hors de question ! Winner, tu ramènes le prof à la planque, je me charge des plans !  
- Wufei, c'est dangereux ! Tu risques de te faire prendre !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et puis, Barton est dans la place en cas de problème.  
- ...  
- Vite !  
- Fais attention à toi Wufei.  
- Toi aussi. Bonne chance.

Quatre acquiesça puis partit en courant, trainant le malheureux professeur ligoté et bailloné derrière lui.

**Notes de Shin de retour du lycée :**

**Shin : Quelqu'un a vu mon pull rouge ?!  
Duo : Lequel ?  
Shin : Avec du noir...  
Quatre : Sur le buffet du couloir.  
Shin : MERCI QUA-CHAN ! Tiens moi ça Wufy !  
Wufei * rattrape son jean au vol * : Je DETESTE aider Shin à préparer sa valise...  
Trowa : Ca va nous faire une semaine de vacances.  
Duo : J'aurais bien voulu partir en Angleterre moi aussi T_T Elle va rigoler...  
Shin : Mais j'ai jamais dit que je vous laissais là ! J'ai déjà prévu le stock de feuilles pour fanfiker !  
Duo : SUPER !  
Wufei, Trowa et Heero : Naaaaan T_T**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	5. 04 Les ennuis commencent

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell... comme d'habituuuuuuuuuuuuudeuuuuuh !  
**Genre : **Ca commence à devenir plus sérieux effectivement... MISSION ! ( Hee-chan est content ^^ ) Principalement action dans ce chapitre...   
**Couples :** Bah... comme je l'ai déjà dit, y a surtout de l'action... pas de place pour les sentiments kwa :p.  
**Disclaimer : **  
Quand j'écris sur eux, ils squattent à la maison. On dort à 6 dans un lit 2.5 places, Duo m'enquiquine pendant que je fanfike, Wufei me court après pour me couper en rondelles, Heero fait du boudin, Trowa est de corvée " faire sortir Quatre pour l'empêcher de lire les perversités que Shin écrit ". Comme quoi, malgré le fait qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils se gènent en rien pour foutre le bordel.  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 4 :  
_Les ennuis commencent_

Quatre courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, mais avec cette tête de mule de prof qui refusait de se laisser emmener, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Et pourtant, Quatre savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Wufei n'avait que très peu de chances de mettre la main sur les plans, alors si en plus ils perdaient le prof... Quatre ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut une jeep non gardée. Il y balança le prof et bricola les circuits pour la faire démarrer.

_" Je devrai une fière chandelle à Duo pour ses cours de vol à la tire et d'électronique dans la grotte ! "._

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil que l'on arme.

- Pas un geste ! 

Quatre leva ses mains et se retourna vers le garde qui le tenait en joue.

- Sortez de ce véhicule immédiatement.

L'empathe allait s'éxécuter lorsqu'une main secourable assoma le garde par derrière.

- Trowa !  
- Dépêche toi de fuir, ils vont arriver !

Quatre acquiesça puis démarra au quart de tour, disparaissant bientôt derrière les montagnes. Une fois son compagnon hors de danger, Trowa saisit le garde évanoui par le col et le claqua pour le ranimer.

- Barton ?  
- C'est LIEUTENANT Barton, espèce d'imbécile ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un bleu ! hurla le pilote.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il s'est passé que l'autre intrus est venu au secours de son copain, voilà tout !  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Pour cette fois je serai indulgent mais je prendrais garde à ne plus me faire remarquer si j'étais vous ! Est-ce clair ?  
- Très clair mon lieutenant.  
- Bien, termina Trowa en lâchant le garde.  
- LIEUTENANT BARTON !  
- Oui ? demanda le Français au soldat qui venait de les rejoindre.  
- On a capturé un des intrus, il était en train de tout mettre sans dessus dessous dans le laboratoire du professeur F !  
- Et le professeur ?  
- Introuvable !  
- Qu'avez vous fait de l'intrus ?  
- On a réussi à le maîtriser mais il a été grièvement blessé.  
- Hum... nous verrons cela après le rapport.  
  


*****  
  


A peine eut-il franchi l'entrée de la grotte que Duo se laissa tomber au sol, haletant.

- Pfiou ! J'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie !  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des gardes dans la forêt, avoua Heero.  
- Tu crois qu'ils savent où est notre cachette ?  
- Hum... Nous avons fait un long détour et il y a plus de dix minutes que nous avons semé ceux que nous n'avons pas pu abattre.  
- Tu veux dire que ça fait dix minutes qu'on court comme des dératés pour rien ?!  
- Hn.  
- Et puis toi t'es même pas essouflé ! C'est pas juste ! ronchonna le pilote 02.  
- Hm. J'espère que Quatre et Wufei s'en sont sortis.  
  


*****  
  


Quatre conduisait aussi vite que le terrain accidenté le lui permettait, la peur lui broyant le ventre et la dose d'adrénaline dans son sang ne cessant d'augmenter. Il avait été pris en chasse par une dizaine de soldats. Si la plupart des balles avaient été évitées, l'une avait en revanche atteint son bras et une autre avait crevé l'un des pneus. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux continuer à pied pour plus de discrétion, l'empathe arrêta la voiture, se saisit de l'arme trouvée dans le véhicule, puis fit sortir le professeur qui semblait tout sauf enclin à coopérer. Les deux hommes progressaient lentement dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que des coups de feu commencent à se faire entendre.

- Ils nous ont retrouvés ! s'écria Quatre en armant son flingue.

  
*****

  
- Hn ?

Heero leva les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur et regarda Duo. Celui-ci venait de passer de l'autre côté du rideau de la cascade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'entends des bruits... de fusillade, précisa l'Américain.

Heero tendit l'oreille et ne tarda pas à entendre le sifflement des balles, le bruit sec et familier des chiens se baissant puis frappant les barillets, et même les cris des victimes.

- Tu crois que... commença Duo, hésitant.  
- Oui. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.

Ni une, ni deux, les deux pilotes attrapèrent leurs armes au vol et se dirigèrent vers le lieu du combat. Le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus dangereuse et inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Quatre qui se défendait comme il le pouvait, pris au milieu des tirs. Le cadavre du professeur F était déjà criblé de balles et flottait dans une mare de sang à ses pieds.

- Quatre ! Retourne à la grotte, on s'en charge ! 

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et laissa ses deux amis liquider proprement les gardes. Après la bataille, ils cachèrent le corps du savant dans un marais puis rejoignirent leur ami à la grotte. Quatre avait à peine trouvé la force d'entrer dans leur repaire et s'était immédiatement évanoui. Les deux pilotes soulevèrent le blessé et l'installèrent sur son lit improvisé.

- Deux balles dans le bras et une dans la jambe. Duo, va chercher la trousse de secours, vite !

Le jeune homme obéit, inquiété par l'utilisation du mot ' vite ' qu'avait faite Heero. Le fait qu'il lui dise de se dépêcher ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Quatre était mal en point. Duo lui rapporta la trousse lorsque l'horrible évidence le frappa.

- Heero ! Où est Wufei ?!

  
*****

  
Trowa errait dans les couloirs de la base, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, marchant sans réel but autre que celui de calmer ses nerfs. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la mission était un fiasco. Entre Wufei qui s'était fait capturer, le prof retrouvé mort dans la forêt, sans parler de l'incertitude quant à l'état de santé de Quatre... Au moins Heero et Duo avaient-ils réussi à implanter le virus. La production de MS était suspendue pendant 3 semaines, les ordinateurs ayant été tellement endommagés qu'il n'y avait d'autre alternative que de tous les remplacer. Le système de vidéo-surveillance en avait également pris un coup. Il ne restait plus qu'à employer la bonne vieille méthode : renforcer la garde. La mission allait devenir réellement difficile à accomplir... mais dans l'immédiat, il fallait que Trowa trouve le moyen de participer à l'interrogatoire de Wufei, histoire d'en savoir plus.... facile à dire, mais beaucoup moins à faire !

- Je me demande si Quatre s'en est sorti...

  
*****

  
- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? s'enquit Heero en entrant dans la grotte.  
- Non, pas encore. C'est de ta faute aussi, tu l'as carrément assomé de somnifères !  
- Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il dorme. Il souffrira moins.  
- Hum... c'est vrai qu'ils nous l'ont salement amoché.  
- Sans compter la capture de Wufei.  
- Comment a t-il pu se faire prendre ? demanda l'Américain.  
- Tu le connais. Il est tellement borné que je suis persuadé qu'il a voulu jouer le tout pour le tout et essayant de mettre la main sur ces fichus plans.  
- De plus, le prof a passé l'arme à gauche.  
- Ce n'est pas grave en soi, nous avions la possibilité de l'éliminer s'il s'avérait trop encombrant.  
- Tu as sûrement raison... comment est-ce que tu comptes récupérer Wufei ?  
- Il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur Trowa, il est bien trop dangereux de retourner sur la base maintenant. Avec ce que nous avons fait, la garde va être multipliée.  
- Peut-être mais ils vont être privés de systèmes de sécurité électroniques pendant un bon moment, il est plus facile d'échapper à des gardes qu'à des caméras.  
- Hum, tu as peut-être raison, d'autant plus qu'à cause de cette histoire, je doute que Trowa vienne nous rendre visite avant quelques temps, continua Heero en faisant les cent pas, bras croisés.  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Nous partirons sur la base après-demain. Il nous faut d'abord nous reposer, il est hors de question que nous y allions avant.  
- On pourrait y aller demain... proposa Duo en se rongeant l'ongle.

Heero s'approcha et passa son index sous l'oeil droit de Duo.

- T'as vu tes cernes ?  
- C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas. C'est normal après tout, on est en mission, pas en vacances.

Heero s'assit dans un coin de la grotte. C'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas en vacances, mais Duo avait été le moins ménagé d'entre eux. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à veiller Heero durant sa maladie, puis la mission et enfin les blessures de Quatre...

- Vas dormir, Duo, je m'occupe de Quatre.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'endormir en sachant Wufei là-bas, Quatre blessé et n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Trowa, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire tordu.  
- Dis-toi que tu fais ça pour le bien de la mission, et par conséquent pour Quatre, Wufei et Trowa.  
- ... tu as raison, admit-il après un instant de flottement. Mais réveille-moi si Quatre ne va pas bien.  
- Compris.

  
*****

  
- Duo ! Duo, réveille-toi !  
- Hn ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'Américain en se frottant les yeux. C'est Quatre ?!  
- Non, viens voir !

Il se leva précipitamment et rejoignit Heero à l'entrée de la grotte. Ce dernier lui tendit une paire de jumelles.

- Regarde.

Un hélicoptère était en train de se poser sur l'héliport situé sur le toit du bâtiment informatique de la base. Duo regarda dans les jumelles et zooma sur l'appareil.

- Un hélico de la fondation Romfeller ? souffla t-il en reconnaissant l'insigne.  
- Regarde bien qui va en sortir.

Uniforme bleu, cape noire, cheveux châtain en arrière et sourcils fourchus.

- On dirait que Kushrenada a été averti de la capture de Wufei, intervint Heero.  
- C'est mauvais pour nous ça. Heero, il faut absolument récupérer Wufie avant que Treize ne l'interroge. Il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il est venu dans ce but.

Heero ne répondit pas mais s'empara des jumelles et s'en servit à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en Fei, continua Duo, mais je redoute davantage ce que Treize pourrait lui faire subir... Je parie qu'être avec moi pendant une semaine et ce 24h/24 ressemblerait au club Med pour Wufy à côté de ça ! Heero, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Zechs est là aussi...  
- Ah, ben c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous allez pouvoir vous fritter gaiement pendant que je me taperai tout le boulot, rechigna Duo, les poings sur les hanches. T'en as pas marre de tout le temps te fighter contre ce type ?  
- Affaire personnelle, abréga Heero tout en rangeant les jumelles.  
- Désolé d'avoir offensé Môsieur !   
- Duo... croassa une voix enrouée au fond de la grotte.  
- J'arrive Quat' !

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda Heero droit dans les yeux.

- Quand donc auras-tu d'autres préoccupations que tes duels sans queue ni tête et la réussite de ta mission ?

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à reçevoir une réponse, Duo le laissa en plan pour retourner au chevet de Quatre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai déjà une autre, murmura le Soldat-Parfait.

  
*****

  
- Où se trouve le lieutenant Barton s'il vous plait ?  
- C'est moi-même.  
- Je suis le colonel Treize Kushrenada.  
- Mon colonel, salua Trowa en se mettant au garde à vous.  
- Repos. On m'a dit que vous aviez été très efficace en ce qui concerne l'attaque de cette base, hier matin.  
- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.  
- C'est une bonne réponse, sourit Treize. Je voudrais que vous preniez part à l'interrogatoire du prisonnier.  
- A vos ordres. Quand l'interrogatoire doit-il avoir lieu ?  
- Tout de suite si toutefois vos affectations vous le permettent.  
- Bien entendu. Je vous rejoins aux cellules après avoir réglé ce problème.  
- C'est d'accord, à tout de suite donc.

Trowa regarda le colonel s'éloigner. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, loin de là. Pour que Treize aie été prévenu et soit sur les lieux aussi rapidement, il était clair que Oz avait identifié Wufei comme un pilote de Gundam... ou du moins devaient-ils avoir de très lourds soupçons à ce sujet.

  
***

  
- Prenez place, lieutenant Barton, invita Treize en désignant une chaise.  
- Merci.

Wufei était assis en face d'eux, de l'autre côté d'une misérable table, apparemment seul meuble, mis à part les chaises, contenu dans la cellule. Le Chinois avait les poignés menottés. Son arrestation avait dû être violente : son visage était couvert de coupures et de bleus, de même que ce que l'on voyait du reste de son corps. Son débardeur était en lambeaux et son bras gauche formait un angle si étrange qu'il ne pouvait être que brisé.

- Comme nous nous retrouvons, mon cher Wufei Chang, commença Treize d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.

Wufei resta coi, rageant et pestant contre sa faiblesse. Plus que le fait qu'il se soit fait capturer, que Treize l'aie reconnu le faisait ruminer intérieurement. Le colonel des armées d'Oz avait immédiatement sauté dans son hélicoptère personnel pour rejoindre la base et interroger lui-même ce précieux prisonnier lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu dans le signalement que lui avait donné l'un de ses nombreux subordonnés.

- Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? C'est bien dommage. Je pensais que vous daigneriez au moins me saluer.

De son côté, Trowa réfléchissait à vive allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de communiquer avec Wufei sans se faire suspecter par Treize ou filmer par la caméra.

- Serait-ce trop indiscret de vous demander ce que vous faisiez ici ?  
- ...

Trowa commença à examiner la table. Il aperçevait les mains de Wufei en dessous. Bougeant le moins possible, il se saisit délicatement d'une des mains menottées du prisonnier et la tourna paume vers le ciel.

- Est-ce que vos complices vous accompagnent ? insista Treize.  
- ...

De son index, le Français commença à tracer des lettres sur la main de Wufei.

" As-tu trouvé les plans ? "

- Allons, ne soyez pas timide. Nous nous sommes déjà battus l'un contre l'autre après tout.

" Non, commença à écrire Wufei, mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont dans le portable de F "

- J'aimerais au moins savoir si vous m'écoutez.  
- Je vous entend, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous écoute, rétorqua Wufei.

" Je préviendrai 1 et 2. Ils s'en chargeront. J'essaierai de te libérer bientôt, tiens bon jusque là " écrivit Trowa sur la paume de son complice.

- Je vois. Je suppose que je ne tirerai rien de vous aujourd'hui, avoua le colonel.

" Merci Trowa "

Treize se leva, immédiatement imité par Trowa après que ce dernier aie brièvement serré les mains de Wufei dans les siennes en signe d'encouragement. Les deux hommes sortirent. Treize s'adossa contre la porte et considéra Trowa un instant.

- Il est coriace, fit remarquer Trowa, vaguement mal à l'aise.  
- Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment ?

Treize sortit son arme et la pointa sur la tempe du jeune homme, déjà encerclé par les gardes.

- Même si je ne m'étais pas aperçu de votre petit manège sous la table, je vous aurais reconnu.

Le jeune pilote ne cilla pas, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire dans l'immédiat.

- Ai-je au moins le droit de savoir comment vous m'avez découvert ? finit-il par demander.  
- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas avoir infiltré la base lunaire sous le nom de Triton Bloom ( Shin : Okay, là je m'arrange pas mal, mais c'est pour le bien de la fic, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! ) avant de disparaître mystérieusement ? Un soldat ayant dû quitter Oz à cause d'une grave blessure vous a reconnu sur la piste d'un cirque au cours d'un numéro. Depuis ce jour, nous vous surveillons. Nous avons malencontreusement perdu votre trace peu après, mais le fait que nous ayons votre signalement a joué en notre faveur. C'était une très mauvaise idée de vous infiltrer ici. Enfermez-le avec l'autre pilote ! ordonna Treize pour finir.

  
***

  
Heero était assis au chevet de Quatre. Son état s'était amélioré depuis quelques heures : la fièvre avait baissé et les plaies commençaient enfin à cicatriser. Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'autre couche à côté de lui où Duo dormait profondément. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec l'Américain... d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ainsi depuis le début ? Il s'était senti fondre de l'intérieur lorsque Duo lui avait demandé conseil lors de la mission, et incapable de refuser. Il se sentait partagé entre la joie que son ami aie échappé à l'embuscade de la veille, et l'inquiétude de le voir dans un tel état de fatigue. Sans compter le fait que le Japonais se faisait un sang d'encre pour Quatre et leurs deux autres compagnons dont ils étaient toujours sans nouvelles. De plus, l'arrivée de Kushrenada et Merquise n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Heero poussa un profond soupir. Il en venait à se demander si son masque d'impassibilité résisterait encore longtemps à Duo. Probablement non. Contrairement à ce que l'Américain disait, Heero avait parfaitement conscience de ses émotions. Seulement il les dissimulait à l'intérieur de lui-même. S'il s'écoutait, il laisserait probablement ce masque de côté dans la minute suivante. Mais voilà, Heero savait qu'il avait besoin de cette façade pour sortir de la guerre vivant et sain d'esprit. S'il se laissait envahir par la tristesse, la peine et l'inquiétude, il ne survivrait pas. Et puis, garder une expression de sérieux à toute épreuve, il le savait, permettait également à ses amis de tenir le coup. Ils voyaient le professionalisme d'Heero comme quelque chose d'immuable, qui resterait toujours tel quel malgré toutes les embuches qu'ils rencontreraient. Ils voyaient en cela une source d'espoir, comme une base solide à laquelle ils pourraient s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Mais Heero devait bien avouer que, quelques fois, ce rôle était difficile à jouer. Bien évidemment, il pourrait très bien leur dire ' Hey, les gars, finalement je vous ai bien eus, je ne suis pas un iceberg mais un ado complètement normal ! ' et enfin se montrer tel qu'il était vraiment, mais il sentait qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient au courant de l'existence de la couche de glace et du véritable Heero en dessous. Ils ne faisaient qu'attendre patiemment la fin de la guerre, car, à cet instant, Heero n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester le Soldat-Parfait. Après les combats, ils pourraient enfin apprécier leur ami à sa juste valeur. Et peut-être même que... lui et Duo... pourraient envisager autre chose... qu'une simple amitié ? Heero passa doucement sa main dans les mèches de la frange en désordre de son camarade endormi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? souffla t-il.

Duo bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et un paisible sourire étira ses lèvres, attendrissant le pilote 01. Ce dernier ne se doutait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde que dans son dos, Quatre aussi souriait.

  
***

  
// As-tu une idée de l'état de Quatre ? articula silencieusement Trowa. //  
// Il n'était pas blessé quand je l'ai forcé à partir, répliqua Wufei de la même manière. //

Les deux pilotes s'étaient assis dans un coin plus sombre de leur cellule, hors du champ de la caméra pour que leur dialogue silencieux ne puisse être traduit par leurs ennemis, et après s'être bien assurés qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres petites espionnes cachées.

// Je n'ai aucune nouvelle des autres, je n'ai pas pu leur rendre visite après ta capture, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on a retrouvé le corps du professeur F au fond d'un marais. //  
// Ils s'en sont débarassés ? demanda Wufei en fronçant les sourcils. //  
// Le corps était criblé de balles et plusieurs soldats qui étaient de garde dans la forêt ont été retrouvés morts eux-aussi. //  
// Tu crois qu'ils ont été pris dans une embuscade ? //  
// Ca me paraît évident. En tous cas, ils s'en sont forcément sortis, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris la peine de cacher le cadavre. //  
// Oui, mais dans quel état... //  
// Ne nous torturons pas avec ces questions sans réponse. Nous ferions mieux de dormir, nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces lorsqu'il faudra sortir d'ici. //  
// Tu as sans doute raison. Dors bien. //  
// Toi aussi. //

**Notes à 7h25 :  
Shin : Ca y est, je reprends enfin l'écriture de cette fic !  
Duo : CHOUETTE ! Pourquoi tu nous avais laissés en plan T_T ?  
Shin : J'ai eu une floppée de nouveaux projets que je voulais mettre quelque part avant de les oublier, et puis on arrive à la fin de " Gundam no Kazoku "  
Duo : Ah vi, c'est vrai... DEJA ?  
Shin : Déjà ??? Mais t'as vu combien de chapitres y a ?!  
Duo : 17, nan ?  
Shin : Avec 3 épilogues ( un par couple ) écrits en songfic - sont en prévision ceux-là - et l'épilogue final, ça fera 21 chapitres !  
Quatre : Ta plus longue fic sur nous ^^.  
Shin : Ouep... si " 3 démons et 2 anges " n'est pas plus long... quoi que " Iro no sekai " ne sera pas court non plus...  
Heero : On continue ou quoi ?  
Shin : Nan : d'abord je vais au lycée !  
Tous : -_-  
Shin : Mais j'ai une heure d'italien !  
Tous : ^^**  


  


  
_A suivre..._


	6. 05 De surprises en surprises

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell, ben ouais.  
**Genre : **Préparation d'avant action ^^ et je remets une louche de shônen ai avant l'opération libération ^^V.  
**Couples : **Des allusions à un 1+2 encore plus grosses que moué... 3+5 aussi ^^.  
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin : ... et si je dis qu'ils sont à moi, ça fait quoi ?  
Duo : La prison ^vv^.  
Shin : .... SONT PAS A MOUA !  
Duo : Tu vois quand tu veux ^^.  
Shin : T_T  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 5 :  
_De surprises en surprises_

Lorsqu'Heero se réveilla ce matin là, il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour dans la grotte. Quatre dormait paisiblement à côté de lui... A côté de lui ? Sa couchette n'était pas à côté de celle de Quatre... il lui fallut un certain temps de réaction avant de comprendre qu'il avait tout bonnement dormi dans la couche de Duo. Il avait dû s'assoupir en veillant ses deux camarades et Duo lui avait cédé sa place en se levant. Mais d'ailleurs, où pouvait-il être en ce moment ? Le Japonais se redressa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'éclaircir la vue après son long sommeil. Ce qu'il vit lui fit sérieusement croire qu'il rêvait encore.

Duo était assis sur un des rochers de la planque et lui faisait dos. Tout autour de lui flottait une chevelure brillante et d'apparence soyeuse et lisse qu'il était occupé à déméler. D'ailleurs il semblait avoir quelques problèmes. Comme hypnotisé, Heero se leva, s'approcha doucement de lui et frôla une de ses mèches libérées de leur natte, avec délicatesse. Duo sursauta.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura une voix chaude et un peu rauque à son oreille.

Trop abasourdi pour s'y opposer, Duo le laissa s'emparer de son peigne et déméler une à une chaque mèche de sa longue chevelure.

- Comment as-tu fait ton compte pour avoir autant de noeuds ? souffla Heero pour ne pas réveiller Quatre.  
- Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me refaire une natte convenable ces deux derniers jours, répondit Duo.   
- Tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais aidé.  
- Ah...

En fait, les cheveux de Duo n'étaient pas aussi emmélés qu'Heero ne le prétendait, mais prétexter une invasion de noeuds était une excellente excuse pour mettre plus de temps que prévu au démélage et ainsi profiter plus longtemps du divin toucher de ces cheveux d'ange. Pendant qu'il continuait son travail, Heero s'étonna du silence de son camarade d'habitude si bavard. Il pensa d'abord que Duo était encore fatigué et ne lui posa pas la question. Mais Heero était loin, très loin de se douter que si Duo ne disait rien, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était beaucoup trop " sur le cul " pour prononcer une quelconque parole. Décidant que cet instant avait bien trop duré, Heero rendit le peigne à Duo et abandonna à regrets sa longue chevelure.

- Voilà, c'est fini.  
- Merci Heero...

Le Japonais le considéra un instant. Il avait l'air complètement abattu et ses immenses yeux débordaient d'une tristesse mal dissimulée. Heero s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins dure et froide.  
- Heero... tu... tu crois que les autres vont bien ?   
- Regarde, commença le pilote 01 en désignant Quatre du menton. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il ne dormirait pas aussi paisiblement.  
- Mais il ne sait pas que Wufei a été capturé et que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Trowa.  
- Crois-moi, s'il peut sentir tes émotions actuelles, il le sait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés, Duo le regarda dans les yeux. Ses deux cobalts avaient quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Ils semblaient... moins durs, comme plus accessibles. Heero ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se contentait de regarder Duo, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais regardé. Jamais il n'y avait fait attention, mais il devait avouer que pour décrire Duo, il ne pouvait employer que des mots proches de la perfection. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement, du moins en étant éveillés. Il ne comptait plus les fois où Duo s'était endormi contre lui durant une mission, où Duo l'avait forcé à le laisser le soigner... tant de contacts si simples, mais qui à la fin avaient totalement ébranlé le Soldat-Parfait. Ils étaient immobiles face à face depuis plusieurs minutes déjà lorsqu'Heero prit doucement le menton de Duo entre ses doigts.

- Duo, je...

L'Américain était comme paralysé. Jamais il n'avait été si proche d'Heero. Seuls deux ou trois misérables centimètres les séparaient. Ils étaient si rapprochés que s'il l'avait voulu, Duo aurait pu... l'embrasser. Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'Heero tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté, sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Heero ?

Le jeune homme avait le regard figé sur Quatre. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Quatre ! Du calme Quatre ! hurla t-il en se précipitant à son chevet.

Duo l'y rejoignit au pas de course. Le blondinet se débattait et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Son front était déjà recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur et sa respiration était saccadée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Duo, légèrement paniqué.  
- Soit un cauchemar, soit une crise d'empathie.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
- Rien, juste essayer de le rassurer.

Duo hocha la tête et s'assit près de Quatre. Il se saisit de sa main et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Du calme, Qua-chan, on est là.  
- NON ! NON ! hurla l'empathe, j'ai mal ! J'ai si mal !   
- Heero...  
- Tiens-le, je reviens.

Duo obéit et vit son camarade revenir avec une seringue dont il se servit pour piquer Quatre dans le cou.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit l'Américain en constatant que Quatre avait repris son calme.  
- Un sédatif. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il dorme.  
- Heero ? Tu crois que c'était son empathie ?  
- Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Demain, nous irons libérer les autres.

  
***

  
Wufei fut réveillé par le bruit désagréable de la porte de la cellule grinçant sur ses gonds. Un corps fut négligeament jeté à l'intérieur puis l'huis fut refermé. Wufei se redressa et se traîna du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à l'homme brisé gîsant au centre de la petite pièce.

- Trowa ? Trowa, ça va ?  
- Mal partout, grogna t-il.

Wufei le redressa et l'appuya contre lui. Le pilote 03 avait été roué de coups. Les Ozzies n'avaient pas non plus gardé leurs couteaux dans leurs poches d'après les coupures disséminées sur son corps. Wufei se saisit d'un des lambeaux de ce qui fut son débardeur et épongea le sang qui coulait sur la tempe du blessé.

- Je n'ai rien dit... articula le Français.  
- Je sais. Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde. Repose-toi un peu.

Trowa acquieça et se laissa aller au sommeil, totalement oublieux de la douleur, la peur et surtout de la proximité avec Wufei. Le Chinois, attendri, passa une main légère dans ses cheveux bruns et murmura à son oreille :

- Repose-toi bien. On s'en sortira, tu verras. Et je les empêcherai de te reprendre s'ils viennent pendant ton sommeil.

Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il vit un faible sourire étirer les lèvres du pilote d'Heavyarms. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et s'endormit à son tour, la tête posée sur l'épaule de son camarade.

  
***

  
- Ne sont-ils pas attendrissants, Zechs ? demanda Treize en regardant l'écran de la caméra de surveillance correspondant à la cellule des pilotes.  
- Treize, ces pilotes ne sont que des enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les rosser comme 03 l'a été !  
- N'oubliez jamais cela, mon cher Zechs : ils ne sont peut-être que des enfants, vu de l'extérieur, mais ils sont aussi forts que des hommes, et ceci est valable pour le physique et pour le moral.  
- Je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que vous laissiez des enfants souffrir au mépris des droits fondamentaux de tous les hommes.  
- Hélas, je n'ai pas le choix Milliardo.

Zechs se renfrogna. Il ne supportait pas que Treize l'apelle par son véritable prénom pour l'amadouer.

- Nous ferons, malgré cela, ce qui a été convenu, termina le brun.  
- A vos ordres.

  
***

  
- Nous entrerons par ici, puis nous partirons le plus vite possible vers les cellules. On se charge des gardes et je ferai le guêt pendant que tu forceras la porte. N'oublies pas d'emmener ton brouilleur d'ondes pour nous éviter d'être repérés par les caméras s'il y en a. Une fois là, on récupère Wufei et on file le plus vite possible avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.  
- Et pour Trowa ? demanda Duo.  
- Je suppose qu'il a été également emprisonné. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne nous aie toujours pas donné de nouvelles.  
- Et si on se fait pincer ?  
- Alors il faudra se débrouiller pour qu'au moins l'un de nous puisse revenir ici. Il sera alors nécessaire d'attendre que Quatre soit de nouveau sur pied avant de tenter autre chose.  
- C'est risqué, souffla Duo en se mordant l'ongle.  
- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autre choix.  
- Je le sais bien... ce qui me dérange en fait, c'est de laisser Quatre seul.  
- La dose de sédatif que je lui ai injecté devrait le faire dormir jusqu'à demain matin.  
- C'est d'accord. Quel matériel doit-on prendre ?  
- Ton brouilleur et ton matériel pour forcer la serrure, le renseigna Heero en chargeant son revolver. Après tu prends ce que tu veux.  
- Okay, chef ! répondit joyeusement l'Américain en tirant un fin poignard d'une de ses manches. J'espère tout de même ne pas avoir à user de ceci. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

Heero acquiesça puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Duo le regarda sans ajouter un seul mot.

- Dès que la nuit sera tombée, nous passerons à l'attaque.

**Notes :   
Shin ( en cours d'histoire ) : Chapitre 5 bouclé ! Okay il est vachement court mais je tiens à ce que l'attaque tienne en un seul chapitre.  
Duo : T'écris en histoire now ?  
Shin : J'ai fini mon test en avance ^^V  
Duo : Sur quoi ?  
Shin : L'éducation médiévale et humaniste -_-o  
Duo : C'est chaud comme sujet !  
Shin : Tu l'as dit ! Au moins j'ai réussi à grapiller 30 minutes sur la fin pour terminer mon chapitre ! CONTENTEUH !  
Quatre : Ce n'est pas correct d'écrire en cours.  
Wufei : Laisse la, elle a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.  
Shin : Gagné mon Wufy ^^ ! Maintenant, 10 minutes pour commencer le chapitre 6 !  
Duo : Cette fille me tuera un jour...  
Heero : Vu le nombre de deathfic qu'elle a écrit c'est déjà fait...  
Duo : T_T****  
**

  
_A suivre..._


	7. 06 Interlude

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell  
**Genre : **Interlude, résumé des 5 chapitres précédents ^vv^.   
**Couples :** Lisez...  
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin : Duo, arrête de sauter sur le lit, tu soulèves la poussière !  
Duo : Un peu plus ou un peu moins...  
Shin : Dis tout de suite que je suis bordélique !  
Duo : Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on t'appartient pas... tu nous laisserais traîner n'importe où !  
Shin : Même pas vrai !  
Heero : De toute façon, on n'est pas à toi, alors la question ne se pose même pas.  
Shin : T_T  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 6 :  
_Interlude_

Shin * brandit un magnétophone et appuie sur le bouton lecture * 

Voix de Treize : Et maintenant, tous les acteurs sont en place pour le début du second acte.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là, Shin ?  
Shin : Un interlude ! Parce qu'on arrive à un moment crucial de l'histoire !  
Wufei : Ca va encore être long ?  
Shin : Disons qu'on est au tiers de la fic.  
Heero : Hn !  
Shin : Ca y est, l'action est arrivée juste avant, mais comparé à ce qu'il va y avoir après c'était du gateau !  
Duo : On doit avoir peur ?  
Shin : Disons que si l'un d'entre vous me vexe, je n'ai qu'une phrase à taper pour que tout se change en deathfic : ).  
Duo : Gloubs !  
Shin : Alors, résumons la situation !

**Situation géographique**

Wufei et Trowa sont dans les prisons d'Oz. Trowa vient juste de revenir de la salle de torture où il a été interrogé et pique un roupillon entre les bras de Wufei.

Quatre se trouve dans la grotte, gravement blessé. N'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Duo et Heero s'apprêtent à quitter la grotte pour retourner sur la base et récupérer Trowa et Wufy en raflant le pc du prof F au passage.

Le prof F est au ciel.

Treize et Zechs font une partie de pattes en l'air SM dans la salle de torture de la base.

Lady Une ( tiens, on l'a pas encore vue elle, juste entendu parler ) traîne quelque part dans la base. Je pense que je vais dire qu'elle a fait une grosse crise de schizophrénie et que Treize l'a mise en quarantaine ( ou comment se débarasser subtilement d'un perso dont on n'a rien à cirer ^^o )

Les Gundams sont bien planqués quelque part sur Terre, à des endroits différents. Ils sont bien évidemment hors de portée de l'unique détecteur de Gundamium de la Terre et des colonies, qui se trouve dans la base où sont les pilotes et qui ne fonctionne que sur un rayon de 500km.

Je rapelle au passage que la base se trouve en Amazonie ^^V.

**Situation sentimentale**

Heero est amoureux de Duo !  
Heero : Quelle révélation -_-...  
Shin : Toi la ferme ! Donc, Heero aime Duo et en est conscient ! En plus j'ai réussi à contourner l'OOC en disant que Heero est en réalité quelqu'un de très ouvert mais qui se cache pour ne pas souffrir de la guerre ^^V.  
Duo : T'es pas la seule à faire ça tu sais -_-o  
Shin : Vip mais ça faut pas l'dire !

Duo, lui, ne sait pas vraiment où il en est. D'ailleurs je peux rien vous dire, juste vous rapeller qu'après qu'Heero lui aie démélé les cheveux, Duo et Heero se sont retrouvés * très proches *, mais ils avaient été interrompus par une crise d'empathie de bout de chou.  
Duo : Quatre, je te hais...  
Shin : Reste à savoir si sans cette interruption il y aurait eu ou pas un gros bizou comme au cinéma ^^.

Trowa, bah il se contente de se reposer pour l'instant !  
Duo : Faut dire qu'on n'est pas non plus allés voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.  
Shin : Si, un peu quand même ! Il s'inquiète pour Quatre, Duo et Heero parce qu'il ne sait pas dans quel état ils se sont tirés de l'embuscade, et pour Wufy qui en plus de ses blessures, doit s'occuper de lui ! C'est tout pour l'instant !

Qua-chan, pour le moment est dans le paté. Mais avant, on se rendait facilement compte qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop beaucoup pour Trowa ^^.

Wufy, bah lui il s'occupe de Trowa... mais on sait pas s'il fait ça par amour ou camaraderie ^^ !

**Progression de la mission**

Objectifs initiaux :

Stoppage de la production de MS = temporairement fait ( 3 semaines de blocage à cause du hacking des systèmes informatiques )  
Destruction des MS opérationnels = Non fait  
Voler les plans des MS = plans repérés mais pas récupérés  
Récupérer ou éliminer le prof F = Mort  
Faire Xploser la base = C'est la dernière étape de la mission, ne précipitons pas les choses !

Objectifs ajoutés :

Repérage et destruction du Gundam Wing Zero = Non fait  
Récupérer données sur les recherches à propos du zero system = Achevé mais données pas encore analysées  
Récupérer les prisonniers = Mission en préparation ^___^

Vala !

Shin * rebrandit son magnétophone et réappuie sur le bouton lecture *

Voix de Treize : Et maintenant tous les acteurs sont en place pour le début du second acte.  
Duo : En parlant d'acteur, y a pas Rélélé dans cette fic.  
Shin : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cette pouffe fasse en Amazonie ?  
Duo : Une balade ^^ ?  
Shin : Pas envie que cette affrosité vienne pourrir mon récit mwwaaaa !  
Duo : Sûr... c'est déjà assez pourri comme ça !  
Shin : ...

  
_A suivre..._


	8. 07 Banzai !

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell  
**Genre : **ACTION, démolissage de Hee-chan, shonen ai... c'est tout ? ... LE BISOU ENFIN !  
**Couples :** 1+2, 2+1, 5+3 presque certain, 3+5 possible.  
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin :Bin... j'ai prié toute la nuit pour qu'ils soient dans ma chambre à mon réveil, mais j'ai pas du prier assez fort...  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 7:  
_Banzai !_

- 01 à 02, est-ce que tu me reçois ?  
- 5/5 01.  
- Position ?  
- Je suis en train de placer la dernière bombe dans le hangar à MS. Tu as les plans ?  
- J'ai récupéré le portable de F. On se retrouve à la salle de surveillance des cellules dans 3 minutes.  
- Rodger.

Duo coupa la communication et acheva le branchement de la dernière mine. Heero et lui avaient décidé de profiter du fait qu'il leur fallait retourner sur la base pour faire sauter les MS déjà opérationnels. Cela leur servirait également de diversion pendant qu'ils libéreraient les autres pilotes. Ne tenant pas à se faire réprimander par Heero pour son retard, Duo déclencha tous les minuteurs puis quitta le bâtiment qui, dans 5 minutes, ne serait plus que ruines et désolation, et rejoignit celui où se trouvaient les cellules. A peine avait-il passé la porte de la salle de surveillance que la première explosion retentissait.

- Je vois que tu es à l'heure, l'accueillit Heero, penché sur les écrans.  
- Tu en avais douté ? répliqua joyeusement l'Américain en enjambant le corps d'un des malheureux gardes ayant eu affaire au pilote 01.  
- J'ai repéré leur cellule. Il n'y a que deux groupes de gardes, il sera facile de les éviter.  
- Et comment ça ?

Heero se garda bien de répondre et désigna du menton les deux gardiens évanouis.

  
*****

  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?   
- Une explosion ? s'interrogea Trowa.  
- On dirait que la cavalerie arrive ! s'exclama Wufei, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire rayonnant.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Duo rayonnant et portant l'uniforme de l'un des gardiens.

- Salut les gars ! J'vous ai manqué ?  
- Duo !  
- Allez, on décolle.

Duo s'approcha et passa un bras de Wufei en travers de ses épaules, Heero faisant de même pour Trowa. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre.

- C'est le hangar qui saute ?  
- Bien vu, Wu !  
- Maxwell, ne m'apelle pas comme ça !  
- Il y avait longtemps.

Ils progressaient lentement dans les couloirs, ralentis par l'invalidité des pilotes 03 et 05 lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? jura Wufei en cherchant une possible sortie autour d'eux.  
- Je sais, laisse faire, le rassura Duo.

Le jeune homme tira un couteau de sa manche et en pressa la tranche contre la jugulaire du Chinois.

- Que... ?  
- Fais-moi confiance ! Hee-chan, on avance !

Une patrouille de quatre gardes tourna au coin du couloir. Le meneur salua Duo et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Soldat, que faites-vous des prisonniers ?  
- Vous n'avez pas entendu les explosions ? Il y a des intrus dans la base, ils vont peut-être tenter de les libérer. Le colonel Treize a ordonné qu'on les installe dans une cellule plus sécurisée.  
- Bien. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? proposa un autre ozzie.  
- Pas de problème, on les maîtrise, assura Duo en mettant bien en évidence son arme.

Le chef de groupe hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Les adolescents avancèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis Duo rangea son arme.

- J'ai bien cru que les carottes étaient cuites ! soupira Duo, soulagé.  
- Mais elles le sont ! 

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Devant eux se tenaient Treize Kushrenada en personne, ainsi que Zechs Merquise, et une dizaine de soldats qui les tenaient déjà en joue.

- Jetez vos armes, ordonna Zechs.

Conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, à moins de tenir absolument à être changés en gruyère grâce aux bons soins des tireurs, Duo et Heero obtempérèrent.

- Bien. Ramenez les deux blessés à leur cellule, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ces deux-là.

Quelques soldats se chargèrent d'exécuter l'ordre, accompagnés par Zechs. Duo et Heero se retrouvèrent seuls face à Treize et six autres gardes. Treize garda le silence quelques instants, puis le brisa.

- Emparez-vous d'eux.

Ni une, ni deux, Duo se saisit d'un objet dans sa poche et le projeta contre le sol, provoquant une explosion minime mais libérant une grande quantité de fumée. Complètement déboussolé, le Japonais se sentit attrapé par le bras et se retrouva avec Duo dans la pièce adjacente qui se trouvait être un étroit placard.

- Duo, explosa Heero, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! On est enfermés je te signale !

Son camarade arbora son célèbre sourire Shinigami avant de répondre.

- Non. J'ai étudié le plan de la base et vu l'endroit où nous sommes, il y a un vasistas menant à l'extérieur.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire légère où étaient entreposés des pots de peinture et des produits d'entretien, qu'il poussa, dévoilant le fameux vasistas.

- Et voilà ! clama t-il, triomphant.  
- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !  
- Hee-chan, sors vite, dépêche-toi !  
- Et toi ?  
- Le verrou ne tiendra pas longtemps, je dois les retarder pour que tu puisses fuir.  
- OUVREZ OU NOUS ENTRONS DE FORCE !  
- Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! s'énerva Heero.  
- Les autres sont blessés, si je reste avec eux on aura sûrement une occasion de s'enfuir à un moment ou à un autre. Et je dois rester ici pour couvrir ton départ. De plus, c'est toi le hackeur, profite du temps que nous sommes ici pour examiner le pc du prof.  
- Duo, c'est trop dange...

Il allait finir sa phrase lorsque deux lèvres se chargèrent de l'interrompre, étouffant ses derniers mots dans un chaste baiser. Les yeux d'Heero s'ouvrirent en grand comme des soucoupes, mais lorsque Duo se sépara de lui, à peine quelques secondes après, il avait déjà ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'Américain.

- Fais-moi confiance, souffla le pilote de Deathscythe. Je nous sortirai de là. Occupe-toi de Quatre.

Encore tout retourné, Heero ne put qu'acquiescer et disparut par le vasistas au moment où le verrou cédait...

  
*****

  
- Un coup d'épée dans l'eau, encore, ronchonna Wufei, assis au fond de la cellule.  
- Hum, je commence sérieusement à me demander si nous sommes de taille à réussir cette mission, déclara pensivement Trowa.  
- Je t'interdis d'insinuer de pareilles absurdités !

Le Français leva les yeux sur son camarade. Les poings serrés, le visage crispé, une haine incroyable dans le regard, même un aveugle se serait rendu compte de l'intensité de sa colère. La tension monta d'un cran.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse Treize remporter la partie cette fois !  
- Ce n'est plus un duel.  
- Pour moi ça revient du pareil au même, explosa le Chinois. Il est mon adversaire dans les deux cas.  
- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant.

Wufei le considéra un instant puis se força au calme. La tension accumulée des derniers jours passés à méditer silencieusement contre sa faiblesse lui avaient mis les nerfs à fleur de peau, et cette pathétique tentative d'évasion n'avait rien arrangé. Il se rassit et poussa un profond soupir.

- Excuse-moi.  
- N'importe qui aurait réagi ainsi dans une pareille situation, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi calme ?  
- Je n'ai jamais aimé la violence ou les grands discours, confia le jeune homme. Le silence est plus significatif que les mots, à bien des égards. Il ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère, à part à mettre son entourage à cran.  
- Tu as raison.

Wufei s'adossa au mur et leva les yeux au plafond. Quelquefois, il bénissait le ciel de s'être retrouvé en cellule avec Trowa. Duo l'aurait enquiquiné, Heero l'aurait énervé avec ses monosyllabes et Quatre aurait joué les mères poules. Mais avec Trowa, c'était différent. Son calme et son silence l'apaisaient, il se sentait... bien, il fallait l'avouer. La compagnie du pilote 03 était rassurante dans des moments pareils. Beaucoup le considéraient comme quelqu'un de froid, un introverti, et poussaient le vice jusqu'à le surnommer " porte de prison ". Mais lorsqu'on le connait bien, on se rend compte qu'il n'a nul besoin de parler pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Wufei aimait ce comportement. Aucun mot superflux, seulement des regards. Il appréciait cette présence, discrète et tranquilisante. C'était un sentiment de paix dont il n'aurait su se passer dans cette cellule froide.

- Crois-tu que Heero et Duo s'en sont sortis ? demanda le pilote 03, brisant le silence.  
- Je ne sais pas. En tous cas, je l'espère.  
- Quatre n'était pas avec eux, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose.  
- C'était une mission-suicide, signala le Chinois en haussant les épaules. Soit Quatre n'était pas là parce qu'il n'était pas en condition, soit ils ont voulu garder une sorte de ' roue de secours ' en cas d'échec.  
- Pourvu qu'il aille bien.

Wufei hocha la tête et le silence reprit ses droits. Plus pour très longtemps d'ailleurs. Des cris commençaient à se faire entendre derrière la porte. 

- Lâchez-moi, bande de larves ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !  
- La ferme gamin !  
- Comme si j'allais vous obéir ! Nan, mais chuis pas un chien non plus !  
- J'ai dit : LA FERME !  
- Et puis moi aussi je t'aime !

Un bruit de coup résonna dans tout le couloir tandis que les pilotes 03 et 05 s'interrogeaient du regard.

- C'est tout ? J'ai rien senti ! rigola quelqu'un derrière la porte.  
- Je vais me le...  
- Laisse Joe. On verra s'il fera autant le malin lors de son interrogatoire.  
- Héhé ! Je vous conseille d'abandonner tout de suite ! Je vais vous rendre fous en moins de deux !  
- C'est ce qu'on verra.

La porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas et une silhouette fut poussée à l'intérieur sans ménagement.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Shinigami lives !

La jeune homme éclata de rire puis se tourna vers les deux prisonniers.

- Yo ! Comme on se retrouve ! clama t-il joyeusement.  
- 02, où est 01 ? demanda Trowa.  
- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de fuir sans moi.  
- Nous sommes dans de beaux draps.  
- A qui le dis-tu 05...  
- 02, tu es blessé ?  
- C'est trois fois rien. Du moins, pas assez pour me faire taire.  
- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un moment, conseilla le Français. Ils ne tarderont pas à venir te chercher pour t'interroger.  
- Mais je ne vais pas me faire prier ! Oyasumi !

Wufei jeta un regard exaspéré au jeune homme à la natte. Même battu à sang, cet imbécile trouvait encore le moyen de faire le pitre.

" Il me tuera un jour... "

  
*****

  
Lorsqu'Heero fut de retour à la grotte, il y avait bien longtemps que son visage n'avait été envahi par autant d'émotions à la fois : peur, surprise, inquiètude, colère, chagrin.

- QUATRE ! QUATRE ! K'SOOOO ! QUATRE, REPONDS !

La fumée qui s'échappait de la grotte en passant derrière la cascade avait déclenché en lui un sentiment de panique incroyable, plus intense que jamais. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de la fournaise, toussant et pleurant à cause de l'épaisseur de la fumée. Son coeur battait la chamade. Tout était calciné, dévasté. Aucun doute, Oz était venu ici. Quatre avait sans aucun doute été capturé, à moins qu'il n'aie réussi à fuir... mais dans son état... Jamais ils n'auraient dû le laisser seul. Heero regarda autour de lui, effaré, les yeux prêts à bondir hors de leurs orbites, les mains tremblantes, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

- Quatre... non... murmura t-il.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une longue plainte, un gémissement pathétique.

- Tous... ils sont tous prisonniers... Quatre... Trowa... Wufei... Duo... Duo... DUO !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, anéanti, dévoré par ce soudain abandon qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Deux mois passés aux côtés de Duo avaient suffi à lui faire oublier le poids du silence et de la solitude. A un point tel qu'il ne supportait plus l'absence de l'envahissant Américain. Et ce baiser volé qui l'avait troublé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

- Duo... geignit-il une nouvelle fois.

Il porta une main tremblante à son visage, se rapellant la chaleur de Duo, son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres délicatement posées sur les siennes.

- Duo... je... je vais te retrouver.

Il se leva, le regard dur, et parcourut des yeux l'univers chaotique qui l'entourait, nullement gêné par la fumée et la poussière. Il tenta de récupérer un maximum d'objets nécessaires à sa survie et parvint à mettre la main sur des restes de nourriture et quelques munitions. La trousse de secours avait heureusement échappé à l'incendie, ainsi qu'une couverture.  
La couverture de Duo.  
Heero s'approcha de ce qui avait été la couchette de son ami, chancelant. Ses jambes étaient anormalement faibles, comme s'il allait tomber à tout moment. Surmontant ses difficultés à rester debout, il récupèra la couverture lorsqu'un objet chuta au sol, produisant un bruit métallique. Intrigué, le jeune homme se baissa et ramassa un fin poignard. Celui que Duo gardait toujours sous son oreiller. Heero prit une profonde inspiration puis glissa l'arme, le Dieu du Spandex seul sait où. Après avoir récupéré tout ce qui valait la peine d'être emmené, il quitta les lieux pour se trouver un abri correct où passer la nuit.

  
*****

  
- Maxwell, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui avec Yuy ?

A peine Duo s'était-il réveillé qu'il avait joyeusement mit HS la caméra de surveillance et mit sans dessus-dessous toute la pièce, à la recherche de micros. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne plus être sur écoute, ils pouvaient s'apeller par leurs noms sans crainte.

- Si je ne me suis pas enfui avec lui, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir d'ici.  
- Ca c'est la raison que TU lui as donné, remarqua Wufei.  
- Wu, si je n'avais pas été là pour bloquer la porte, les gardes seraient entrés et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de partir.  
- Exactement.  
- Tro, poursuis sur ta lancée, tu veux ?  
- Tu as fait ça pour le protéger.  
- Et alors ? Quoi de plus normal ? Heero est mon meilleur ami.  
- Meilleur ami, répéta Wufei en levant un sourcil.

Duo soupira puis fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

- Allez, crache le morceau !   
- Tro, depuis quand t'es bavard ? Et toi Wu, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes affaires de coeur ?  
- Affaires de coeur ?  
- Heu...  
- Tu t'es vendu, signala Trowa.  
- Merci, je m'en étais rendu compte !  
- Allez, avoue ! l'encouragea Wufei.  
- Et vous ? Vous êtes quand même restés ensemble plusieurs jours, et à voir les changements sur vous, il s'est passé quelque chose !  
- Changements ?  
- Tro, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu parles ! Quant à Wu, il m'a pas engueulé, ne m'a pas tapé dessus malgré les surnoms que je lui donne et ne m'a pas encore couru après en criant " Maxwell ! Je vais te couper en rondelles ! "

Les deux concernés arboraient une magnifique couleur carmine heureusement dissimulée par la pénombre.

- Alors ?  
- Tant que tu ne nous diras pas la vérité sur Heero et toi, on ne te dira rien sur nous !   
- Pff... t'es pas marrant, Tro !

Alors que Duo arborait une moue boudeuse devant laquelle Trowa eut un mal fou à se retenir d'éclater de rire, Wufei regardait le Français étrangement. S'il en croyait ses paroles, il insinuait qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

_" Quelque chose... entre Trowa et moi... Serait-il possible qu'il y ait un ' nous ' ? "_

  
*****

  
Il devait être tard... une heure ou deux du matin. Heero avait trouvé refuge dans un vieil arbre aux branches encore suffisament solides pour supporter son poids. Ici, il était hors de danger et pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Mais voilà, il refusait de dormir. Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il repenserait à ses camarades. Il savait que l'odeur de Duo si profondément imprégnée dans la couverture lui rapellerait inévitablement son propriétaire. Il savait également qu'il angoisserait tellement qu'il lui faudrait une heure ou deux avant de trouver le sommeil, et qui, si toutefois il y parvenait, ses songes seraient peuplés de cauchemars tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Pour s'éviter de dormir, il continuait le hacking toujours inachevé de l'ordinateur du professeur F. Les dossiers étaient surprotégés et Heero savait qu'il lui faudrait minimum une dizaine d'heures de travail pour accéder aux fichiers qui l'intéressaient. Après avoir butté pour la quarante troisième fois consécutive sur le même message d'erreur, le jeune pilote envoya la mission et ce satané professeur se faire f***** et décida de dormir malgré son inquiétude. Il lui fallait reprendre des forces s'il voulait faire quelque chose pour ses amis.  
Alors qu'il allait éteindre sa lampe torche, un éclat brillant sur sa couverture accrocha son regard. Cherchant à tatons l'objet invinsible, il referma ses doigts sur " la chose qui brille " et la porta au niveau de ses yeux.

- Un cheveu ?

Un très long cheveu. Un cheveu si doux qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un fil de soie. Un cheveu chatain qui brillait d'un éclat doré.

- Duo... gémit le jeune homme d'une voix brisée.

Et là, toutes ses barrières, tous ses murs derrière lesquels il s'était enfermé depuis si longtemps, s'écroulèrent. Il éclata en sanglots, le cheveu châtain enroulé autour de son index et la couverture serrée contre lui.

  


**Notes :**

**Shin : Ah, ce que je suis cruelle avec Hee-chan !  
Duo : ZE L'AIMEUH ! Dis mamour, je te manque ?  
Heero : T_T  
Duo : Câlinou ! * saute sur Heero *  
Shin : Vala, je cherchais vraiment à casser l'image d'Heero ^^ ! Il est attendrissant comme ça, nan ?  
Quatre * en larmes * : Je suis où moi ?  
Shin : On sait pas.  
Wufei : Avoue plutôt que tu ne veux pas le dire !  
Shin : Suspense ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Hee-chan va tomber encore plus bas !  
Duo : Parce que c'est possible ?  
Shin : Attention : je suis capable de faire virer cette ' chose ' à la deathfic à tout moment !  
Duo : Gloubs...**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	9. 08 Hallucinations

**Titre : **" 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell  
**Genre :** ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST, torturage PHYSIQUE de Duo et MENTAL de Hee-chan...   
**Couples :** Un 1+2 encore plus gros que moi... ENORME... éléphantesque ! ... GUNDAMESQUE ! ... et à côté, un GIGANTESQUE 2+1... y a pas à dire, avec ce chapitre, je vois les choses en grand ! ( mon Dieu, quel humour . )  
**Disclaimer : **  
Shin : Hem... J'ai le grand regret de vous apprendre que... les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi * sigh *  
Duo : C'est pas nouveau ça... mais apparemment ça t'empêche pas de faire mumuse avec nous !  
Shin : Nan ^^.  
**Note : **Si vous avez vu l'épisode de GW portant le même nom que ce chapitre, vous savez un peu ce qui va arriver à Duo ^____^  
Duo : Je le sens mal...  
Shin : Tu dois, oui.  
**Note2 : **Il est interdit de taper l'auteur. Alors, fans de Duo et Heero ( et de Quatre particulièrement ) POSEZ VOS ARMES ! Mici ^^.  
**Note3 : **La remarque de Duo sur les sourcils fourchus est une spéciale dédicace à ma demi-soeur Fanny que j'ai traumatisée avec les ' sourcils diaboliques ' ( et le pire, c 'est que j'en suis fière ^vv^)   
**Note4 :** La scéance de torturage cardiaque de Duo est inspirée de ce que je subis de temps en temps... j'aime mon coeur ^____^. C'est bon signe, puisque je suis encore en train d'écrire, vous pouvez être sûrs que cette horreur tournera pas à la deathfic ^^V !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 8 :  
_Hallucinations_

- Hey, les gosses !

Aucun des trois pilotes emprisonnés ne cilla sous l'apellation pourtant plus qu'humiliante pour des pilotes de Gundams craints de tous les habitants de la galaxie.

- On vient chercher celui qu'est arrivé hier, expliqua le garde.  
- C'est moi.

Duo se leva et suivit le garde à l'extérieur, mortellement sérieux. La porte se referma, plongeant à nouveau Wufei et Trowa dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? D'habitude il ne réagit jamais aussi calmement ! s'étonna le Chinois.  
- Je crois... que Duo a beaucoup réfléchi.  
- Réfléchi à quoi ?  
- A ses sentiments pour un certain Japonais de ma connaissance.

  
*****

  
C'était l'aube. Heero s'était levé en même temps que le soleil et finissait de s'arnacher. Il avait décidé d'aller sauver les autres, quelqu'en soit le prix. Les autres... au moins Duo. Il voulait au moins le faire évader, lui. Il se sentait décidément trop seul sans l'énergique Américain. Seul... jamais ce mot ne l'avait rebuté auparavant. Depuis quand était-il dépendant à ce point de la présence de Duo ? Secouant la tête pour chasser cette petite voix qui lui disait " depuis toujours " en ricanant, il arma son flingue et jeta un regard vers la base. La partie pouvait commencer.

  
*****

  
- Entre ici.

Duo avait été conduit dans une pièce plus qu'étrange, la ressemblance avec un cabinet de dentiste l'inquiétant au plus haut point.

_" Je hais les dentistes... "_

Mais plus que la bizarrerie de l'endroit, c'était de voir du blanc partout qui l'angoissait. La couleur blanche l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise.

_" Blanc... c'est trop blanc... "_

Fermant les yeux pour tenter d'oublier la blancheur intégrale qui l'entourait, il se laissa guider. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les gorilles qui lui servaient d'escorte et le type en blouse _- encore du blanc -_ au sourire sadique, il fut allongé de force sur la table _- d'opération ? Panique à mort ! - _et solidement attaché. Mauvais karma en perspective. Le vieux _- c'est lui qui sent l'oeuf comme ça ?! Quelle horreur... - _s'approcha de lui et se mit à fouiller dans un meuble à ses côtés après avoir renvoyé les soldats. Duo sentit une sueur froide courir le long de son dos.

_" Allez Duo, pense à autre chose... je sais pas moi... Tiens, il fait partie de la famille des sourcils fourchus ! Comme Dorothy, Treize, Howard et Heero... Heero... Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'embrasser ?! J'ai eu de la chance, je suis sûr que dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de me tordre le cou ! Mouais... quoi que je les ai pas rêvées ses mains sur mes hanches... Faudra qu'on en parle... un jour... Gasp ! Seringue ?! "_

- Ne bouge pas.

Tentant d'endiguer le tremblement nerveux de ses mains sans toutefois y parvenir, Duo serrait les poings, essayant d'oublier le coton imbibé d'alcool que le doc passait sur son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? balbutia t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.  
- Juste une petite expérience. Reste tranquille, tu ne sentiras rien.

A peine l'aiguille avait-elle commencé à percer sa peau que Duo s'évanouit.

  
*****

  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de Duo à ton avis ? demanda Wufei, brisant le silence qui régnait en maître dans la petite cellule depuis le départ de " la pile nucléaire sur pattes ".  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
- Tu n'as pas dit qu'ils travaillaient sur le system zero ?   
- Où veux-tu en venir ? l'interrogea Trowa en levant un sourcil.  
- Duo a déjà été utilisé comme pilote d'essai du Wing Zero, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas son fonctionnement.  
- C'était une décision de Tubarov ?  
- Non, juste un acte isolé. Le type a d'ailleurs trouvé la mort.

Le silence retomba sur-le-champ à l'évocation du décès de Trent.

- Désolé d'avoir parlé de ça, s'excusa Wufei.  
- Ce n'est rien. On a vu pire.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Ca va mieux ? Je veux dire, tes blessures.  
- Ca va. Nous avons eu de la chance, avec toute cette agitation, nous n'avons même pas encore été interrogés.  
- C'est vrai. Je me doute que Kushrenada nous prépare quelque chose d'assez corsé.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aie de problèmes. Nous sommes si imprégnés de nos idéaux qu'ils auront beaucoup de mal à nous faire avouer.  
- Hn... c'est vrai. Mais parfois, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis.  
- Tout ce qu'il faut dans la vie, c'est avoir un but, conseilla Trowa. Le reste est secondaire : les moyens employés, les épreuves, les larmes, la douleur... tout est secondaire. C'est au moment où l'on perd de vue cet objectif que l'on est réellement paumé.  
- Hmm...  
- Ne t'en fais pas Wufei, Duo s'en sortira quoi qu'il arrive. Il est fort.  
- Huh ?  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Wufei en secouant la tête.  
- Tu peux changer l'expression de ton visage, mais la lueur dans tes yeux ne ment pas.  
- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu m'attacher à cet imbécile. Mais c'est vrai. Ca me ferait quelque chose si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas entier.

Trowa sourit dans l'ombre. Déceler les émotions cachées des autres avait toujours été le jeu favori de cet homme de silence.

_" Tiens bon, Duo. Moi aussi je veux te revoir vivant après cette épreuve. "_

  
*****

  
- Le coeur s'emballe !  
- La rythme respiratoire est beaucoup trop rapide ! Ce n'est pas normal !  
- Et l'activité cérébrale ?  
- Trop élevée, elle aussi !

_" Que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "_

- Il bouge ! Il bouge !  
- Rendormez-le, dépêchez-vous !  
- Regardez ses yeux !

_" Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'agite autour de moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que mon corps bouge sans que je le veuille ? "_

- Il a les yeux rouges ! C'est une réaction négative, le produit va être rejeté !  
- Nous ne pouvons pas perdre ces nanomachines, elles valent une fortune !  
- Le commandant Kushrenada ne nous le pardonnerait pas !

_" J'ai... mal... "_

- Arrêtez-le !  
- On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, nous devons nous en débarasser !

_" Heero... où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ? "_

- Regardez sa démarche !  
- On dirait un robot...  
- Non, son corps est beaucoup trop courbé vers l'arrière et son pas trop souple...  
- Un zombie ?

_" Heero... j'ai besoin de toi... je... j'ai si mal... "_

- Oui... arrêtez-le bon sang ! Mieux vaut s'en débarasser que de le laisser ainsi, il est devenu incontrolable !  
- Il est peut-être dangereux...

_" Je dois... trouver Heero... il... il va m'aider... lui... il va arrêter... ma douleur... "_

- Il va faire sauter le labo ! Mais arrêtez-le !  
- Il est... bien trop effrayant...  
- Rah ! Je vais le faire moi-même, écartez-vous !

_" Heero... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ? Je suis... tout seul... Heero... j'ai trop mal... au secours... Quatre... Trowa... Wufei... Heero... "_

- Ecartez-vous !

_" Hee... "_

  
*****

  
Les bombes explosaient derrière lui, les unes après les autres. Les soldats hurlaient dans son dos, l'alarme retentissait et les balles sifflaient à ses oreilles, mais il n'en avait cure. Il fonçait là où sa conscience le guidait, là où sa moitié se trouvait.

- J'ai besoin de Duo... et personne ne me le prendra.

Il continua sa course folle, ponctuant chaque lancer de grenade d'un " PERSONNE " retentissant. Il atteignit finalement un couloir dans lequel trois gardes avaient l'air de se foutre royalement de sa présence.

- Ca fait déjà trois minutes.  
- Il est coriace le gamin !  
- Ce petit con m'a mordu jusqu'au sang ! Il lui a fallu 15 minutes pour s'évanouir !  
- Et pourtant la dose que le prof lui a injecté aurait assomé un éléphant.  
- Ce gosse me fait peur.  
- C'est vrai, il était... comme en transe.   
- On aurait dit qu'il ne nous voyait même pas.  
- Vos gueules, je crois que c'est presque fini.

A ce moment là, Heero vit rouge. Il se vit sortir son arme et canarder les gardes avant de se ruer sur la porte et de commencer à essayer de la défoncer, l'huis étant dépourvu de serrure et se fermant probablement à l'aide d'un verrou commandé d'un poste extérieur. Il devint rapidement haletant et couvert de sueur mais il refusait de s'avouer vaincu : Duo était en train d'agoniser de l'autre côté de cette fichue porte, et il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider ! Durant tout le temps où il tentait en vain d'abbatre l'obstacle qui le séparait de son ange, il ne le perdit pas une seule fois des yeux. Pas une. Pas même lorsque son épaule craqua pour la quatrième fois consécutive, pas même lorsque la sueur commença à lui brouiller la vue, pas un seul instant. Au bout du douzième essai, la porte s'effondra de l'autre côté dans un bruit métallique sinistre. Ni une, ni deux, Heero se précipita vers la petite forme noire qui ne bougeait déjà plus au fond de la salle.

- Duo ! apella t-il en l'allongeant sur le dos. Duo, réponds-moi !

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, il se pencha sur lui et appuya son oreille au niveau de son coeur. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que seul le silence lui répondait. Un silence de mort.   
Duo était mort.

- IIE ! Tu ne peux pas me faire une chose pareille !

A moitié fou de douleur et de chagrin, il appliqua ses mains sur le coeur du pilote et commença à appuyer au même rythme que les battements de son propre muscle cardiaque. Il compta quatre battements, puis rapprocha ses lèvres de celles, froides, du jeune homme qu'il tentait de ramener à la vie, et y souffla une grande goulée d'air tout en lui bouchant le nez. Toujours aucune réaction. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu et sachant que ces actions devaient souvent être répétées plusieurs fois pour ranimer quelqu'un, il poursuivit sa lutte contre la Mort. 

- Duo ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Duo, je t'en prie ! suppliait-il tout en continuant son massage cardiaque. S'il te plait Duo ! Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras ! Je parlerai pendant des heures si tu le souhaites ! Je te dirai tous les mots que tu voudras entendre mais je t'en prie ! Relève-toi, souris-moi ! Je veux revoir ton sourire, Duo ! Ton sourire moqueur, celui qui me rapellait à chaque fois que tu étais là pour me soutenir ! DUO ! S'il te plait... Duo...

Durant son monologue, la fureur avait peu à peu laissé place au désemparement. Malgré tout, l'espoir demeurait. Il en était maintenant à sa dix septième tentative, mais il continuait.

- Allez, Duo... je t'en prie, reviens ! On est le jour et la nuit toi et moi, on est totalement différents, je le sais ! Mais, Duo, la nuit sans le jour, ça n'a pas de sens ! Le soleil sans la lune, ça ne veut rien dire ! A quoi sert l'eau si le feu n'est pas là ?! Hein ? A quoi sert le froid si le chaud n'est pas ?! A quoi je sers moi, sans toi ?! A QUOI SERT HEERO SANS DUO ?! On est indissociables, toi et moi ! Ce sera toujours toi ET moi, si je vis, TU VIS AUSSI ! Tu peux pas me laisser Duo !

Il refusait toujours d'abandonner, complètement fou à présent, ne pensant qu'à répéter encore et encore ces gestes qui permettraient peut-être à Duo de lui revenir.

- Et les autres ?! Hein, baka ! T'y as pensé aux autres ?! Wufei va t'en vouloir à mort d'être parti avant nous ! On ne les a même pas libérés ! Et Trowa, hein ?! Tu vas pas nous laisser ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'ordonne de rester ! Tu dois vivre bon sang ! On va retrouver Quatre, tous les deux ! On va le retrouver, on va libérer les autres, et on va finir CETTE PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE MISSION ! 

Il criait, appellait, et ne pouvait que constater que sur le visage de Duo tombaient ses propres larmes. Combien de fois avait-il pleuré dans sa vie ? Sûrement était-il capable de les compter sur ses doigts... 

- DUO ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu dois revenir ! Ne pars pas encore avec la Mort, je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi Duo ! J'ai plus besoin de toi qu'elle ! Reviens, Duo ! Reviens ! DUO, JE T'AIME ! hurla t-il, proche de l'hystérie.

Il en était à la vingt et unième tentative lorsque l'impossible se produisit. Deux prunelles améthyste le transpercèrent. Heero resta muet de stupéfaction, refusant de croire à ce miracle. Lorsque Duo fut pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux, il sembla revenir sur terre et saisit à bras le corps l'adolescent qu'il venait de ramener à la vie.

- Arigato, Kami-sama ! Anata wa ikite desu ! IKITE ! Arigato ! balbutiait Heero tout en pleurant et serrant Duo contre lui.  
- Heero ? croassa l'Américain.  
- Chut. Damarinasai. Suki da. Omae o mamoritai... 

Duo ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que marmonnait son sauveur dans son dos. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Soldat-Parfait devait être sacrément ému pour retourner ainsi à sa langue natale... mais également que ces paroles empreintes de douceur ne pouvaient être que des remerciements, ou du moins quelque chose de radicalement différent des habituels ' Omae o korosu ' et ' Baka '. Quoique, avec le temps, ces mots étaient devenus plus que de simples insultes, mais plutot des surnoms affectifs.

- Merci Heero, souffla le pilote de Deathscythe en nouant ses bras autour des épaules de son sauveur. Tu m'as entendu, tu es venu me chercher.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais en sentant l'étreinte se raffermir sur lui, Duo comprit que le message était passé.

  
*****

  
- Duo est parti depuis bien longtemps, remarqua Wufei.  
- Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- J'ai bien peur que l'interrogatoire aie été musclé, déclara pensivement le pilote Français.  
- Avec Kushrenada et Merquise dans les parages, aucun doute.  
- Il ne parlera pas.  
- Non. Duo est un grand bavard mais jamais il ne nous trahirait.  
- Surtout qu'il a bien à l'esprit qu'un simple mot de sa part pourrait causer la mort d'Heero.  
- Tu crois que... hésita Wufei.  
- Duo aime Heero, c'est flagrant, répondit simplement Trowa en secouant la tête. Son comportement est différent lorsqu'il est là. Tu n'as jamais remarqué les regards qu'il lui lance ?  
- Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, mais sans plus. Penses-tu que ce soit réciproque ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je peux aisément comprendre Heero parce que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, confia Trowa. Duo l'attire, mais de là à tomber amoureux... Heero cache mal sa curiosité.

Considérant le dialogue comme clôt, Wufei se recroquevilla dans un coin avec la ferme intention de se reposer un peu.

  
*****

  
A peine étaient-ils sortis de la base que Duo s'était écroulé, inerte. C'est un Heero mort d'inquiétude qui l'avait porté jusqu'à leur simili nouvelle planque, le grand arbre où Heero avait passé sa nuit en solitaire. Duo était brûlant de fièvre et délirait dans son sommeil, ne cessant de répéter des " j'ai mal " déchirants. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez dramatique, la boîte de supo était restée dans la grotte. Probablement était-elle, à l'heure actuelle, réduite à l'état de poussière. Ne sachant que faire face à la maladie de Duo, Heero l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui souffler des mots rassurants à l'oreille, sans réellement s'aperçevoir qu'il lui parlait en anglais, et sans aucun doute dans le but de toucher l'Américain encore plus profondément en usant ainsi de sa langue natale. Le pilote de Wing mit un certain temps à réaliser que le seul fait d'étreindre l'adolescent avait suffi à le calmer et avait même déclenché l'apparition d'un sourire sur son visage angélique. Le Japonais poussa un profond soupir tout en laissant sa main s'égarer entre les mèches dorées du jeune homme endormi.

- Heero... apella une voix enrouée.  
- Je suis là. Qu'y a t-il ?  
- J'ai mal...  
- Où ça ?  
- Au coeur... j'ai très mal... au coeur.

Heero se sépara de lui, inquiet. Qui sait, de mauvais traitements infligés par Oz pouvaient très bien être les déclencheurs d'un malaise cardiaque.

- Où exactement ? demanda l'apprenti médecin.

Duo le regarda, et sans dire mot, s'empara de la main du Japonais et la déposa sur son coeur. Croyant d'abord à une plaisanterie, Heero préparait ses reproches lorsqu'il remarqua que Duo avait baissé les yeux, comme pour fuir son regard. Avec un peu plus d'attention, il était vrai que le coeur de Duo avait un rythme beaucoup trop rapide et irrégulier.

- Duo, apella t-il doucement en lui soulevant le menton de sa main libre, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là-bas ?  
- Une injection. Je ne sais pas de quel produit, je suppose que c'était un hallucinogène mais...

Hallucinogène.

- Mais ?  
- Hallucinogène... qui fait perdre la tête... on ne sait plus ce qu'on fait... 

_**Flash Back**_

**_- Aucun être humain n'a ce pouvoir...  
- Si on peut l'avoir. Ca ressemble à un état d'hypnose._**

- Non...  
- Duo !  
- Hypnose... l'hallucinogène...  
- DUO, BON SANG !  
- Le system zero...

Heero était totalement désemparé. Duo semblait délirer à nouveau et le rythme des battements de son coeur, qu'Heero sentait toujours sous sa main, s'était considérablement accéléré. Souhaitant couper court à ces réactions incontrolables sans réellement savoir comment s'y prendre, Heero décida de suivre le conseil qu'il avait donné à Trowa : suivre ses émotions.

  
*****

  
POV Duo :

J'ai mal. J'ai si mal. Une telle douleur n'est pas concevable. C'est comme un incendie, à l'intérieur. Ca brûle, ça détruit tout. Et ça finit par vous consumer tout entier. Et puis, il y a la souffrance, au niveau du coeur. Comme des pics glacés qui vous transpercent la chair, des griffes acérées qui vous déchiquettent. Et soudain, tout s'arrête. La chaleur prend des proportions plus agréables, le coeur redevient léger. Qui ? Qui a le pouvoir d'arrêter cette douleur ?

  
*****

  
Duo mit un certain temps à réaliser que pour la troisième fois de la journée, il se trouvait solidement enserré par deux bras musclés.

- Heero ?  
- Hm ?  
- C'est le system zero.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils m'ont injecté le system zero. C'est la même chose que dans le Gundam Zero. Les hallucinations, la perte de contrôle...  
- Cela rejoindrait ce que nous a dit Trowa à propos de leurs recherches. Pour en savoir plus, il faut que je termine le hacking du portable de F.  
- Heero... tu sais pourquoi ils ont voulu me gazer ?  
- ...  
- L'expérience sur moi a échoué. Je suis devenu incontrôlable et j'ai fait sauter un labo. Alors ils ont décidé de se débarasser de moi.

Il inspira profondément puis regarda Heero dans les yeux avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis trop dangereux, tu dois me tuer.  
- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Si je perds à nouveau le contrôle, je risque de te faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute, alors je t'en prie, épargne-moi ça et tue-moi maintenant que tu en as l'occasion.

Heero se mordit la lèvre et saisit l'adolescent par les épaules.

- Te tuer ?! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?! Te tuer alors que pour rien au monde je n'oserais lever la main sur toi ?! Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ?  
- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur à cause de moi.  
- Baka ! Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois là !  
- Heero, je...  
- Tais-toi.  
- Mais...  
- Je t'en prie Duo, tais-toi. Tu as besoin de repos, alors tais-toi et dors.

Duo acquiesça, dans l'impossibilité d'en placer une, et s'allongea. Heero ne tarda pas à s'étendre à ses côtés, les recouvrant tous les deux de la couverture rescapée.

- Bonne nuit, termina le Japonais en éteignant la lampe de poche.

Duo sourit dans l'obscurité.

- Merci.

  
*****

  
Il fallait qu'il réussisse. Peu importe le prix à payer, mais il fallait qu'il mène à bien cette mission. Et la première étape de son plan pour venir à bout de tout cela, c'était de retrouver les autres. Pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil, il dut aller se réfugier derrière des fougères pour vomir. Son estomac, privé de toute nourriture depuis X temps n'avait plus à rendre que de la bile. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le bilan qu'il tirait des évènements récents était fort peu glorieux. Le jeune homme était pris de nausées et de vertiges, sans oublier de dérangeants troubles de la vue. Epuisé par sa longue marche, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure blonde en désordre et décida de s'asseoir un instant.

- Allah... dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis fourré ?

  
**Notes :  
Shin : ENFIN !  
Duo : Y avait longtemps !  
Shin : Pas la peine d'en rajouter . !  
Heero : En plus tu l'avais écrit sur papier depuis des semaines.  
Shin : Il me manquait un passage ;p !  
Quatre : On va me retrouver ?  
Shin : Tais-toi et gerbe.  
Quatre : . sadique !  
Shin : Pour te servir mon chou ! Chapitre 9, now !**

  
_A suivre..._


	10. 09 Attirances

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell  
**Genre :** Yaoi, shonen ai, KAWAI, torture de Wufyfy  
**Couples : **ENFIN le 3+5 est OFFICIEL ! 1+2 énorme...  
**Disclaimer : **  
NON ILS SONT PAS A MOI ET TANT MIEUX ! Déjà qu'en temps normal ma chambre est super bordélique, quand ils sont là c'est carrément le chaos !  
**Note : **Désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ^^o.  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 9 :  
_Attirances_

Duo dormait encore profondément lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil - pourtant réputé pour être de plomb - par des pleurs et des gémissements. Il se redressa, évitant sans gloire de se manger la branche au-dessus de lui, et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Allongé à côté de lui, Heero sanglottait dans son sommeil.

- Heero...

Duo hésita longuement entre le réveiller ou attendre qu'il se rendorme. C'est lorsque le jeune homme, aggripé comme un malade à sa natte, commença à s'étouffer, que le Dieu de la Mort se décida.

  
*****

  
Il dormait. Le Dragon dormait. Aussi silencieux que de coutume, Trowa regardait son compagnon d'infortune abandonné au sommeil. Trowa n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Il avait compris et assumé, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé incapable de détacher son regard de la créature endormie près de lui, qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour le pilote 05. Pas déstabilisé pour autant, il analysait la situation.   
D'abord, chercher les causes.  
La proximité ? Aucun doute là-dessus.  
Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé un matin dans les bras de Wufei ? Un des déclencheurs, mais sans plus.  
Qu'ils arrivent à se parler sans aucune barrière ? Peut-être bien...  
Mais par-dessus tout, Trowa se sentait attiré par le mystère autour du Chinois.  
Il s'était posé des dizaines de questions à son sujet.   
Pourquoi se battait-il ? Avait-il encore une famille ? D'où venait-il ? Où allait-il ? Qui était-il ?  
Et Trowa mourrait d'envie de connaître les réponses.

- Me les donneras-tu un jour ? murmura t-il.

Brisant la quiétude de l'instant, une division de soldats vint les interrompre, ouvrant la porte de la cellule à grands fracas. Wufei se réveilla instantanément face à ce brusque changement d'ambiance.

- 05, le colonel Treize vous demande pour un interrogatoire.

Les traits du Chinois se firent soudain plus durs, et son regard magnifique gagna en intensité. Avant de passer la porte, il lança un dernier regard à Trowa et le Français put lire sur ses lèvres :

// Je tiendrai le coup ! //

  
*****

  
Se refusant à abandonner Heero aux démons hantant ses songes, Duo le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Heero, réveille-toi !

Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas et que l'hypothèse du baiser à la " Belle au bois dormant " n'était pas envisageable, il se secoua légèrement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres lui parvint en réponse.

- Hee-chan...

Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller, il allait les faire fuir, ces maudits cauchemars ! Il fit asseoir Heero entre ses jambes, sa tête reposant sur son torse, et commença à le bercer, sans pour autant cesser de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Chhht... allez Hee-chan, c'est fini maintenant.

Petit à petit, l'Américain sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille puis s'accrocher fermement à sa chemise dans son dos.

- Duo... apella une voix encore emplie de larmes.  
- Je suis là.

Heero ouvrit les yeux et les tourna lentement vers Duo, comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder.

- Tu... tu es vivant ?

Duo hocha la tête, un sourire paisible flottant sur ses lèvres. Heero enfouit son visage dans sa chemise et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Kami-sama ! geignit-il.  
- Heero, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?  
- J'ai rêvé... que j'allais te chercher sur la base... mais cette fois, je n'ai pas réussi à te ranimer.

Heero semblait en état de choc. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne à Duo pour réagir ainsi !

- C'est bon, Hee-chan, je suis là. Je suis vivant, et ce, grâce à toi.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais se serra davantage contre son coéquipier, les enfermant tous les deux dans un agréable cocon de chaleur et de tendresse. A cet instant, plus rien au monde n'existait d'autre qu'eux. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus en mission, que Wufei et Trowa n'étaient pas prisonniers, que Quatre n'avait pas disparu. La seule chose importante, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Duo ?  
- Hum ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? demanda timidement le pilote 01.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.  
- ...  
- Je ne me comprends pas... j'ai envie de... rester dans tes bras.... et pourtant je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Alors, reste dans mes bras, le rassura Duo. Il n'y a aucun mal à chercher à être protégé, Hee-chan.  
- Mais...  
- Chut. Profite en seulement, d'accord ? Ne pense à rien.

Heero acquiesça. Il se sentait bien comme ça, contre Duo. Il était au chaud, protégé du monde extérieur, à l'abri de la cruelle réalité. Et pourtant, il brisa le silence, décidant que cette fameuse question l'obsédait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

- Duo ?  
- Vi ?  
- Pourquoi quand tu me dis de ne penser à rien, je... je pense à toi ?

Pris de court par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Duo garda le silence. Croyant avoir gaffé, Heero fit un geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son partenaire. Peu enclin à le laisser partir, le Dieu de la Mort ressera ses bras autour du corps du pilote 01.

- Non, reste. Ta chaleur me fait du bien.  
- ...  
- En ce qui concerne ta question, je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver la réponse.  
- Hum. Si tu le dis. Mais je n'entends pas grand chose à cela.  
- ...  
- Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que Quatre était avec vous dans la cellule ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? Il a été capturé ?  
- A mon retour à la grotte, les Ozzies y avaient mis le feu. Quatre a disparu.  
- Soit il s'est enfui, soit les Ozzies l'ont récupéré dans notre dos.

Le silence retomba encore un instant puis, Heero ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec deux améthystes luisantes.

Je rêve ou il s'est rapproché depuis tout à l'heure ?!

- Duo, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé pendant l'attaque ? demanda t-il soudainement.

  
*****

  
Il n'y avait pas échappé. Après Duo, c'était à son tour d'y passer. Mais voilà...  
Où était Duo et que lui avaient-ils fait ?  
Le pilote 02 était-il seulement encore en vie ?  
Wufei avait été attaché contre le mur d'une nouvelle salle. Treize était assis en face de lui et le détaillait comme s'il était un énorme gateau au chocolat dans la vitrine d'une patisserie.  
Avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres en plus.  
Commençant à perdre patience, Wufei se résolut à poser LA question.

- Qu'attendons-nous ?  
- Le professeur.  
- Mais encore ?  
- Votre dose de produit.  
- A développer.  
- Vous voulez avoir le programme complet ?  
- Si ce n'est pas trop demandé ! rétorqua le pilote d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie.  
- Cest bien simple. Nous allons commencer par vous faire une petit injection, puis nous vous ferons passer un interrogatoire.  
- Quelle injection ?  
- Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche.

- Colonel Treize, la version 2.2 est terminée.  
- Bien. Procédez, je vous prie.

La scientifique entra et s'approcha timidement du prisonnier. Arrivée à sa portée, elle frictionna le bras du jeune pilote à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool, puis prépara sa seringue.

- Détendez-vous.

Le noir total.

  
*****

  
- Duo, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé pendant l'attaque ?  
- Et bien, commença t-il en levant ses yeux vers le ciel, d'abord parce qu'il fallait bien trouver un moyen de te faire taire efficace et assez surprenant pour que tu sois trop sur le cul pour me tuer immédiatement. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te convaincre de toute façon, alors il a fallu que je te force la main.  
- Hn.

Heero ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre. Bien sûr, il avait apprécié le baiser. Il était même persuadé que si Duo l'avait prolongé, il y aurait répondu. Mais voilà : les raisons pour lesquelles Duo avait agi de la sorte ne correspondaient pas vraiment à celles qu'espérait le Soldat Parfait.

- Mais il est vrai, continua le Dieu de la Mort, que j'en avais surtout très envie. Oh, Heero, ne prends pas cet air " je suis un glaçon et je suis pas ébranlé pour un sou " avec moi, ronchonna t-il en remarquant le visage crispé de son interlocuteur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si Quatre n'avait pas fait de crise l'autre jour dans la grotte, on se serait embrassés.

Cette fois, le visage d'Heero s'enflamma totalement, adoptant des teintes rouges jusqu'ici insoupçonnées. Duo se demanda si le terme " fluo clignotant " pouvait s'appliquer à la couleur carmine.

- Pas la peine non plus de jouer les vierges effarouchées ! Je sais bien que depuis qu'on bosse en coopération, tu me regardes dormir tous les matins où il n'y a pas de mission.  
- Tu savais ?! s'exclama le pilote de Wing en rougissant de plus belle.  
- Oui, avoua Duo en lui lançant un clin d'oeil malicieux. Mais ça me fait plaisir. Au moins, j'avais la certitude que tu avais un minimum d'intérêt pour les autres en général et pour moi en particulier.  
- ...  
- Et puis, ça me flattait aussi. Quant aux raisons qui te poussaient à m'observer, je ne les connais pas.

Puis, marquant un silence, il s'approcha quelque peu de sa " victime ".

- Toutefois, je compte sur toi pour me révéler tes motivations.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.  
- Allons, j'en ai vu d'autres, répliqua Duo en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça !  
- Pour moi ça l'est.  
- Alors fais-moi partager ton problème. On verra ce que je peux faire.  
- Et si tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ? demanda Heero d'une toute petite voix, rivant ses yeux à la natte de l'Américain pour fuir son regard inquisiteur.  
- Il y a TOUJOURS une solution. Et si mon hypothèse se vérifie, j'ai déjà en ma possession la clé du dilemme.  
- Si tu le dis...

Duo laissa à Heero quelques instants afin de formuler sa réponse lorsqu'une sonnerie les arracha à leur mystérieux débat.

- Le portable de F... souffla Duo.  
- Le hacking est terminé, on va en savoir plus sur les expériences de ce vieux fou.

Trop heureux d'avoir une pareille chance de fuir cette conversation si embarassante, Heero bondit sur l'ordinateur, commençant à taper frénétiquement. Le jeune homme était si absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne se rendit pas une seule seconde compte que les iris de Duo avaient pris une couleur suspicieusement dorée.

  
*****

  
- Alors, où sont les autres pilotes de Gundams ? demanda Treize pour la énième fois.  
- Je ne sais pas ! Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas ! hurla Wufei.  
- 05, ne me décevez pas !  
- Mais ça fait une heure que je vous dis que je n'en sais rien !  
- Je vous laisse 15 secondes pour vous en souvenir.

A bout de nerfs, Treize se rassit sur sa chaise, serrant et desserrant nerveusement les poings. Il savait que 05 serait difficile à mettre à table, mais jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver confronté à une pareille tête de mule ! Même sous influence zero, même avec la dose triplée, il ne disait rien !   
Le jeune pilote semblait malgré tout étrange. Ses yeux brillaient de l'éclat doré caractéristique du système zéro... mais il semblait comme en transe. La colère qui émanait de lui était tout simplement incroyable et il s'était débattu si fort pour briser les sangles qui le plaquaient au mur que Treize l'avait fait assomer de drogues et calmants.  
Il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il était parvenu à se délivrer, il aurait tué le général Kushrenada à mains nues.  
Mais petit à petit, après trois heures passées à poser la même question, la colère avait laissé place à la fatigue et au désespoir. Treize savait qu'à ce train là, il finirait par craquer. Mais il savait aussi ce qui risquait de se produire avec Wufei dans un pareil état et la version 2.2 du système zéro. Aussi opta t-il pour une ultime tentative.

- Monsieur Chang. Pour la dernière fois, je vous le demande, commença t-il avec une lenteur exaspérante. Où_se_trouvent_les_autres_pilotes ?  
- ...  
- 05 ?  
- JE NE SAIS PAS, BON SANG JE N'AI AUCUNE IDEE DE L'ENDROIT OU ILS PEUVENT ETRE ! LAISSEZ-MOI !  
- Très bien.

L'homme en uniforme claqua des doigts, provoquant ainsi l'entrée de plusieurs gardes et médecins. Une jeune femme en blouse administra un sédatif au prisonnier qui, vaincu par les drogues et ses émotions beaucoup trop fortes pour être supportées, perdit connaissance au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

- Ramenez-le au cachot, ordonna Treize. Nous tenterons notre chance avec 03 dès demain.

**Notes de Shin :  
Shin : N'en a bavé moua avec ce chapitre !  
Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?  
Wufei : Et moi ?  
Shin : L'influence zéro mes chous ^^ !  
Duo et Wufei : Ca, on avait compris...  
Shin : Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre... enfin, si Hee-chan trouve les dossiers dans le pc de F !  
Trowa : Je sens que je vais trinquer.  
Quatre : Et moi, je fais quoi ?  
Shin : Tu verras !  
Duo : Dis-nous franchement... tu sais au moins ce que tu vas en faire de notre Cachou ?  
Shin : Kalhana a bien une idée mais les principaux concernés sont un peu occupés pour le moment.  
Quatre : Préparez ma tombe...**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	11. 10 Le silence est d'or

**Titre : **" 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur :** Shin Maxwell, sans blague ?  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst angst angst, LIME  
**Couples :** ?x? : ), 1+2  
**Disclaimer : **  
Vous devriez le savoir maintenant ? De toute façon j'ai mon permis de fanfikeuse ^^.  
**Note :** 3 semaines de blocage, désolée ^^o j'ai finalement réussi à pondre ce chapitre cahin-caha, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, tout devrait s'arranger  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 10 :  
_Le silence est d'or_

Les données contenues dans le portable de F enfin libres d'accés étaient, certes, dignes d'intérêt. Mais pour une fois, Heero aurait mieux fait de se préoccuper de son partenaire aux yeux à présent d'or.

- Hee-chan ? apella doucement une voix légèrement plus grave que de coutume.  
- Duo, pas maintenant.  
- Heero, c'est important, insista t-il.

Retournant au mode " Soldat Parfait ", le pilote 01 prit le parti d'ignorer totalement son coéquipier. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs à mille lieues de partager son avis. Profitant du fait qu'Heero accordait toute son attention à l'appareil, Duo se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de souffler légèrement sur la nuque de sa proie, hérissant les cheveux courts à la base et couvrant sa peau de chair de poule.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! demanda Heero, légèrement irrité.  
- Chut. Contente-toi de travailler. Je te change un peu les idées, tu as l'air si fatigué.

A ces mots, il glissa innocemment ses mains sous le débardeur du jeune homme. Ce dernier s'aperçut alors qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie était en train de se réveiller joyeusement. Heero sentit même une sueur froide rouler sur sa tempe lorsque les doigts de son bourreau commencèrent à caresser ses abdominaux.

- Duo, arrête ça, ordonna t-il fermement.  
- Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête ?  
- Oui, et tout de suite !  
- Pourtant tes hormones ont plus que l'air de penser le contraire !

Ces paroles achevées, il passa son index sur le membre dressé qui durcissait de minute en minute, le frôlant à travers les vêtements d'Heero.

- Ca suffit comme ça !  
- Hum ? Excuse-moi, commença t-il en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa proie, je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ?

Puis, profitant de sa position, il mordilla légèrement le lobe à sa portée et y donna un coup de langue avant de retourner à la nuque d'Heero. Ce dernier, trouvant que ce petit jeu avait assez duré et ne supportant plus les mains de Duo devenues soudain beaucoup trop entreprenantes, se leva brutalement après l'avoir repoussé et lui fit face.

- D... Duo ?! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le Japonais resta interdit en découvrant les iris devenus d'or de son coéquipier. Et il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre ce qui se passait et ce qui avait motivé Duo à se comporter ainsi avec lui.

- Le système zéro...  
- Allez Heero, sois gentil. Je ne te demande pas grand chose... je veux juste un petit câlin.

Heero déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, tandis que son vis-à-vis avançait.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Hee-chan.

Elaborant rapidement un plan d'attaque improvisé, Heero le laissa aprocher. Lorsqu'il fut assez près de lui pour l'embrasser, Duo passa lentement ses bras autour des épaules du Japonais.

- Ne me dis pas que je ne te plais pas.

Et au moment où le pilote 02 fermait les yeux et dirigeait ses lèvres vers celles d'Heero, celui-ci lui envoya un formidable direct du droit dans l'estomac.

- Urgh...  
- Pardonne-moi.  
  


  
  


Attendre pendant quinze heures que le programme d'ouverture des cadenas virtuels agisse n'avait pas été inutile. Heero pouvait à présent accéder sans aucun problème à tous les dossiers du prof F. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Duo, toujours assomé et qu'il avait pris la précaution de ligoter au tronc de l'arbre, au cas où il serait toujours sous influence zéro à son réveil.

- Le système zéro revu et corrigé existe en cinq versions, lut Heero. La 2.1 se déclenche en cas de grande colère. La 2.2 par une grande tristesse ou un immense désespoir. La 2.3, c'est l'instinct de survie. Pour la 2.4, c'est la peur qui gère le système. Enfin, dans le cas de la 2.5, c'est l'inquiétude et l'instinct de protection qui jouent les déclencheurs. En cas de déclenchement du système, le sujet agit à l'instinct. Si le facteur déclencheur est très fort, le gène MORPH prend effet. La nature du gène ( M ou B ) détermine le comportement du sujet lorsqu'il est sous zéro.

Le jeune homme se massa pensivement les tempes, sentant poindre la migraine.

- Si Duo est le premier à avoir reçu le système zéro, il est sous version 2.1... la colère. C'est la colère lorsque j'ai interrompu notre conversation qui a déclenché le système. Tout s'explique. Mais reste à savoir ce qu'est ce fameux gène MORPH... et ce qu'il produit.

Lançant des recherches sur ce mystérieux gène, Heero constata que Duo revenait peu à peu à lui. Le pilote 01 se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme encore un peu sonné.

- Hee-chan ?  
- Fais voir tes yeux.  
- Huh ?

Voyant que Duo était trop dans la choucroute pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui, Heero souleva lui-même une de ses paupières, révélant un iris violet.

- C'est bon.  
- Heero, qu'est-ce que je fous attaché à cet arbre ?  
- C'est moi qui t'ai ligoté, expliqua le roi des hackeurs en le libérant.  
- Quoi, j'ai été si chiant que ça ?  
- Non, tu étais sous influence zéro.  
- Hein ?!  
- J'ai trouvé dans le PC de F que la version 2.1 du système s'activait en cas de grande colère. Tu avais raison, ils t'ont bien injecté le système zéro.  
- J'ai pas tout suivi mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour me mettre en colère ? Je suis pourtant pas du genre à m'énerver facilement !  
- La sonnerie de fin de hacking nous a interrompus dans notre conversation, précisant Heero en défaisant le dernier noeud.  
- Rien que ça ? Bah, on devait parler d'un truc vachement important alors !  
- ...

N'ayant plus rien pour le tenir debout, les cordes venant de choir à ses pieds, Duo s'effondra dans les bras de son partenaire.

- Désolé, je suis complètement vanné, s'excusa t-il.  
- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment, c'est normal, justifia Heero en le relevant. Et de plus, tu n'as toujours pas récupéré de ton séjour en cellule et de ton arrêt cardiaque, sans parler de zéro.  
- Hm.

Heero le soutint jusqu'à la branche où ils s'étaient installés et l'allongea sur leur couchette de fortune.

- Jette un coup d'oeil au dossier zéro si tu veux pendant que je prépare de quoi manger.  
- Ok.  
- Par contre, on y parle d'un certain gène MORPH. Ne me pose pas de questions là-dessus, une recherche est lancée.  
- D'acc' !

Duo se redressa tant bien que mal et prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, parcourant des yeux le précieux fichier.

  
*****

  
Trowa faisait les cent pas. Ou plutot devrais-je dire les mille pas. Quatre heures d'attente. Il commençait à croire que Wufei ne reviendrait jamais. A cette pensée, il sentit un pic glacé lui transpercer le coeur. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Duo. Lâchant un énième soupir, il shoota allègrement dans une espèce de gros rat qui passait par là, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- 03, après ce sera ton tour, l'informa le garde chiourme avant de jeter le corps inanimé du pilote 05 dans la cellule.

Trowa l'attrapa à bras le corps. Entraîné par le poids de son camarade, et l'épuisement dû à plusieurs journées stressantes en cellule faisant que ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il se laissa glisser au sol, le pilote Chinois toujours serré contre lui.

- Wufei ! Hey, Wufei !  
- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, geignit le jeune homme, les paupières plissées.  
- C'est moi, Trowa !  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, Treize...  
- Wufei ! C'est Trowa ! Ouvre les yeux !  
- Nan, veux plus vous voir.

Préférant abréger ce ' léger ' compromis, Trowa prit fermement le visage de son interlocuteur entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?  
- Trowa ? L'interrogatoire est terminé ?

Le pilote Français hocha la tête, lui dédiant un faible sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Honteux de se trouver dans une pareille situation de faiblesse, Wufei se leva comme il le put et recula cahin-caha, manquant aller se casser les dents au sol et ne devant son salut qu'au mur le plus proche auquel il avait eu le réflexe de se rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Il m'ont fait une injection, répondit froidement Wufei. Je ne sais pas de quel produit... et je ne sais pas non plus dans quel but... tout ce que je sais, c'est que Treize me posait toujours la même question... j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, et au bout d'un moment, tout a lâché.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Trowa, se levant à son tour.  
- J'ai hurlé.  
- Au moins, je saurai à quoi m'attendre quand mon tour viendra.

Exténué, Wufei se laissa glisser contre le mur et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux éparpillés.

- Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver la piste des autres s'ils s'acharnent ainsi sur nous pour avoir la réponse, déclara pensivement le plus grand des pilotes.  
- C'est vrai que c'est encourageant de garder cela à l'esprit.  
- Et pour Duo ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient tué.   
- Evadé alors ?  
- Je l'espère en tous cas.  
- A présent, tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour aider les autres, c'est tenir le coup, continua Trowa en s'allongeant. Nos forces sont peut-être diminuées, mais j'ai confiance en Heero.

Wufei se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ils savaient que tant qu'Heero resterait " opérationnel " ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

  
*****

  
Sa joie était telle qu'il se demanda un instant si ce qu'il voyait devant lui était un mirage. En boitillant, il s'approcha de la petite rivière, riant et pleurant à la fois. Ses prières avaient été entendues. Souriant comme un malade, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, ayant enfin la possibilité de se débarasser des filets de sang sec sur son corps et de la crasse qu'il avait accumulée durant deux jours de marche. Il était loin d'être sorti d'affaire, mais le fait de trouver un point d'eau était porteur d'espoir. Il se sentait revigoré.  
Malheureusement, son éphémère bonheur lui fut retiré lorsqu'une nouvelle crise de nausées l'assaillit. Rendant tripes et boyaux derrière un rocher, il passait du soulagement au désemparement le plus total. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa situation n'était pas des plus enviables. Cette jungle était un véritable dédale. Et le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé devant la grotte à la cascade la veille l'avait découragé. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que tourner en rond.  
Où pouvaient bien se trouver les autres ? Capturés ? Dans une nouvelle cachette ?  
Etaient-ils au moins en bonne santé ?  
Il ne pouvait plus se servir de son empathie. A chaque fois qu'il levait ses barrières mentales pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles de ses camarades, il était pris de convulsions et de vomissements. Il n'expliquait pas ce phénomène. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que dans son état actuel, mieux vallait laisser ses pouvoirs de new type sur la touche et se débrouiller tout seul.  
Un gargouillement peu discret le ramena à la dure réalité. Okay, il avait trouvé de l'eau, mais la nourriture se faisait rare. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait mangé qu'une bouchée d'un fruit qu'il avait identifié comme une mangue... malheureusement à cent lieues d'être mûre. Ne préférant pas tenter le diable, il avait poursuivi son chemin. Les crises de vomissements étaient bien assez dérangeantes pour qu'un mauvais fruit ne lui amène d'autres problèmes d'ordre digestif.  
Reprenant du poil de la bête, il se leva, récupéra le bâton qui lui servait de béquille et poursuivit sa route vers le nord. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de quoi manger...  
Et peut-être même ses coéquipiers.

  
*****

  
- Tu te sens mieux ? s'enquit Heero.  
- Hum, ton repas m'a requinqué ^^.

La recherche de fichiers concernant le gène MORPH allait bon train, et les pilotes 01 et 02 avaient à présent rempli leurs estomacs. Bizarrement, rien qu'en regardant Duo, Heero sut immédiatement que le petit diable avait quelque chose derrière la tête.  
Et il sut aussi que ça n'allait pas DU TOUT lui plaire.

- Hee-chan ?  
- Hum ?  
- On n'a pas une conversation à finir tous les deux ?

Le pilote Japonais soupira. Il en aurait mit sa main à couper.

- Viens t'asseoir, fit Duo en désignant une place à côté de lui sur les couvertures.

Sachant très bien qu'il aurait affaire à Shinigami - et accessoirement au système zéro - s'il n'obéissait pas, Heero prit le parti d'obtempérer.

- Je t'écoute ! encouragea l'Américain.  
- Duo... je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire... tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots et... commença t-il en louchant sur ses pieds.  
- Heero, l'interrompit son vis-à-vis. Il y a des moments où les gestes sont plus évocateurs que les mots. Ne dis rien, montre-moi seulement ce que tu ressents. J'interprèterai ta façon d'agir.

Heero hésita un instant quant à la conduite à suivre. Duo ne faisait rien, se contentait de le regarder, attendant l'échéance. Le Japonais avala sa salive, un peu perdu. S'il embrassait Duo, celui-ci comprendrait qu'il voulait être avec lui... mais qui sait s'il n'interprèterait pas ce geste comme la preuve d'une unique attirance physique de la part d'Heero ? Non, il fallait définitivement trouver autre chose.   
Ni une, ni deux, Heero avait délicatement frolé la joue de Duo du bout des doigts. Voyant que le garçon ne bronchait pas, le frolement devint caresse. Puis de fil en aiguille, la distance entre eux se réduisit, jusqu'à ce que Heero se retrouve avec l'adolescent dans ses bras. N'écoutant que son coeur, il se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, et passa timidement sa main dans la natte à moitié défaite.

- Tu as changé Heero, murmura Duo, brisant le silence.  
- Hn ?  
- Avant tu n'aurais jamais pris soin de moi comme ça.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- En tous cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais pris dans tes bras.

Heero sentit qu'il avait gaffé lorsqu'il entendit la douleur dissimulée derrière ces paroles. Se dépéchant de trouver quelque chose à répondre, il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant tu y es. Et je veux que tu y restes. Parce que je sais que là tu ne risques rien. Je te protègerai contre tout, Duo. Contre tous les soldats d'Oz, contre Kushrenada, contre le système zéro... Je te protègerai.

Et il était sincère. Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait été aussi sincère qu'en ce moment. Duo releva lentement la tête vers lui, aggripant le tissus dans le dos du débardeur du Japonais comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui le retenait à la vie.

- Heero... tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Hai... je... je crois que je suis amoureux.  
- Tu crois... souffla Duo, dépité.  
- Non, se ravisa Heero.

Le pilote 01 prit le menton de Duo entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

- Ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

Duo resta totalement immobile, ses pupilles se rétractant soudainement pour ne devenir que deux minuscules points perdus au milieu d'une immensité violette.

- Duo ? s'inquiéta Heero.

Aucune réaction, Duo semblait ailleurs, inanimé. Pris de panique, et craignant une séquelle de son arrêt cardiaque, Heero le secoua dans l'espoir utopique de le ramener à la raison. Voyant que rien ne fonctionnait, il se mordit la lèvre, et plissa les paupières.

- Désolé.

La main partit, la colision entre elle et la joue de Duo produisant un claquement sec. Le jeune homme natté cligna des yeux. Ses iris étaient devenus dorés.

- Le système zéro... souffla Heero.

Bon sang, mais quel baka je fais ! Le giffler n'aura fait qu'attiser sa colère ! Shinigami est de retour, et le système zéro aussi ! Mais cela n'explique pas son immobilité juste avant que je ne le frappe... on aurait dit qu'il était en état de choc...

Arrachant le pilote Japonais à ses réflexions, Duo se leva et le regarda.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas les partager avec toi maintenant, on a besoin de moi ailleurs.  
- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!

Bien décidé à le faire taire, Duo scella ses lèvres, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques jours avant lors de cette mission catastrophique. Le temps qu'Heero reprenne ses esprits après ce baiser si inattendu, Duo avait déjà disparu, sautant avec aisance de la branche et s'enfuyant au loin en courant.

- DUOOOOOOOOOOO !

  
******

  
Il luttait contre lui-même. Trowa avait été emmené par les gardes peu de temps avant et il avait décidé de profiter de sa solitude pour réfléchir. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il se sentait faible, il se dégouttait de lui-même. Il était loin d'être fier de la façon dont il s'était laissé aller au désespoir lors de l'interrogatoire avec Treize, mais ça, il pouvait encore le supporter. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'étaient les étranges émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'il avait été emprisonné ici. Il se trouvait...changé. Différent depuis le début de cette mission. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, et perdait peu à peu pied dans cet océan de question dénuées de réponses.  
Sentant les fourmis envahir ses jambes, il se leva tant bien que mal, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré de son interrogatoire de la veille, et commença à faire les cent pas dans les deux mètres carrés de la géôle.   
Wufei ruminait contre sa faiblesse, se traitant mentalement de " Onna " de " Bon à rien " et de " Indigne du Clan du Dragon ", le tout en cherchant les causes de sa baisse de régime et les solutions pour y remédier.

Une fois cette mission terminée, je pars dans un coin de forêt pendant un mois... avec mon sabre et Nataku pour seuls compagnons. Avec un peu de chance, ces troubles disparaîtront et je regagnerai un minimum de maîtrise de mon corps et de mon esprit... et surtout de mon corps.

Sa décision prise et son côté solitaire reprenant le dessus, il s'assit dans un coin de la cellule et ne bougea plus, se plongeant dans de profondes méditations.

  
*****

  
Il avait encore marché plusieurs heures après la découverte de la rivière. Il pataugeait à présent dans les marais, sa marche rendue difficile non seulement par ses nombreuses blessures et sa fatigue, mais en plus par la vase épaisse qui ralentissait son pas. Il errait dans le marais depuis un long moment déjà, et désespérait d'en sortir un jour. S'ajoutant au stress, la peur et la faim accablaient littéralement le jeune empathe. Même son légendaire optimisme n'était plus à la hauteur face à son malheur. Et pourtant, sa volonté de fer restait sa seule compagne, la seule lumière au bout du tunnel. Hélas, la roue de la chance n'avait pas fini de tourner...

  
*****

  
Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'arbre, Duo courrait comme un dératé à travers les bois. Son instinct était le guide. Il ne savait ni où il allait, ni pourquoi... mais le signal qu'il avait ressenti était si fort et tellement empli d'urgence qu'il n'avait écouté que son coeur et s'était élancé sur la piste de ce signal. La colère l'avait innondé à ce moment là, libérant à la fois le système zéro et Shinigami. Quelqu'un avait besoin de son aide, et aucune seconde n'était négligeable. Il se dégouttait un peu d'avoir abandonné Heero ainsi alors qu'il venait à peine de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais la vie d'une personne qui lui était proche était en danger.  
L'amour pouvait attendre.  
Pas la survie d'un être humain.

  
*****

  
Sa proie était là, droit devant. Il l'avait pistée toute la journée, attendant patiemment que la fatigue fasse son ouvrage. Il était frèle, mais semblait résistant au vu du sang qui s'écoulait de ses nombreuses plaies. Le prédateur savait que le combat pourrait être difficile. Il était rare de trouver des humains dans les marais. Celui-là devait être un de ces hommes hors catégories tout aussi bien capables d'anéantir que de sauver la Terre entière. Le chasseur s'en fichait. Son estomac le tourmentait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il laisse ce potentiel repas lui filer au nez et à la barbe. Contrairement au pisté, le pisteur avait l'avantage de régner en maître sur les marais et de les connaître comme sa poche. Il serait facile d'aggriper l'humain en traître et de le traîner sous les racines d'un saule pour le dévorer en paix. Constatant que le pas de la proie s'était considérablement ralenti, il décida de passer à l'attaque. Ils étaient presque sortis des marais.   
Maintenant ou jamais.

  
**Notes à 21h30 :**

**Shin : Alors, qui ou quoi course Quatre ?  
Duo : Shinigami !  
Shin : Shinigami vit dans les marais maintenant ?  
Duo : Je me tais.  
Heero : Dorothy.  
Shin : Non ^^.  
Tous : ...  
Shin : Si vous trouvez la réponse, je vous donne le prochain chapitre ! Kalhana, tu leur dis rien ;p !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	12. 11 L'ange noir

**Titre : **" 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, sans déc ?  
**Genre :** Yaoi, angst, un beau bordel en perspective, shonen ai ? et beaucoup de sang : ).  
**Couples :** 1+2 ?  
**Disclaimer : **  
Bah tout le monde est au courant, c'est un secret pour personne : pas à moi.   
**Note : **Je fais des efforts pour la longueur des chapitres ! Promis !  
**Petite note en passant : **à partir de là, la fic risque de devenir assez zarbe, on va carrément friser l'UA... j'espère que le changement sera pas trop brusque, j'essaie de l'amener doucement ^^. Bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, et particulièrement à Kalhana et He014 qui me soutiennent toujours. Merci aussi énormément à Mélinda qui m'aide beaucoup et avec qui je m'éclate sur MSN ;p j'attends avec impatience la suite de tes fics, cousine !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 11 :  
_L'ange noir_

Wufei était adossé au mur du fond de la cellule lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur une silhouette sombre et imprécise. Voyant que l'homme à l'entrée ne bougeait pas,le jeune pilote s'approcha péniblement. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis plusieurs heures, et la lueur crue des néons du couloir l'aveuglait.

- Vite... il faut partir... souffla l'homme.  
- Trowa ?!  
- Je me suis échappé de la salle de torture... vite...  
- Par Nataku, murmura Wufei une fois face au jeune homme.

L'état du jeune homme était plus que misérable. Il se tenait debout d'une main sur le mur, et ne semblait même plus avoir la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Quelques lambeaux de tissus étaient enroulés autour de ses membres, dans une futile tentative pour retenir le sang. Hélas, les bandages de fortune suintaient déjà.

- Partons, souffla Wufei en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.  
- Ils nous rattraperont sans aucun problème.  
- ...  
- Il serait peut-être préférable que tu partes sans moi, conseilla le Français.  
- Ce serait signer ton arrêt de mort, répondit sèchement Wufei en commençant à avancer.  
- Ce sont les risques.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- On va sortir d'ici, retrouver les autres et faire sauter cette base.  
- Et après ?  
- Après... nous verrons bien ce que le destin nous réservera.

Trowa esquissa un sourire derrière sa mèche puis, après avoir confié à son camarade l'automatique qu'il avait récupéré en venant , les deux adolescents partirent cahin-caha dans les couloirs de la base.

  
*****

  
C'avait été de la pure folie que de s'aventurer dans les marais. Mais il fallait avouer que jamais Quatre n'aurait imaginé que lesdits marais soient aussi vastes. Il y était entré alors que le soleil était au zénith. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout. La traversée s'était relativement bien déroulée jusqu'ici. Il n'avait encore fait aucune mauvaise rencontre et sa blessure au bras avait cessé de l'élancer. Revers de la médaille, une fois la nuit tombée Quatre était certain de ne jamais pouvoir trouver la sortie de ces interminables marécages. De plus, il avait quasiment toutes les chances de se faire attaquer par une bête sauvage durant la nuit. Il lui restait tout au plus une heure avant de se retrouver plongé dans les ténèbres. Une fois le soleil disparu, il ne serait plus à l'abri des nombreuses racines sur son passage et risquerait de se manger proprement la gueule dans la vase tous les dix pas. Sans compter les serpents et autres bestioles qui croisaient de temps en temps son chemin et qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il se décida : il marcherait encore environ une demie-heure, et si la sortie n'était toujours pas en vue, il se chercherait un coin où dormir.

  
*****

  
Depuis que Duo l'avait abandonné, Heero n'avait pas bougé de sa branche, fixant toujours le point où l'Américain avait disparu.  
Il aurait dû se sentir blessé de ce rejet, mais étrangement, il souriait.  
Quelque part, il se sentait fier, fier de Duo.  
Duo qui était parti, Dieu savait où, Dieu savait pourquoi.  
Heero savait que la raison était importante.  
Duo mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser les gens en plan au beau milieu d'une conversation. Alors forcément, la raison devait être capitale.  
Mais plus que cela, c'était la phrase que lui avait adressée le jeune homme qui l'émouvait.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas les partager avec toi maintenant, on a besoin de moi ailleurs.

Avait-il voulu sous-entendre que... plus tard... peut-être ?   
Cette hypothèse le rassurant, Heero se laissa tomber sur le dos, fixant les étoiles à travers le feuillage.  
Duo était parti seul au milieu de cet environnement hostile alors que la nuit tombait.  
Mais Heero ne s'inquiètait pas pour lui.  
Duo n'était pas vraiment seul.  
Il avait une cause pour la quelle se battre // on a besoin de moi ailleurs //, une promesse à honorer // je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments // et une conversation à terminer // pas maintenant //.  
Mais surtout, Duo avait dans son camp deux alliés de poids qui l'aideraient à venir à bout de n'importe quelle situation aussi dramatique soit-elle.  
Shinigami et le Système Zéro.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero décida de garder confiance.  
...  
Mais rien ne nous dit que le Soldat-Parfait ne programma pas le laptop de F pour sonner dans quelques heures, histoire de vérifier si Duo était revenu.

  
*****

  
- Trowa, rapelle-moi ce que je suis en train de faire ? demanda Wufei pour la cinquième fois tout en canardant allègrement les gardes lancés à leur poursuite.  
- Tu es seulement en train de nous sortir de là.  
- Par Nataku ! jura le jeune homme en rechargeant son arme. Ils arrivent de partout ! C'est une véritable fourmillière !  
- Ils ont l'avantage du terrain.  
- Ce que nous faisons est de la PURE FOLIE ! Réalises-tu le pourcentage de chances que nous avons de sortir de cet Enfer vivants ?!  
- Même pas 1%. Et je ne te suis d'aucune aide.  
- Tu as encore une main valide, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Wufei en guettant l'arrivée de nouvelles divisions.  
- Oui.  
- Ok, tiens-moi ça alors, ordonna le Chinois en lui tendant une grenade. On va tenter le tout pour le tout. Si ma mémoire est bonne la sortie n'est * s'interromp le temps de canarder un soldat imprudent qui passait par là * pas très loin d'ici. Je vais courir le plus vite possible, en tirant à vue. Toi tu surveilles nos arrières. Ils vont certainement lancer quelques divisions à nos trousses. Essaie de trouver le moment le plus favorable pour balancer la grenade.  
- C'est d'accord.  
- Quand la grenade sera lancée, tu pourras te servir de l'arme que j'ai à ma ceinture, continua Wufei entre deux coups de feu.  
- Pas de problème, j'ai bien compris.  
- Hey Trowa.  
- Hn ?  
- On va s'en sortir !  
- Oui, assura le pilote Français, une lueur de détermination illuminant son regard. On s'en sortira.

S'avançant légèrement dans le couloir principal, le pilote de Shenlong observa attentivement des deux côtés avant de sortir de la salle où Trowa et lui avaient momentanément trouvé refuge.

- Et une fois sortis ? demanda le pilote 03.  
- C'te question...

L'adrénaline courant à flots dans ses veines, Wufei commença à courir, assurant sa prise autour de la taille de Trowa qui suivait comme il le pouvait.

- On improvisera ! 

  
*****

  
- Bon sang, je vais arriver trop tard ! jura Duo en accélérant l'allure.

Il fendait l'air, réussisant miraculeusement à éviter tous les troncs d'arbres qui défilaient à vive allure. Le système zéro agissait comme un radar, lui signalant immédiatement la présence des obstacles sur son chemin. Sautant avec aisance au-dessus d'une branche repérée depuis belle lurette, Shinigami continua sa course folle, luttant contre le temps. Le système zéro avait eu une réaction étrange alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec Heero. C'était comme un signal d'urgence qui s'était allumé dans sa tête. Il ne savait toujours pas où il se rendait, mais il devait y aller, et vite. La vie de quelqu'un de proche était en danger. Duo ne le savait pas, mais Zéro l'avait clairement ressenti, faisant naître dans la gorge de Duo une boule d'angoisse et nouant ses entrailles.  
Cinq minutes de course plus tard, un nouveau signal du système zéro retentit dans son esprit.  
Un signal qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois entendu lorsqu'il était à bord de son Gundam.  
Un ennemi se trouvait dans les parages.  
Ralentissant l'allure et se fondant dans les ombres, il grimpa sur une branche basse et s'approcha davantage du signal. L'ennemi se trouvait probablement au sol, alors s'il pouvait passer juste au-dessus de lui et l'attaquer en hauteur, il serait énormément avantagé. La branche sur laquelle se trouvait Duo se poursuivait au-dessus d'un marais peu accueillant, aussi le Dieu de la Mort s'accrochait-il fermement à son support, étant certain de ne pas apprécier un éventuel bain de boue.  
Il progressa rapidement lorsqu'un autre signal le prévint.  
Un allié.  
Une lueur de joie s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.  
Heero était resté à leur " pseudo-planque ".  
Trowa et Wufei étaient en prison.  
Alors... il ne pouvait s'agir que de Quatre.  
Forcément.  
Accélérant son allure en constatant avec effroi que l'ennemi se rapprochait dangereusement de l'allié, il finit par aperçevoir l'empathe. Ne préférant pas l'apeller au risque de détourner son attention et de permettre à l'ennemi d'attaquer, Duo se rapprocha encore.  
Il voulait voir cette menace en face.  
Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien derrière Quatre.  
Alors que Duo s'interrogeait sur les possibilités d'erreur du système zéro, l'ennemi invisible sortit de l'ombre.

  
*****

  
Il voyait depuis un petit moment d'étranges mouvements dans les arbres. Une ombre semblait se déplacer de branches en branches et le regarder. Quatre soupira. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses chances de survie dans cet environnement hostile. Mourir ici...  
Non.  
Reprenant courage, il accéléra son pas.  
Un brusque mouvement d'eau derrière lui le fit se retourner, aux aguêts.  
Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide.  
La douleur, lançante, dans toute la jambe droite.  
Quatre poussa un cri, de souffrance et de surprise mélées.   
Cherchant à voir son attaquant pour riposter, il sentit la douloureuse prise sur sa jambe se raffermir.  
La bête était en train de la lui broyer.

  
*****

  
Tout s'était passé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.  
Prompt à réagir, le Dieu de la Mort sortit deux longues lames et se jeta sur l'ennemi.  
Ses lames frappèrent sur une surface dure produisant quelques éclats blancs.  
Quatre poussa un cri d'effroi.  
Sachant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, l'empathe y laisserait non seulement sa jambe, mais peut-être aussi la vie, Duo contre-attaqua.  
Même effet.  
Il fallait changer de tactique.  
...  
Enerver la bête et lui faire changer de proie.  
Un sourire Shinigami se dessina dans l'ombre.

  
*****

  
Il avait enfin réussi à attraper sa proie !  
Le crocodile n'était pas mécontent. Depuis le temps qu'il avait cet humain en vue, son estomac n'avait fait que le lui quémander. Il allait enfin obtenir satisfaction.  
Il avait brutalement saisi le jeune homme par la jambe, tentant de l'entraîner sous les racines d'un arbre pour le dévorer tout à son aise.  
Mais voilà, les troubles fête arrivaient déjà.  
L'animal n'eut le temps d'aperçevoir que deux éclats blancs avant que sa carapace ne soit durement frappée.  
Allons bon... qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette mascarade ?  
Sans lâcher le jeune homme qui n'opposait guère de résistance, tout éreinté qu'il était, le crocodile chercha son opposant du regard.  
Trop tard, les deux éclairs blancs étaient revenus, le frappant sans relâche sans pour autant lui faire le moindre mal.  
Si ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était en revanche plus qu'énervant.  
Après avoir desséré ses mâchoires, l'animal donna un puissant coup de la tête sur le flanc de sa proie, la repoussant un peu plus loin.  
Il allait d'abord s'occuper de l'ursupateur, ensuite il fairait taire son estomac.

  
*****

  
C'était justement ce que Duo attendait.  
Que le croco libère Quatre.  
Ni une, ni deux, Duo avait bondi par dessus la bête et récupéré l'adolescent.

- Duooo ? croassa l'empathe.  
- Je suis là, Quatre, ça va aller.

Hochant la tête, le blondinet s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son camarade.   
Ce dernier courut le plus vite possible et alla le déposer sur la berge.  
Malheureusement le crocodile était tenace et ne semblait pas décidé à laisser filer son dîner.  
Duo laissa Quatre sur la rive et fit face à l'animal.  
Il allait falloir jouer serré... s'il voulait le tuer il fallait qu'il réussisse à enfoncer ses lames dans sa gorge.  
Duo essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui maculait son front.  
Il ne pouvait pas échouer.  
Poussant un cri de rage, il se rua sur l'animal.

  
*****

  
Quatre était complètement déboussolé. Tout allait à une vitesse folle.  
La marche dans les marais, puis la soudaine attaque.  
Sa jambe, prise dans un étau, et Duo qui arrive finalement à le sauver.  
Avant de mettre sa vie en jeu pour pourvoir sauver la sienne.  
Sans Duo, Quatre serait probablement déjà en train d'être dévoré.  
Oui mais voilà... le pilote Américain serait-il à la hauteur face à ce monstre ?  
La peur était si grande que Quatre en aurait presque oublié sa blessure. Se remettant de sa stupeur, il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa jambe.  
...  
Bon sang.  
La blessure était... absolument abominable.  
Sa jambe avait été littéralement mise en pièces.  
Le genou était explosé... le tibia était introuvable.  
Parmi les lambeaux de chair de la cuisse, on aperçevait le fémur de temps à autres.  
L'artère était tranchée.  
Quatre crut qu'il allait vomir.  
Il avait perdu sa jambe.  
Il se vidait de son sang.  
Il allait...  
...  
Il allait mourir.

  
*****

  
De son côté, Duo devait avouer ne pas s'en tirer trop mal.  
L'animal semblait assez épuisé et ne tarderait plus à rendre les armes.  
Un coup plus puissant et mieux ajusté que les autres de la part du pilote lui permit de renverser la bête sur le dos.  
Profitant de l'occasion, Duo n'eut aucun scrupule à enfoncer ses deux lames dans la gorge offerte.  
Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de Quatre maintenant.  
Toutefois, c'est avec une lenteur délibérée qu'il se tourna vers la berge. Il avait peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes.

- Qua-chan...

  
*****

  
Finalement, Heero n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
Trop anxieux.  
  
_Et surtout très amoureux,_ soufflait une petite voix particulièrement agaçante.  
  
Le portable de F bipa pour la seconde fois.  
Deux heures que Duo était parti.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le pilote Japonais se leva, s'arma puis sauta de la branche avec aisance, non sans avoir au préalable allumé sa lampe torche.  
C'était de la folie de s'aventurer ainsi seul dans la jungle Amazonienne en pleine nuit.  
Surtout que ladite jungle n'avait absolument rien à envier au labyrinthe de Dédale.  
A part le Minotaure, mais c'était une autre affaire.  
Bref, Heero avait l'impression de devenir complètement taré. Son entraînement s'était fait la malle. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait commis une action aussi folle.  
  
_Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est surtout de la folie de tomber amoureux de Shinigami !_  
  
Secouant la tête pour chasser cette petite chose si énervante que l'on nomme conscience, Heero se mit en chemin.  
Il avait une nouvelle mission.  
Perfect Soldier était en marche.

  
*****

  
- Courage Trowa, c'est la dernière ligne droite !   
- Je...  
- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit Wufei en continuant sa course.  
- Je ne me sens pas bien...  
- Tu penses pouvoir tenir encore quelques mètres ? Nous sommes presque sortis.  
- Je tiendrai mais... rien ne nous dit qu'une fois dehors nous serons sortis d'affaire.

Wufei se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment, le comité d'accueil avait de fortes chances d'être en forte supériorité numérique.  
Ils avaient besoin d'une pause.  
Avisant une porte sur le côté et priant pour que la salle soit inoccupée, le Chinois canarda les derniers Ozzies en vue et s'engoufra dans la pièce avec Trowa.   
Apparemment ils étaient chanceux. Ils étaient seuls. Il devait s'agir d'une sorte de bureau.  
Wufei fit asseoir Trowa sur la table, avant d'aller barricader la porte avec une sorte de grande étagère de métal, probablement concue pour entreposer des dossiers. La pièce n'avait pas d'autre issue.

- On ne peut pas passer par l'entrée principale, ce serait de la folie, signala Trowa.  
- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. On va se reposer ici quelques minutes, fais-voir tes blessures.

Trowa s'exécuta, constatant avec soulagment que l'étrange pression sur ses épaules avait considérablement diminué. Il se sentait si bizarre depuis qu'on lui avait injecté ce produit. Le jeune homme espérait de tout coeur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de poison, ou de quelque chose dans le genre.  
Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsque Wufei déchira la manche de son vêtement, collé à sa peau par le sang coagulé.

- Désolé, s'excusa brièvement le pilote de Nataku.  
- J'en ai vu d'autres.  
- Ce n'est pas très joli à voir, nota Wufei en grimaçant. Si seulement il y avait quelque chose pour te soigner ici, au moins de l'eau.

Regardant autour d'eux, Wufei remarqua un placard dans le fond de la salle. Il quitta sa place aux côtés de Trowa et s'en approchant.

Nataku, soit avec moi cette fois, la survie de Trowa dépend peut-être de ce que je vais trouver ici.

Refoulant l'angoisse qui lui était montée à la gorge à cette pensée, Wufei ouvrit le placard en grand.

- Par Nataku !

**Notes à 10h58 :  
Wufei : Onna, t'as jamais pensé à arrêter un chapitre à un endroit CONVENABLE ?  
Shin : C'est contre mes principes ^^.  
Duo : Précisions, je te prie.  
Shin : Je suis pour le suspense.  
Heero : Sauf qu'avec toi, le suspense dure une semaine. Pense aux lecteurs.  
Quatre : Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Je vais mourir T_T ?  
Shin : Next chapter, next week !  
Duo : Arnaqueuse sadique.  
Shin : A ton service mon grand * aux lecteurs * PASTAPEEEE je fais seulement mon boulot !  
Heero : C'est cela, oui.  
Shin : Ta gueule Ice-man, ou je crève ton Duo !  
Duo : Kerps !  
**

  
_A suivre..._


	13. 12 Retrouvailles et séparations

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, bah ouais.  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst, encore du bordel, shonen ai, du bordel, surnaturel, l'explication à tous les faits bizarres arrive bientôt ^^.  
**Couples : **Un beau bordel.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Bah tout le monde est au courant, c'est un secret pour personne : pas à moi.   
**Note :** Je le sens très mal ce chapitre, on passe carrément dans une autre dimension là ^^. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la suite trop zarbe, l'histoire commence véritablement maintenant ( 12 chapitres, tout de même, pour en arriver au coeur de l'histoire ^^o ). On devrait en être à peu près à la moitié de la fic, now... Pourvu que mon scénar arrête de faire des siennes et de partir systématiquement en c******. Bonne lecture !  
**= Note 2 après avoir fini le chapitre :** bah finalement, c'est encore parti en c******** ^^o... désoléééééée !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 12 :  
_Retouvailles et séparations_

- Quatre !

Duo s'élança vers son ami. Le jeune empathe était toujours assis sur la berge, auréolé d'une douce lueur bleutée. Duo ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer. La lumière gagnait en intensité de seconde en seconde, éclairant agréablement les alentours. Shinigami avait l'impression de passer dans la quatrième dimension.

- Quatre ! Quatre, dis quelque chose !

Duo tenta de s'aprocher comme il le pouvait, mais la lumière autour de Quatre semblait agir comme un écran. La main qu'il avait tendue vers son ami avait été immédiatement repoussée. Quatre, lui, semblait absent. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et Duo ne fut que légèrement surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que ses iris étaient devenus dorés.

- Tu es donc sous système zéro... j'y suis. Les Ozzies ont dû te trouver dans la grotte et t'ont injecté le système avant de te relâcher.

Etrangement, Duo n'avait pas peur pour son camarade. Cette douce lueur l'apaisait, et bizarement, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être néfaste. La lumière était bien trop... pure.  
Cette pensée le ramena à ce qu'il avait lu dans les dossiers de F.  
Le gène MORPH. Etait-ce lui qui provoquait cette réaction chez Quatre ?  
Duo tenta de se souvenir des différents facteurs déclencheurs du système zéro.  
D'après Heero, lui avait reçu la version 2.1 avec la colère. Mais Duo se demandait tout de même si la numérotation correspondait à l'ordre dans lequel les systèmes étaient administrés, ou si la version 2.1 était réservée au pilote 01, la 2.2 au 02 et ainsi de suite.  
Le plus gênant était que les deux pouvaient fonctionner.  
Secouant la tête, Duo revint à son principal sujet de réflexion, à savoir ce qui était en train d'arriver à Quatre.  
Le jeune homme recula d'un pas lorsque le corps de son ami se souleva dans les airs.

  
*****

  
- Par Nataku !

Intrigué par le soudain et inhabituel éclat de voix de son camarade, Trowa se tourna vers lui. Wufei se saisit d'un objet non indentifié, referma le placard et se tourna vers le Français en souriant comme jamais. Trowa se retint de sourire à son tour devant pareille vision et préféra jeter son dévolu sur la petite malette blanche surmontée d'une croix rouge que tenait Wufei.

- Une trousse de secours ?  
- Nous avons une chance de cocu !

Ne remarquant pas le ' nous ', Trowa s'assit plus confortablement sur la table en observant son compagnon. Ce dernier ouvrit la petite malette et en sortit bandes et désinfectant.

- Retire ta chemise, demanda t-il.

Trowa obtempéra, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que dans d'autres circonstances il pourrait être très agréable de jouer au docteur avec Wufei. Notant l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, il focalisa son esprit sur autre chose, histoire de retenir certaines réactions indésirables que le Chinois ne manquerait pas de remarquer. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est discret et silencieux qu'on ne peut pas avoir des fantasmes et des pensées obcènes.

  
*****

  
Heero continuait sa progression au hasard dans la forêt, marchant là où son instinct lui disait d'aller. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure qu'il avait quitté la simili-planque et il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus abattu.   
Ses pensées vagabondaient tandis qu'il progressait. Il se posait certaines questions au sujet du mystérieux gène MORPH sur lequel il n'avait encore aucun renseignement, mais également sur le sort de leurs trois compagnons dont il était sans nouvelles depuis si longtemps.  
A ce moment là, Heero aurait aimé savoir prier.  
Juste comme ça.

  
*****

  
La lumière illuminait tout autour d'elle.  
Quatre se sentait bien. La douleur disparaissait petit à petit, laissant place à une incroyable sensation de plénitude.  
Il avait été pris d'une panique incroyable lorsqu'il avait constaté le triste état de ce qui restait de sa jambe, et alors qu'il songeait qu'il ne survivrait sans doute pas à cette blessure, il avait prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'un miracle survienne.  
Il voulait tout simplement vivre.  
Mais il le désirait si fort que l'impossible s'était réalisé.  
Sa plaie semblait se soigner d'elle-même, ou du moins en avait-il l'impression.  
Il avait rapidement fermé les yeux, se laissant aller au bien-être et à la douce chaleur que lui produiguait l'étrange aura azur.  
Il ne savait pas réellement ce que cela signifiait. Etait-ce la mort, ou le destin qui venait à son secours, il n'en avait cure.  
Quatre se sentait si bien qu'en cet instant, il avait tout oublié.  
Une seule phrase résonnait dans sa tête.

_Je veux vivre._

  
*****

  
- Voilà, c'est terminé ! annonça fièrement Wufei en serrant le dernier bandage.

Trowa le remercia silencieusement d'un mouvement de la tête, préférant jeter son dévolu sur les mains qui venaient de quitter sa peau pour remettre les divers instruments dans la malette. Durant quelques minutes, Trowa avait été aux anges. Le simple fait de sentir les mains de son camarade sur sa peau avait suffi à l'enflammer jusqu'à l'âme.  
Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Wufei avait de très belles mains.  
Chaudes, aux doigts longs et fins, caressantes, rapides et agiles, délicatement bronzées.  
Vraiment de très belles mains.

- J'ai réfléchi au moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara le Chinois.  
- Et ?  
- On ne peut pas sortir par l'entrée principale, ce serait du suicide.  
- Oui.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je nous ai amenés jusqu'ici, avoua t-il.  
- L'adrénaline.  
- Hum, il faut dire que sur le moment je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. J'étais en dehors de cette maudite cellule, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je nous ai fourrés dans un sacré guêpier, continua Wufei en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. La situation n'est pas encore désespérée.  
- ...  
- Le fait d'avoir pu faire une pause est déjà quelque chose de bien.  
- Sans doute. Mais avoue que notre situation n'est tout de même pas enviable.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Le silence tomba, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. La tension était subitement montée d'un cran entre les deux adolescents, et la précarité de leur situation n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

- Je doute vraiment que nous puissons sortir d'ici vivants, laissa platement tomber Wufei.

Ces paroles lancées, le pilote de Nataku tourna le dos à Trowa et s'éloigna de quelques pas, replongeant dans ses pensées.

- Il doit y avoir des milliers de gardes ici ! s'exclama le Chinois. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien ils seront à la sortie ! Ils doivent probablement savoir où nous sommes ! Et toutes les autres entrées doivent être bien gardées. Nataku, dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis fourré ?  
- Wufei... souffla Trowa en secouant la tête.  
- Je dois devenir dingue.  
- Wufei, apella un peu plus fort le pilote 03.  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !  
- WUFEI !

L'interpellé se tourna vers le blessé. Ce dernier semblait prêt à sortir de ses gonds.

- Arrête un peu de te lamenter. On s'en sortira, point final ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais on partira d'ici vivants ! C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir alors je t'interdis de débiter de pareilles conneries.

Wufei ne trouva rien à redire. Trowa ne se mettait pas en colère souvent mais lorsqu'il le faisait... il y avait de quoi avoir froid dans le dos. Le jeune Chinois se surprit même à reculer d'un pas lorsque Trowa se leva.

- Alors, arrête, ordonna fermement le pilote à la mèche.  
- Qui te crois-tu pour me donner des ordres ? répliqua Wufei d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Pour unique réponse, le pilote d'Heavyarms émit un petit rire puis recula encore jusqu'à ce que Wufei se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Puis, posant sa main à quelques centimètres de la joue du Chinois, Trowa continua.

- Pour qui je me prends ?

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa.

  
*****

  
Duo regardait la scène avec l'étrange impression de la vivre de l'extérieur.  
Il avait vu le corps de Quatre se soulever dans les airs, puis la lueur bleue gagner en intensité pour finalement former un cocon tout autour de son ami.  
Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se serait attendu à ce qui se passa ensuite.  
De toute façon il n'eut que très peu de temps pour réagir.  
Alors que le cocon avait cessé de s'épaissir, il avait brusquement implosé, crevé par deux grandes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée.  
Deux ailes dans le dos de Quatre.  
A peine remis de sa surprise, Duo avait ensuite eu la peur de sa vie en croisant le regard de son ami.  
Un regard vide, dénué de toute humanité.  
Mais surtout un regard doré.  
Le système zéro entrait en action.  
Que signifiaient ces ailes, ce cocon de lumière et le fait que la jambe de Quatre se soit reconstituée comme par magie, Duo n'en savait rien et n'eut d'ailleurs même pas le temps de se poser la question.  
L'onde de choc dûe à l'explosion du cocon venait de le frapper de plein fouet, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

  
*****

  
Heero marchait toujours au hasard lorsqu'une étrange lueur bleue attira son attention.  
Se précipitant vers la source de lumière, il eut seulement le temps d'appercevoir une étrange silhouette disparaissant dans le ciel. Tout autour de lui, quelques gerbes bleutées tombaient en silence, comme les restes d'un feu d'artifice.  
Intrigué, le jeune homme balaya les environs à l'aide de sa lampe torche jusqu'à ce que le faisceau éclaire une forme noire allongée au sol. Redoutant et espérant à la fois, Heero s'en approcha à pas de loups jusqu'au moment où il reconnut cette natte châtain si caractéristique.

- Duo ! s'écria t-il en accourant vers lui, lâchant la lampe au passage.

Soulagé mais toujours inquiet, Heero s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'attira à lui. Il ne put retenir un profond soupir en constatant que l'adolescent était tout simplement évanoui et ne souffrait apparemment d'aucune blessure.  
Restait à savoir à quoi était dûe sa perte de connaissance.  
Haussant les épaules, Heero le souleva puis le prit sur son dos. Ramassant la lampe torche au passage, il se mit en tête de regagner la planque.  
Duo lui raconterait lorsqu'il serait de retour parmi les vivants.

  
*****

  
- C'était en quel honneur ? demanda Wufei lorsque les lèvres de Trowa quittèrent les siennes.  
- A ton avis ?  
- Disons que c'est un moyen comme un autre d'oublier le stress.  
- Si cette explication te convient...  
- N'ai-je pas droit à un deuxième anti-stress ?  
- C'est si gentiment demandé...  
- Et pour sortir d'ici ? s'enquit le Chinois.  
- Nous sommes bien barricadés, attends une minute... ronchonna Trowa en repartant en apnée.

Leurs lèvres en étaient seulement à se frôler lorsqu'une immense explosion retentit à quelques mètres de là.

  
*****

  
Cette marche dans la forêt sous la pâle lueur de la lune avait du bon.  
Heero en profita pour réfléchir.  
Il se sentait étrange... cette mission virait au surnaturel.  
Il n'était plus sûr de rien.  
Même ses sentiments à l'égard de Duo semblaient prendre une autre dimension.  
Il se sentait un peu perdu, entre cette affaire sur le système zéro, la disparition de Quatre, la fuite de Duo, sans parler de la capture de Wufei et Trowa.  
Mais pour le moment...   
...  
Il se dégoutait un peu d'avoir à avouer une chose pareille... mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Duo sain et sauf, il ne se souciait plus de rien.  
Quelque part il avait l'impression de trahir les autres en mettant Duo au premier plan.  
Mais d'un autre côté... n'était-ce pas une réaction normale ?  
Enfin... vivement qu'ils arrivent à la planque et que le pc de F leur dévoile ses secrets.  
Il était grand temps de découvrir la vérité.

  
*****

  
- Trowa ! Trowa !

Wufei s'était extrait des décombres tant bien que mal, mais Trowa restait introuvable. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était que le jeune homme l'avait protégé dès qu'il avait entendu la détonation. L'explosion avait été forte, et l'onde de choc avait frappé le mur de plein fouet, le réduisant à un immense tas de caillasses.  
Tas sous lequel se trouvait Trowa, probablement incapable d'en sortir tout seul à cause de la gravité de ses blessures.  
A peine sorti, Wufei avait commencé à retirer les pierres, priant pour que le pilote 03 aie survécu à l'éboulement.

- Trowa ! Trowa, tu m'entends ?!

Tandis qu'il ôtait rapidement les pierres une à une, une boule d'angoisse commença à lui nouer la gorge.  
Et si Trowa était déjà mort ?  
Et s'il succombait à ses blessures ?  
Et s'il ne réussissait jamais à sortir l'adolescent de là ?  
Ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde des nouvelles plaies qu'il avait récoltées, Wufei continuait son ouvrage.  
Mais malgré sa foi et sa détermination, il ne pouvait empêcher le désespoir de l'envahir petit à petit et de finir par menacer de le submerger.

  
*****

  
- J'ai eu un mal fou à te retrouver.

Encore un peu sonné, Trowa releva difficilement la tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et la douleur était telle qu'il ne sentait même plus son corps.   
Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa vue étant troublée par la sueur et le sang qui maculaient son front.  
Il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer une silhouette imprécise, auréolée de lumière.

- Tu dois avoir mal.

La voix lui rapellait vaguement quelqu'un, mais elle lui semblait étrange, déformée.

- Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas.  
- _// Pas de risque //_ Qui êtes-vous ?

Seul un petit rire lui répondit. Il sentit les mains de l'inconnu se poser délicatement sur son front, puis passer sur sa nuque, voyager le long de ses bras, parcourir son torse et chacune de ses jambes.  
Trowa sentit une douce chaleur naître en lui, s'étendre dans tout son corps et apaiser ses souffrances.  
Ses nombreuses plaies semblaient se guérir d'elles mêmes. Trowa n'expliquait pas ce phénomène.  
Ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il était capable de se lever sans aide.  
Il ouvrit lentement les paupières qu'il avait gardées closes durant toute la durée de l'opération pour se retrouver en face d'un ange blanc entièrement nu entouré de deux ailes d'albâtre.  
Un ange qu'il avait connu sans ailes et avec un regard bleu lagon au lieu de doré.

- Quatre, mais que...  
- Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons accomplir la mission.  
- Quoi mais... c'est toi qui as provoqué cette explosion ?

Ne daignant pas lui accorder de réponse, Quatre lui lança un sourire énigmatique. De toute évidence, Trowa avait le coupable en face de lui.

- Et... Wufei ?! Quatre, où est Wufei ? s'affola t-il en constatant l'absence évidente de son ami.  
- Il est resté dans la base, répondit innocemment Quatre.  
- QUOI ? Et...

Trowa regarda autour de lui. Apparemment ils se trouvaient sur le toit du bâtiment informatique, le plus haut de la base.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Il faut que nous allions chercher Wufei.  
- Wufei est inutile.  
- COMMENT ?! explosa Trowa.  
- Wufei te perturbe, il te distrait et t'a fait perdre de vue tes objectifs.

Devant un Trowa totalement ébahi, le jeune empathe sortit de nulle part un détonateur.

- Toute la base est minée. Si j'appuie sur ce détonateur, nous aurons quinze minutes pour fuir avant que cet endroit ne soit réduit en poussière.

Réalisant tout ce que cet aveu sous-entendait, Trowa leva sur Quatre un regard doré empli de haine.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Wufei ?  
- Il aurait eu la vie sauve si je ne l'avais pas surpris en train de t'embrasser, rétorqua Quatre en ricanant.  
- QUOI ?!  
- Je t'aime Trowa, et Wufei le savait. S'il ne m'avait pas volé ma proie, il serait à nos côtés en ce moment.  
- Tu es un monstre ! Tu n'as d'ange que l'apparence !

Puis, submergé par la colère pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Trowa lui sauta à la gorge, le renversant au sol.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit, Quatre ! s'écria le pilote d'Heavyarms en tentant de lui arracher le détonateur des mains.  
- Pas du tout ! rétorqua l'autre en renversant Trowa sur le côté d'un puissant coup d'aile. En amour il faut se battre ! Si je me débarasse de Wufei, j'aurai enfin le champ libre !  
- Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est pas en tuant la personne que j'aime que tu t'attireras mon amour ! Au contraire, je te hairais pour cela !  
- Je te veux Trowa ! Et je t'aurais ! s'écria Quatre en le plaquant sous lui.

Le pilote Français était à présent totalement à sa merci. Si ses plaies s'étaient refermées grâce aux soins de Quatre, il avait en revanche perdu une grande quantité de sang et la fatigue n'avait pas disparu. Trowa se retrouva très vite à bout de forces, incapable de riposter. De plus, Quatre était avantagé par ses ailes qui devenaient des armes redoutables au corps à corps.   
Malgré le fait que les opposants soient sous système zéro, Quatre eut tôt fait de mettre Trowa à ses pieds.

- Je te propose un deal, commença l'ange avec un sourire en coin. Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hn, grogna Trowa, honteux de sa défaite.  
- Promets-moi d'arrêter ici ta relation avec Wufei et je t'aide à le sauver avant d'enclencher le détonateur.  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- Wufei sautera avec la base.

Trowa restait interdit. S'il acceptait le marché, Wufei s'en sortirait. Revers de la médaille, ils ne pourraient plus s'aimer librement et Trowa devrait se plier à la volonté de Quatre. Mais si le pilote 03 refusait, Wufei avait de grandes chances d'y laisser la vie. Trowa sentait la peur lui tordre les entrailles. Quelle que soit l'alternative qu'il choisissait, il perdait Wufei, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Dépêche-toi, s'impatienta l'ange, je te rapelle que la vie de Wufei est en jeu.

Ni une, ni deux, le système zéro version 2.4 avait pris sa décision.  
Quatre ne devait se douter de rien. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

- Si je comprends bien, commença Trowa en s'avançant vers lui avec un roulement de hanches qui rendrait Duo fou de jalousie, tu me demandes de choisir entre Wufei et toi ?  
- Tu as l'esprit vif, railla le blond.  
- Détestes-tu Wufei ? s'enquit le brun, la distance entre Quatre et lui se réduisant à présent à quelques centimètres.  
- Je ne lui en veux pas d'être tombé amoureux de toi, répondit l'empathe en nouant ses bras autour de la taille du grand pilote. Qui résisterait à ton charme ?  
- Alors pourquoi cette haine ? continua l'autre en passant lentement sa main derrière la nuque de l'Arabe.  
- Parce que, contrairement à moi, il a réussi à conquérir ton coeur.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

Et sur ces paroles, Trowa approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de Quatre tandis que sa main cherchait sur la nuque de l'ange le nerf qui, une fois pressé, le ferait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

  
*****

  
Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses bras étaient passés autour d'un cou fin et musclé, et deux mains puissantes le maintenaient fermement contre un dos musculeux. Il sentait une épaule sous son menton et ses pieds se balançaient au rythme des pas de son porteur.  
Porteur qui ne saurait être autre que son petit soldat.  
Ce dernier devait déjà avoir remarqué un changement dans le rythme respiratoire de son précieux fardeau car il entâma la conversation.

- Duo ?  
- Hn ?  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti dans la forêt ?  
- J'ai reçu comme un signal.  
- Un signal ? répéta Heero en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Comme une alarme. Et j'ai vu que Quatre était seul et en danger. Je crois que j'ai été comme connecté à lui.   
- Ceci expliquerait cela.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Tu as été comme en état de choc l'espace d'un instant.  
- Ah.   
- ...  
- Tu sais, la colère m'a surbmergé. Je crois que le système zéro s'est activé à ce moment là.  
- Hai, tes yeux sont devenus dorés.  
- ...  
- ...  
- J'ai... commença Duo après un temps d'hésitation, encore interrompu une conversation importante, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ...  
- N'est-ce pas ? insista le jeune homme natté.  
- Je... j'étais... je venais de te dire que j'étais amoureux.

Duo ne répondit pas mais se serra davantage contre le Japonais, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être et fermant les yeux. Quant à Heero, il esquissa un léger sourire en sentant le souffle chaud de son petit diable se répandre sur sa nuque.  
Il pouvait dormir autant qu'il le désirait, Heero serait assez fort pour le porter jusqu'au bout.  
Pour le porter le temps d'une vie.  
Et même après.

- Dors mon ange, je veille sur toi, murmura t-il en entendant Duo ronronner dans son dos.

  


**Notes de Shin à 22h17 :**

**Shin : J'aime ce chapitre, je suis contente de moi !  
Quatre : Je suis méchant T_T.  
Shin : Vi, et c'était pas prévu dans le scénar. C'est la chaleur qui me fait partir en vrille.  
Duo : Je sens qu'on va encore souffrir pendant un bon bout de temps avec cette fic.  
Heero : Je suis toujours pas casé è_é.  
Shin : May be next chapter ^^. Merci à tous les lecteurs - et en particulier à ma coach Kalhana qui m'encourage toujours à poursuivre cette horreur - j'espère que vous appréciez ce que je fais !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	14. 13 Corps d'ange, coeur de démon

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, parfaitement !  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst, du bordel, de l'amour, de la haine, du suspense, de l'actiiiooooon ! Et ce genre de choses ^^, PRISE DE TETE sur le système zéro, mais c'est un passage obligatoire, désolée.  
**Couples : **Z'avez qu'à lire ^^V.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Pas à moua ^^ ! Quoi que je veux bien garder le système zéro * s'amuse avec ses seringues * BANZAI !  
**Note :** Avant toute chose, je voudrais vraiment remercier du fond du coeur toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des rewievs sur mes fics, ça m'a beaucoup touchée que voir qu'à peine arrivée sur ff.net, j'étais déjà appréciée de plusieurs auteurs, merci beaucoup à Sakura, Westerly, Luna, Hator, Chtite Elfie, Lumina, Legolia, Makena, Kaoro, Hyline, Angelinadelacour, Chris, Lazuli, Azalea, Yokoku et particulièrement à Mimi Yuy qui m'a émue jusqu'aux larmes ( me refais plus ça, hein ^^ )  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 13 :  
_Corps d'ange, coeur de démon_

Trowa était descendu du bâtiment informatique à toute allure. Il savait que Wufei n'était pas en sécurité dans l'aile des cellules. De plus, l'explosion avait certainement attiré l'attention des gardes, Wufei avait peut-être été retrouvé et réemprisonné.   
Heureusement, grâce aux soins mystérieux de Quatre, Trowa avait récupéré un minimum d'énergie. Toutefois, l'importante quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue l'affaiblissait considérablement et il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en repensant à Quatre.  
Le voilà transformé en ange !  
Comment, depuis quand, pourquoi, Trowa n'en avait cure.  
Il ne gardait à l'esprit qu'une seule idée, qu'un seul visage, celui de son Dragon Chinois.

*****

Voilà une bonne dizaine de minutes que Trowa avait quitté les lieux, et déjà Quatre revenait à lui.  
Son organisme considérablement renforcé par le système zéro et sa transformation lui permettaient de récupérer beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avant.  
Ses nouveaux talents de guérisseur avaient bien évidemment eux aussi leur part de responsabilité dans ce phénomène.  
Après avoir quelque peu ruminé sur sa crédulité, il se décida à repasser à l'action.  
Regardant aux alentours, il constata que Trowa avait emmené le détonateur.  
Parfait.  
L'ange qui n'en avait que l'apparence sourit dans le soleil levant tandis qu'il extrayait d'entre ses plumes le véritable détonateur.

*****

Heero avait encore marché pendant un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre l'arbre défini comme planque temporaire.  
Son agilité n'ayant même plus besoin d'être prouvée, il réussit avec une facilité déconcertante à se hisser jusqu'à la branche où il était installé, en gardant Duo sur son dos.  
Le tout sans même réveiller le dormeur.  
Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Heero l'allongea sur les couvertures que Duo ouvrit les yeux, la disparition de la chaleur de son ange gardien le tirant de son sommeil.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa immédiatement le pilote 01.  
- C'est rien Hee-chan, de toute façon c'est pas le moment de dormir, déclara le jeune homme en avisant l'écran du portable qui affichait fièrement " recherche terminée ".

Probablement trop flemmard et trop heureux d'avoir Duo encore à moitié accroché à lui, Heero se contenta de prendre l'appareil sur ses genoux sans modifier sa position lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu as bien dit que tu avais reçu un " signal " de Quatre ?  
- Oui.  
- Et tu l'as retrouvé ?  
- Il s'est fait attaquer par un croco dans les marais. J'ai eu du mal à lui faire lâcher prise, hélas la jambe de Quatre était dans un sale état. Le temps que j'élimine le potentiel sac à main ( pas bien les sacs à main en peau de croco ! è_é ) et que je revienne vers Quat', il s'était changé en ange.

Heero s'étouffa en entendant les derniers mots.

- Tu veux bien répéter ?!  
- Qua-chan s'est transformé en ange.  
- ...  
- Tu sais, les trucs pleins d'ailes et de plumes... Heero, retire ta main de mon front, j'ai pas rêvé !  
- Tu comprendras que je trouve cela étrange, rétorqua l'autre pilote en reportant son attention sur l'ordinateur.  
- Oui, et c'est normal. Mais il y a un autre détail qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Quachou était sous système zéro.  
- ...  
- Et c'est très mauvais pour nous s'il commence à perdre les pédales comme avec le Gundam Zero.  
- D'après les dossiers de F, commença Heero, le nouveau système zéro déclenché par un sentiment fait agir à l'instinct. Quatre n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, ce qui veut dire...  
- Que quelque chose se trouvant au moins dans l'ancien système zéro l'influence.  
- Exactement. Ce que j'espère c'est que ce facteur n'est pas contenu dans la nouvelle version de zéro, autrement nous risquerions d'avoir de sérieux problèmes.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Dis, Hee-chan...  
- Hn ?  
- Tu sais des trucs sur les new-type ?  
- Les grandes lignes, pourquoi   
- Quatre est empathe.  
- ... tu penses que la sorte de " connection " qui s'est établie entre vous est dûe à son empathie.  
- Combinée avec le système zéro.  
- Nous n'avons encore aucun élément pour vérifier cette hypothèse, Duo, tu le sais.  
- Je sais. Mais comme tu viens justement de le dire, ce n'est qu'un hypothèse.  
- De toute façon, conclut Heero en commençant à tapoter les touches du clavier, je crois que la vérité est à portée de main.

*****

Epuisé, n'ayant même plus la force nécessaire pour se tenir debout, ni même le courage de se lever, Wufei s'était laissé tomber à genoux au beau milieu des gravats. Il n'avait cessé de chercher depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, mais le corps du pilote 03 était introuvable. Il n'avait pas pu se volatiliser...   
Le pilote Chinois se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes en songeant que Trowa ne pouvait plus que se trouver sous cette lourde dalle qu'il n'était pas parvenu à déplacer ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.  
D'ailleurs, depuis le temps qu'il se trouvait là-dessous, Trowa était certainement...  
Wufei secoua la tête en serrant les poings. Il refusait d'y croire ! Trowa lui avait promis qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivants, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant !  
Désemparé, Wufei lança un regard circulaire autour de lui.   
Des gravats, des gravats, et encore des gravats.  
La seule ouverture vers l'extérieur restait un trou d'environ un mètre de diamètre hélas situé à plus de trois mètres du sol.  
Wufei ne l'atteindrait jamais en sautant, surtout dans son état. La seule alternative pour s'évader restait de constituer un monticule de pierres suffisament haut pour permettre de se hisser jusqu'à la liberté sans trop de casse... mais dans son état actuel de fatigue mentale et physique, le moindre pas devenait pour le jeune homme une véritable torture.  
Commençant sérieusement à envisager mourir ici, Wufei se recroquevilla dans un coin et ne bougea plus, semblant vouloir dissimuler ses larmes amères à un témoin invisible.

*****

Heero scotché à l'écran d'un laptop.  
Situation normale.  
Duo scotché à l'écran d'un laptop.  
Situation inhabituelle mais possible.  
Duo dans les bras d'Heero et tous deux scotchés à l'écran d'un laptop.  
Situation improbable à 200%.  
Et pourtant...  
Les deux amoureux semblaient littéralement absorbés par leur lecture.

- Le gène MORPH, commença Heero, est un facteur héréditaire. Il en existe deux types : gène Maléfique dit M et Bénéfique, dit B. Le sujet comportant un couple de gènes B est communément apellé Ange.  
- Ca c'est Quat', l'interrompit Duo.  
- Dans le cas d'un couple de gènes M, le sujet est apellé Démon Pur. Troisième possibilité, deux gènes différents M et B, ce qui, à la transformation, donnera naissance à un Démon Impur.  
- Il y a donc deux sortes de démons.  
- Reste à savoir la différence entre ces deux catégories.  
- Tu as un fichier sur la transformation ?  
- Donne-moi quelques secondes... oui.  
- Alors... la transformation ne peut être déclenchée que par le système zéro version 2. Elle s'effectuera en fonction du facteur déclencheur correspondant au type de la version ( cf. versions du S.Z ).  
- C'est ce que nous avons lu l'autre fois, nota Heero.  
- Si ce facteur déclencheur est de faible intensité, il ne fera qu'activer zéro. Les effets s'estompent au bout de quelques heures. Pour un déclencheur moyen, le sujet passera en semi-démon ou semi-ange. Cette étape entre transformation totale et situation normale correspond à l'activation permanente du système.  
- Quatre était-il normal ou en semi-ange avant l'attaque ?  
- Impossible à dire, je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes et nous ne connaissons pas son facteur déclencheur, répondit Duo en secouant la tête. Mais le fait qu'il soit semi-ange ne me surprendrait pas.  
- Continuons la lecture, proposa le pilote 01.  
- La dernière étape de la transformation n'a lieu qu'en cas de facteur déclencheur d'une grande puissance. Selon la nature des gènes, le sujet devient alors ange, démon pur ou démon impur.  
- Il faudrait trouver les caractéristiques des anges et des démons, déclara Heero en refermant le document.  
- Tu crois qu'il existe un moyen de connaître le genre de ces gènes avant transformation ? s'enquit Duo.  
- Peut-être... en fait... je n'en sais rien, avoua Heero. Cette mission prend un tournant si étrange.  
- C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se sentir perdu, admit l'autre pilote.  
- Mais... il y a quelque chose en particulier qui m'échappe et ça me dérange.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour Oz de nous changer en je ne sais quelle créature surnaturelle.  
- C'est vrai, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Mais les faits sont là, ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête.  
- ...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?  
- Dans l'immédiat, le mieux serait de retrouver Quatre, mais cela risque d'être assez difficile.  
- ... on n'a rien de prévu pour le moment alors ?  
- Iie, pas pour l'instant.  
- D'acc' !

Duo se redressa d'un bond, renversa Heero sur la branche et étendit la couverture sur lui en un éclair.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste ?  
- Repose-toi. Tu as des cernes et tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi depuis le début de cette mission.  
- Mais...  
- Tatatatata ! Ferme les yeux !  
- A une seule condition, commença Heero en esquissant un demi-sourire.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Dors avec moi.

Duo resta interdit quelques secondes, visiblement assez étonné par la requête du pilote de Wing. Revenu de sa surprise, ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un joli sourire tandis qu'il rejoignait Heero sous la couverture.

- Dors bien, souffla le jeune Japonais en passant un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.  
- Toi aussi.

Ils n'avaient pas encore totalement exprimé les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.  
D'ailleurs, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs eux-même.  
Mais une chose importait pour le moment.  
Ils étaient ensemble.  
Voilà l'essentiel.

*****

- Wufei ! Hé, Wufei !

Tiré de son chagrin par cette voix si familière, le pilote de Nataku leva vers sa seule issue sur l'extérieur un visage ravagé par le chagrin. Ses yeux teintés de doré emplis de larmes s'écarquillèrent tandis que sa mâchoire s'abaissait de quelques millimètres.

- Tr... Trowa, mais...  
- Je vais te sortir de là, viens ! apella le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.  
- Mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda Wufei, se relevant péniblement.  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, on n'a pas le temps.  
- Pourquoi ? continuale Chinois, attrapant la main du Français.  
- Des bombes ont été placées un peu partout sur la base et je ne sais pas quand elles exploseront ! expliqua le jeune homme en hissant son camarade hors de sa prison de pierres.  
- Qui les a installées ?  
- Quatre.  
- Comment ?!  
- C'est compliqué, je te raconterai tout après.

Tous deux sautèrent au sol puis partirent en courant pour aller se réfugier hors de portée de la déflagration.

- J'ai récupéré le détonateur de Quatre mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était un faux.  
- Pourquoi faire sauter la base maintenant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, mais il a complètement perdu la tête. Il est sous système zéro, lui aussi.  
- Aurait-il été capturé sans que nous ne le sachions ?  
- Aucune idée... grimpons au sommet de ce rocher, proposa Trowa. Nous sommes assez éloignés et nous pourrons constater les dégats causés par les explosions.

Le Chinois acquiesça et, s'aidant mutuellement, les deux pilotes parvinrent au sommet de la roche. N'ayant aucune idée du temps restant avant le déclenchement des bombes, Trowa profita de ce court instant de répit pour s'occuper des nouvelles plaies de Wufei.

- Hé... Trowa, mais tes blessures...  
- Oui, je sais, elles ont toutes disparu.  
- Mais comment ?  
- Quatre.  
- Ecoute, tu ferais mieux de toute m'expliquer depuis l'explosion dans le bureau, coupa Wufei. Ce sera plus simple.

Trowa acquiesça et commença alors son récit.

*****

Duo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Toutefois, il restait aux côtés d'Heero, respectant ainsi la requête du jeune Japonais. Il le regardait abandonné au sommeil, un pâle sourire aux lèvres et ses bras s'accrochant possessivement à la taille du pilote 02.  
Duo soupira.  
Ainsi, Heero l'aimait.  
Ses sentiments... lui étaient retournés.  
Duo se surprit à imaginer en quoi se transformerait Heero si jamais il était exposé au système zéro et à un puissant facteur déclencheur.  
Probablement en ange.  
Heero était définitivement trop pur pour appartenir au côté maléfique.  
Haussant les épaules, Duo se calfeutra contre son petit soldat et se rendormit aussitôt.

*****

- Quatre est donc un ange, déclara pensivement Wufei.  
- Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer.  
- Cette mission... est vraiment bizarre.  
- Je crois que c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, admit le pilote d'Heavyarms.  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est l'aggressivité de Quatre. Tu m'as dit que vous vous êtiez battus mais tu n'as pourtant rien fait qui ait pu provoquer sa colère, je me trompe ?

Trowa se mordit la lèvre. Evidemment il n'avait rien dit à Wufei en ce qui concernait le chantage de Quatre. Qui sait comment le Chinois pourrait le prendre ? Le problème présent était que Wufei sentait que Trowa omettait plus ou moins volontairement un morceau de l'histoire.  
Autant dire que Trowa n'était pas dans une situation des plus enviables.

- Trowa ?  
- Je... ne sais pas vraiment, mentit l'ainé des pilotes. Mais souviens-toi, lors de la mission de la base lunaire, Quatre avait perdu la tête et m'avait également attaqué.  
- Ce serait une sorte ' d'allergie ' au système zéro ? Pourtant, les rapports des profs que j'ai pu lire concernant cet incident concluaient à une perte de contrôle provoquée par de violents sentiments. Si ma mémoire est bonne, Quatre avait perdu son père peu avant ?  
- C'est exact.  
- Mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer en la situation présente une ' crise ' similaire.  
- J'avoue ne pas en savoir davantage.

Wufei lui lança un regard en coin. Bien sûr que si, il en savait plus. Trowa lui avait paru beaucoup trop hésitant et imprécis dans son rapport pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Toutefois, Wufei ne fit aucune remarque. Si Trowa pensait qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'ignorer certaines choses, alors il l'acceptait. Wufei trouvait cette position de simili infériorité assez dérangeante, mais pour cette fois, il avait envie de croire en Trowa.  
Le jeune Chinois en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une explosion retentit.

- Ca commence, conclut Trowa en se tournant vers la base.

*****

Il était encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle position il se trouvait... et surtout, lorsque l'identité du dieu qu'il tenait dans ses bras revint à son esprit.

- Duo... souffla t-il avec un léger sourire.

Sourire qui laissa place à une rougeur sans nom alors qu'Heero constata que ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques malheureux centimètres d'une épaule blanche et nue.  
Ses pensées s'emmélaient dans sa tête.  
Duo savait qu'il l'aimait, oui mais Duo l'aimait-il en retour ?  
Duo n'avait émit aucune objection lorsqu'Heero lui avait avoué ses sentiments...  
Oui mais le système zéro l'en avait-il empêché ?  
Ou alors Duo s'apprêtait-il à répondre positivement ?  
Ou bien...  
Secouant rageusement la tête, Heero envoya toutes ces pensées plus gênantes qu'autre chose se faire voir sur L1 avant de faire la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
Embrasser cette épaule blanche histoire de vérifier si la peau de Duo était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.  
Ninmu ryukai comme dirait l'autre.

*****

Il était paisiblement endormi, flottant entre deux eaux, à la limite entre rêve et réalité.  
Il pouvait réellement se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, mais pas encore.  
Il se sentait bien, si loin de tous les problèmes, de cette maudite mission qui manquait lui faire perdre la raison.  
Tout était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il dormait.  
Toutefois, il ne contracta aucune forme de refus alors qu'un doux contact s'effectuait sur l'une de ses épaules.  
Un léger contact, doux et tiède.  
Un peu comme un baiser.  
Ouvrant les yeux sur le coup, Duo se retrouva le nez dans une épaisse chevelure brune tandis qu'un deuxième baiser était déposé sur sa clavicule.

- Hee-chan ? apella t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

Ledit Hee-chan faisait la sourde oreille, bien décidé à continuer.  
Duo lui avait conseillé d'agir lorsque les mots n'étaient pas décidés à coopérer.  
Très bien, il allait lui montrer ici et maintenant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard.  
Déposant un nouveau baiser à la base de son cou, Heero fit émerger une de ses mains au beau milieu du tas de couvertures et caressa tendrement les flancs de Duo.  
Ce dernier, se demandant s'il n'était pas toujours en train de rêver, se laissa allonger sur le dos sans aucune résistance.  
La caresse se modifia lentement pour devenir une puissante étreinte autour de la taille de l'Américain tandis que les lèvres atteignaient finalement leur objectif.  
Après avoir légèrement embrassé les lèvres de Duo, Heero se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Cette... " déclaration " te convient-elle ?

En guise de réponse, le pilote 02 noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.  
Heero était en train de fondre sous l'intensité du baiser lorsqu'une détonation fendit l'air.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo en se séparant de l'autre pilote.

*****

- Aha... Hahahahahahahaahaa ! Brûle petite base, brûle ! Adieu Oz, adieu Trowa, adieu Wufei !

Une fois le détonateur enclenché, Quatre s'était envolé sans demander son reste, trouvant refuge au sommet de la chaîne de montagne pour admirer le spectacle tout à son aise.  
La dernière explosion avait retentit depuis bien cinq minutes et Quatre était toujours là, immobile, serrant les poings et grinçant des dents.

- Non... c'est impossible ! Ils doivent être morts, le système zéro ne devrait plus m'indiquer leur présence ! ... à moins que...

Rivant son regard dans la direction indiquée par le système zéro, Quatre s'envola à tire d'ailes, bien décidé à éliminer son problème une bonne fois pour toutes.

  
**Notes de Shin à 19h58 :  
Shin : M'en a fallu du temps pour pondre ce chapitre !  
Duo : On est casés * saute au cou de Shin * merciiii ^^  
Shin : T'embale pas mon grand, la fic n'est pas finie !  
Wufei et Trowa : On va s'en prendre plein la gueule...  
Quatre : Pourquoi suis-je ainsi T_T ?  
Heero : Evidemment t'as pas encore eu ta dose de sang -_-o  
Shin : A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Promis, il arrivera plus vite !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	15. 14 Combat de titans

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, complètement sur les genoux.  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst, Quatre en mode taré-mégalo-ro-vilain-pas-bo, Wuwu qui déprime et nous sort un méga discours, moins prise de tête ^^  
**Couples : **Si je dis : devinez ? vous me tuez ? Bon alors : 3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1 ^^ et d'autres choses de ce genre... oui je suis chiante !  
**Disclaimer :**   
Je suis complètement crevée à la fin de cette udapte mais une chose est sûre : pas à moi.  
**Note :** Merci à toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent dans l'écriture de cette fic, surtout à ma pitite langouste préférée qui se reconnaîtra ^^, Chtite Elfie et Kalhana ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !  
**Note 1 : **Ce chapitre est moins barbant que le 13, promis ^^  
**Note 2 : **Fans inconditionnels de Quatre, s'abstenir !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 14 :  
_Combat de titans_

- Wufei ! Attention !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, ayant à peine le temps d'aperçevoir une forme blanche imprécise avant que celle-ci ne le percute de plein fouet. Entraîné par la chose volante, Wufei alla s'écraser un peu plus loin contre le tronc d'un arbre. Ses instincts de guerrier arrivant à la charge, le jeune homme s'aggripa à une branche sur laquelle il se hissa sans le moindre effort. Tel un chasseur à l'affût, Wufei se mit en position de combat, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Regardant prudemment aux alentours, il poussa un juron lorsqu'il aperçut au sol une forme blanche.

- Wufei ! Tout va bien ?!

Trowa... il devenait un peu trop mère poule depuis la scène du bureau. Un peu agacé par le simple fait que le pilote 03 ait pu croire que cette simple collision l'ait blessé, Wufei renifla puis descendit de son arbre sans répondre. Il était un pilote de Gundam tout de même ! Et puis, il se demandait ce que pensait Trowa. Leur pseudo-relation n'avait rien d'officiel, un tel comportement était plus que décalé par rapport à sa vision des choses.  
Sautant de la dernière branche à deux mètres du sol, Wufei s'avança prudemment.  
En regardant de près, on constatait que la forme blanche n'était qu'une masse de plumes.  
De plumes ?  
Ou plutôt... une paire d'ailes.  
Ramassant un bâton qui traînait près de ses pieds, Wufei s'approcha davantage de cette chose étrange.  
Du bout de sa branche, il souleva précautionneusement un pan de plumes.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'étonner de voir Quatre que ce dernier se relevait d'un bond.

- Wufei ! Enfin on se retrouve !

L'exclamation n'avait rien de joyeux, au contraire. Sa voix était remplie d'amertume et même de... haine ?  
Se rapellant que ce simili-ange avait combattu Trowa sans raison apparente, Wufei recula d'un pas, méfiant.

- Quatre ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? demanda le Chinois en poitant les ailes blanches avec son bâton.

Quatre émit un petit rire que Wufei classa sans hésitations dans la catégorie " particulièrement détestable ". Un rire léger et moqueur, un peu gras tout de même, et qui laissait entrevoir la folie qui animait le pilote 04.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, me voilà tel que je suis.  
- Tu es étrange. Il paraît que c'est toi qui as posé les bombes sur la base.  
- Effectivement. C'est Trowa qui t'a raconté ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Au fait Trowa, tu peux lâcher ce bâton et descendre de ton rocher, tu n'arriveras pas à m'assomer.

Complètement ahuri, Trowa lâcha méchaniquement son arme improvisée et sauta de son poste d'observation. Le système zéro était vraiment un ennemi à ne pas négliger.

- Pourquoi avoir posé ces bombes ? poursuivit Wufei. La mission n'est pas terminée que je sache. Et où sont Yuy et Maxwell ?  
- Je ne sais pas où se trouvent Heero et Duo, répondit Quatre avec un sourire sournois. Mais je peux toutefois répondre à ta première question.  
- Je t'écoute, soupira le pilote de Nataku.  
- Parce que tu te trouvais dans la base.  
- QUOI ?! s'exclama Wufei, s'étouffant au passage.  
- Mais demande plutôt à Trowa de t'expliquer, je suis sûr qu'il y sera beaucoup plus apte que moi.  
- Trowa ?

L'interpellé serra les poings. Il avait vu dans les yeux du Chinois, l'incrédulité, la déception. Quatre était en train de tout détruire entre eux ! Cet amour si fragile qui avait mis du temps à se révéler à eux allait être brisé !  
Le pilote de L3 ferma les yeux résigné. Après tout, n'était-ce pas de sa faute ? Il avait menti à Wufei, il devait en assumer les conséquences, aussi terribles soient-elles.

- Après l'explosion dans le bureau, commença le grand pilote en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je me suis réveillé sur le toit de la base où Quatre m'avait amené. Il s'est occupé de mes blessures et m'a expliqué la situation. Il avait miné la base et avait le détonateur en sa possession. Il m'a alors proposé un deal. Soit je partais à ta recherche malgré le fait qu'il déclenche les minuteries, soit je laissais tomber notre relation et Quatre m'aidait à te récupérer.  
- Comment ?! Winner, mais pourquoi... ?  
- Si je te dis que je suis amoureux de Trowa, cela te suffit ?  
- ...  
- Je vous ai vus vous embrasser dans la base. J'étais venu vous chercher pour accomplir la suite de la mission et je vous trouvais en train de roucouler comme deux tourtereaux.  
- ...  
- Wufei ? apella l'ange.  
- Hn ?  
- Trowa m'appartient, tu m'entends ? Je te défends de me le prendre.

L'objet du conflit allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester lorsque Wufei reprit la parole.

- Tu crois que parce que tu as deux ailes dans le dos tu as tous les pouvoirs ? Je ne t'ai pas connu ainsi Winner !  
- Les choses ont changé. Je veux Trowa et je l'aurai.  
- Pour qui te prends tu ? Un dieu ? railla Wufei.  
- Parfaitement. Je suis absolument invincible ! Je peux vous tuer quand je le désire. Vous devriez vous estimer heureux d'être de mon côté, Oz ne fera plus long feu à présent.  
- Je n'ai rien compris à cette histoire d'ailes, et je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu ainsi. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à présent, je vais être obligé de te considérer comme mon ennemi.

Quatre sourit. Il le reconnaissait enfin, ce fougueux petit dragon toujours prêt à combattre pour ce qu'il croyait être juste !

- Très bien. Puisque je suis ton ennemi, viens me tuer Wufei !

A ces mots, l'empathe battit des ailes, se soulevant dans les airs de quelques mètres. Démarrant au quart de tour, son bâton toujours en main, Wufei partit en courant vers l'arbre le plus proche, sautant de branche en branche jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Quatre.  
Le combat allait commencer.  
Resté seul à terre, Trowa n'était plus capable de remuer un seul muscle.  
La torpeur l'avait déjà pris dans ses filets.

*****

- La base a explosé ?  
- Oui, confirma Duo en redescendant de l'arbre. Tu crois que c'est Wu et Tro ?  
- J'aimerais bien, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ont réussi à s'échapper.  
- Et si c'était Quatre ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Une chose est sûre, on ne peut pas compter sur lui avant d'avoir tiré cette histoire au clair, il est devenu imprévisible. Qui sait ce que le système zéro peut l'avoir entraîné à faire.  
- Heero, on doit faire quelque chose, je ne supporte plus de rester ainsi les bras croisés.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai pensé changer de ' planque ' pour trouver un meilleur poste d'observation. Avec un peu de chance, cela nous permettrait de localiser Quatre, mais je pense que c'est avant tout Wufei et Trowa que nous devons trouver.  
- Duo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu as bien dit que lorsque tu étais sous système zéro, tu connaissais les positions de Quatre et du crocodile ?  
- Oui, c'était comme si j'avais un radar sous les yeux. J'entendais le même signal que sur mon Gundam lorsqu'un ennemi était en vue. C'est flippant comme truc.  
- Alors je sais comment nous allons le retrouver.  
- Comment ça ?

Heero esquissa un sourire. Il se releva, puis riva ses yeux à ceux de Duo avant de déclarer avec un sourire moqueur :

- Je pense que de tous les pilotes, c'est toi le plus faible.  
- Hein ?!

Duo avait le regard d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Complètement déboussolé, il ne comprenait visiblement pas où Heero voulait en venir.  
Parfait.

- Je me demande même pourquoi tu as été choisi pour piloter Deathscythe. Le professeur G a fait une belle erreur... à moins qu'il n'y ait que des larves sur L2 ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? grogna Duo en grimaçant.  
- Tu devrais être heureux, cela ferait de toi le roi des larves !  
- Heero, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Tu as perdu la boule ou quoi ?  
- Hum ? Non, je vais très bien, je te remercie, en revanche pour toi j'ai des doutes.  
- Heeroooooo...  
- C'est mon nom.  
- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! explosa Duo, serrant les poings. Pourquoi tu deviens comme ça d'un seul coup ?!  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, une larve, fit Heero avec dédain. Un véritable pilote de Gundam m'aurait démoli la mâchoire depuis longtemps !  
- Heero, ne me force pas à te frapper pour te ramener à la raison.  
- Parce que tu hésites en plus ?  
- HEERO !

La colère montant en lui, Duo tenta de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Sans même cligner des yeux, Heero stoppa sa main à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- C'est tout ? se moqua t-il.  
- Tu en veux plus hein ? Tu vas connaître la colère de Shinigami !

Se reculant d'un pas, Duo se plaça en position de combat, totalement oublieux du fait que celui qui le provoquait n'était autre que son petit ami en titre.  
Heero eut un sourire triste. Son plan fonctionnait, mais il devait avouer que ces paroles étaient difficiles à dire. Il n'insultait pas Duo par plaisir, mais il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de blesser le pilote dans son amour propre pour parvenir à ses fins.

- Shinigami, hein ? répéta le Japonais en levant un sourcil. C'est ton ami invisible ?  
- Heero, cesse de te moquer de moi ainsi. Et c'est un conseil.

Une lueur dorée s'alluma au fond des yeux améthyste. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes !

- Je me demande même comment j'ai pu me laisser embrasser par ça !

Toute la tristesse du monde venait de se peindre sur le visage de Duo. Ainsi, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui ? Il avait seulement essayé de profiter de ses sentiments et de sa situation de faiblesse ?! Pareil acte envers le Dieu de la Mort allait se payer.

- Comment as-tu pu ?! hurla l'Américain en se jettant sur lui.

Heero se décala rapidement laissant Duo atterir à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme se retourna, son regard doré brûlant de haine à l'état pur.

- Comment as-tu pu te moquer de moi de la sorte ! continua t-il, sortant une lame de nulle part.

Heero sourit. Encore un tout petit peu...

- Tu es vexé ? T'aurais-je blessé dans ton amour propre, gamin ?  
- Gamin ?? TU VAS VOIR DE QUOI LE GAMIN EST CAPABLE !

De plus en plus rapide dans ses mouvements, Duo tenta une attaque. Cette fois, Heero eut un peu plus de mal à parer. De toute évidence, le système zéro commençait à faire effet. Il fallait simplement espérer que la haine n'aveugle pas Duo suffisamment pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie. Attaquant une troisième fois, Duo réussit à infliger une longue coupure sur le bras d'Heero. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, le jeune homme tenta un balayage, faisant lourdement chuter Heero au sol. Toujours aussi prompt à réagir, Duo le plaqua sous lui et amena sa lame sous sa gorge.

- Héhéhé... un gamin, hein ? Tu as vu de quoi était capa...

Duo bloqua. Les yeux cobalt d'Heero étaient braqués sur lui, semblant briller de mille feux.   
Et dans ces deux orbes bleues si troublantes, Duo eut la surprise de voir le reflets de ses propres yeux.  
Deux iris d'or.

- Hee... Heero, dis-moi que toute cette mascarade ne servait qu'à déclencher mon système zéro...  
- Gagné. Tu ne doutais tout de même pas de mes sentiments ?

Sentant un immense soulagement l'envahir, Duo lâcha sa lame et se fondit entre les bras grands ouverts d'Heero, soupirant de contentement.

- Tu m'as fait peur.  
- Le jeu en valait la chandelle, non ?   
- Mais maintenant tu es blessé.  
- C'est superficiel, rétorqua Heero en haussant les épaules.  
- Tatatatatata... avant de partir chercher les autres, on s'occupe de ça.  
- Comme tu voudras... de toute façon je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis.

Duo lui tira la langue et se mit en devoir de panser sa nouvelle plaie. Après quoi, les deux pilotes se mirent en route vers le nord, où le système zéro indiquait la présence de Wufei et Trowa, mais également celle d'un potentiel ennemi...

*****

Wufei et Quatre étaient toujours immobiles. Aucun des deux ne se décidait encore à attaquer, attendant le bon moment.  
Quatre battait des ailes calmement pour se maintenir à la hauteur de Wufei. L'autre ne bougeait pas d'un cil, comme statufié.  
Quant à Trowa... Trowa pouvait attendre.  
De toute façon, ce serait le vainqueur du combat qui aurait le privilège de se charger du pilote 03, non ?  
Alors priorité au combat !  
Combat que Quatre était sûr de gagner.  
Sa capacité à voler et son système zéro combinés à son incroyable force lui donnaient un immense avantage.  
Wufei par contre avait une plus grande liberté de mouvement.  
Quatre savait qu'il ne pouvait pas voler trop bas. Le terrain n'était pas très dégagé, et ses 6 mètres d'envergure se déchireraient facilement dans les branches des arbres amazoniens.  
C'était le seul point en faveur de Wufei, cette facilité à se déplacer.  
Encore fallait-il que le jeune homme soit assez agile pour courir sur les branches sans tomber et assez rapide pour arriver à portée de Quatre avant que celui-ci ne s'envole plus loin.  
Le combat ne serait vraiment pas équilibré.  
Son impatience augmentant de minute en minute, Wufei eut bientôt l'occasion d'attaquer.  
Un courant d'air plus fort que les autres venait de s'engoufrer dans les ailes de Quatre, le déséquilibrant quelque peu.  
Poussant un cri de rage, Wufei sauta sur l'empathe, réussissant à lui abbatre son bâton sur l'épaule.  
Après tout, l'épaule, ce n'était pas si mal lorsque l'on visait la tête.  
Malheureusement, le système zéro était aussi de la partie, aussi Quatre put-il donner un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac du Chinois avant que celui-ci ne se réceptionne sur une autre branche.  
Le souffle coupé et sa trajectoire de saut déviée, Wufei se rattrapa de justesse à une branche en contrebas.  
Avantage pour lui, Quatre ne pouvait pas descendre aussi bas, à moins de vouloir absolument y laisser ses plumes.  
Se hissant sur son nouveau perchoir, Wufei releva la tête.  
Deux mètres au-dessus, Quatre souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il n'y a pas matière à sourire ! grogna Wufei, agacé par le comportement de l'empathe.  
- Je trouve au contraire la situation très amusante.  
- Tu serais bien aimable de m'expliquer ce que tu trouves amusant dans ce combat.  
- Simple : la raison pour laquelle nous nous battons.  
- Quoi ?   
- Malgré les apparences, tu ne te bats pas pour te venger de moi à cause des bombes, ni pour préserver le monde de ma folie : tu te bats pour Trowa.  
- Où est le problème ?  
- Ta priorité n'est pourtant pas l'amour, il me semble ? Tu sembles oublier que nous sommes en mission.  
- Et toi alors ?! cracha Wufei.  
- Je me bats pour Trowa également, mais moi je ne me voile pas la face. Aurais-tu perdu de vue tes précieuses notions de justice ?

Se sentant perdre pied, Wufei regarda en bas. Trowa les fixait avec des yeux gros comme des ballons, partagé entre la peur de perdre son amant ou celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et la rage en constatant son impuissance.

- Il est vrai que le gagnant de ce combat se retrouvera avec Trowa, avoua amèrement Wufei. Mais tu ne sembles pas prendre en compte ses sentiments.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Si je ne les prenais pas en compte, tu serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps !  
- Tu ments ! Si tu te souciais de ce qu'il ressent tu ne l'obligerais pas à t'aimer !  
- Je fais ça pour son bien. Je suis un parti bien plus avantageux. Après tout, j'ai encore un endroit où rentrer à la fin de la guerre, contrairement à certains.

Wufei serra les poings. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'évocation de l'annihilation de L5. En parler devant lui signifiait signer son arrêt de mort.

- Je sais... je sais que ma patrie a aujourd'hui totalement disparu... mais j'ai décidé de gagner cette guerre pour un jour pouvoir construire un nouvel endroit où je rentrerai un jour ! Un endroit que je défendrai au péril de ma vie tout comme j'ai défendu L5 ! Un endroit que je chérirai plus que tout, où les gens que j'aime seront en sécurité !  
- Et tu comptes faire ça tout seul ? Comme c'est beau de croire en ses rêves !  
- Tu peux parler ! La réputation de ta famille ne tient plus qu'à un fil et tu le sais ! Tu as peut-être un lieu ou rentrer, un avenir doré déjà tout tracé mais cet endroit n'est qu'une utopie ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve plus fragile que le cristal ! Tu as une maison, c'est vrai, et même une famille. Mais tout ceci menace de s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent ! Alors... plutôt que te moquer de ceux qui ont tout perdu, tu devrais t'arranger pour consolider les bases de ce qu'il te reste !  
- Un endroit où tu rentreras un jour, hein ? Quelle que soit la situation de ma famille, Chang, je te ferai payer ces paroles.  
- Tu agis vraiment comme un enfant gâté. Et moi qui t'estimais justement pour ton courage, je me rends compte que tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'un fils à papa. Ton père t'a laissé un véritable empire, certes, mais je doute que tu parviennes à redorer un jour le blason des Winner après cette guerre.  
- Et que penser du Clan du Dragon qui a lâchement préféré autodétruire sa colonie plutôt qu'affronter ses ennemis ?

Wufei resta coi, une lueur de haine pure rejoignant l'éclat doré de ses yeux.

- Ma colonie a été détruite, certes. Mais pas en vain. Les hommes du Clan du Dragon ont fait preuve de courage. Ils savaient que la colonie était finie... alors plutôt que de la laisser exploser pour rien, ils l'ont autodétruite alors que les robots mobiles étaient encore à proximité. Ainsi, la destruction de L5 aura été utile. Aucun d'eux n'est mort pour rien, aucun sacrifice n'a été inutile. Ces gens là étaient des hommes d'honneur qui n'ont pas hésité à donner leur vie pour que l'espoir subsiste. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour l'annihilation des robots mobiles et pour que Nataku et moi puissions fuir. Je leur en suis redevable. Et pour payer ma datte, comme je te l'ai dit, un jour je construirai un endroit où je saurai que les personnes chères à mon coeur sont en sécurité.

Les yeux plus dorés que jamais, Wufei leva vers Quatre un regard débordant de haine dans lequel scintillaient quelques larmes. Ses pieds décollèrent de la branche d'une dizaine de centimètres alors que des gerbes de lumière rouges et noires commençaient à graviter autour de lui.

- Je continuerai à me battre, Quatre. Je ne laisserai personne m'ôter encore des personnes qui me sont chères. Alors si tu veux vivre...

Les lumières deviennent plus intenses, jusqu'à former un cocon de sang autour du corps du pilote Chinois.   
Et alors que la lueur devenait aveuglante, le cocon éclata, créant une onde de choc qui fit noircir toute la végétation autour de Wufei. Dans le dos du jeune homme, deux immenses ailes membraneuses aux ossatures pourpres se dépliaient.

- Si tu veux vivre, Quatre... reste loin de Trowa.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Quatre alors qu'en contrebas, d'autres gerbes rouges et noires faisaient leur apparition...

**Notes de Shin en week end à 14h33 :  
Shin : 2 chapitres en moins de 24h * très fière *  
Wufei : Je suis un démon ?  
Shin : Oui mon grand ^^ !  
Duo : Wu nous sort un sacré speech là-dedans !  
Shin : Je voulais le mettre sur le devant de la scène avec sa force de caractère ^^ ! Wuwu c'est pas n'importe qui !  
Wufei : Je dois avouer que pour une fois je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour un chapitre.  
Shin : ^^  
Trowa : Je fais un peu accessoire moi...  
Shin : Te plains pas, t'as deux apollons qui se fightent rien que pour obtenir tes faveurs, tu devrais être content !  
Trowa : //.-  
Shin : Si tu veux, je prends ta place ! Surtout pour le prochain chapitre !  
Duo et Heero : On va morfler...**  


  
_A suivre..._


	16. 15 Un démon contre un ange

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, et vi ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst, angst, angst et re-angst, un peu gore... shônen ai ?  
**Couples : **Pas de changement, c'est toujours 3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1 ^^ et d'autres choses de ce genre... oui je suis toujours chiante !  
**Disclaimer :**   
Les G-Boys ? C'est quoi ? Ca se mange ? Si ils étaient à moi, je le saurais !  
**Note :** Encore merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et surtout à Chtite Elfie et à ma bétalectrice Sakura ^^ !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 15 :  
_Un démon contre un ange_

Quatre fixait d'un air mauvais les ailes de chauve-souris apparues dans le dos du pilote 05. Le combat allait être équitable à présent. Wufei sourit.

- Alors Quatre, ce combat ?  
- Viens !

N'attendant qu'un mot de sa part pour commencer, Wufei déploya ses larges ailes, effectuant son premier décollage sans aucun problème, guidé par son instinct, par ce côté démon dormant depuis toujours enfoui au fond de lui-même. Atteignant rapidement une vitesse phénoménale, le Chinois fonça sur l'ange qui l'évita de justesse. Freinant avant de percuter un arbre, Wufei prit de l'altitude jusqu'à arriver au-dessus de la végétation. Quatre le suivit de près, alors qu'une véritable course-poursuite commençait au-dessus de la jungle.  
Les deux pilotes s'éloignaient puis se rapprochaient, tels deux danseurs bien entraînés répétant an ballet bien organisé.  
Wufei surveillait attentivement la distance qui le séparait des arbres, ne restant ni trop près, ni trop loin. Il savait comment faire pour se débarasser de Quatre sans le tuer, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'une occasion d'agir se présente à lui.  
La chance vint à sa rencontre alors que l'ange volait en dessous de lui, cherchant à l'attaquer par le bas.  
Ni une, ni deux, le Chinois avait amorcé une descente rapide, et, faisant claquer ses ailes, arriva à proximité de Quatre qu'il poussa violemment entre les branchages. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la forêt alors que l'ange se déchirait les ailes dans les branches.  
Sachant que le pilote 04 ne se délogerait jamais seul de sa prison de végétaux, Wufei fit demi-tour, impatient à l'idée de rejoindre Trowa...

*****

Duo et Heero se rapprochaient sensiblement de leur destination lorsqu'un hurlement à vous glacer le sang dans les veines les fit sursauter.

- C'ét... c'était quoi ça ? balbutia Duo.  
- Aucune idée.  
- Heero ?  
- Oui.  
- Quatre est tout près d'ici... déclara l'Américain, la gorge serrée.  
- Près d'ici... mais alors, ce cri...  
- Wufei était avec lui... mais il s'éloigne...  
- Et Trowa ?  
- Pas très loin de Wu, je crois qu'il le rejoint.  
- Il y aurait eu un problème avec Quatre ?  
- Allons voir.

Heero hocha la tête et suivit Duo, l'aidant à se frayer un passage au travers de la végétation hostile. Ils atteignirent rapidement une zone totalement dévastée. Les branches étaient brisées et parfois on pouvait voir de longues plumes blanches aggripées dans les branchages. Suivant la trajectoire de ce qui avait dû s'écraser un peu plus loin, les deux pilotes continuèrent leur progression. La tension devint rapidement insoutenable. Rongé par l'angoisse, Duo attrapa brusquement la main de son petit ami en titre.

- Heero...  
- Je sais. Quatre s'est probablement écrasé un peu plus loin.  
- Et s'il était...  
- De toute façon, on ne le saura pas avant d'être allés voir.

Duo acquiesça, pourtant pas rassuré pour un sou. Surtout que depuis un petit moment, la plupart des plumes disséminées sur le chemin étaient tachées de sang. Prenant son rôle de petit ami très à coeur, Heero attira un instant le pilote de Deathscythe dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura t-il à son oreille. Quatre est solide.  
- Je sais. Merci.

Bien décidé à profiter de sa nouvelle relation avec le Soldat Parfait, et malgré la garvité de la situation, Duo posa un léger baiser sur son nez avant de reprendre la marche, un peu moins tendu.  
A quelques mètres de là, un ange aux ailes déchirées éclatait d'un rire amer.

*****

Wufei se posa avec légèreté dans une clairière dégagée à proximité de l'endroit où se trouvait Trowa. Il aurait été particulièrement imprudent de se poser pour la première fois dans un lieu aussi encombré que celui où il avait combattu Quatre.   
Wufei avait bien accueilli la transformation. Elle tombait à point nommé, il fallait l'avouer. Le Chinois ne savait absolument pas pourquoi deux ailes avaient subitement poussé dans son dos, mais il était persuadé que ce phénomène était identique à celui qui avait fait de Quatre un ange.  
Si seulement il avait mis la main sur le PC de F, il en saurait probablement plus...  
Commençant sérieusement à songer à la possible implication du système zéro dans ce mystère, Wufei plia ses ailes du mieux qu'il put et se mit en route. D'abord, il fallait retrouver Trowa... et ensuite, se mettre à la recherche d'Heero et Duo... avant de continuer cette satanée mission.  
Wufei était persuadé que les pilotes 01 et 02 étaient ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Malgré les apparences, le jeune homme sentait qu'un lien très puissant reliait ces deux là. Un lien que même la mort ne pourrait détruire.  
Alors Oz...

*****

Le spectacle était saisissant, il fallait l'avouer. Il aurait pu s'agir du tableau d'un célèbre peintre.   
Toutefois, même si dans un sens, la scène était belle, elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiante.  
Même Heero, tout Soldat-Parfait qu'il était, eut du mal à ne pas regarder ailleurs.  
Duo semblait totalement sur le cul.  
Quatre était suspendu à environ 3 mètres du sol, uniquement retenu par ses larges ailes atrocement déchiquetées, transpercées, déchirées par les branchages où elles étaient toujours coincées.  
Les plumes d'albâtre étaient couvertes de sang.  
Une fois remis de sa surprise, Duo escalada la première branche à sa portée pour se rapprocher de l'ange déchu. Heero, lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil, visiblement en état de choc.

- Qua-chan ! apella Duo une fois à ses côtés. Qua-chan, tu m'entends ?

L'empathe ouvrit difficilement les yeux, complètement perdu et fou de douleur.

- Duo ? croassa t-il.  
- Je suis là, Cat', on va te sortir de là !  
- Non, il ne faut pas !  
- Pourquoi ?

L'ange riva ses yeux lagon aux améthystes de Duo, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- Mon système zéro s'est désactivé, probablement à cause de mon état, mais une fois activé, je ne sais plus ce que je fais ! J'ai fait exploser la base pour tuer Wufei ! Je l'ai combattu pour obtenir l'amour de Trowa ! Je suis devenu un véritable monstre !  
- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Wuwu.  
- Il faut me laisser là, sinon je vais encore me laisser dominer par zéro et je tenterai une nouvelle fois de tuer Wufei.  
- Mais...  
- Allez le chercher. Trowa et lui ne sont pas loin. Duo, il vaut mieux pour la sécurité de tout le monde que je reste là.  
- Tes ailes ne tiendront pas bien longtemps, intervint Heero qui les avait rejoints. Tu ne vas pas tarder à te retrouver au sol à ce rythme là.  
- Je le sais Heero.  
- Ecoute moi Duo, tu vas aller chercher Wufei et Trowa et les ramener ici.  
- Et toi ?  
- Je reste avec Quatre. Je me refuse à laisser un compagnon d'armes seul dans une telle situation.

Le regard de Duo s'illumina de joie. Enfin, il les considérait tous comme des frères d'armes ! Il s'était attaché à eux et leur accordait enfin sa confiance !

- Je vais faire vite Cat' !

Puis après avoir embrassé Heero sur la joue, Duo partit.  
Une fois le jeune homme disparu derrière les arbres, Quatre reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté, Heero ?  
- ...  
- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?  
- J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé depuis notre départ de la grotte.  
- A une seule condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Tu me raconteras comment Duo et toi vous êtes casés.

Heero esquissa un sourire puis acquiesça.

- Après votre départ de la grotte, commença Quatre, je me suis réveillé au beau milieu d'une épaisse fumée. Je ne suis pas resté conscient bien longtemps, mais je me souviens avoir vu des soldats.  
- Alors c'est bien Oz. Autre chose ?  
- Oui, continua le jeune homme en remontant péniblement un des lambeaux de ce qui fut la manche de sa chemise. Une seringue.

Heero examina la petite trace de piqûre, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Le système zéro ?  
- Sans aucun doute.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Je me suis réveillé seul dans la jungle. J'ai erré pendant quelques jours jusqu'à atteindre d'interminables marais. Puis un soir, je me suis fait attaquer par un crocodile.  
- ... et Duo est venu à ton secours.  
- C'est cela. Enfin, je me suis changé en ange et je me souviens m'être envolé vers la base.  
- Pour aller la faire exploser ?  
- Non, à l'origine je voulais simplement libérer les autres, mon système zéro m'ayant indiqué qu'ils étaient toujours prisonniers.  
- A l'origine ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Lorsque je suis arrivé, la base était en état d'alerte. Wufei et Trowa étaient en pleine tentative d'évasion. Apparemment ils faisaient une pause puisque je les ai surpris dans un bureau en train de s'embrasser.

L'étonnement passa brièvement sur le visage du Japonais avant qu'il ne réclame la suite.

- J'ai alors totalement perdu l'esprit. J'ai fait exploser un mur pour les atteindre. Tous deux ont été blessés, mais je n'ai sauvé que Trowa que j'ai laissé sur le toit d'un des bâtiments avant d'aller poser mes charges d'explosifs.  
- Dérobées dans leurs stocks ?  
- Oui. J'ai épargné deux ailes, celles du Q.G et du hangar à MS.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Malgré ma folie je ne voulais pas faire échouer la mission.  
- Pour le Q.G je comprends, mais le hangar ?  
- On risque d'avoir besoin de Wing Zero.  
- Hm.  
- Bref, après cela je suis retourné chercher Trowa et me suis occupé de ses blessures avant de lui proposer un deal.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je... lui ai en gros demandé de choisir entre Wufei et moi.  
- Explicitement ?  
- S'il arrêtait sa relation avec Wufei, je l'aidais à le sauver. Dans le cas contraire, la base explosait.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ?  
- Trowa m'a assomé et a emporté le détonateur avec lui. Malheureusement, j'avais prévu cette réaction et ce détonateur était un faux, j'avais toujours le vrai en ma possession. Dès mon réveil, j'ai déclenché les minuteries.  
- Et après ?  
- Je me suis réfugié dans les montagnes en attendant l'explosion. Lorsque zéro m'a signalé que Trowa et Wufei étaient toujours en vie, je suis entré dans une colère folle et me suis envolé pour aller tuer Wufei.  
- Vous vous êtes battus pour Trowa ?  
- J'ai tellement honte ! geignit l'Arabe en détournant les yeux.  
- Tu n'étais pas toi-même, le rassura Heero. Raconte-moi la suite.  
- Au cours du combat, Wufei s'est changé en démon.  
- Il est aussi sous zéro ?  
- Trowa l'est également. Nous avons donc continué le combat dans les airs puis Wufei a réussi à me pousser dans les arbres. Et voilà le résultat.  
- Tu ne supportes toujours pas zéro, hein ?  
- Non. Je suis toujours aussi faible depuis la base lunaire.  
- Duo a pensé que c'était peut-être un problème lié à ton empathie.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il dit avoir reçu une sorte de signal lorsque le crocodile te menaçait.  
- Je ne sais pas si ce signal était dû à mon empathie, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que zéro a sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Pour que l'on puisse réellement parler de ' connexion ' entre Duo et moi, il faudrait qu'il soit new-type.  
- Alors c'est zéro.  
- Je crois aussi. Si Duo était un new-type, je l'aurai senti dès notre première rencontre. Maintenant, tu me dois le récit d'une jolie petite histoire d'amour ^^, continua Quatre avec un sourire malicieux un peu tordu par la douleur.

Heero lui rendit son sourire et commença son histoire.

*****

Duo courrait comme un dératé à travers la forêt. Il fallait faire vite, Quatre était véritablement dans un état critique, malgré tous les sourires qu'il avait pu faire pour les rassurer. Accélérant encore, il sauta avec souplesse au-dessus d'un tronc d'arbre renversé, puis slaloma sans aucun problème entre les arbres sur son chemin. Zéro pouvait vraiment s'avérer utile parfois. Contournant un imposant rocher, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire de larges ailes rouges et noires.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver des chauve-souris king-size en Amazonie !

Surpris par cette voix si familière, Wufei se retourna d'un bloc, manquant au passage flanquer une baffe magistrale à Trowa avec ses ailes.

- Duo ! s'écria t-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras.  
- On ne m'apelle plus Maxwell maintenant ^^ ?  
- Imbécile ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Aucun problème ! ... Trowa, range tes yeux revolver, j'te le piquerai pas ton Wuffy !  
- Wufei et pas Wuffy, grogna le pilote 05.

Semblant tout à coup se souvenir de l'existence de son petit ami, Wufei lâcha Duo et se tourna vers l'abandonné, manquant cette fois giffler l'Américain.

- Désolé, s'excusa Wufei.  
- C'est bon, le rassura Trowa. Ta réaction est normale. Ca fait du bien de te revoir Duo, avoua t-il en étreignant l'adolescent à son tour.  
- Yo, Trowa ! T'as fait une cure de socialisation avec Wuwu ou quoi ?  
- Wufei. Et que fais-tu ici ? s'enquit le Chinois.  
- On n'a pas le temps, Heero est un peu plus loin avec Quatre.

Le regard des pilotes 03 et 05 se fit soudainement plus dur.

- Dépêchez-vous, il est dans un sale état !  
- Quatre est devenu fou, rétorqua Trowa, imperturbable.  
- Non, il n'est plus sous zéro !  
- ... allons-y, déclara Wufei. Mais s'il tente encore quelque chose pour me tuer, je n'hésiterai pas à riposter.

Duo ne cilla pas lorsque Wufei passa à côté de lui, prenant le chemin de la prison de végétaux de Quatre sans un mot. Toutefois, alors que Trowa se levait pour le suivre, Duo lui adressa la parole.

- Cat' s'en est pris à Wu par jalousie ?  
- Crois-moi, je suis loin d'en être fier.

Réconfortant, l'Américain posa une main sur l'épaule du Français, et déclara, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Il est pas mal Wu avec ses ailes ^^.  
- Chasse gardée, répondit Trowa avec un sourire en coin.

*****

- Je trouve que Duo a une bonne influence sur toi, avoua Quatre à la fin du récit d'Heero.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je te trouve moins froid, plus ouvert. Tu as l'air de nous considérer autrement. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes devenus plus que des partenaires pour toi. Tu nous fais plus confiance et surtout tu prends en compte nos sentiments. Avant tu n'aurais pas laissé Duo partir seul et tu m'aurais éliminé. Tu ne te serais pas embarassé du boulet que constitue un grand blessé comme moi.  
- ... je crois que j'ai appris à avoir une attitude plus humaine avec les gens.  
- C'est bien, déclara Quatre, sincère.  
- Je voudrais te parler du système zéro.  
- Je suis tout ouï.  
- Tu ne le supportes toujours pas et tu n'as pas l'air de penser que ce soit à cause de ton empathie. As-tu une idée de ce qui provoque tes pertes d'esprit ?  
- C'est pourtant simple. Je suis mort de peur, Heero. J'ai plus peur du système zéro que de la mort ! Il représente mon pire cauchemar ! Et tout ce que je ressents avec mon empathie ne fait qu'augmenter cette peur !  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
- Mon empathie me fait ressentir tout l'amour que vous vous portez les uns aux autres. Et lorsque je sens cet attachement, j'ai peur de le briser sans le vouloir, contrôlé par le système zéro.  
- Pourtant tu dois absolument apprendre à maîtriser zéro si tu veux te sortir vivant de cette mission. Les choses sont différentes d'avec le Gundam Zero, tu pouvais choisir de le piloter ou non. Mais maintenant, zéro est en toi, tu n'as d'autre alternative que celle d'apprendre à t'en servir efficacement.  
- A t'entendre parler, on jurerait que tu as toi-même réussi à acquérir la maîtrise du système.  
- Je n'ai eu à faire au Gundam Zero qu'une seule fois, et j'ai manqué te tuer comme tu as manqué tuer Wufei. C'est ta crainte du système qui t'empêche d'en avoir le contrôle.  
- Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment faire.  
- Tu devrais en discuter avec Duo.  
- Hum... Duo est fort, il doit n'avoir aucun mal à contrôler ce système.  
- Le hic est que si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai dit que Oz l'avait fait gazer parce qu'il y avait eu un problème lors de l'expérience. Ni lui, ni moins ne savons ce que cela peut entraîner.  
- J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui.  
- De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour lui.

Quatre sourit. L'amour que portait Heero au pilote 02 était d'une force incroyable. L'empathe savait qu'Heero serait capable de n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de son petit diable, et cette pensée le rassurait. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré dans son passé, Duo avait enfin le droit de connaître le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un. Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante de Wufei. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à l'ange avant de reporter son attention sur Heero.

- Yuy, on a un problème.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- C'est Duo, il s'est écroulé sur le sol pendant que nous venions ici.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria le Japonais en se levant. Où est-il ?  
- Barton est resté avec lui. Ni Trowa ni moi ne pouvions le transporter, lui à cause de ses blessures, et moi à cause de mes ailes, c'est pour ça que je suis parti devant.  
- Je vais le chercher, reste avec Quatre.

Le pilote 01 descendit de l'arbre rapidement puis adressa quelques mots à Wufei avant de partir en courant.

- Ne vous entretuez pas.

Wufei hocha la tête sans répondre puis fit claquer ses ailes, rejoignant Quatre en quelques battements.

- Wufei ? apella l'ange.  
- Je suis là.  
- Je voudrais te faire mes excuses.  
- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis encore en vie.  
- Et Trowa ?  
- Il va bien. Mais lorsque je suis descendu après le combat, son système zéro s'était activé.  
- ... il m'en veut ?  
- Non, il sait que tu te comportes ainsi à cause de zéro, il serait stupide de t'en tenir rigueur.  
- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu ne m'en veux pas non plus ?  
- Tu es un frère d'armes et tu as été influencé. Dans ton état, il est de mon devoir d'éliminer la source de cette influence.  
- Et pour tes ailes ? s'enquit Quatre.  
- Je n'ai aucun problème. Zéro ne m'incomode pas non plus.  
- C'est bien.  
- Comment allons-nous faire pour tes ailes ?

Quatre posa son regard sur les plumes blanches tâchées de sang, un peu mélancolique.

- Je ne me délogerai pas de là seul, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. Mais une fois libéré de mes entraves, il vous faudra faire le nécessaire pour m'empêcher de vous mettre à nouveau en danger.  
- Nous nous en chargerons, mais nous ne pourrons pas te retenir éternellement.  
- Je sais. Je dois apprendre à vaincre ma peur de ce système.  
- Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé.  
- Oui ^^ ! assura Quatre, confiant. Je dois y arriver !

*****

Heero avait couru jusqu'à atteindre l'imposant arbre sous lequel Duo et Trowa avaient trouvé refuge. Le premier geste d'Heero fut de prendre dans ses bras le pilote de Deathscythe. Son visage était crispé par la douleur et sa main serrait convulsivement le tissus de sa veste au niveau du coeur.

- Duo...  
- Hee-chan, ça recommence...  
- Bon sang, je ne peux rien faire, se lamenta Heero, désemparé.  
- Reste près de moi, la douleur est plus supportable lorsque je sais que tu me soutiens.

Heero acquiesça puis se tourna vers Trowa.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Aucun problème, je peux encore marcher seul.  
- Bien.

Puis le pilote de Wing se leva et prit dans ses bras le dénommé Shinigami.

- Duo, tiens bon !

Pour unique réponse, Heero sentit les bras de Duo se resserer autour de son cou. Décidemment ce système zéro ne leur apportait que souffrance et tristesse.

  
**Notes de Shin :  
Shin : * BOUM *  
Duo : Elle s'est cassé la gueule ?  
Shin : * complètement sur le cul * 3 chapitres en moins de 3 jours !  
Wufei : Le blocage est levé, amen.  
Duo : T'es un peu bizarre, ou tu nous fais un blocage total ou de la surproduction.  
Shin : Je préfère nettement le deuxième ^^.  
Duo : Et moi le premier. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as ENCORE fait ?  
Shin : Le problème lors de l'expérience ^^ ?  
Duo : Bon sang je vais encore soufrir !  
Quatre : Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire...  
**

  
_A suivre..._


	17. 16 Juste Duo

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, et vi ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst toujours, mais beaucoup de shônen ai ^^  
**Couples : **3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1  
**Disclaimer :**   
* regarde sous le bureau * nope, sont pas là.  
**Note :** Bonne lecture !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 16 :  
_Juste Duo_

Les cinq pilotes de Gundams étaient finalement réunis.  
Hélas, les conditions n'étaient pas favorables à des retrouvailles chaleureuses.  
Deux blessés, dont un dans un état critique, un pilote dans les vappes, un autre à la limite de l'évanouissement, et leur leader en proie à l'hystérie.  
Wufei malgré ses plaies et Trowa malgré sa faiblesse avaient tous deux commencé à dégager les ailes de Quatre des feuillages tandis qu'Heero restait au chevet d'un Duo ayant perdu connaissance sous l'intensité de la douleur.  
Heero avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'il avait senti l'étreinte de Duo se relâcher autour de son cou.  
Depuis l'évanouissement du Dieu de la Mort, il n'avait ni lâché sa main, ni enlevé la sienne de son coeur, en surveillant toujours les battements, de peur que le jeune homme ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque.  
La première aile de Quatre à moitié dégagée, Trowa était descendu prendre des nouvelles des deux pilotes.

- Comment va t-il ?  
- Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, mais son coeur bat normalement.  
- Veux-tu que j'aille chercher de l'eau pour tenter de le ranimer ?  
- C'est gentil, mais occupe-toi de Quatre.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Le jeune homme se leva, jetant un regard à la fois attendri et inquiet au couple avant de rejoindre les branches entre lesquelles Quatre gîsait toujours.  
Chose étonnante, l'ange était toujours conscient. La quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue était pourtant très importante. Quatre leur avait expliqué que sa transformation avait amélioré ses capacités, levant ainsi le mystère flottant sur son incroyable résistance. Il s'en sortirait très certainement vivant.  
Ses talents de guérisseur lui permettraient de réparer ses ailes une fois ces dernières dégagées.  
Trowa aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de beaucoup de repos pour se remettre sur pied.  
Wufei n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de soins et ne posait aucun problème.  
Seulement, si Duo ne se réveillait pas bientôt, Heero y laisserait la raison.... mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient que se contenter d'espérer...

*****

- Général Kushrenada, le rapport sur les explosions d'aujourd'hui vient de m'être donné.  
- Je vous écoute Zechs.  
- Seulement trois de nos bâtiments ont explosé : les cellules, l'aile informatique et les laboratoires. Les hangars sont intacts, de même que le quartier général. Les deux pilotes se sont échappés.  
- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit les robots mobiles alors qu'il s'agissait de leur objectif principal ?  
- Peut-être ont-ils quelque chose à faire avant de finir la mission ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sans répondre, Zechs tira de son dossier quelques photographies qu'il tendit au commandant des forces d'Oz. Sur les images de papier glacé apparaissait clairement un jeune homme blond dôté d'une paire d'ailes d'un blanc imaculé.  
  
- C'est 04 ! s'étonna Treize.  
- Oui, nos guêteurs l'ont aperçu dans la journée en train de voler au-dessus de la base peu avant les explosions.  
- Alors c'est lui qui a tout manigancé ?  
- Sans aucun doute.  
- Notre opération a donc porté ses fruits. Il est enfin arrivé à l'étape finale de sa transformation.  
- Et que faisons-nous à propos de 01 ? s'enquit Zechs. Il est le seul à ne pas encore avoir reçu le système.  
- N'ayez aucune inquiétude Zechs, quelque chose me dit que les pilotes ne vont pas tarder à venir chercher la clé de leurs problèmes à la source.  
- Vous voulez dire que... ?  
- Oui. Nous devons nous préparer à les accueillir comme il se doit, déclara Treize en se levant. Puis-je compter sur vous, Zechs ?  
- A vos ordres.  
- Et n'oubliez pas...  
- Je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de combattre 01, et c'est bien dommage.  
- Vous ne l'affronterez que si nous devons lui injecter zéro par la force.  
- C'est une tête de mule, j'ai mes chances.  
- Seul l'avenir nous le dira...

*****

Il se sentait perdu.   
Anéanti.  
Vide.  
Vide... oui, voilà exactement ce qu'il était.  
Voir Duo dans cet état avait détruit quelque chose en lui.  
Voir Duo aussi vulnérable lui avait rapellé que tout Shinigami qu'il était, l'enfant de L2 n'était pas immortel.  
Et ça, ça faisait mal.  
Presqu'aussi mal que cette impuissance qui l'oppressait.  
Il ne pouvait rien faire, simplement espérer.  
Espérer que l'organe permettant à son petit diable de vivre veuille bien fonctionner normalement.  
Espérer que Duo reprenne connaissance au plus vite.  
Espérer... que le jeune homme puisse encore lui dédier ce magnifique sourire qui lui prouvait qu'il était à ses yeux la personne la plus importante.  
Peu importaient la mission, Oz, les Gundams.  
Juste Duo.  
Regardant Wufei et Trowa s'affairer sur les ailes de Quatre, ignorant leurs blessures et leur fatigue, Heero pensa que jamais encore l'unité de leur groupe n'avait été aussi solide et fragile à la fois.  
Il fallait sauver cette unité, quelque soit le prix à payer.  
Heero devait se ressaisir.  
Une lueur de détermination au fond des yeux, le Japonais prit Duo sur son dos comme au soir de la transformation de Quatre puis fit quelques pas vers l'ange déchu suspendu au-dessus de lui.

- Wufei ! Trowa !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers leur leader, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait encore l'intention de faire pour les surprendre.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un point d'eau, occupez-vous de Quatre.  
- Tu peux compter sur nous, assura Trowa.  
- On te confie Duo.  
- La nuit va bientôt tomber, nous ne reviendrons que demain matin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

La confiance régnait entre eux comme jamais encore auparavant. Ils devenaient de plus en plus forts et bientôt viendrait le jour où ils le seraient suffisamment pour mettre Oz à genoux.

- Je ne suis pas fâché d'en finir ! avoua Wufei, essuyant la sueur sur son front du revers de la main.  
- Merci.  
- Ce n'est rien Quatre, après tout je suis responsable de la situation.  
- Wufei, je... commença l'ange.  
- L'affaire est close, coupa le Chinois.  
- Essaie de replier ton aile libre, conseilla Trowa.

L'empathe s'exécuta, ramenant le pan de plumes sur lui. L'aile était dans un piteux état, mais rien d'impossible à réparer. Quatre se soignerait facilement.

- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu avant de vous attaquer à ma deuxième aile.  
- Non, tu es en équilibre précaire. Tes ailes sont tes seuls supports, je te rapelle qu'en dessous de toi il n'y a que du vide, signala Trowa.  
- Et puis plus vite on s'y mettra, plus vite on aura fini, acheva Wufei.

Quatre les remercia du bout des lèvres, se demandant où Heero en était avec Duo.

*****

La chance était avec eux.  
Par pur hasard, Heero avait découvert la source de la cascade qui protégeait leur première planque.  
Et il fallait avouer que le site était exceptionnel.  
La source était plus haut, vers les montagnes, mais la rivière menant à la cascade avait formé un petit lac naturel dans lequel baignaient les racines des saules pleureurs dont les feuillages semblaient former des rideaux.  
Et mieux que tout : au milieu des feuillages voletaient des dizaines de lucioles.  
La nuit était tombée depuis peu, l'eau était claire et la lune pleine s'y reflétait.  
L'endroit était féerique, tout simplement.  
Heero s'assit au sol près de l'eau, Duo entre ses jambes et la tête appuyée contre son torse.  
Après avoir plongé une de ses mains dans les ondes claires, le Japonais caressa avec une extrème douceur le visage du pilote de Deathscythe, repoussant les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage par la sueur.  
Jugeant l'eau potable par l'absence de vase, Heero en fit boire quelques gorgées à son protégé.  
C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.  
Malheureusement.  
Serrant plus fort Duo contre lui, il cala son visage dans le creux de son cou, écoutant le sang battre dans sa jugulaire.  
Duo devait vivre. Absolument.  
Heero ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi à regarder les lucioles voler, serrant fort les mains de Duo entre les siennes.  
Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'alors que la lune pleine était haute dans le ciel, les deux petites mains blanches au milieu des siennes bougèrent.  
Sursautant sur le coup de la surprise, Heero assista, incrédule, au retour de Duo parmi les vivants.

- Hee-chan ?

A ces mots, Heero eut peut-être une des réactions les plus humaines qu'il ait jamais eues.  
Il se jeta dans les bras de Duo en pleurant.

*****

Trowa et Wufei travaillaient toujours alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Leur ouvrage était rendu plus difficile par l'absence de lumière suffisante, mais ils devaient se contenter de la lune en guise d'éclairage et ils le savaient.  
Epuisé par les émotions de la journée, Quatre avait fini par s'endormir, malgré sa position entre ciel et terre des plus inconfortables.  
De toute façon, mieux vallait qu'il dorme.  
Même s'il n'en disait rien, Trowa et Wufei savaient que la douleur devait être insupportable, même pour un pilote de Gundam.  
Ils en étaient pratiquement à la moitié de la seconde aile lorsque l'inévitable arriva.  
Quatre commença à descendre.  
Immédiatement, Wufei déploya ses ailes et vola jusqu'à l'Arabe qu'il attrapa à bras le corps pour le soutenir.  
Quatre ne risquait pas de chute pour l'instant mais les déchirures dans son aile s'étaient aggravées.  
Les pilotes n'avaient pas prévu que cela arriverait aussi vite.  
Ils pensaient que l'aile serait assez résistante pour soutenir Quatre encore un peu et avaient déjà envisagé de faire porter Quatre par Wufei pendant que Trowa achèverait de libérer l'aile.  
Mais il était trop tôt !

- Trowa, je ne pourrai pas le porter très longtemps !  
- Je sais ! Je vais essayer de décoincer son aile le plus vite possible, tiens bon !

Tentant sans réel succès de garder son calme, Trowa redoubla d'acharnement.  
Oui, mais comment abbatre plus de deux heures de travail à deux en moins de trente minutes seul ?

*****

- Duo ? Tu... tu... tu es vivant ! balbutia Heero entre deux sanglots.  
- A moins que nous soyons morts tous les deux ^^.  
- Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Pardon.  
- ...  
- Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'un jour tu pleurerais pour moi !  
- La faute à qui ?  
- A zéro.  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Heero en séchant ses larmes.  
- Certain, assura Duo en cueillant une goutte d'eau. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes cardiaques avant zéro. Et puis tu oublies ce fameux incident durant l'expérience sur moi.  
- Je vais les...  
- Eeeeeeew du calme Hee-chan ! C'est pas en t'énervant que tu arrangeras les choses !  
- Désolé... c'est la pression qui retombe, s'excusa le Japonais en passant une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.  
- ...  
- Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.  
- Jamais eu aussi peur ou jamais eu peur tout court ?  
- ...  
- Comment va Quatre ?  
- Assez bien, il n'a pas cédé à l'évanouissement. Wufei et Trowa avaient presque libéré la première aile lorsque je suis parti.  
- Parti, hum ? fit Duo en levant un sourcil.  
- Pour trouver de l'eau, précisa le pilote de Wing. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de découvrir cet endroit.  
- Oui... c'est beau.  
- ...  
- Hee-chan ?  
- Hn ?  
- On a le temps pour un bain ?  
- ... j'ai dit aux autres que si nous n'étions pas revenus avant que la nuit ne tombe, nous ne rentrerions que demain.  
- Alors on a le temps ! s'exclama Duo en se levant d'un bond.  
- Duo, tu viens à peine de te remettre d'un malaise cardiaque.  
- Justement, ça peut me faire que du bien !

Heero le fixa, sceptique.  
Duo riposta avec l'attaque " regard de chien battu abandonné tout seul dans un coin sans sa maman ni son papa et qui a besoin d'amour ".  
Heero leva un sourcil.  
Duo répondit par son célèbre " chibi eyes ".  
Le coin des lèvres d'Heero se souleva.  
Duo fit trembler sa lèvre inférieure, laissant ses yeux s'innonder de fausses larmes de crocodile.  
...  
...  
Heero éclata de rire.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné !  
- SHINIGAMI LIVEEEEEES ! hurla Duo en envoyant dinguer sa veste.

La scéance de déshabillage fut de courte durée, Duo se contentant de balancer allègrement les divers articles vestimentaires un peu partout dans les environs.  
A vrai dire, il n'avait rien à foutre de l'endroit où ils pouvaient atterir.  
Une fois en boxer ( ehhh nan, pas à poil ^^ ) le jeune homme entra dans l'eau en sautillant, bientôt suivi par un Heero un peu moins entousiaste.  
Le Japonais craignait que la moindre parole ou le moindre geste de travers ne transforme ce simple bain en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux.  
Et si son opinion n'allait pas à l'encontre des désirs de Duo, il préférait garder ça pour plus tard.  
Pas ce soir.  
Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

- Hee-chan ?  
- Hn ?  
- T'as tenté le coup de la Belle au Bois Dormant pendant que j'étais dans les choux ?  
- Iie.  
- Ca aurait peut-être marché ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'étais trop inquiet pour penser à ça.  
- Et maintenant que je t'en ai parlé, tu regrettes de ne pas avoir essayé ?  
- Je peux me rattraper maintenant, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas si tu es admis à l'examen de repêchage ^^ !  
- Je peux peut-être te convaincre ?  
- Je serais curieux de voir ça ^^ !

Avec la ferme intention de prouver à son petit diable que oui, il était accepté au rattrapage et que non, il ne risquait pas d'être déçu, Heero s'avança vers lui, lorsqu'à peine arrivé à portée des lèvres de Duo, ce dernier avait disparu dans l'eau. Heero leva les yeux au ciel.  
Duo voulait s'amuser ?  
Soit... ils allaient s'amuser...

*****

- Trowa ! Tu as bientôt fini ?!  
- Je fais de mon mieux !

Depuis plus de vingt minutes, Wufei battait furieusement des ailes, maintenant Quatre en l'air comme il le pouvait pendant que Trowa tentait de dégager ses plumes le plus vite possible. Hélas, il restait encore beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps avant que le Chinois ne puisse plus porter Quatre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'ange s'était réveillé mais avait rapidement sombré dans l'inconscience, vaincu par la douleur. Si même l'ange commençait à flancher...  
Il ne restait plus qu'un quart de l'aile à dégager et ils seraient tirés d'affaire... oui, mais cela restait tout de même un travail considérable, et Trowa savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de réussir.  
Wufei manqua lâcher Quatre lorsque sa seule aile libre se déplia et commença à pendre vers le sol.

- Trowa ! Je ne tiendrai plus bien longtemps !

Le pilote Français se sentait prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Toute cette pression sur ses épaules, le stress, la fatigue, la peur, et une angoisse sans nom... il se sentait tiraillé de toutes parts, inapte à réussir sa ' mission '.  
Tout concentré à son ouvrage qu'il était, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que des gerbes de lumière rouges et noires gravitaient autour de lui, se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses...

*****

Bon, ce n'était pas très logique de jouer au chat et à la souris aquatique avec un jeune homme se remettant à peine d'un malaise cardiaque, tout en sachant que deux amis étaient en train de batailler pour sauver la vie d'un troisième. Mais la tension accumulée ces derniers jours étaient devenue si lourde sur les épaules d'Heero qu'il voyait en ce jeu un moyen comme un autre de relâcher la pression. Juste oublier, le temps d'une course poursuite, la douleur et les ennuis. Juste penser à l'instant présent, à l'homme qu'il aimait, et laisser tomber toutes les barrières, ignorer les contraintes et les inquiétudes.   
Ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'Heero plongea à la poursuite de Duo, lequel s'était réfugié derrière une racine.   
Avisant un serpent châtain flottant au gré des mouvements de l'eau, Heero surgit derrière la racine et attrapa Duo par la taille avant de l'embrasser.  
Il avait déjà entendu dire qu'embrasser la personne qu'on aime était une des choses les plus agréables qui soient.  
Si auparavant il n'en croyait pas un mot, il était à présent d'accord à 100%.  
Si seulement il l'avait su plus tôt, il ne se serait pas privé d'embrasser Duo aussi souvent que son coeur le lui réclamait...  
Si seulement...  
Si seulement il s'était déclaré plus tôt... s'il avait réalisé avant combien le lien affectif qui le rattachait à Duo était fort, il aurait peut-être été capable d'empêcher que cette expérience ne se fasse... il aurait réalisé avant combien Duo était important pour lui, il aurait su avant ce baiser si surpenant lors de la tentative de sauvetage de Wufei et Trowa... il n'aurait jamais abandonné Duo aux mains des Ozzies, même s'il avait dû donner sa vie pour préserver celle du pilote de Deathscythe.  
Kami-sama, il s'en voulait tellement !  
Il savait que Duo ne lui en voulait pas, mais même le plus rayonnant des sourires de la part du jeune homme ne pourrait effacer cette culpabilité en lui.  
Heero se considèrerait toujours comme le responsable de ce problème dans l'expérience menée sur son petit diable.  
Le Japonais était décidé à prendre sur lui cette erreur de parcours qui aurait pourtant dû n'être attribuée qu'à Oz.  
Il voulait se sentir pleinement coupable du malaise de Duo, espérant peut-être que cet échec lui apprendrait à être plus fort et à mieux veiller sur le jeune homme à l'avenir.  
Espérant...  
Cet échec devait rester une exception. Plus jamais il ne devait laisser quelqu'un faire du mal à Duo.  
Plus jamais.  
Le manque d'air faisant sortir Heero de ses sombres réflexions, le jeune homme s'empressa de remonter à la surface, Duo toujours étroitement serré au creux de ses bras.

- Pfiou ! On m'avait déjà dit que les baisers aquatiques n'avaient rien de comparable mais je ne m'attendais pas à un truc comme ça ! s'extasia le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, visiblement aux anges.

Heero répondit par un léger sourire, un peu triste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hee-chan ?  
- Non, tout va bien.  
- Menteur, rétorqua Duo en tirant la langue.  
- Nani ?  
- Je te connais par coeur. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
- Je... me sens un peu responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé, avoua Heero en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Un peu ou complètement ? insista Duo en faisant la moue.  
- ...  
- Heero, c'était MON initiative de rester là-bas ! Et pas seulement pour que tu puisses partir, je voulais aussi refaire une tentative pour faire sortir Wu et Trotro ! Et puis t'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis pas mourant ! C'est juste des crises passagères !  
- Mais si...  
- Il en faut plus pour me tuer, assura l'Américain en haussant les épaules.  
- Hm...  
- Et puis le véritable responsable, c'est pas toi, c'est Oz.

Heero lui sourit timidement, soulagé de lui avoir confié ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Tu me fais un câlin ? demanda le pilote 02.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Heero l'attira dans ses bras, appréciant l'instant de calme qui leur était offert.  
Il savait que demain, le combat reprendrait.  
Et il avait plus que jamais envie de se battre de toutes ses forces.

*****

Dix minutes avaient passé et Quatre glissait de plus en plus de l'étreinte de Wufei. Toutes ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Il ne battait plus des ailes que par pur automatisme, se retenant à grand peine de fermer les yeux. Il commençait à perdre pied lorsque soudain, Quatre se fit plus léger dans ses bras.  
Il le sentit doucement descendre vers le sol.  
Accompagnant le mouvement sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, Wufei sentit une des ailes de l'empathe se déplier pour effleurer son dos.  
Trowa avait terminé ?  
La descente continua jusqu'à ce que l'ange touche le sol.  
Totalement vidé, Wufei eut seulement le temps d'entrevoir un jeune homme brun entouré de deux ailes noires avant de s'endormir profondément.

*****

Il se sentait bien, entouré de ces deux bras protecteurs.  
Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'il était à l'abri de tout.  
Quoi qu'il advienne par la suite, Duo savait que cette mission resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.  
Il y avait eu de sales moments, il avait vu des larmes et du sang couler, il avait été confronté à la douleur de ses amis, à la peur et à l'angoisse de les perdre, à l'incertitude...  
Mais il y avait eu des instants inoubliables.  
La première journée dans la grotte avec Quatre... la course-poursuite avec Wufei après cette fameuse courte paille... la joie en revoyant Wufei et Trowa et constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés... le soulagement alors qu'Heero était venu le chercher dans la cellule où il avait manqué perdre la vie... la déclaration d'Heero...  
Tous ces moments, ces larmes de joie, ces éclats de rire, ces sourires rayonnants...  
Duo savait que jamais il ne pourrait les oublier.  
Dans la douleur et la souffrance, dans la peur et l'horreur, les coeurs s'étaient rapprochés.  
Enfin, les cinq pilotes de Gundams formaient une équipe, une vraie !  
La disparition de l'un d'eux signerait la perte de leur équilibre.  
Ils étaient cinq, les cinq doigts de la main.  
Unis à jamais.  
Malgré leurs différences, tous avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.  
Les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux aux travers des épreuves étaient plus forts que jamais.  
Duo savait que Quatre resterait toujours son confident, l'ami avec qui il pouvait se lâcher sans aucune crainte, celui qui ne le repousserait jamais lorsqu'il aurait besoin de réconfort.  
Wufei serait comme un cousin, celui avec qui on se plait à jouer les enquiquineurs de première, avec qui il pourrait toujours faire des courses poursuites sans queue ni tête, mais surtout il savait que Wufei serait toujours de bon conseil lorsque quelque chose n'irait pas.  
Trowa, l'ainé de l'équipe. Celui qui de par sa seule présence apportait une sensation de sécurité, de calme, de sérénité. La force tranquille, l'homme qui veillait sur tous les pilotes. Le grand frère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu, tout simplement.  
Enfin Heero. L'adolescent si pur et innocent sous sa couche de glace encrassée de sang. Le Soldat-Parfait dont Duo avait finalement volé le coeur. Un véritable ange, un homme incroyable. La lumière dans les ténèbres, l'espoir au milieu du chaos.  
Vraiment, Duo ne pourrait pas oublier.  
Et étrangement, il pensait que cette mission était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée.  
Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'Heero s'écarta de lui.

- On devrait dormir.  
- Vi, mais où ?

Avisant une branche assez large un peu au dessus de l'eau, Heero y grimpa puis hissa Duo jusqu'à lui sans aucun problème.  
Appuyant sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, il fit signe à Duo de s'approcher, ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir.  
Loin de se faire prier, le pilote de Deathscythe s'allongea sur le Japonais, se blottissant contre lui.  
Tout était calme.  
Suivant du regard une luciole zigzaguant entre les feuilles, Duo pensa que c'était le moment ou jamais.  
Après tout, il n'aurait pas été juste envers Heero d'attendre davantage.  
Se redressant sur ses bras, Duo effleura les lèvres de son petit soldat avant de river ses yeux aux siens.

- Je t'aime.

Souriant comme un malade, Heero passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, le rapprochant de lui.

- Je sais.

Puis après un baiser des plus chastes, tous deux s'endormirent, le coeur léger.  
Demain était un autre jour.

**Notes de Shin :  
Shin : Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre pour le moment...  
Duo : Combien ?  
Shin : 41 Ko sans les notes ni l'entête.  
Duo : Effectivement c'est plus long que d'habitude ^^  
Shin : En tous cas j'en ai chiiiéééééé pour décrire la fin de la libération de Quatre !  
Quatre : Je suis vivant ^^  
Shin : J'en ai pas fini avec toi, je te rapelle qu'en ce moment je t'aime pas, alors tu ferais mieux de te cacher si tu vois ce que je veux dire è.é !  
Quatre : é.è  
Duo : Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être très calme ^^.  
Shin : Eh oui ^^ ! Le calme avant la tempête ! Prochain chapitre : le repos du guerrier, puis un interlude avant le début du troisième et dernier acte !  
Duo : é.è c'est déjà bientôt fini ?  
Shin : Bah on a atteint le tiers ^^ ! Merci à tous les lecteurs !**

  
_A suivre..._


	18. 17 Le repos des guerriers

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, et vi ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, KAWAI, shônen ai, torturage mental de Quatre : )   
**Couples : **3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1  
**Disclaimer :**   
* regarde dans l'armoire * nan, sont pas là non plus.  
**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 17 :  
_Le repos des guerriers_

Comme à son habitude, Heero se réveilla le premier ce matin là. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi agréable... et il savait que Duo était le responsable de cette paix dans son coeur et dans son âme.  
Le soleil se levait à peine, les dernières lucioles tiraient leur révérence.  
L'éclat de la pleine lune s'estompait tandis que le ciel se teintait de mille couleurs explosives.  
Et dans les bras d'Heero se réveillait la plus belle créature qu'il lui eut été donné de voir.

- Bien dormi ?  
- Nouiiiiii... veux dormir encore un peu.  
- Non, on doit y aller, les autres doivent être très inquiets à ton sujet.  
- M'en fous, grogna Duo en se serrant davantage contre Heero.  
- Duooooooooooooooo.  
- Nan, chuis trop bien là...

Alors qu'il se collait de plus en plus à Heero, Duo brisa leur équilibre qu'ils avaient pourtant réussi à préserver toute la nuit en dormant ainsi l'un sur l'autre sur une branche.  
C'est avec un " PLOUF " retentissant que les deux pilotes atterrirent dans l'eau.

- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Elle est froide !  
- Au moins tu seras réveillé !  
- Maieuh, t'es cruel Hee-chan !   
- Mais oui.  
- Traumatisateur de pauvre petit moi innocent ! geignit Duo en se pendant à son cou et arborant son air de chibi abandonné.  
- Duoooooooooooooooooooo, gronda l'autre en se sentant craquer.  
- Vi c'est moi ^^.  
- Baka.  
- C'est moi aussi ^^. J'ai droit au bisou du matin ?  
- C'est bien parce que c'est toi. A condition qu'on se mette en route immédiatement après.  
- Oui oui ^^.

Profitant lâchement d'une seconde d'innatention, Duo le renversa dans l'eau.  
De toute façon il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ^^.

*****

Le jour commençait à percer dans les feuillages de la clairière.  
Quatre s'éveilla, constatant avec bonheur qu'il se trouvait au sol.   
Wufei s'était assoupi sur l'une de ses ailes, et Trowa...  
Trowa dormait un peu plus loin, recouvert par deux ailes de chauve-souris noires et rouges.  
Ne se posant pas de questions, lassé de tous ces évènements étranges qui ne cessaient de se succéder depuis le début de la mission, Quatre se redressa et posa ses mains sur ses ailes, faisant appel à ses pouvoirs de guérisseur pour les réparer.  
Une douce lueur bleutée se propagea dans chaque aile, redensifiant le plumage et réparant les fines ossatures mises à mal.  
La réparation était presque terminée lorsque des cris se firent entendre un peu plus loin.

- Hee-chan, lâche ma tresse ça fait mal !  
- C'est le seul moyen de te faire avancer.  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Tortionnaire !

A peine arrivé dans la clairière, Duo libéra sa tresse des mains d'Heero pour aller sauter au cou de Quatre.

- Qua-chaaaaan ^^ tu vas mieux ?  
- Oui Duo, je vais bien ^^ et toi ?  
- J'ai la forme !  
- Bonjour Heero.  
- Ohayo Quatre.  
- Wuwu pionce... constata Duo, coupé dans son élan.

Heero se frappa le front lorsqu'il vit le sourire Shinigami se dessiner sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Wufei n'allait pas apprécier.  
S'approchant du Chinois avec une lueur sadique dans le regard, Duo passa son index sur sa joue.

- Mah c'est qu'il est super mignon quand il dort ^^.  
- Tro... 'aisse-moi dormir.  
- KAWAIIIII !

Souriant comme un malade, Duo colla un gros bisou sur la joue du Chinois qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil avant de se retourner d'un bloc, s'emmélant dans ses ailes par la même occasion.

- 'aisse-moi t'ai dit, veux dormir...

Passant immédiatement à la dernière étape de son plan, Duo pinça les joues du Chinois en rigolant.

- Mais c'est qu'il a de bonnes joues mon p'tit Wuwu ^^ j'avais jamais remarqué !

Ouvrant des yeux gros comme des ballons, Wufei fixa Duo penché au-dessus de lui incrédule.

_Attation, compte à rebours enclenché_ ! pensa Duo._ 3... 2... 1..._

- MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL !  
- Wufie !  
- Bon sang, est-ce trop demander de me laisser dormir ?!  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Wu !  
- C'est WU-FEI !

Partant dans un grand éclat de rire, Duo courut se réfugier derrière le dos d'Heero. Quant au Chinois, tout emmélé dans ses ailes qu'il était, il eut bien du mal à se relever, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs peu élégament, manquant se rétamer deux ou trois fois dans le mouvement.

- Yuy, écarte-toi que j'embroche cette petite peste une bonne fois pour toutes.  
- Chang, je t'annonce que cette petite peste est devenue la mienne.  
- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lâcha Wufei en soupirant.

Duo se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'aller enquiquiner Trowa qui dormait toujours à poings fermés un peu plus loin.

*****

Les cinq pilotes étaient enfin réunis, plus épuisés que jamais mais heureux de se retrouver.  
Conscients qu'Oz aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre de l'attaque de Quatre, les adolescents s'accordèrent trois jours de répit pour se reposer et se préparer à ce qu'ils pensaient être la dernière ligne droite.  
Le système zéro de Quatre ne s'était pas réactivé et pour cause, Heero avait découvert dans les dossiers de F qu'une fois le sujet arrivé à la phase finale de sa transformation, ce dernier devenait capable d'enclencher zéro quand bon lui semblerait. Il fallait seulement que l'ange s'entraîne à le maîtriser.  
Heero avait également constaté qu'au bout de plus de douze heures, les yeux de Duo n'avaient toujours pas perdu leur éclat doré.  
Logiquement il en conclut que son petit ami en était arrivé à la phase intermédiaire de la transformation.  
Le Japonais le cachait bien, mais les améthystes de Duo lui manquaient cruellement.  
Vivement la fin de la transformation.  
Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais Heero brûlait d'impatience de voir son Duo avec des ailes dans le dos ^^.  
Wufei combattait souvent Quatre pour entraîner son système zéro. Il voulait se rendre utile, ne supportant pas de rester les bras croisés en attendant un peu d'action.  
Toutefois, et heureusement, toute rancoeur semblait avoir disparu entre les pilotes 04 et 05, au grand soulagement de Trowa.  
Ce dernier remontait tranquillement la pente, sa transformation l'ayant encore affaibli un peu plus.  
Duo se reposait également, Heero lui surveillant de près, préférant le ménager de peur qu'une nouvelle crise ne le prenne.  
Le premier jour fut riche en ronflements, de même que la nuit.  
La seconde journée, tous les cinq prirent un bain au point d'eau qu'Heero et Duo avaient découvert.  
Cela avait été l'occasion de se débarasser de la crasse et du sang accumulés pendant plusieurs jours, et de faire de cette baignade un instant de détente.  
Pour résumer, la forêt Amazonienne avait connu la bataille d'eau la plus monstrueuse de tous les temps.  
Inutile de chercher qui avait bien pu commencer en coulant joyeusement un certain Chinois râleur...  
Les éclats de rire avaient longtemps retenti, Wufei se vengeant allègrement de toutes les farces de Duo en lui en voyant d'immenses vagues d'eau à l'aide de ses ailes.  
Après quoi, une nouvelle journée d'entraînement et de repos avait passé.  
Seulement, quelques problèmes apparaissaient dans l'ombre.  
Ce soir là, Quatre se percha le plus haut possible pour dormir, supportant de moins en moins la solitude qu'avait entraîné la formation des couples.  
Voir Heero et Duo si heureux et à l'aise ensemble lui gonflait le coeur de joie.  
Mais...  
Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à étouffer ses sentiments pour Trowa.  
Et le voir avec Wufei lui faisait du mal.  
Conscients de la douleur de leur ami, les deux amoureux ne s'enlaçaient et ne s'embrassaient que lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que le blond ne se trouvait pas dans les parages.  
Et pourtant...  
Quatre dépérissait à vue d'oeil, rongé par tous les sentiments différents qu'il éprouvait.  
L'amour... la peur... la culpabilité... le dégout de soi... l'abandon...  
Le désespoir.  
Il savait qu'il aimait Trowa à en mourir.  
Mais si Trowa et Wufei s'aimaient... s'ils se sentaient bien ensemble, s'ils étaient heureux...  
Mieux vallait oublier le pilote Français, pour le bien de tous.  
Quatre soupira et ferma les yeux.  
Il n'avait pas envie de dormir si c'était pour s'imaginer au creux des bras rassurants du pilote 03 et se réveiller désespérément seul.  
L'ange ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

- Duo ?  
- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Quachanounet.  
- Oh... ce n'est rien.  
- Menteur, grogna le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur les genoux du pilote de Sandrock.  
- ...  
- C'est Tro ?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer.  
- ... je ne sais pas quoi te dire...  
- C'est bon Duo, ne t'en fais pas. Ta présence me fait déjà beaucoup de bien.  
- J'aimerais faire plus.  
- Ce n'est rien. Parlons d'autre chose, tout va bien avec Heero ^^ ?  
- Heu... et bien oui, tout va pour le mieux...  
- Hey Duo.  
- Vi ?  
- Tu te souviens lors de notre première rencontre je t'ai dit que je n'avais vu qu'une seule étincelle de bonheur dans son coeur.  
- Oui et j'espère changer ça ^^ !  
- Tu y arriveras, assura Quatre. Parce que cette petite étincelle qui ne cesse de grandir depuis, c'est toi.

Duo s'assit à califourchon sur la branche et leva ses yeux dorés vers les étoiles, un sourire heureux et paisible ourlant ses lèvres.

- Heero...

Avisant une silhouette un peu plus bas, l'ange posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Va le rejoindre.  
- Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul dans cet état, rétorqua le pilote 02.  
- Vas-y te dis-je ^^ ! Ne me force pas à te faire tomber de cette branche !  
- Att...  
- Allez, zou ! conclut l'empathe en glissant une longue plume blanche dans la tresse de Duo. Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain, compris ?

Duo lui rendit son sourire et lui posa un gros bisou sonore sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Heero en quatrième vitesse.  
Arrivé sur une branche à environ deux mètres au-dessus du Japonais, Duo sauta dans les bras de son homme.

- BANZAIIII !  
- Oumpf, t'as pris du poids ? railla le pilote de Wing.  
- C'est que du muscle, répliqua Duo en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Heero. Hey, c'est cool de se faire porter comme une mariée ^^.  
- Les mariées sont en blanc normalement.  
- Bah moi j'me marierai en noir ^^ ! répondit l'enfant de L2 en battant des jambes.  
- Et avec qui ? continua le pilote de Wing en levant un sourcil.  
- A choisir entre Réléchose et mon Hee-chan...  
- ... 

Silence.

- Je préfère mon Hee-chan ^^.  
- Sage décision, termina ledit Hee-chan en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

*****

- Je suis content que ces deux-là se soient casés.  
- Et pourquoi ? demanda Trowa en refermant ses bras autour de la taille de Wufei.  
- J'étais sûr depuis le début que Maxwell avait le béguin pour Yuy. Il est vrai que nous sommes en guerre et que le combat doit passer avant les sentiments...  
- ...  
- Mais depuis peu, je suis persuadé que les soldats ont besoin d'amour pour être plus forts, avoir une raison de se battre et trouver un exutoire à toute cette pression. Et puis, si leur relation peut leur apporter le bonheur, je suis content pour eux..  
- J'espère que tu ne me considères pas uniquement comme un exutoire, fit Trowa en ricanant.  
- Non. Je t'aime réellement. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir en traitre, surtout avec des frères d'armes.

Refermant ses ailes pour leur créer un peu d'intimité, Trowa l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues et son front contre le sien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi, mais je m'inquiète pour Quatre, avoua le pilote d'Heavyarms.  
- Que représente t-il pour toi ? demanda Wufei du tac au tac.  
- Wufei ! Je t'ai dit que...  
- Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- ...  
- J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est un petit frère pour toi.  
- C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme. J'ai envie de le protéger. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne se sent pas à sa place sur un champ de bataille. Il a besoin d'aide, mais son don le pousse à s'inquiéter du bonheur de ses proches avant tout. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait Quatre est quelqu'un de très malheureux, qui souffre et pleure en silence.  
- Je ne me suis donc pas trompé. Winner est réellement quelqu'un de très fort.  
- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, déclara Trowa avec un rire léger.  
- Oui. Et tout comme Quatre est fort émotionnellement, je soupçonne Yuy d'être assez fragile.  
- Heero te ressemble beaucoup.  
- Comment ça ? l'interrogea le Chinois.  
- Vous êtes deux guerriers très fiers qui ont besoin d'amour mais qui n'osent pas se l'avouer. Toutefois, il me semble que les choses sont en train de s'arranger.  
- Tu n'y es pas étranger. Et toi, que caches-tu derrière ton masque ? continua le pilote de Nataku en passant ses doigts sur le visage du Français.  
- Peut-être de l'amour à offrir ?  
- Dans ce cas, je veux bien en être le bénéficiaire.  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Leurs ailes se ressérèrent, formant un véritable cocon protecteur autour d'eux.  
La nuit serait calme.

*****

Le lendemain matin, l'heure était à la réflexion. Il fallait mettre en place la suite de la mission.  
Les cinq pilotes s'étaient assis au centre de la clairière qu'ils habitaient depuis deux jours pour discuter.

- Officiellement, commença Heero, nous n'avons plus qu'à faire sauter le hangar à MS pour achever la mission. Seulement, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir découvrir le secret du système zéro. Et pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse nous renseigner.  
- Treize, marmonna Wufei.  
- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu Quatre ?  
- J'ai deux idées en fait. Détruire les MS et récupérer Wing Zero d'une part ou se rendre au Q.G en tant que parlementaires.  
- Il est sûr que si nous réduisons en poussière leurs précieux MS, nous aurons du mal à leur faire croire que nous voulons parlementer, déclara Duo. Et puis, ils doivent être sur leurs gardes depuis la dernière attaque.  
- Nous n'avons qu'à prendre Wing Zero en otage.  
- Tu oublies leurs détecteurs de Gundamium, Tro, signala l'Américain.  
- ...  
- On n'a qu'à aller parlementer puis nous aviserons selon ce que Treize nous dira, proposa l'enfant de L5.  
- Je pense également que c'est la meilleure solution, approuva Heero. On fait comme ça ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Bien, nous nous rendrons au Q.G de la base demain matin. Il est grand temps de connaître la vérité.

**Notes de Shin :  
Shin : Et voilà, c'était la fin du second acte !  
Duo : Dernière ligne droite avant la liberté !  
Shin : Héo, qui t'a dit que je vous lachais à la fin de cette fic ?  
Duo : é_è  
Shin : J'ai dit que je commençais " Fatal(e) " et que je me mettais sérieusement à " Otoko to Dobutsu ", sans parler de " Kanashimi ", " Shinigami no Kimochi " et " Parfaits inconnus ".  
Duo : Je vais finir par croire que t'as que ça à faire...  
Shin : Apellons ça l'effet vacances ^^ ! Le prochain chapitre sera un interlude ! Merci à tous les lecteurs !  
******

  
_A suivre..._


	19. 18 Interlude II

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell, et vi ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, KAWAI, shônen ai, torturage mental de Quatre : )   
**Couples : **3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1  
**Disclaimer :**   
* regarde dans l'armoire * nan, sont pas là non plus.  
**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 18 :  
_Interlude II_

Shin * sortant le magnétophone * : TA-DAH !  
Duo : C'est reparti pour un tour...  
Voix de Treize : Et maintenant tous les acteurs sont en place pour le début du troisième acte.  
Shin : Et après ce sera fini ^^.  
Duo : Y en aura pour combien de chapitres ? Parce que si ça va en s'allongeant, je te rapelle que l'acte I fait 5 chapitres, le II en faisait 11...  
Shin : Bah en fait, chais pas vraiment.  
Duo : Tu déconnes -_- ?  
Shin : On devrait dépasser les 20, ça te va ?  
Duo : Non...  
Shin : Résumons la situation !

**Situation géographique**

Les 5 G-Boys sont ensemble dans une clairière au beau milieu de la forêt ^^.

Treizouille et Zechs les attendent de pied ferme kekpart sur la base.

Finalement j'ai pas encore eu besoin de Lady Une et chais pas si je m'en servirai ^^o.

Wing Zero prend la poussière dans un coin du hangar à MS.

La base est toujours en Amazonie ^^ les Gundams n'ont pas bougé.

**Situation sentimentale**

Heero et Duo sont casés ^^ !  
Duo : Tout arrive...  
Shin : Ecrase ou je fais une scène de ménage.  
Duo : ...  
Shin : Je disais donc : HEERO ET DUO SONT CASES !  
Voix dans la salle : PAS TROP TOT !  
Shin * sort son flingue * : Hinhinhinhin... je trouve aussi ^^o.

Trowa et Wu sont casés !  
Trowa : ...  
Wu : ...  
Shin : Oui je sais, vous êtes pas habitués à être ensemble mais pas de bol, z'êtes mon troisième couple préféré après le 1x2 et le 1x5, alors vala ^^.

Quatre est amoureux de Tro ^^  
Quatre : Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas Shin T_T ? Pourquoi je m'en prends plein la gueule avec toi ?  
Shin : J't'aime pas, t'es trop gentil.  
Quatre : T_T  
Duo : Deviens schizophrène, elle t'aimera plus.  
Quatre * enclenche zéro * : J'AI DIT N'APPROCHEZ PAS NI TOI NI LES AUUUUUUTREUH !  
Shin : Bon sang -_-o

Trowa ne considère Quatre que comme son petit frère ^^  
Quatre : T_T

Pour résumer :  
1x2x1, 3x5x3 et 4+3 ^_____^  
Duo : C'est quand le lemon ?  
Shin : Arrête de pouiller mes sections . !

**Situation avec zéro**

Heero n'est pas sous zéro.  
Tous : Veinard.  
Heero : Hn.  
Duo : Je croyais que tu détestais Heero, Shin ?  
Shin : Nan maintenant c'est Quatre que je déteste.  
Quatre : T_T  
Shin : Mais Heero morflera plus tard ^^.

Duo est semi-ange ou semi-démon et sous version 2.1 : la colère.  
Duo : ...  
Shin : Pas de commentaire ?  
Duo : Nope.  
Shin : Duo est devenu semi-ange/démon alors que Heero le mettait en colère intentionnellement pour qu'il puisse utiliser zéro afin de retrouver Tro et Wu.  
Heero : Je n'ai pas aimé cette scène.  
Duo : T'es pas le seul...

Trowa est un démon impur sous version 2.4 : la peur.  
Trowa : ...  
Shin : Tu t'es mis en semi-démon quand tu as vu Wu et Cat' se bastonner pis t'as achevé ta transformation lorsque Quatre a glissé des arbres et que Wu avait perdu toutes ses forces, ça te va ?  
Trowa : Hm.

Quatre est un ange sous version 2.3 : l'instinct de survie.  
Quatre : ...  
Shin : Quoi ?  
Quatre : J'ai reçu le système zéro avant Wufei et je suis sous 2.3...  
Shin : Explications plus tard. Cat' s'est transformé alors qu'il venait de comprendre qu'il allait mourrir lorsque le croco lui a mis la jambe en pièces. C'est sa volonté de survivre qui l'a sauvé.

Wu est un démon impur sous 2.2 : le désespoir.  
Wu : Je peux expliquer ?  
Shin : Vas-y mon chou ^^.  
Wu : Je me suis transformé après que Quatre ait évoqué la disparition de L5 et ait traité mon peuple de faible.  
Duo : Sale chouchou.  
Shin : ^______^  
Wu : ;p

En ce qui concerne la gestion du système :

Tro et Wu n'ont aucun problème.  
Duo : Chouchous...  
Quatre : Jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est toi et Wu les préférés T_T  
Shin : Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez tous énormément souffrir dans le dernier acte ^vv^ !  
Tous : Misère...

Quatre a tendance à se laisser dominer par zéro lorsque celui-ci s'enclenche.  
Quatre : ...  
Shin : Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, j'ai rien inventé, t'es comme ça dans la série aussi !  
Quatre : Mais je tue pas Wufei T_T.  
Shin : Nan, tu essaie de butter Heero et Tro !  
Quatre : ...

Duo fait des malaises cardiaques. Heero pense qu'ils sont dûs au problème survenu pendant l'expérience pratiquée sur Duo chez Oz.  
Duo : Pourquoi moi j'ai eu une expérience et les autres une injection T_T ?  
Shin : Tu verras plus tard ^^.  
Duo : Et pourquoi tu me fais toujours des misères ?  
Shin : Parce que je t'aime ^^.  
Duo : T'aimes Wuwu aussi, nan ^^o ?  
Shin : Vip, mais Wu a pas fini de morfler !  
Duo : Parce que moi oui * regard plein d'espoir * ?  
Shin : Non.  
Duo : T_T * se saisit du téléphone de Shin * SOS Bishonens maltraités ?

**Progression de la mission**

**Objectifs initiaux :**

Stoppage de la production de MS = encore suspendue pour une semaine et demi  
Destruction des MS opérationnels = Non fait  
Voler les plans des MS = terminé, Heero les a dans le pc de F  
Récupérer ou éliminer le prof F = Liquidé  
Faire Xploser la base = 3/5 bâtiments réduits en cendres.  
  
**Objectifs ajoutés :**  
  
Repérage et destruction du Gundam Wing Zero = Non fait  
Récupérer données sur les recherches à propos du zero system = Terminé  
Récupérer les prisonniers = Terminé  
Résoudre les problèmes cardiaques de Duo et en définir la cause = En prévision  
Rendre une petite visite à Treize pour lui tirer les vers du nez et comprendre pourquoi Môsieur cherchait à transformer les pilotes = En prévision  
  
Shin : Et voilà * ressort le magnétophone * !  
Voix de Treize : Et maintenant tous les acteurs sont en place pour le début du troisième acte. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le lever du rideau.  
Duo : Et après cette fic, je veux plus entendre parler du système zéro !  
Shin : * ricane dans son coin *  
Duo : Bon sang -_-o... on n'a pas fini de souffrir avec elle !  
Shin : A très bientôt pour le chapitre 19 ! ( 19, déjà ? )  
Duo : Ca fait combien de temps que tu bosses sur cette fic au fait ?  
Shin : J'l'ai commencée en novembre 2002...  
Duo : On est le 18 juillet 2003... au moins 8 mois ?  
Shin : Bah faut croire...  
Duo : Misère...  
Shin : Merci à tous les lecteurs, j'espère que cet interlude vous a permis d'y voir plus clair si vous êtiez embrouillés, qu'il vous a rafraîchi la mémoire au cas où ^^ ! Je fais de mon mieux pour finir cette fic le plus vite possible !  
Duo : Fais tes remerciements tant que t'y es...  
Shin : Merci à tous les rewievers, à Mimi Yuy, Chtite Elfie, Kalhana et Sakura ^_____^ !

  
_A suivre..._


	20. 19 En quête de vérité

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell IS ALIVEUUUUUHHHH !  
**Genre : **Yaoi, angst, massacrage de Dudule, déprimant et euh... kawai ?  
**Couples : **On n'a rien changé : 3+5, 5+3, 4+3, 1+2+1 ^^ et d'autres choses de ce genre... oui je suis TOUJOURS chiante !  
**Disclaimer :**   
Nope, à mon retour de vacances ils ne m'appartenaient toujours pas T_T pas grave, maintenant j'ai Wing Zero ! * caline son laptop * Mais si vous m'offrez Dudule, j'dis pas non hein, y a encore de la place chez moua ^^ !  
**Note :** Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et qui me lisent, et je voulais m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater alors que ce chapitre est prêt depuis presque un mois ^^o ! Gomen nasai !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 19 :  
_En quête de vérité_

Ils savaient qu'en se jetant ainsi dans la gueule du loup, ils couraient peut-être à leur perte.  
Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Cette affaire comportait trop de zones d'ombre pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de finir la mission et de lever les voiles comme si de rien n'était.  
Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer le danger qui planait au-dessus de Duo. Personne n'était capable de déterminer la véritable origine des malaises de l'Américain.  
La meilleure des solutions restait d'aller cueillir les informations à la source.  
De plus, les pilotes s'étaient souvent interrogés sur la question, mais aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait les motivations de Oz.  
Pourquoi les changer en anges ou en démons ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Quatre en pleine jungle alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien le capturer ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir recherchés dans la forêt ?  
Toutes ces questions dont les réponses leur échappaient les frustraient terriblement.  
Surtout lorsqu'ils savaient que ces modifications de leurs corps faites à leur insu pouvaient très bien leur coûter la vie.  
Et si le nouveau système zéro véhiculait un virus mortel ?  
Duo avait même émis l'hypothèse d'une bombe à retardement qui exploserait le moment venu, réduisant leurs corps en tous petits morceaux.  
Le jeune homme avait dit cela sur un ton léger, allant jusqu'à plaindre ceux qui devraient nettoyer, mais Heero ne voulait exclure aucune hypothèse.  
Le temps leur avait montré maintes et maintes fois qu'Oz était prêt à tout pour se débarrasser d'eux.  
Et même à se livrer aux pires bassesses.  
Ils avaient quitté la clairière tôt le matin, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'aube avant que l'étouffante chaleur de la journée ne les prenne à la gorge.  
Ils ne s'étaient toutefois pas privés d'un dernier bain à la " source aux lucioles " avant leur départ, Duo ayant réussi à faire promettre à Heero de revenir avant de quitter l'Amazonie. De toute façon, le Japonais n'avait jamais su résister au diablotin de l'équipe : ce n'était pas maintenant que les choses allaient changer !  
Ils progressaient à travers la forêt depuis une bonne demi-heure, Wufei en tête, lorsque Duo s'arrêta brusquement.  
Heero, qui fermait la marche, s'en inquiéta immédiatement, redoutant une nouvelle crise.

- Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- ...

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bronché. Le pilote 01 l'interpella une nouvelle fois, mais rien n'y fit.  
De plus en plus agacé et angoissé, Heero l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui, Duo n'ayant même pas daigné le regarder.  
En moins d'une seconde, l'Américain avait réagi en aggripant sa main, enchaînant son mouvement d'un de ses redoutables tours de passe-passe, réussissant à se placer derrière le Japonais tout en lui bloquant un bras dans le dos. Les autres pilotes étaient comme statufiés, paralysés devant le regard doré dénué de toute étincelle de vie que leur lançait le dénommé Shinigami.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Quatre.  
- Je vous conseille de ne pas me suivre, vous pourriez le regretter !

Puis, projetant Heero en avant - et le faisant atterrir dans les bras de Trowa par la même occasion - Duo partit en courant et grimpa sur la première branche à sa portée.

- Heero, est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit le plus grand des pilotes.  
- Je vais le chercher !  
- Non Wufei ! l'interrompit le pilote de Wing Zero. J'en fais mon affaire !

Plantant là ses camarades, Heero s'élança alors à la poursuite de Duo.

- C'est pas vrai, nous voilà de nouveau séparés !

*****

Il avait eu du mal à le pister, mais il devait avouer s'être trouvé fier de lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'Américain perché au sommet d'un arbre. Il savait qu'il devait rester méfiant. Duo s'était enfui, Dieu seul savait pourquoi et avait eu des gestes d'une grande violence à son égard, alors qu'il n'avait fait que le toucher.  
Il avait eu quasiment la réaction d'un animal blessé.  
Blessé ?  
Heero espérait de tout coeur que cette agressivité ne soit pas due à zéro combiné à un 3ième malaise cardiaque.  
Grimpant lentement les branches qui le séparaient de la petite forme recroquevillée contre le tronc, il réfléchit à sa façon d'aborder l'adolescent.  
S'il montrait des signes d'impatience ou faisait des gestes brusques, Duo réagirait au quart de tour et n'hésiterait certainement pas à employer la force pour se défendre. Il lui fallait adopter une attitude calme et posée, et surtout ne pas le surprendre ni le brusquer.

- Duo ? appela t-il lorsqu'il fut à environ deux mètres du jeune homme.  
- Va t-en Heero.

Ce n'était pas une menace, Heero en était persuadé.  
Mais la sourde angoisse et le mal-être qui perçaient dans la voix de Duo l'avaient rendu plus anxieux que jamais. Déglutissant, il escalada une branche supplémentaire.

- Je refuse de t'abandonner dans cet état, déclara le Japonais avec conviction.  
- ...  
- Duo, parle-moi. Je veux t'aider et...  
- Je n'ai besoin de personne ! explosa le pilote de Deathscythe.  
- ...  
- Je peux me débrouiller seul.  
- Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute, mais écoute-moi tout de même.  
- ...  
- Duo, je m'inquiète pour toi, poursuivit le Japonais sans cesser de grimper. Crois-moi, te voir dans cet état me remplit de chagrin. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi... mais si tu savais combien cette situation d'impuissance m'est insupportable.  
- ...  
- Duo, cesse de me fuir, s'il te plait.  
- Mais je le dois... je n'ai pas le choix...

Hésitant quelques secondes, Heero finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de son petit ami, sans pour autant s'installer trop près.

- Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de fuir ? l'encouragea t-il.  
- Je suis devenu un boulet à traîner. Je vous empêche d'avancer, avoua Duo, la gorge serrée.  
- Tu fais référence à ton coeur ?  
- A quoi d'autre ?  
- Tu n'y es pour rien Duo, et crois moi, aucun d'entre nous ne t'en veut. Et même si tu n'étais plus capable de faire le moindre pas, il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de t'abandonner.  
- Bien sûr... je vous inspire bien trop de pitié...  
- C'est faux ! Quoi que tu en dises, nous savons ce que tu vaux, et malgré les apparences, nous te respectons tous !  
- ...  
- Crois-tu que notre groupe serait aussi soudé sans respect ?  
- Mais cela ne change rien, souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, balançant ses pieds dans le vide.  
- ...  
- Malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, je sais ce que je suis réellement. Et je sais que je suis faible.  
- Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'emporta Heero, saisissant Duo par les épaules.  
- Mais...  
- C'est zéro qui sème le trouble dans ton esprit ! Tu es fort Duo !  
- Physiquement oui, et j'en suis conscient, admit le jeune homme en secouant la tête. Mais psychologiquement...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, prenant son visage entre ses mains et poussant un profond soupir.

- ... psychologiquement je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une fillette.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Heero en se rapprochant de lui, passant sa main dans la frange ébouriffée de son petit ami.  
- Je donne l'impression d'être fort, mais je suis faible. Je me cache, et je mens aux gens de mon entourage comme je me mens à moi-même en refusant d'assumer cette faiblesse. I run, I hide, but I never lie... mais je me cache tellement que c'en devient un mensonge ! C'est tellement simple pour quelqu'un comme moi de porter le masque du joker. C'est tellement facile de faire comme si tout allait toujours pour le mieux. Malgré les apparences, je ne me supporte pas.  
- ...  
- ... j'ai... j'ai honte... de ma sensibilité, souffla t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix. Et j'admire Quatre, parce que contrairement à moi il a le courage d'afficher et d'assumer sa sensibilité. Mais moi... je suis mort de peur à l'idée que des gens puissent connaître cette sensibilité.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- ... " les gens naturellement gentils s'en prendront toujours plein la gueule ". Solo m'a dit ça, une fois. Et il avait tellement raison. Je sais que si je me montre aussi faible que je le suis en profondeur, j'en souffrirai.  
- C'est vrai, il est difficile d'assumer sa sensibilité, admit Heero. Mais tu te sentirais mieux parce que tu n'aurais plus à te mentir. Ne fais pas comme moi, Duo, ne renferme pas tes sentiments, ne cache pas ce que tu ressens. Ne fais pas comme si tout allait bien lorsque quelque chose te fait du mal, tu ne dois pas être comme ça.  
- ... si tu savais à quel point je suis en colère contre moi-même, confia l'Américain. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... je ne me sens pas capable de continuer.  
- ...  
- Je sais que c'est lâche de ma part, mais je n'y arriverai pas... continuer en sachant qu'à tout moment je peux faire un arrêt cardiaque ou que je peux me changer en bestiole à plumes... je bloque.  
- C'est de l'appréhension, c'est normal.  
- ... tout me semble si facile lorsque je t'entends parler... Heero, dis-moi franchement : crois-tu que j'aie les capacités nécessaires pour continuer cette mission ?  
- ...  
- Hein ?  
- Ca me fait de la peine... que tu en arrives à douter de toi à ce point.  
- ...  
- Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es si sûr de toi d'habitude.  
- Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un faible. Je suis même indigne d'être un pilote de Gundam.  
- NON !  
- ...  
- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! gronda Heero, les poings serrés. Tu pourras survivre à cette mission si j'arrive à te rentrer ça dans le crâne : tu es fort ! Fort ! Tu serais capable de réussir n'importe quoi si seulement tu arrêtais de croire que ta sensibilité fait de toi un être faible ! Il est vrai que la gentillesse n'est pas une qualité pour un guerrier... mais si tu continues d'être aussi impitoyable sur le champ de bataille que tu l'as été jusqu'à maintenant, tu réussiras !  
- ...  
- Duo, je t'interdis d'abandonner maintenant. Continuer est pour toi la seule façon de me prouver que j'avais raison.  
- ...  
- Et je ne supporterai pas de continuer sans ton soutien.  
- Pardon... je te cause tellement de tracas...  
- Mais non ! s'exclama Heero en plantant son visage en face de celui de Duo. Tu es et tu resteras la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé !

Et pour empêcher Duo de se rabaisser encore, il l'embrassa.

******

Voilà presqu'une heure qu'Heero était parti à la poursuite de Duo. Les trois G-Boys restants avaient poursuivi leur route sur quelques dizaines de mètres, finissant par atteindre une clairière. Tous trois s'étaient assis au sol, et c'est un Trowa encore épuisé par sa transformation qui s'était assoupi sur les genoux de Wufei. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il dormait véritablement, il était plutôt entré dans une phase de repos propice aux profondes réflexions dans lesquelles il avait besoin de se plonger.  
Wufei passait distraitement ses doigts dans les mèches châtain de son compagnon, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.  
Quatre semblait le seul étranger à cette ambiance calme et reposante.  
Ladite ambiance menait à réfléchir, et c'était exactement ce que l'empathe voulait éviter.  
La situation était déjà suffisamment épineuse de son point de vue pour qu'il ne la complique en s'emmêlant dans ses pensées. Mot d'ordre du jour : penser à autre chose que ' ce que je donnerai pour être à la place de Wufei '. Trouver autre chose... quel genre d'homme pouvait être Treize Kushrenada ? Oui, très bien comme sujet. Partant très rapidement dans un délire intérieur concernant un Treize grand-ami-des-animaux-à-défaut-d'être-celui-des-Gundams, Quatre fit un bond de deux mètres lorsque Wufei l'interpella.  
Tentative d'esquive du syndrome gambergage échouée.

- Qu'y a t-il, Wufei ?  
- Je... c'est un peu gênant d'en parler, mais...  
- Trowa ?

Wufei hocha la tête.

- Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas, commença le Chinois. Et que je ne te considère pas comme un rival dans la mesure où j'ai confiance en toi et Trowa. Je sais que même si le laisser est difficile pour toi, tu surmonteras... et je sais aussi que tu ne feras rien pour nous séparer. Tout comme je suis persuadé que si Trowa en venait à te préférer à moi, il m'en parlerait plutôt que de me trahir dans l'ombre.  
- Je te remercie de la confiance que tu m'accordes Wufei, mais... n'oublie pas le danger que je représente une fois le système zéro enclenché.  
- Je n'oublie pas, crois-moi, mais Yuy a confirmé que ta version de zéro était déclenchée par une intense volonté de vivre. Donc je ne pense pas que tu perdes le contrôle une nouvelle fois, à moins que quelque chose n'arrive lors de la mission. Et pour ce qui est de ta récente capacité à déclencher zéro quand bon te semble, je te fais suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir affirmer que jamais tu ne nous mettrais en danger délibérément. Et puis, tu me sembles sur la bonne voie pour apprendre à maîtriser le système, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.  
- Merci Wufei.  
- Ne me remercie pas. C'est parce que tu le veux bien.

Quatre sourit, le coeur un peu plus léger. Parler un peu avec Wufei lui avait fait du bien, et même s'il ne pouvait effacer la tristesse en lui lorsqu'il songeait qu'il n'aurait jamais Trowa, un poids sur sa poitrine venait de s'envoler. Il savait que Wufei saurait bien s'occuper du grand pilote... et il avait besoin de le lui avouer.

- Wufei...  
- Oui ?  
- Mes paroles vont peut-être te sembler exagérées ou déplacées, commença le blond en se tordant les mains, mais...  
- Je t'écoute, Quatre.  
- Je te confie Trowa.  
- ... merci. Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un digne de ta confiance et de ton amour.  
- Je l'espère de tout coeur.

*****

Lorsque Duo se sépara d'Heero, il baissa la tête, fuyant son regard.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Duo ?  
- Pourquoi t'embarasses-tu de moi ?

Soupirant profondément, le Japonais prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder.

- Premièrement, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour moi.  
-   
- Deuxièmement, je t'aime.  
-   
- Et troisièmement  
- Troisièmement ? répéta Duo d'une petite voix.  
- Baka, lâcha Heero en souriant.  
-   
- Si tu ne souris pas dans trois secondes, omae o korosu !  
-   
- 1  
-   
- 2  
-   
- 3 !

Duo se jeta au cou d'Heero, le renversant sur la branche. Enfouissant son visage contre son torse et s'aggripant de toutes ses forces au débardeur vert, Duo se mit à sangloter.  
Heero referma automatiquement ses bras autour de lui, passant ses mains dans sa natte échevelée.

- Pardonne-moi, Heero.  
- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?  
- D'avoir pensé à renoncer. Non, je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant, continua le pilote 02 en hoquetant.  
- Duo ?  
- Hm ?  
- Est-ce que tu as peur ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me réponds si je te dis que je suis mort de trouille ?  
- Que c'est normal. Que moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais que si ça peut te rassurer, je suis là. Et si tu es avec moi je suis persuadé que tout ira bien.  
- Je serai là. Si j'abandonnais maintenant, je ne serais rien de plus qu'un misérable insecte. Je dois me faire pardonner.  
- Allons. Les autres nous attendent. On a une mission à finir, conclut Heero en se redressant.  
- J'ai pas droit à un baiser porte-bonheur avant ? demanda Duo avec un regard mouillé de chibi en mal d'amour.  
- Baka, répliqua Heero avec un sourire, s'avançant toutefois pour satisfaire la demande.

*****

_L'univers dans lequel je me trouve est froid.  
Noir. Vide. Stérile.  
Je suis seul, comme je l'ai souvent été jusqu'à maintenant.  
Je marche sans réellement m'en rendre compte, progressant dans ce couloir sombre où le seul bruit est celui du vent.  
Deux silhouettes se dessinent bientôt devant moi. Toutes deux me sont familières et je mets un certain temps avant de parvenir à les identifier.   
Le vent apporte leurs supplications à mes oreilles. Je peux bientôt les entendre m'appeler au secours.  
Je reste immobile, j'hésite.  
Dans l'urgence, vers qui me tourner ?  
Alors que mon cur me hurle le nom du premier, ma raison dirige mes pas vers le deuxième.  
La dernière image dont je me souvienne est celle d'une prison.  
Ai-je fait le bon choix ?_

*****

- Ah, Trowa, bien dormi ?

Le jeune Français hocha la tête, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour se réveiller totalement.

- Oui. Où est Quatre ?  
- Il est reparti là où nous avons quitté Yuy. On ne sait jamais, il sera peut-être revenu avec Maxwell entre temps.

Le pilote 03 se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, décidant d'ignorer son étrange rêve pour le moment. Ils avaient d'autres priorités, il n'avait pas besoin de se tracasser avec cela maintenant. 

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda t-il pour penser à autre chose.  
- Je ne dirais pas une heure, mais tu ne dois pas en être loin.  
- Je vais être patraque toute la journée, marmonna le jeune homme en faisant claquer ses ailes pour les défroisser.

Wufei se leva en entendant du bruit dans les fourrés.  
Quatre ne tarda pas à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la petite clairière, suivi de près par Heero et Duo.

- Tu vas mieux Duo ? s'enquit Trowa.  
- Ca va. Je suis désolé, je nous ai ralentis.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Treize peut bien attendre un peu, rétorqua Wufei avec un vague geste de la main. L'important est que tu te sentes mieux.

Duo le remercia du bout des lèvres, souriant un peu timidement. Il fallait qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête. Son comportement avait déçu Heero, il devait à tout prix se rattraper. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, l'enjeu de cette mission était bien trop important. Et puis, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne avant de tout savoir sur le mystérieux système zéro.

- On y va alors ? proposa Heero.  
- Bah, allons-y ^^ ! renchérit l'Américain, faisant des efforts monumentaux pour retrouver un peu de bonne humeur. Et puis je viens d'avoir une idée pour leur prouver que nous sommes des parlementaires.  
- Dis-nous tout Duo ^^ ! continua Quatre en souriant, appréciant la douce vague de gaieté que lui envoyait le jeune homme.  
- On va te plumer pour constituer un drapeau blanc !  
- Ah, ça non ! J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de plumes comme ça !

Quatre partit en courant, poursuivi par un Duo riant de bon coeur. Trowa leva un sourcil et s'adressa à Heero ;

- Il va vraiment mieux ?  
- Il n'aura aucun mal à remonter la pente, il faut juste qu'il décompresse. Le laisser un peu en compagnie de Quatre ne peut que lui faire du bien.  
- Ne serais-tu pas un peu jaloux, Yuy ? fit Wufei en ricanant.  
- Hum non. Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas ce genre de sentiment par rapport à moi si tu me surprends en pleine discussion avec Trowa, répondit Heero en se mettant en route, à la suite des pilotes pairs qu'on entendait rire à quelques mètres de là.  
- Mais non, je sais que vous êtes de bons amis. Et puis, tout est une question de confiance.  
-   
- Vous ne trouvez pas que nous réagissons un peu trop comme des " onna " ? demanda Wufei en se rongeant méthodiquement l'ongle.  
- On ne croit pas, commença Trowa.  
- On en est sûrs, acheva Heero.

Tous trois partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Ils avaient plus que jamais besoin d'évacuer le stress dont ils n'avaient pas su se débarrasser durant leurs trois jours de récupération.  
La confrontation avec Treize était proche.  
Les sentiments allaient devoir passer au second plan.

*****

Duo et Quatre couraient comme des dératés à travers la jungle, l'Arabe ayant bien du mal à ne pas s'accrocher les ailes dans les branches basses.  
Désavantagé, l'empathe perdit bientôt de la distance, jusqu'à ce que Duo soit suffisamment proche pour lui sauter dessus et le clouer au sol.  
Ne comptant pas s'arrêter là, l'Américain entama une petite séance de chatouillage. Quatre riait bientôt à gorge déployée, se tortillant comme une anguille sous les doigts de son ami.  
Epuisé par la course, Duo s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, le rire clair de Quatre l'ayant rapidement contaminé.

- Merci Duo, articula Quatre entre deux éclats de rire.  
- De quoi ? répondit l'autre en riant toujours.  
- Pour la course-poursuite ^^. Ca m'a fait du bien de penser à autre chose.  
- Hé, on est amis, non ?  
- Oui ^^ !  
- Alors les gosses, vous avez fini ? s'enquit une voix bien connue un peu plus loin.  
- Oui papa Wufy ! rétorquèrent en chur les pilotes pairs, s'écroulant de rire pour la peine.  
- MAXWELL ! WINNER ! M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA !

Heero et Trowa sourirent.  
Oui  
Ils arriveraient au bout de cette mission.  
S'ils avaient eu la force de rester soudés malgré leurs problèmes, qu'ils soient de cur ou de santé, malgré leurs divergences d'opinion et leurs caractères opposés, ils seraient assez forts pour tenir le coup.  
Demain serait victorieux.  
Treize n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.  
Les G-Boys arrivent

  
**Notes de Shin en vacances :**

**Ah, et bien il m'aura tout de même fallu une petite semaine pour venir à bout de ce chapitre ^^ ! C'est la seconde fois que je le réecris en fait. Au départ, la situation avec Duo n'était pas la même : il faisait un nouveau malaise et alors que Quatre tentait de le soigner, il l'avait violemment repoussé avant de s'enfuir. La suite était à peu près similaire, mais je ne l'aimais pas trop, ça ne me semblait pas cohérent. J'ai abandonné le chapitre et j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de zapper le passage, sans y parvenir. J'ai finalement refait le chapitre depuis le début, recyclant les meilleurs passages de la 1ère version. Finalement, je suis contente : j'ai réussi à amener sur le tapis un sujet qui me tient à coeur : les gens qui ne supportent pas leur sensibilité. Je considère Duo comme une personne très sensible mais qui le cache à cause de toutes les souffrances du passé. Et puis je voulais depuis longtemps que Quatre et Wufei mettent les choses au point à propos de Trowa, même s'ils n'ont pas encore évoqué la jalousie. L'histoire traînera plus ! Ce qui me fait paniquer, c'est que je ne vois pas encore la fin de la fic ^^o ! Elle me paraît très proche, mais quand j'y pense, il y a encore énormément de choses à raconter ! J'espère ne pas perdre le fil du récit ! Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, même si ça m'a fait du bien de délirer un peu. J'ai essayé de mettre au second plan les relations amoureuses pour davantage évoquer l'amitié entre 03-01, 01-05 et 02-04. " L'amitié " entre Wufei et Quatre et celle entre Quatre et Trowa reste encore un terrain dangereux où je ne m'aventurerai que plus tard ^^ ! Vous verrez bien ! Merci de votre soutien, j'ai hâte de rentrer ^^ * va faire son chapitre 20 *  
**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	21. 20 Confrontation au sommet

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell encore mwa ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, charcutage de Ozzies, rencontre avec Treize, blablabla, je suis méchante avec Dudule, shonen ai, angst et SUSPENSE POWER ^^ !  
**Couples : **Ca ne bouge pas trop de ce côté là : 3x5x3, 4+3, 1x2x1 ^^ comment trouvez-vous le 3x5 ?   
**Disclaimer :**   
Sont pas à moi, mais ça m'a jamais arrêtée, voyez-vous ^_^ ?  
**Note :** Bon, j'ai pas écrit depuis 2-3 jours et comme j'ai rêvé de GW cette nuit, je pense que c'était pour m'inciter à me bouger les fesses (nous sommes le 6). Quoi que je risque d'écrire un max puisque demain je serai fan depuis un an ^^ ! Oh, je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que la fic sera plus longue que prévu ! Pas de 4ième acte en perspective (quoi que ?), mais pourquoi pas aller au-dessus de la barre des 30 chapitres ? Bonne lecture !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 20 :  
_Confrontation au sommet_

Ils avaient marché durant 15 minutes, Wufei en tête, leur frayant comme il le pouvait un passage à travers la végétation grâce à une vieille machette rouillée qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard.   
Il était évident que la progression de trois d'entre eux n'était pas très aisée à cause de leurs ailes. De ces difficultés à avancer était né un débat sur " Y a-t-il un moyen de rengainer ces fichues ailes ?! ". Touchons du bois, Treize pourrait peut-être les renseigner à ce sujet.  
Wufei appréhendait cette nouvelle rencontre avec " Son Excellence ", sa " crise " de la dernière fois lui restant comme une arête en travers de la gorge. A la moindre référence à cette séance de torture, le Chinois était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de réduire Treize en chair à Gundam.  
Surtout s'il recommençait à le détailler de haut en bas avec ce petit sourire pervers. Enfin, advienne que pourra !  
Le jeune homme stoppa net au bout d'un moment, sans prévenir, Duo manquant lui rentrer dedans pour la peine.

- Wu, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
- Il y a des ennemis ici, avertit le pilote 05.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ils sont cinq  
- Non, six, corrigea Trowa.  
- Je les vois ! prévint Quatre.  
- Attendez, je m'en charge ! intervint Duo. SHINIGAMI LIVES !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Duo avait bondi sur la première branche à sa portée et brandi une dizaine de poignards qu'il avait lancés avec agilité dans différentes directions.  
Six cadavres tombèrent des feuillages comme des fruits trop mûrs, dont deux avec un poignard dans le cur, et quatre avec une lame entre les deux yeux en plus d'une seconde dans la poitrine.  
Duo sauta lestement au sol pour récupérer ses armes, les sourcils froncés. 

- Je pense que Treize nous attendait, conclut le jeune homme. Hey, me r'gardez pas comme ça, chuis humain !  
- Je crois que j'ai sous-estimé le système zéro, souffla Trowa.  
- Duo, si jamais tu décides de changer de camp un jour, rappelle-moi d'aller me cacher au fin fond de l'espace, murmura Quatre.

Le pilote éclata de rire avec un petit " chuis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux " gêné.

*****

- Ils arrivent.  
- Les guetteurs les ont vus ?  
- Il semblerait que cette vision leur ait été mortelle.  
- Cela nous prouve qu'ils sont incroyablement déterminés, mon cher Zechs.  
- Ne craignez-vous pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous, Treize ?  
- Non. Je suis une source d'information trop importante. De toute façon, la mission de ces pilotes est de démanteler Oz, je peux donc espérer avoir la vie sauve. Même s'il est évident que me tuer procurerait beaucoup de plaisir à 05.  
-   
- A ce propos Zechs, comment va Lady Une ?  
- Elle est toujours dans le coma. Le médecin dit qu'elle n'a que 20% de chances de s'en tirer.

Treize soupira et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de son bureau.  
Zechs s'inclina légèrement et sortit, accordant à Treize la solitude à laquelle il aspirait.

- Pourvu que tout se passe bien avec les pilotes

*****

Ils n'avaient pas fait vingt mètres qu'un nouvel escadron était détecté par le système zéro. Cette fois, Duo épargna un soldat auquel il envoya une de ses lames dans la cuisse et une seconde dans le bras qui maniait son arme. Attrapant l'homme terrorisé par le col, Duo l'avait froidement interrogé sur les motivations de Treize.  
Le soldat terrifié avait confirmé que Kushrenada attendait bel et bien leur venue.  
Après quoi, Heero l'avait mis en joue et l'avait fait passer en tête de cortège. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des pilotes de Gundam de prendre des otages, mais une fois n'est pas coutume.  
Quinze minutes leur suffirent à atteindre la base dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent sans aucune hésitation.  
Tous restaient aux aguets, en particulier Heero qui ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, n'ayant pas reçu le système zéro.  
L'otage les guida rapidement au bureau de Treize, tous les gardes s'écartant sur leur chemin sans mot dire, sans doute plus impressionnés par leurs larges ailes et leurs regards dorés que par le fait qu'un de leurs camarades soit leur prisonnier.  
Devant la porte se tenait Zechs Merquise, visiblement en train de les attendre.

- Vous voilà enfin, pilotes de Gundams. Nous vous attendions.  
- Et nous, nous attendons des explications ! s'emporta Duo. C'est quoi ce système zéro ?! Où voulez-vous en venir ?!  
- Duo, du calme, intervint Quatre. Lieutenant Zechs, nous sommes venus nous entretenir avec le général Kushrenada en tant que parlementaires.  
- Bien entendu, mais puis-je vous demander de laisser ici toutes vos armes ?

Aucun des pilotes ne cilla, Heero, Duo et Wufei se contentant de foudroyer Zechs du regard.

- Elles vous seront rendues à la fin de l'entrevue, ajouta le lieutenant.  
- Et si c'était un piège ? Vous nous attendiez après tout, non ? Cela vous ressemblerait bien en tous cas ! railla le pilote Américain.  
- Je peux vous certifier sur mon honneur que son Excellence désire seulement discuter avec vous, insista Zechs, faisant lever un sourcil à Wufei.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas plier aussi facilement et je pense que notre méfiance est justifiée, continua Quatre, de loin le plus diplomate d'entre eux. Si cela peut vous arranger, nous acceptons votre présence lors de notre discussion.  
- je pense que cette possibilité est envisageable dans la mesure où nous sommes deux lieutenants à participer et à garantir la sécurité de son Excellence.  
- Nous acceptons, conclut Heero, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Zechs s'effaça pour le laisser passer, non sans s'être penché vers lui à son passage pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Je suis désolé, mais il n'y aura pas de duel cette fois, 01.  
- A charge de revanche, Zechs.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un pilote de Gundam.

Heero sourit imperceptiblement, resserrant sa prise sur l'arme à sa ceinture. Ce serait pour une autre fois.  
Dans l'immédiat, il y avait des affaires autrement plus importantes à régler.  
Les terroristes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, se plaçant de façon stratégique autour de Treize, debout devant son bureau. Duo s'assit sur un coin du meuble après avoir écarté une pile de dossiers, Wufei prit place à la fenêtre à gauche de Kushrenada, Trowa s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte. Quant à Heero et Quatre, le premier faisait mine de s'intéresser à un tableau sur la droite tandis que le second se tenait bien droit face à Treize. Zechs fit appeler un second lieutenant à l'aide de l'interphone trônant sur le bureau puis prit place à droite du général.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, pilotes de Gundams, commença Treize après un court instant de flottement.  
- Nous n'avons que faire de vos politesses, grogna un Duo visiblement sur la défensive, venons-en plutôt aux faits.  
- Très bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Le système zéro, lâcha Heero d'une voix monocorde.  
- Et bien, je sais que vous devez déjà disposer de quelques renseignements puisque l'ordinateur portable du professeur F a disparu.  
- Nous aimerions surtout connaître vos motivations, précisa Trowa.  
- Par rapport au fait que vous vous soyez transformés ?  
- Quoi d'autre ? grogna le pilote de Nataku. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à nous transformer en je ne sais quelles créatures étranges.  
- C'est bien simple après tout...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte que Zechs s'empressa d'ouvrir. Le lieutenant Lucrezia Noin entra et s'inclina profondément.

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, votre Excellence ?  
- J'aimerais que vous assistiez à notre petite conférence, par mesure de sécurité, répondit Treize.  
- A vos ordres.

Après avoir refermé la porte et salué tous les pilotes, la jeune femme se posta à gauche de Treize, surveillant du coin de l'il un pilote 05 visiblement assez tendu.

- Nous vous écoutons, reprit Quatre.  
- Je pourrais bien vous dire pourquoi je vous ai transformés, mais j'ai besoin de votre totale confiance pour cela.  
- Pactiser avec l'ennemi ?! s'exclama Wufei. Et puis quoi encore ? Plutôt mourir !  
- Je vous demande seulement de m'accorder un minimum de considération. Je n'aimerais pas que vous mettiez ma parole en doute, l'enjeu de votre mission est bien plus important que vous ne le pensez, rétorqua Treize en posant ses poings contre le bureau.  
- Si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, parlez-moi de l'expérience pratiquée sur le pilote 02, intervint Heero, les yeux toujours rivés sur la peinture au mur.  
- Le pilote 02 ? répéta Treize en levant la tête. C'est ce jeune homme ? poursuivit-il en regardant Duo.  
- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, coupa Trowa d'une voix neutre.  
- Et bien

Treize pivota sur ses talons et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- La première version du système zéro amélioré, la 2.1, régie par un sentiment de colère, n'est qu'un prototype. Contrairement aux quatre autres, il ne s'agit pas de nanomachines autonomes. Pour les versions 2 à 5, il suffit de pratiquer une simple injection, le système se positionnant automatiquement dans le cerveau. Pour ce prototype, il nous a fallu directement implanter le système dans votre cerveau, de sorte à pouvoir le récupérer facilement en cas d'erreur.  
- Vous m'avez ouvert le crâne comme une boîte de conserve ?! s'écria Duo, une lueur de panique dans le regard.  
- Nos scientifiques n'ont eu besoin que de pratiquer une petite incision à l'arrière de votre crâne pour y insérer une puce électronique à la place des nanomachines, précisa Treize en se retournant vers le pilote concerné. Autrement nous aurions été obligés de vous raser la tête.  
- Croyez-moi, si vous l'aviez fait vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde, siffla Duo entre ses dents.  
- Et pour le problème lors de l'expérience ? relança Wufei.  
- Le système n'a pas été accepté par l'organisme de 02. Les scientifiques ont pu empêcher un rejet, mais ceci a entraîné une perte de contrôle du sujet qui s'est défendu par automatisme, faisant une véritable boucherie parmi les soldats et savants, finissant par faire sauter le laboratoire. Nous n'avons réussi à le maîtriser qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure alors que la dose de drogue que nous lui avions injectée aurait stoppé un éléphant. Malheureusement, tout ceci a eu pour conséquence de provoquer une anomalie dans le système. Lorsqu'il est utilisé trop longtemps, il peut provoquer des malaises cardiaques, voire même l'arrêt total du cur. C'est pour cela que nous avons pris la décision de gazer 02 pour abréger ses souffrances.  
- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de le soigner ? demanda Quatre d'une petite voix, regardant avec inquiétude un Duo totalement anéanti.  
- Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit Treize en secouant la tête. Je suis navré.  
- NAVRE ?! C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de ce projet ! hurla Duo, des larmes amères dans les yeux. Je veux que vous me fassiez retirer cette satanée puce immédiatement ! ordonna t-il en donnant un puissant coup de poing dans le bureau, y laissant la marque de ses doigts.  
- Calme-toi, souffla Heero en le prenant par les épaules. Tu risques de faire un malaise si tu t'énerves.  
- Bon sang  
- Il vous serait fatal de vous retirer cette puce maintenant alors que vous n'êtes qu'à l'étape intermédiaire de votre transformation, expliqua le général.  
- Puisque vous abordez à nouveau le sujet, reprit Wufei, pourquoi vouloir nous transformer ?   
- Ca, je ne vous le dirai que lorsque je serai sûr que vous me croirez.  
- Expliquez-nous donc pourquoi le pilote 04 a été abandonné dans la forêt au lieu d'être capturé ? intervint Trowa, changeant de sujet avant que Wufei ne sorte de ses gonds.  
- Le pilote 04 est sous version 2.3, répondit simplement Zechs.  
- L'instinct de survie ?  
- Exact 01, confirma Kushrenada. Si nous le laissions dans un environnement hostile, il avait beaucoup plus de chances de se transformer rapidement que dans nos cellules. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?  
- L'ordre dans lequel ont été administrées les différentes versions, renchérit le pilote de Wing.  
- 02 a été le premier avec la version 2.1. Puis est venu 04 avec la 2.3, 05 la 2.2 et 03 pour la 2.4, énuméra Zechs.  
- Pourquoi la version 2.3 a-t-elle été administrée avant la 2.2 ? s'enquit Quatre.  
- Tout simplement parce que la version 2.2 achevée se trouvait dans le laboratoire détruit par 02. Le temps que nos savants retrouvent la formule du produit et le préparent, nous avions 05 sous la main. C'est aussi simple que cela, expliqua Treize avec un vague geste de la main. Pouvons-nous terminer ici cette entrevue ?  
- Parce que vous croyez que nous allons partir sans savoir pourquoi nous sommes dans cet état ? grogna le pilote de L2.  
- Je ne vous dirai rien tant que vous ne croirez pas en moi.  
- Qu'avons-nous comme preuve de votre bonne foi, Treize ? Soyez réaliste, signala Trowa. Même si nous n'avons pas été attaqués en venant ici, cela ne prouve rien.  
- J'y viens. Je vous propose un marché. Deux d'entre vous passeront une nuit ici. S'il n'y a aucun problème, vous aurez la preuve que je ne vous veux aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pilotes se tournèrent vers Heero. Tout ceci paraissait un peu simple, et il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se contenter d'une nuit en sécurité pour véritablement faire confiance à Treize. Mais avoir deux pilotes dans la place pourrait leur être utile pour vérifier certaines informations sur place, ou même carrément trouver la réponse à cette obsédante question dont Treize taisait toujours la réponse. Si Heero avait un plan, tout pouvait tourner à leur avantage. Le jeune Japonais pivota sur ses talons et déclara d'une voix posée :

- C'est d'accord. Seulement, nous avons besoin d'une garantie au cas où les deux pilotes restant sur la base auraient des problèmes, cela va de soi. Donc je propose que les trois pilotes qui repartiront dans la jungle cette nuit gardent Zechs en otage.  
- Qu'en pensez-vous mon cher ? demanda Treize.  
- Je suis d'accord. J'ai confiance en la vertu de ces pilotes, il ne m'arrivera rien.  
- Très bien, sourit le général. Je vous laisse décider entre vous des personnes qui resteront. Je vais aller faire préparer des couvertures et de la nourriture pour l'équipe qui dormira en forêt.

Treize fit un pas en direction de la porte que Noin venait d'ouvrir, mais stoppa dans son geste.

- Toutefois, même si je ne peux pas encore vous dire pourquoi je veux vous transformer, jeunes gens, sachez que cette mission vous amenait tous ici dans cet unique but.

Puis il sortit, suivi de près par ses deux lieutenants.

- Alors, qui reste ? demanda Wufei après quelques secondes.  
- Je suis pour que Duo reste ici, intervint Quatre.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Tu as besoin de repos avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers temps, répondit l'empathe avec un sourire. Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Treize, alors si tu peux passer une bonne nuit ici, mieux vaut saisir cette chance.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul à être affaibli, se défendit l'Américain. Les blessures de Wu ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries, et Tro est encore fatigué, et  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, coupa Wufei. Reste ici et repose-toi. Yuy, tu restes aussi. On compte sur toi pour veiller sur Duo.

Heero hocha la tête tandis que Duo restait interdit.

- De plus, reprit Trowa. Vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre position pour vérifier les dires de Treize. Vous êtes les plus aptes à le faire, Duo pourra sans aucun problème se faufiler jusqu'aux ordinateurs de Treize qu'Heero pourra facilement hacker.  
- Oui, mais vous allez devoir vous coltiner Zechs, marmonna Duo, un poing sur la hanche.  
- Allons Duo, tout se passera bien, le rassura le pilote de Sandrock. Toi-même qui sait mieux que n'importe qui déceler le mensonge, je suis sûr que tu as vu que Treize et Zechs étaient sincères.  
- C'est vrai, mais  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Reste là, repose-toi et trouvez tous les deux un moyen de vérifier les dires de Treize.

Puis les trois pilotes assignés à la garde de Zechs sortirent après que Quatre ait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille d'Heero.

" Duo ne va pas bien du tout. Même s'il n'en montre rien, cette nouvelle a été un véritable choc pour lui et tout le monde l'a compris. On compte sur toi. "

Heero acquiesça.  
Tout se passerait bien.

**Notes de Shin en vacances :**

**Bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire.  
Le coup de la confiance est un peu léger ce n'est pas ce que j'avais dans l'idée, mais bon. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur ! J'essaierai d'arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre avec une petite séance de torture de Zechs (pas dans le sens que vous croyez !). J'l'aime pas et j'ai encore jamais pu le lui faire sentir, alors j'profite ! Lucrezia fait très accessoire, mais on s'en fout c'est une grosse pouffe. J'utiliserai peut-être Lady Une, finalement. Pour Duo, bah j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être méchante avec lui encore une fois, et ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt ! Désolée ^^o ! Mais bon, j'dois me venger par rapport à mon rêve (y m'a envoyée chier . ! Je sais même pas pourquoi ! Mon frère dit que c'est un signe pour que je me bouge avec mes fics !). Ah enfin je peux faire apparaître Treize comme un homme de parole ! Pas ma faute, je l'adore ce mec ! Donc, prochain chapitre, le 21 ! (On est le 6 WAAAAAAH !). Plus que 4 chapitres à pondre et je serai satisfaite de mon travail de vacances ^^ ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire !**  


  
_A suivre..._


	22. 21 Rebondissements au programme

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell ^_^ et Shiroi  
**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC à mort, Wufy perd la boule, Zechs endure, shonen ai dégoulinant et bishonen mouillés.  
**Couples : **Ca ne bouge pas trop de ce côté là : 3x5x3, 4+3, 1x2x1 ^^ bien qu'on ne parle pas trop du 3x5 dans ce chapitre.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Sont pas à moi, et sont pas à Shiroi... mais on s'en fout ^^V  
**Note :** Un rooooooooooooooo merci à tous les gens qui continuent à suivre cette interminable histoire ( même moi j'vois pas la fin é_è ) et à me demander la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos encouragements !  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 21 :  
_Rebondissements au programme  
_

  
- Je vous ai fait préparer une des chambres réservées aux hauts gradés, expliqua Treize en guidant les deux pilotes à travers les interminables couloirs du Q.G.  
- Notre chambre n'est pas piégée au moins ? Je vous préviens, depuis ce qui m'est arrivé, j'ai une sainte horreur du gaz, grogna Duo en levant un sourcil.  
- Vous n'avez donc aucune confiance en moi ?  
- On est ennemis, non ? fit l'Américain en croisant les bras. Et puis, comment faire confiance à un homme qui a manqué vous tuer et à cause de qui votre vie est en danger 24h/24 ?  
- Ne soyez pas si haineux, 02.  
- Ne le seriez-vous pas à ma place ?  
- Demain je vous ferai examiner par la seule savante survivante des explosions de l'autre jour. Si une opération est nécessaire, nous ne pourrons bien évidemment pas la pratiquer ici puisque tout le matériel a été détruit, mais au moins nous serons fixés.  
- Hm.  
- Vous n'êtes pas très bavard 01, remarqua Treize en continuant d'avancer.  
- Il est toujours comme ça, vous feriez mieux de le laisser, conseilla Duo.  
- Si vous le dites, termina l'Allemand en haussant les épaules. Nous y voilà.

Treize inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser passer les pilotes.

- Je viendrai vous y chercher demain matin. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.  
- Vous allez nous enfermer ? s'enquit Heero avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.  
- Loin de moi cette idée. Vous pouvez circuler librement dans la base. Je vous demande seulement de passer la nuit dans cette chambre comme preuve de ma sincérité. Tous les gardes sont au courant de votre présence, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.  
- Pourrons-nous voir le Wing Zero ? intervint Duo.  
- Bien entendu, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à l'un des soldats. D'autres questions ?  
-   
- Pour le repas, je suppose que vous préférez le prendre ici plutôt qu'avec moi ?  
- Vous supposez bien, railla Heero, suivant du coin de l'oeil la natte qui avait déjà disparu dans la pièce.  
- On vous amènera de quoi manger ici vers 20h, vous avez tout l'après-midi de libre.  
- Nous y serons. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais garder la clé de la chambre, ajouta le Japonais.  
- Bien sûr, fit Treize, joignant le geste à la parole. Passez une bonne journée et une bonne nuit.

Heero referma la porte, sans demander son reste. S'y adossant, il leva les yeux sur Duo. Ce dernier s'était assis au bord du grand lit deux places qui occupait presque toute la chambre.  
Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Heero s'approcha de la silhouette noire et s'accroupit devant elle, posant mains et menton sur ses genoux.

- Ca va aller ?  
- Je je vais mourir ? S'ils ne m'enlèvent pas cette puce, je vais finir par mourir.  
- Treize a dit que l'emploi du système zéro accélérait ton rythme cardiaque. C'est pour cela qu'à la moindre colère, au moindre effort, tu faisais des malaises, expliqua Heero d'une voix douce et remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Duo.  
- Alors je suis devenu inutile ?  
- Non, souffla le Japonais en soupirant, passant ses mains sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Une fois la transformation terminée, tu ne seras plus en permanence sous zéro, le danger sera moins grand.  
- Mais il faudrait que je rentre dans une grande colère, ça pourrait m'être fatal, déclara sérieusement l'Américain en se mordant les lèvres.  
- Il existe peut-être un moyen d'accélérer le processus. Il faudra en parler à Treize.  
- Et si je ne tiens pas le coup jusque là ? continua le pilote en se laissant retomber sur le dos, serrant les mains d'Heero entre les siennes.  
- Tu survivras. Tu as été très résistant jusqu'à maintenant, tu n'as fait que trois malaises alors qu'une autre personne aurait peut-être succombé. Et puis, au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal, je serai là pour te ramener.

Souriant, Duo serra plus fort les mains d'Heero et l'attira à lui, le faisant grimper sur le lit à son tour. Le Japonais se pencha au-dessus de lui puis passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa.

- Et si on inspectait la chambre ? proposa Duo lorsque le baiser prit fin.  
- Donne-moi encore cinq minutes, ronchonna le brun, étreignant étroitement le jeune homme aux yeux mauves.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit le natté en fermant les yeux.

*****

- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'être déjà passé par là  
- Wufei, tu es sûr que nous sommes sur la bonne voie ?  
- Nous aurions dû faire des marques sur notre chemin.  
- Ne me dis pas que nous sommes  
- Perdus ? Si, et pas qu'un peu !  
- Oh bon sang

Si seulement Zechs n'avait pas été ligoté, il se serait probablement frappé le front.  
La journée allait être longue.

*****

- Bon, cette chambre alors ?  
- C'est ta spécialité, non ? ricana Heero.  
- Tu as lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?  
- Je peux bien te laisser t'amuser un peu !

Avec un " BANZAI " détonnant, Duo sauta du lit puis se lança à la recherche de micros et caméras, non sans avoir volé à Heero un baiser papillon.  
Le Japonais s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas, s'émerveillant du spectacle de son petit ami vaquant aux quatre coins de la pièce, toujours poursuivi par sa natte battant ses reins, éclatant d'un rire cristallin en découvrant des sous-vêtements léopard dans la commode, sautant comme un cabri sur les fauteuils pour farfouiller dans les tentures des rideaux, et continuant sa recherche en souriant comme un malade.  
Mais Heero n'était pas dupe.  
Le coup de la puce était difficile à encaisser. Mais Duo faisait tellement d'efforts pour penser à autre chose et éviter de s'apitoyer sur son sort que c'en était touchant.  
Au bout de 20 minutes, Duo s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce, se rongeant méthodiquement l'ongle.

- Bah merde soit Treize est véritablement digne de confiance, soit je baisse.  
- Tu n'as rien trouvé ?  
- Absolument rien ! Tu crois que j'ai raté quelque chose ?  
- Non, je ne me sens pas observé.  
- Bah alors faut croire que Treize était sincère.  
- C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donnée en tous cas, approuva Heero.  
- Hum, j'ai tout de même envie d'improviser une petite mission d'espionnage, déclara Duo avec un sourire Shinigami.  
- Dis-moi, tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
- Hum, peut-être bien. Mais que dirais-tu d'aller jeter un coup d'il derrière la deuxième porte avant ?  
- Si je te réponds : Ninmu ryukai ?  
- Après vous, monseigneur ^^ !

Se retenant d'éclater de rire, Heero ouvrit la porte.

- Eh bien Treize ne fait pas les choses à moitié !  
- Quoi ? WAOUH !

*****

- Je crois que cette fois nous sommes définitivement perdus.  
- Même avec zéro je n'arrive pas à retrouver la source.  
- On pourrait chercher la cascade en volant ?  
- Et que fait-on de Zechs ?  
- On le porte !  
- Nous avons intérêt à faire vite, il faut arriver là-bas avant que la nuit ne tombe.  
- Bon sang, quel déshonneur.  
- c'est pas la clairière où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour faire pipi tout à l'heure ?  
-   
-   
- Wufei ?  
- Oui ?  
- Loin de moi l'idée de te rabaisser, mais tu as un bien mauvais sens de l'orientation.  
- Trowa, tu passes devant, file-moi la corde de Blondie.  
- Hem  
- Parfaitement, Blondie, allez, avance !  
- Wufei, sois gentil avec lui.  
- Winner, ne perd pas de vue que c'est un Ozzie !  
-   
- Et il n'a pas de raison de se plaindre, parce qu'en général, les Ozzies, je les fais avancer au Dragon Fang !  
- Wufei, c'est d'avoir des ailes dans le dos qui te rend si diabolique ?  
- Non, c'est l'influence Maxwell.  
-   
- Trowa, je te plains.  
- Moi aussi, Quatre, moi aussi  
- Allez Blondie, au trot !  
- 

*****

- Une une salle de bains privée ?

Duo s'avança à petits pas dans la pièce, ne sachant où regarder, ne sachant que dire.

- J'ai jamais vu une salle de bains aussi grande  
-   
-   
-   
- YEAH ! Je vais pouvoir prendre une douche ! Je vais même pouvoir me laver les cheveux ! Je vais pouvoir prendre un bain ! s'écria le jeune homme en bondissant dans tous les sens. Y'a même un jaccuziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^ !  
- Je suppose que notre petite mission est reportée après la toilette ?  
- Onegai Hee-chan, supplia Duo en se tournant vers lui.  
- Duooooooooooo, pas ces yeux !  
- Sitoplé, Hee-chan de moi !  
- Duo  
- Promis, j'arrête de te décoiffer pendant 3 jours ! insista le jeune homme en aggripant le bas du débardeur vert.  
- Sans blagues ?  
- Si tu prends un bain avec moi ^^ !  
- Pourquoi l'ai-je senti venir gros comme un Gundam ?  
- Suis-je si prévisible ?  
- Non, j'ai seulement l'habitude, répondit Heero avec un vague geste de la main.  
- Alors ?  
- Décidemment je ne saurai jamais te résister.  
- Tant mieux ^^ ! Mais avant tout : douche et shampooing !

Envoyant les loques qu'étaient devenus ses vêtements aux quatre vents, Duo sauta dans la cabine de douche, s'efforçant de garder un sourire rayonnant malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac.  
Il n'avait encore jamais vu Heero nu.  
Se concentrant sur le dénattage de sa chevelure pour oublier qu'Heero se déshabillait à moins de deux mètres de lui, le jeune homme tenta de se maîtriser.

_" Règle numéro un : on ne bave pas, ce serait mal vu . ! Règle numéro deux : on ne touche pas ! Ca risquerait de finir mal, si je commence à le tenter tout va se terminer dans le lit au sens propre du terme. Tant que je serais sous zéro, on ne peut pas aller trop loin, à moins que je veuille mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Règle numéro trois : on ne regarde pas trop bas ! Après je vais partir dans mes fantasmes et pensées perverses et ça n'ira plus ! Règle numéro quatre : Ne surtout pas réagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! "_

Stoppant le train de ses pensées lorsqu'Heero le rejoignit sous la douche, Duo eut bien du mal à retenir un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point les yeux d'Heero brillaient.  
Semblant remarquer la gêne de son petit ami, le Japonais détourna les yeux, avisant une ribambelle de flacons colorés sur le côté.

- On va d'abord s'occuper de tes cheveux. Il doit bien y avoir du shampooing là-dedans.

_" Il est adorable je suis sûr qu'il s'est rendu compte de ma réaction. Bon sang, je suis un sacré veinard d'avoir un homme pareil pour moi tout seul ^^ ! Mouaaaaa je t'aimeuuuuhhhhh ! "_

- pas étonnant de la part de Treize, renifla Heero.  
- Quoi ?  
- Shampooing à la rose, savon à la rose, gel douche à la rose, démêlant à la rose, et tu ne vas pas me croire  
- Sels de bains à la rose ?  
- Gagné, grogna le Japonais en se saisissant du premier flacon de shampooing à sa portée.  
- Wolala, ça vire à l'obsessionel  
- Cet homme est étrange, déclara Heero en se versant une généreuse quantité de shampooing dans la paume. Tourne-toi.  
- Moi je le trouve intéressant ! rétorqua Duo en s'exécutant. De notre point de vue, c'est peut-être un gros méchant mais il faut avouer que c'est un grand homme.  
-   
- Je ne pense pas que n'importe qui puisse assumer le commandement d'Oz à sa place.  
- Hum je ne sais pas marmonna le Japonais en plongeant ses mais dans les cheveux de Duo.  
- Bah, de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas.  
-   
-   
-   
- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Heero après avoir sursauté sur le coup de la surprise.  
- Hein ?  
- J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre ça ressemblait à je ne sais pas continua le jeune homme sans cesser de frictionner la longue chevelure châtain.  
- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
- Tu vois, ça recommence !  
- Heu Hee-chan ?  
- Hai ?  
- Je crois que le bruit ça venait de moi ^^o.  
- Hein ?  
- Bah, repasse tes mains au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Avec un air dubitatif, Heero passa sa main dans les cheveux de Duo, frôlant légèrement la peau fine derrière son oreille.  
Un ronronnement s'éleva dans la cabine de douche.

- Nani ?! Comment tu fais ça ?  
- On est deux à se poser la question ^^ !  
-   
- C'est inconscient, se justifia l'Américain en haussant les épaules.  
- T'es croisé avec un chat ? ricana Heero.

Duo éclata de rire.

- Ca te dérange si je ronronne ^^ ?  
- Non, mais c'est surprenant, avoua Heero en secouant la tête. Mais je dois surtout avouer que je trouve ça très amusant, continua t-il en repassant ses doigts derrière les oreilles de Duo, le faisant ronronner à nouveau.  
- J'vais empester la rose pendant trois mois T_T.  
- C'est sûr que ça change de tes shampooings habituels.  
- Parce que tu les connais ^^ ?  
- Menthe le mardi, lavande le jeudi et orange le dimanche.  


Duo rougit en souriant, visiblement ému.

- Ca me fait plaisir, avoua t-il après un instant de silence.  
- Impossible d'ignorer, commença Heero avec un sourire en coin, lorsque tu laves tes cheveux toute la salle de bains sent le shampooing.  
- Ah euh, excuse-moi.  
- Non, je trouvais ça agréable.  
- Ah.  
- Surtout le dimanche. J'ai fini.

Le pilote aux cheveux longs pouffa de rire puis se tourna vers Heero pour l'embrasser délicatement.   
Se séparant d'Heero au bout de quelques minutes, Duo se saisit du flacon de shampooing et en versa une généreuse quantité sur la tête du Japonais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna le Japonais, fronçant le nez alors que quelques bulles venaient d'y glisser.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne comptais pas te laver, petit sale ^^ ! réprimanda l'autre pilote en frictionnant énergiquement la chevelure brune, soufflant sur les bulles pour les faire partir, les remplaçant par un tendre baiser.  
- Duo ? appela l'autre, tentant de dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.  
- Moui ^^ ?  
- Est-ce que tu es gêné ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Hem toussota t-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant de plus belle.  
- Ah, euh, et bien pour être franc, un peu, avoua Duo en rougissant. Mais je pense que c'est normal.

Après avoir écarté une mèche mouillée lui retombant sur le nez, Heero se rapprocha de son petit ami et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

- Ferme les yeux, souffla le pilote de Wing.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda son vis-à-vis, s'exécutant malgré tout.  
- Je veux pouvoir imaginer tes yeux violets.  
- Ah c'est vrai que je suis sous zéro.  
-   
-   
- Tu trembles.  
-   
- Duo, est-ce que je te fais peur ?  
- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Tu me rassures, au contraire ! corrigea le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux. Mais c'est difficile pour moi de me faire à l'idée que je suis devenu si vulnérable.

Une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard, Heero attira l'Américain dans ses bras, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Merci souffla le pilote de L2.  
- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus.  
- Mais tu peux ^^ !  
- Et comment ?  
- Embrasse-moi, baka ^^ !

S'empressant de s'atteler à la demande, Heero joignit ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, coupant l'arrivée d'eau et entraînant d'un pas assuré son petit ami vers le jacuzzi.

**Notes de Shin en vacances :  
Et oui, j'arrête le chapitre là ^^ ! Hey, mais il est long ! Ca fait 11 pages ! Ca craint (remarque, j'écris comme un pied). Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de lemon, ce serait plagier le " You are my heart " de Sara-chan donc je vais m'abstenir (j'adore cette fic ^^ !). Pour ce chapitre, il est truffé d'OOC, notamment pour le coup des ronronnements et Wuwu déchaîné dans la forêt ^^ ! Mais bon finalement ce chapitre est beaucoup moins sérieux que prévu. Ce doit être la date fatidique du 7 (demain !) qui me fait perdre la tête ! Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est que je vois la fin de la fic s'éloigner de plus en plus ( ça me fait flipper ! J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à la fin, je n'aime plus mes chapitres !) J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours * tremble *. Merci à tous les lecteurs et aux gens qui me soutiennent !**  


  
_A suivre..._


	23. 22 Au menu : imprévus en série

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell et son dragon de poche, Shiroi ^^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, OOC de Wufy bis répétita, Zechs passe à la casserole, shônen ai à fond, mission improvisée ^_^ SUSPENSE POWER !  
**Couples : **Un shonen ai 1+2+1 ( je m'en lasse pas ^^o ) toujours présent accompagné d'un léger 3+5+3. Mention de 9+6.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Malgré ce long mois sans publication, je ne les ai toujours pas * soupir *   
**Note :** Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et rewievers ! J'ai eu énormément de rewievs pour mon chapitre 21 et ça m'a fait énormément de bien, surtout dans mon état actuel ( mini déprime, mais rien de bien grave, ne vous souciez pas ^^o ) J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira autant !

Toutes mes excuses, ce chapitre est assez court, mais il faut également dire qu'il remonte à mes vacances à Argelès, au début du mois d'août ^^o... c'est du réchauffé... la suite sera meilleure, promis !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 22 :  
_Au menu : imprévus en série  
_

  
Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure avant de trouver un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour permettre un décollage honorable, les trois G-Boys chargés de la surveillance de Zechs s'étaient envolés. La cascade avait été rapidement repérée et ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à retrouver la clairière conservant le douloureux souvenir du crash de Quatre.  
Wufei était tout simplement incroyable : on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.   
Quatre et Trowa avaient eu vent du duel de Treize et du Chinois et savaient que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement.  
Mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que Wufei puisse haïr Zechs davantage. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base, le pilote de Nataku ne s'était pas retenu de l'asticoter une seule seconde, lui balançant toutes sortes de vannes et de pseudonymes tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.  
Nul doute que si Duo avait été là, il en serait mort de jalousie.  
Le pauvre Zechs avait bien failli péter un câble. Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, Wufei s'était contenté de le ligoter solidement à un arbre, une fois la clairière atteinte et était parti chercher de quoi faire du feu. Le lieutenant se retrouva donc seul avec les pilotes 03 et 04. Le premier tentait tant bien que mal d'enflammer quelques brindilles à l'aide de deux pierres tandis que le second ramenait de larges feuilles qui leur serviraient de couche. Zechs devait avouer que ces jeunes pilotes l'intéressaient. Il aurait voulu connaître leur histoire, ce qui les poussait à se battre, et surtout comment étaient-ils devenus les hommes les plus craints de l'univers alors qu'ils ne devaient pas encore avoir 18 ans. Le blond soupira.  
Pourvu que le plan de Treize fonctionne.

*****

Après trois baisers aquatiques, une longue séance de chatouilles et une bonne dizaine de câlins, les deux pilotes avaient finalement abandonné le jacuzzi.   
Uniquement vêtus des peignoirs de bain trouvés dans un placard, ils s'étaient assis sur le lit, étudiant le plan de la base dont Heero ne s'était jamais séparé.

- Bien, alors on fait comme ça ! Tu passes dans les couloirs et moi je te suis dans les conduits, récapitula Duo. Faudra pas trop traîner pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Treize, on n'a que deux heures avant qu'on nous amène le repas et notre absence serait suspecte.  
- Après le repas, nous irons voir Wing Zero. De toute façon, Treize devait s'attendre à ce que nous vérifiions ses dires par nos propres moyens. Et je suis persuadé que même s'il nous avait enfermés ici, il savait que nous sortirions.  
- C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a laissé la clé.  
- Probablement. Et si c'est le cas, c'est non seulement qu'il nous accorde une grande confiance et pas mal de respect, mais surtout qu'il n'a rien à cacher.  
- Tu penses qu'il sait que nous avons accepté uniquement pour ça ?  
- C'est un homme intelligent, il n'est pas dupe. Mais nous devons rester méfiants. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui.  
- Je sais. Treize est capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Heero hocha la tête, puis, après avoir regardé l'heure, déclara qu'il était temps de se préparer.

*****

- Est-ce qu'on fait manger Blondie ?  
- Wufei, barbare ! s'offusqua Quatre.  
- Les otages n'ont pas la vie facile avec toi, déclara simplement le Français en secouant la tête.  
- Trowa, c'est un Ozzie. Pour moi il est inconcevable que ces gens puissent être un jour autre chose que mes ennemis. C'est valable pour tous les soldats en général, et pour ce misérable ver de terre en particulier.

Silence.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait pour m'attirer vos foudres, 05 ? s'enquit le pilote de Tallgueese.  
- Vous pilotez un Gundam alors que vous n'en êtes pas digne.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Et c'est amplement suffisant.  
- 05, vous me décevez. Vous devriez savoir que la valeur d'un soldat ne s'évalue pas au type de son armure mobile.  
- Vous êtes mal placé pour me donner des leçons, rétorqua sèchement le Chinois, passablement sur les nerfs.  
- Alors pourquoi m'en vouloir ? Si je pilote un Gundam, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais le seul à en avoir les capacités dans notre armée.   
- Les Gundams sont nés pour défendre les colonies, ils ne devraient jamais devoir se retrouver entre vos mains !  
- Nous n'éprouvons aucun sentiment de haine envers les colonies, se défendit Zechs.  
- Non, mais vous n'hésitez pas à les manipuler ! s'emporta Wufei, se levant d'un bond. Vous êtes les seuls responsables de la destruction de la colonie L5 !  
- Du calme, intervint Quatre en aggripant le bas de la tunique du Chinois.

Wufei soupira et se rassit, balançant une pierre dans le feu en soufflant un " saloperie d'Ozzie " rageur.  
Trowa savait que la coopération avec Treize - si toutefois coopération il devait y avoir - serait difficile à accepter pour Wufei.   
Même si Oz décidait de retourner sa veste et oeuvrait pour l'indépendance des colonies, Wufei ne pourrait jamais pardonner l'annihilation de L5.  
La blessure n'était pas encore cicatrisée et il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour la guérir.  
Trowa ne perdait pas espoir. Un jour, le Chinois se remettrait de la disparition de sa patrie et pourrait alors, si non entreprendre sa reconstruction, chérir son souvenir sans en souffrir.

*****

Duo grimaçait dans son conduit. Ah, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé à ramper ainsi lors d'une mission chez Oz !  
Il en avait presque oublié les toiles d'araignée s'accrochant automatiquement à sa natte, les rats qui venaient lui mordiller les mollets, et pire que tout : l'odeur.  
Il était bon pour repasser par la case " nettoyage intégral " à la sortie !

_En plus je suis sûr qu'Heero l'a fait exprès ! pensa t-il avec un air boudeur. Ca va se payer, foi de Shinigami !_

Vérifiant qu'Heero était toujours en dessous de lui par une grille d'aération, il remarqua que le jeune Japonais s'était arrêté. Ce dernier se tourna vers la grille au-dessus de sa tête, d'où l'on remarquait à peine l'éclat des yeux dorés de Duo, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.  
Hochant la tête, l'Américain bifurqua vers la droite dans son conduit, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bureau.  
Enlevant la grille avec précautions, il se saisit de l'un de ses gadgets artisanaux - une sorte de périscope miniature - et observa attentivement les murs et les moindres recoins de la pièce. Avisant une caméra dans un coin, le pilote se saisit d'un de ses couteaux les plus petits et visa les fils reliant la machine au mur.  
Une fois les câbles tranchés avec une précision chirurgicale, le cambrioleur sortit avec souplesse de son conduit, atterrissant légèrement sur le bureau de Treize.  
Son premier réflexe fut de tirer les rideaux et d'aller examiner la porte avant de l'ouvrir.  
Comme il le pensait, une alarme se trouvait reliée à la serrure. Le digicode se trouvait sans aucun doute de l'autre côté. La haine occupait bien trop son esprit pour l'avoir remarqué la première fois qu'il avait pénétré cette pièce.  
Maintenant, à l'aide d'une petite lame effilée, le loquet qui servait d'indicateur pour ainsi faire croire que la porte restait fermée de la main gauche et trifouillant avec application le mécanisme d'ouverture de la main droite à l'aide d'une épingle à nourrice tirée de la doublure de sa veste, il retint de justesse un " great " lorsqu'un petit déclic retentit.  
Bloquant soigneusement la lame dans le système d'alarme, Duo ouvrit triomphalement la porte, s'inclinant exagérément pour laisser passer Heero avant de refermer la porte à nouveau.  
L'opération avait duré 26 secondes.

- La caméra ? s'enquit Heero.  
- Ca devrait simuler un court-circuit. Fais ta sauce pendant que je reconnecte les fils.  
- Ryukai.

Montant sur une chaise, Heero bidouilla les systèmes de la caméra à l'aide de l'ordinateur portable de F qu'il trimballait avec lui depuis la chute de Quatre.  
Duo de son côté récupéra son couteau et répara rapidement les fils coupés. Ils ne devaient laisser aucune trace.  
Au bout de deux minutes, Heero avait terminé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda l'Américain.  
- L'image va être bloquée pendant les 40 prochaines minutes. Ca nous laisse suffisamment de marge.  
- Occupe-toi du PC de Zouzouille, moi je vais m'amuser !

Esquissant le sourire alors que le petit diable entamait une fouille méthodique de la bibliothèque, Heero prit place sur le confortable fauteuil doublé de velours rouge et commença son travail.

*****

- Avez-vous assez mangé ?  
- Je vous remercie, 04.  
- Je vous en prie, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Quatre, nos noms ne sont plus un secret pour vous après tout. Je m'excuse pour l'attitude de Wufei, la destruction de sa colonie lui est restée sur le cur.  
- Je comprends parfaitement.

Quatre sourit puis alla chercher une nouvelle bûche pour alimenter le feu. Trowa était emmitouflé dans une des couvertures fournies par Treize, montant la garde près du lieutenant.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir prendre le premier tour de garde, Trowa ? demanda Wufei, revenant tout juste d'une petite marche.  
- Oui, cela ne me dérange pas. Je suis complètement guéri à présent, il est temps que je m'y remette, assura t-il en faisant claquer ses ailes pour appuyer ses dires. Comment va ton bras ?  
- Mieux, grâce aux talents de guérisseur de Winner.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Ah, te voilà revenu Wufei, constata Quatre. Nous ferions mieux de dormir à présent, demain il nous faudra retourner sur la base.  
- Tu as raison, admit le pilote 03.  
- Bonne nuit Trowa ! déclara l'empathe en étouffant un bâillement avant d'aller se coucher un peu plus loin.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- N'oublie pas de me réveiller dans trois heures pour mon tour de garde, rappela Wufei.  
- Compte sur moi. Dors bien.

Wufei se pencha sur le Français pour l'embrasser avant de partir se coucher à son tour, à proximité de Quatre.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous autres pilotes auriez pu nouer des relations aussi intimes, murmura Zechs, étonné.  
- L'amour peut naître n'importe où.  
- C'est bien sans amour, un guerrier ne fait pas long feu.  
- Vous m'avez tout l'air de parler en connaissance de cause, continua Trowa en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet.   
- Noin ?  
- Vous êtes observateur, mais c'est à sens unique.  
- Cela ne peut pas toujours être réciproque.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Zechs était une personne très intéressante.  
Sa méconnue curiosité piquée à vif, Trowa regarda le lieutenant du coin de l'il, mourrant d'envie de discuter encore un peu avec cette personne qui semblait pouvoir comprendre ses points de vue, oubliant le fait qu'ils ne fassent pas partie du même camp.

*****

Comment décrire cette scène ?  
Deux poissons glougloutants ?  
Deux poules venant de découvrir un fer à repasser ?  
Deux merlans sortis de l'eau ?  
Il fallait dire qu'Heero Yuy avec des yeux gros comme des ballons, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours et encore moins lorsqu'il était accompagné de Duo.

- Ca alors je savais que ce mec était bizarre, mais là !  
- Hn.  
- Alors Treize n'a pas menti.  
- Et cette mission était bel et bien un piège, ajouta Heero. On nous a fait venir ici pour tester zéro, rien de plus. Treize s'est bien débrouillé pour faire passer de fausses informations.  
- Pas seulement, F était bel et bien un scientifique dangereux pour nous. Il est vrai que tout n'était que mise en scène, mais Kushrenada a fait très fort. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas fait que tester zéro, malheureusement grogna Duo en se rongeant les ongles. Ce qui me rassure c'est que si tout fonctionne comme il l'a prévu  
- Oui ce sera la fin de la guerre.  
- c'est incroyable, souffla le jeune homme.  
- On ne peut pas prendre cette initiative seuls, il faudra sérieusement en parler avec Treize et les autres puis contacter les profs et la résistance.  
- Bon Dieu je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça en venant ici.  
- Moi non plus, avoua le pilote de Wing, achevant le transfert des documents entre l'ordinateur de Treize et celui de F qu'il avait fini par s'approprier.

Puis, regardant l'heure, Heero tapota l'épaule de Duo, toujours sans voix devant le texte qu'affichait la machine.

- Il faut y aller. On n'a plus que 10 minutes avant que la caméra ne se débloque et on doit arriver dans notre chambre avant qu'on ne nous amène le dîner.  
- Tu as raison.

S'aidant mutuellement, ils grimpèrent dans le conduit d'aération, Heero ayant fait la courte échelle à Duo et ce dernier l'ayant ensuite hissé jusqu'à lui.  
Le silence régnait en maître sur le chemin du retour.  
Duo était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne sentait même plus les mordillements des rats qu'ils croisaient, ne pensait même plus à l'odeur pestilentielle de l'étroit conduit.  
Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que cette mission puisse être celle qui leur ouvrirait la porte de la paix.

**Notes de Shin en vacances :  
Ca va toujours ^_^ ? Je sais, ce chapitre est court et il se terminera sur un passage qui vous énervera. Lorsque j'ai pris mon stylo, je comptais écrire noir sur blanc le contenu de ce fameux document, mais j'ai finalement décidé de conserver le suspense un peu plus longtemps. Hum, vivement que je rentre, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas faire d'OOC ^^o ! Vous avez vu Tro dans ce chapitre ?! J'espère que le 23 sera plus long et moins nul. Pardonnez-moi, mes derniers chapitres ne sont vraiment pas bons, j'ai hâte de revenir chez moi ! (demain ! Dieu merci !) J'essaierai d'écrire le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui mais je dois également penser à la fic du concours (je l'ai commencée, mais elle n'est pas bien du tout ! Je ne gagnerai pas !) Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de me lire malgré la médiocrité de mes chapitres récents et le fait que cette fic ne cesse de s'allonger ^^o !  
**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	24. 23 De la lumière au bout du tunnel

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell et sa muse, Shiroi ^^ avec le soutien du chocolat M****.   
**Genre : **Yaoi, prise de tête, suspense habituel, shônen ai, vous allez me haïr ^vv^ Tro devient bavard... bishonen mouillé !  
**Couples : **Un shonen ai 1+2+1 ( je m'en lasse pas ^^o ) toujours présent 3+5+3 absent de ce chapitre.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Je crois que ça ne changera jamais ^^o : pas à moi !  
**Note : **Comme promis, un chapitre plus long que le 22 ^^ ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent à attendre mes chapitres et à m'encourager à chaque fois ! Merci du fond du coeur, votre soutien m'est très précieux ^___^ ! J'espère vous satisfaire avec ce 23ème volet de l'aventure 3DE2A !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 23 :  
_De la lumière au bout du tunnel  
_

  
A peine étaient-ils revenus dans leur chambre que Duo s'était précipité dans la salle de bains pour 1/ se décrasser 2/ se remettre de ses émotions. Cette nouvelle était vraiment un sacré choc... la preuve : même Heero en était toujours sur le cul, s'étant immédiatement installé sur le lit, le portable de F sur les genoux pour relire encore une fois les données copiées, histoire de se prouver que non, il ne rêvait pas.  
Treize avait apparemment décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Si cela était rassurant dans un sens, d'un autre côté cela amenait les pilotes à revoir totalement leur vision de la situation actuelle.  
Eux qui avaient toujours considéré Oz comme le grand méchant de l'histoire, l'ennemi numéro 1, se voyaient aujourd'hui dans une situation totalement différente.  
Il était vrai que dans cette guerre, tout n'était qu'une question de points de vue. Il n'y avait pas de gentils et de méchants à proprement parler, même les Gundams jouaient le mauvais rôle dans un sens, n'ayant été créés que pour venger la mort du leader Heero Yuy. Mais les choses avaient changé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.  
La fondation Romfeller avait toujours représenté le plus grand danger, car désireuse de conquérir la Terre entière pour lui appliquer sa politique. Oz n'était que son organisation fille, son rôle se limitant à rallier les colonies à la cause de Romfeller et maintenir l'ordre sur Terre et dans l'espace grâce à d'importantes forces armées.  
Malgré les apparences, le pouvoir de Treize Kushrenada était très limité.  
L'Allemand avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser le coup lorsqu'il avait découvert que la fondation le manipulait depuis le début. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'au moment de l'arrivée des premiers robots mobiles qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet entre leurs mains depuis le début.  
Des espions de Treize rapportèrent que le Duc Dermail commençait à le trouver un peu trop gênant pour lui permettre de rester à la tête de Oz.  
Si Treize ne réagissait pas, dans un mois, deux au plus, Dermail l'aurait mis aux arrêts s'il ne se contentait pas de tout simplement le faire assassiner.  
Charmantes méthodes.  
Treize avait dû trouver une solution rapide pour contrer les projets trop ambitieux de la fondation, réalisant qu'ils ne s'acheminaient ainsi que vers le chaos. Apprenant qu'un scientifique et une généticienne avaient découvert une étrange possibilité d'utilisation du mystérieux système zéro, le général des forces armées d'Oz avait vu la lumière au bout du tunnel.  
Le système amélioré par ces deux savants n'existait qu'en six versions.  
Le prototype de la version 2.0 avait été testé sur un soldat volontaire. Son corps n'avait pas supporté la transformation en semi-démon : il était décédé.  
Puis la version 2.0 fut installée sous forme de puce électronique chez un soldat plus fort qui n'était autre que Zechs Merquise.  
Les documents de Treize se contentaient de noter une anomalie sans pour autant s'étendre sur le sujet.  
Les cinq versions suivantes étaient de droit destinées aux cinq uniques hommes capables, selon Treize, de remplir toutes les conditions pour que son plan fonctionne : les pilotes de Gundams.  
Même si Duo croyait dur comme fer que cela fonctionnerait, Heero restait sceptique.  
Le plan de Treize pouvait marcher, certes, mais il n'était pas infaillible.  
Heero savait que beaucoup de gens désapprouveraient l'emploi des armes pour vaincre Romfeller, mais connaissant Dermail, ils n'avaient guère le choix.  
Le pilote Japonais était persuadé que si Treize se présentait au siège de la fondation, l'accueil que lui réservait Dermail aurait de grandes chances d'être très sanglant.  
Kushrenada avait une côte de popularité incroyable, rivalisant avec celle de Réléna Peacecraft. C'était son charisme qui faisait sa force.  
Aussi était-ce dangereux pour Dermail de s'attaquer à lui. L'opinion publique se retournerait contre Romfeller, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire à nouveau soulever la résistance.  
Mais Treize était un personnage trop important dans cette guerre pour être sacrifié, juste pour ouvrir les yeux du peuple.  
Toutefois, si l'Allemand devenait trop gênant et que le faire disparaître définitivement devenait la seule solution, les hautes instances de la fondation n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.  
Et c'était bien ce qui inquiétait Heero.  
Heureusement, si les pilotes de Gundams et Oz pouvaient trouver un terrain d'entente, Romfeller ne tiendrait jamais le coup.  
Même si l'opinion publique était contre les Gundams depuis la capture de Duo et l'épisode de la base lunaire, le fait qu'ils s'allient à Treize les ferait rapidement remonter dans l'estime du peuple, et les colonies les accepteraient peut-être à nouveau. Avec l'aide de la résistance, ils feraient facilement plier Dermail.  
L'indépendance des colonies pourrait alors être proclamée la politique pacifiste et l'amitié entre la Terre et les Colonies dont rêvait Treize pourraient alors devenir réalité.  
Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps pour faire disparaître toutes les armures mobiles, nettoyer les champs de bataille et consoler les familles des défunts mais ils pouvaient y arriver.  
Plus que jamais, il fallait croire.  
Entendant frapper à la porte, Heero se leva du lit où il s'était laissé tomber, toujours sous le choc, et ouvrit.

- Vous êtes bien un pilote de Gundam ? demanda la jeune fille devant la porte.  
- Hn, acquiesça Heero.  
- Ha, je ne me suis pas trompée de chambre alors ! Tenez, continua t-elle en tendant un plateau généreusement rempli, c'est de la part de son Excellence.  
- Merci.  
- Bon appétit !

Heero hocha la tête puis referma la porte. Posant le plateau sur le lit, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
Duo ne chantait pas sous la douche, une fois n'était pas coutume l'adolescent devait être assez retourné par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
Après une seconde d'hésitation, Heero entra dans la salle de bains.

- Duo ? Tout va bien ?  
- Vouiiiii, miaula l'Américain depuis la cabine de douche. Je me suis juste démerdé pour me chopper plein de moutons de poussière et de toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux JE VAIS CRISER !

Roulant des yeux, Heero enleva son débardeur et se dirigea vers la cabine. Dans l'embrasure de la porte vitrée venait d'apparaître une tête surmontée d'une énorme touffe de cheveux pleins de mousse.

- Duo, pas la peine de me faire le coup des yeux larmoyants, je viens t'aider.  
- J'aime bien ne pas avoir besoin de te demander les choses ^^ !  
- Baka.  
- Y avait longtemps !

Sans prendre la peine de retirer son sacro-saint spandex, Heero rejoignit son petit ami sous la douche.  
Le petit diable affichait son célèbre sourire Shinigami, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira le Japonais.  
- Rien t'es mignon avec les cheveux mouillés ^^ !  
- Tourne-toi que je m'occupe de ta tignasse au lieu de raconter des âneries ! ricana Heero, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.  
- Méchant T_T.  
-   
- Heero ?  
- Hm ?  
- Même si la guerre finit dans un mois ou deux on restera toujours ensemble, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'avènement de la paix nous séparerait, répondit simplement Heero en frictionnant pour la deuxième fois de la journée la chevelure de son petit ami. Mais n'espère pas trop fort. Même s'il est vrai que le plan de Treize a de grandes chances de fonctionner, il ne faut pas trop croire. Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais je sais à quel point nous serions déçus si ce projet n'aboutissait pas.  
- Je sais. Mais si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai lu ces lignes je ne pensais pas voir la fin de la guerre avant un an ou deux peut-être même plus. Alors là  
- que comptes-tu faire après cette guerre ? demanda soudainement Heero.  
- Déjà, je compte bien te garder avec moi le plus possible ^^ ! Si tu veux de moi, bien entendu.  
- Pourquoi refuserais-je ?  
- Il arrivera bien un jour où tu ne me supporteras plus.  
- Je ne parierais pas là dessus, si j'étais toi.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oh que oui.  
- Alors réserve-moi les 50 prochaines années de ta vie.  
- Seulement 50 ? bougonna Heero.  
- Même 100 si tu veux.  
- Tu t'éloignes de ma question.  
- Ah oui, après la guerre ben malgré le fait qu'on soit pilotes de Gundams, on n'a aucune qualification et puis je n'ai que quinze ans, je pourrais bien reprendre les études. J'dois bien avoir le niveau d'un lycéen ^^ ! Il est vrai que la vie d'étudiant serait reposante après ce qu'on a vécu mais je ne sais pas si je ne m'ennuierais pas en cours. Après tout on a été habitués à vivre dans l'action. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as aucun talent caché à exploiter. Aucune passion ?  
- J'aime bien chanter, mais devenir professionnel ne m'intéresse pas je crois que j'aimerais bien écrire.  
- Ecrire ?  
- Mouaip, pourquoi pas ? Mais il faudrait que je reprenne les cours pour ça. Ah, mais je tourne en rond, dis-moi plutôt ce que toi tu veux faire ^^ !  
- Moi ? répéta Heero en frictionnant toujours la masse de cheveux pleins de mousse.  
- Oui toi.  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé survivre à cette guerre, alors je ne sais pas.  
- T'as pas des talents cachés ?  
- Je ne sais que me battre.  
- Garde du corps ?  
- Pour qui ?  
- Réléna ?  
-   
- Je plaisante ! Pourquoi pas Treize ? suggéra Duo.  
- Non.  
- Même pas ?  
- Non, j'en ai assez de me battre. J'aimerais vivre normalement.  
- Tu reprendras les études ?  
- Avec toi ?  
- Bah, tant qu'à faire ^^ !  
- Pourquoi pas ? Je me trouverai sûrement une voie.  
- Sûr avec tes talents de hacker ce serait un comble ^^ !  
-   
- Mais d'abord : une ou deux années sabbatiques ! ajouta Duo.  
- Je suis d'accord.

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Peu leur importait leur destin, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout irait bien.

*****

- Winner ?  
- Hn ?  
- Tu dors ?  
- Non.  
-   
-   
- Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance à Treize ?  
- C'est ce qui te tracasse ?  
- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, admit le pilote de Nataku. Tout s'embrouille.  
- J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était sincère, Duo aussi d'ailleurs. Maintenant il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas nous limiter à cela. Je suis sûr qu'Heero et Duo auront profité de cette nuit là-bas pour chercher les preuves de la sincérité de Treize à la source.  
- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il nous ait fait transformer ?  
- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée et c'est bien ce qui m'intrigue.  
- Je crois que nous ne saurons rien avant demain.  
- En tous cas j'espère que tout va bien.  
-   
-   
- Comment fais-tu pour avoir l'air si confiant ?  
- Je crois au destin, avoua Quatre. J'essaie de positiver quoi qu'il arrive. Je vais te paraître très naïf en disant cela, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne peuvent pas mal se passer. Je suis confiant.  
- Tu as bien de la chance.  
- Ne te tourmente donc pas avec cela. Tu es trop tendu. La nuit porte conseil, tu ferais mieux de dormir.  
- Tu as raison, approuva le Chinois.  
- Alors, bonne nuit ^^ !

Wufei soupira. Rester confiant

*****

- Et voilà ! déclara Heero, soulagé d'en avoir terminé.  
- Merci Hee-chan.

Il fallait bien l'avouer : Heero était fou des cheveux de Duo en dehors des corvées de lavage et de démêlage.  
Quoi qu'il fût assez agréable d'entendre l'Américain ronronner lorsqu'il le shampooinait. Mais le démêlage après le lavage oh bon sang. Heero ne sentait plus ses bras !  
Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Duo faisait régulièrement des crises où il lui prenait l'envie de se faire la boule à zéro.

- On nous a apporté le repas pendant que tu étais à la douche, signala Heero.  
- Chouette ! Y a quoi au menu ?  
- Je n'ai pas regardé, va voir.  
- J'vais me gêner ^^ !

Volant un baiser à Heero au passage, Duo sautilla jusqu'à la chambre.  
Silence

- ARGHHHHH ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Heero roula des yeux puis partit rejoindre son petit diable, les poings sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Des tomates farcies T_T.

Duo et les tomates.  
Une grande histoire d'amour.

*****

- Zechs ?  
- Hm ?  
- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans les forces d'Oz ?  
- Dans les troubles où se trouve le monde actuel, il fallait bien que je puisse faire quelque chose. M'engager était pour moi le seul moyen d'uvrer pour la paix.  
- Et indirectement pour le royaume de Sank.  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné.  
- Nous nous devons de l'être.  
-   
-   
- Etes-vous disposé à faire confiance à Treize ?  
- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi mais également de l'impression qu'à laissé le général aux autres pilotes. Et puis, nous avons besoin de preuves supplémentaires de sa bonne foi.  
- C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté si vite de laisser deux d'entre vous passer la nuit là-bas, nous ne sommes pas dupes.  
- C'est même pour cette même raison que Treize nous l'a proposé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien entendu, approuva Zechs. Cela prouverait qu'il n'a rien à cacher, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Mais avant toute chose, il faudra que nous sachions pourquoi nous nous retrouvons avec des ailes dans le dos.  
- Cela doit vous tourmenter.  
- Pour ma part, pas tellement. Il est sûr que c'est un peu dérangeant et surtout très étonnant, mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Pour Wufei, cela n'a pas l'air de lui poser de problèmes. Quatre n'a pas supporté le système zéro au début, alors nous avons eu quelques différents mais tout semble rentré dans l'ordre à présent. Le véritable problème, c'est Duo et ses malaises.   
- Nous pourrons peut-être trouver une solution à ce problème avec l'aide du docteur Kalara.  
- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Trowa en levant la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux longs.  
- La généticienne qui a mis au point le nouveau système zéro à l'aide du professeur F. Elle était sur la base, c'est la seule savante à avoir survécu aux explosions de l'autre jour.  
- J'ai bien peur qu'elle nous en veuille suffisamment pour refuser de nous aider.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? insista le pilote Français en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Elle nourrit de profonds sentiments à l'égard du général Kushrenada. Aussi, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle refuse d'aider votre ami si cette requête émane de Treize.  
- Nous aviserons demain. Cela dépendra également des avis de Duo et Heero. Nous ferions mieux de dormir à présent, demain il nous faudra retourner sur la base.  
- Vous avez raison, admit Zechs.

Trente secondes plus tard, le lieutenant avait glissé dans un profond sommeil. Il n'était soudainement plus étonnant qu'il soit capable de se battre contre Heero et de s'en sortir vivant

*****

- Excusez-moi, nous cherchons le Wing Zero.  
- Ah, euh, continuez tout droit, il est tout au fond dans le hangar.

Heero hocha simplement la tête et continua sa marche. Duo regarda l'ingénieur interrogé avec un air dubitatif. 

- Il t'a regardé comme si tu étais un OVNI, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes.  
- Tout le monde doit être au courant sur la base que nous sommes des pilotes de Gundam, répondit simplement le Japonais.  
- Hum, on n'est pas des bestioles bizarres pour autant, soupira l'Américain en croisant ses bras derrière son dos.  
- Pour eux si, surtout avec ce que Treize essaie de nous faire.  
- Hum hum.  
- Ah, le voilà.

Duo, qui marchait à reculons depuis le début, pivota sur ses talons. Un voile de tristesse s'étendit sur son visage lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau cette machine diabolique.  
Sans aucune hésitation, Heero escalada la jambe du MS, jusqu'au cockpit, après s'être arrêté quelques secondes au niveau du genou. Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, regardant le Gundam de haut en bas, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

- On se retrouve, souffla t-il en faisant quelques pas en direction du MS, touchant une des tôles de son pied presque timidement. Et tu es encore et toujours une source d'ennuis pour moi

Se ressaisissant, il grimpa à la suite d'Heero, s'abstenant toutefois d'entrer à l'intérieur du cockpit qui lui rappelait tant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Alors ? demanda t-il à Heero qui avait déjà pris place sur le siège pour bidouiller l'ordinateur central.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais : les données du système zéro ont été copiées puis supprimées. Ce qui veut dire que ce Gundam est à présent totalement inoffensif pour son pilote  
- T'es sûr ? Un logiciel aussi diabolique ne doit pas pouvoir s'effacer comme ça sans laisser de traces, marmonna Duo en s'adossant aux parois de Gundamium qui constituaient la taille du MS.  
- Effectivement, il en reste quelques fichiers qui ont échappé au " nettoyage ". A part ça, tout à l'air de fonctionner. Il y a de légers blocages dans les articulations, mais ce ne sont là que les conséquences d'une longue immobilité, rien de plus. Nous pourrons même utiliser son système d'autodestruction si besoin est.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Heero ?  
- Je ne sais pas, avoua l'adolescent en se levant. Mais nous devons d'abord faire part aux autres de nos découvertes. Ensuite, nous verrons si Treize crache le morceau ou pas. Enfin, nous n'aurons plus qu'à voir ce que nous ferons ensuite selon ce que nous dira Treize.  
- Tu crois qu'on peut s'allier avec lui ?  
- Ca me semble bien possible. Mais il est évident que tous les soldats d'Oz ne suivront pas Treize. Il a beau être populaire, il n'a pas tous les avis en sa faveur.  
- Tu penses que nous avons besoin d'autres alliés pour vaincre définitivement Romfeller alors ?  
- En fait je pense que nous avons déjà toutes les chances de notre côté, déclara Heero en aggripant le filin du Gundam et faisant signe à Duo de s'accrocher à lui. Nous avons le soutien des Sweepers, des Manguanacs, des résistants de Sally Po en Chine. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse nous assurer une victoire totale.  
- Réléna, hein ?  
- Exactement, approuva le Japonais tandis que le filin les ramenait au sol. Avec son appui, celui de Treize et de tous nos autres alliés, la puissance des Gundams et le plan de Kushrenada, nous avons de grandes chances de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.  
- Mais tu oublies notre mission originelle : venir à bout de Oz !  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer tous les soldats pour remplir notre objectif. Nous n'aurons qu'à assainir l'organisation.  
- Encore faut-il que Kushrenada collabore, continua Duo en sautant du filin à environ deux mètres du sol.  
- Tu vas dire que cela ne me ressemble pas d'être optimiste, mais je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes, renchérit Heero en sautant à son tour.  
- Mais tu oublies quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Les fuites. Si Dermail se méfie autant de Treize, le fait que notre cher général soit surveillé ne m'étonnerait pas. Ca doit même grouiller d'espions par ici.  
- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de soldats dans la base, et Quatre en a tué beaucoup avec ses bombes. Bien sûr je n'irai pas jusqu'à affirmer qu'ils sont tous des hommes de confiance, mais Treize a dû prendre ses précautions.  
- Je l'espère. Parce que si ce plan tombe à l'eau, il sera difficile pour nous de reprendre le combat.  
- Je sais allez, allons dormir, proposa finalement le pilote de Wing en passant un bras autour de la taille de Duo.  
- Oui la journée sera dure demain

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient lentement du hangar, Duo se retourna légèrement pour regarder le Gundam. Se pourrait-il que cet oiseau de mauvais augure devienne un véritable porte-bonheur ?

**Notes de Shin à 17h45 :  
Shin : Bon, ben finalement on sait toujours pas ce que Treize a en tête ^^ !  
Duo : Et tu trouves ça drôle ?  
Shin : Très ^^ ! Mais vous pouvez toujours faire des propositions ! Pourquoi changer les pilotes en anges et démons, et comment vaincre efficacement la fondation Romfeller sans employer la force ^^ ?  
Heero : Moi je sais : c'est MFFFUMFUF !  
Shin * les mains sur la bouche d'Heero * : Hey, tu veux briser mon suspense ?  
Wufei : Suspense à deux balles.  
Shin : Méchant . ! Bon, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, et cette fois nous SAURONS ENFIN pourquoi Treize a balancé le système zéro dans les cerveaux de nos pilotes préférés ^^ ! Continuez à me lire !**  


  
_A suivre..._


	25. 24 Réflexions

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Toujours les mêmes tarés : Shin Maxwell et son dragon Shiroi !  
**Genre : **Yaoi, toujours aussi prise de tête, Tro a le cerveau qui lui sort par les oreilles, Treize sympatouche, Duo tourmenté, Heero méga protecteur, Quatre cogite, Wuwu sacrément remonté et autres réjouissances ^_^ !  
**Couples : **3+4 et/ou 3+5, 1+2+1 comme d'habitude, 5+3.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Et non, ils m'appartiennent toujours pas ^^ !  
**Note : **Bon nous voici déjà au chapitre 24 et c'est là que nous allons retrouver le prologue ^^ ! Donc à partir de maintenant, on n'est plus dans le passé mais dans le futur par rapport audit prologue ^^ ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 24 :  
_Réflexions  
_

  
Constatant que Zechs s'était endormi, Trowa s'étendit sur le dos, levant les yeux vers les étoiles dont l'éclat perçait à travers les feuillages.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir repenser à l'étrange rêve de la nuit précédente.  
D'habitude, il ne croyait pas à toutes ces chimères. Le rêve ne signifie rien pour un soldat.  
Mais ce songe était bien trop perturbant pour qu'il puisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois en train d'y penser alors que Quatre, Wufei, Zechs et lui marchaient à travers la jungle. Ne supportant plus cet immense point d'interrogation dans son esprit, il s'était juré de prendre un instant pour y réfléchir calmement dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.  
Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser perturber par de pareilles absurdités en pleine mission. _Et surtout pour une mission aussi importante_, rajouta t-il mentalement en soulevant l'une de ses ailes.  
Pourquoi ce rêve ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé en songe devant un pareil dilemme ? Alors qu'il pensait l'avoir résolu  
Il avait déjà choisi entre Quatre et Wufei, le débat était clos.  
Mais pourquoi, dans son rêve, son cur lui avait hurlé de secourir Quatre et pas Wufei ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?  
S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il confondu amitié et amour ? Il était pourtant persuadé d'aimer Wufei de tout son c Quatre n'était que le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ces deux hommes était si étrangement semblable et différent à la fois.  
Avait-il inversé ses émotions ? Avait-il cru aimer Wufei alors que son cur appartenait à Quatre ? Ou bien était-ce le fait que le jeune empathe soit amoureux de lui qui le travaillait encore ?  
Peut-être ce rêve n'était-il que le fruit de la tristesse qu'il éprouvait en songeant qu'à cause de Wufei, Quatre ne serait jamais heureux ?  
Parce que Wufei l'aimait ? Parce qu'il aimait Wufei ? Parce que Quatre n'avait aucune chance ?  
Etait-ce là une simple déformation de la réalité ? Ou bien était-ce justement la vérité toute nue ?  
Peut-être était-ce aussi son instinct de protection qui l'avait poussé à se diriger tout d'abord vers Quatre ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Wufei comme il le faisait avec l'empathe.  
Parce que Wufei l'aurait mal pris. Parce qu'il aurait pensé qu'il n'était qu'une faible " onna " aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Parce que Trowa avait toujours cherché à protéger Quatre.  
Mais voilà.  
Ce sentiment qui poussait le grand pilote à protéger Quatre était-il la fraternité ? Ou bien

*****

_Ils étaient en train de poser leurs mines dans la base lorsque tout avait basculé.  
Une alarme que l'on déclenche sans y prendre garde, et la course poursuite qui s'engage.  
Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que de larges ailes percent soudainement leurs dos.  
Des ailes membraneuses de démons pour Trowa et Wufei. De grandes ailes blanches aux reflets d'or pour Quatre.  
Quant à Heero, Duo ne parvenait pas à les voir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il avait beau se contorsionner, se tourner dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas les siennes non plus.  
Duo fixait avec un effarement non dissimulé ses quatre camarades assis à ses côtés. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas un hasard, oh, ça non ! Ca le rassurait dans un sens... d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul. Que ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères étaient comme lui... à quelques nuances près, bien entendu.   
Il se laissa tomber au sol à son tour et appuya son dos contre le mur froid du hangar à MS où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.   
Il avait mal.   
Tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.   
Ce devait être pareil pour les autres vu la grimace de douleur que faisait Quatre et si l'on était assez attentif pour remarquer que Wufei se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Trowa se massait les épaules pour se soulager, quant à Heero... il restait Heero. Seule la goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe était témoin de sa souffrance contenue.   
On entendait au loin les hurlements des ozzies qui lancés à leur recherche. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Du moins pour l'instant.   
Qu'arriverait-il lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'ils étaient là, dans un recoin de ce hangar sombre et froid, cachés derrière le pied d'un Léo ? Ils seraient capturés... mais avec ce qui venait de se passer... Duo pensait plutôt qu'ils partiraient en hurlant de frayeur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'arrivent ce genre de choses. L'Américain ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés à une telle situation.  
A peine eut-il le temps de ressasser les derniers évènements que des détonations se firent entendre.  
Saisissant son arme et malgré la douleur insupportable dans son dos, Heero se leva et commença à canarder les Ozzies qui les encerclaient.  
Et c'est là que la roue de la chance avait tourné._  
_Un coup de feu.  
Une balle.  
Un corps projeté en arrière.  
Un corps que Duo reçoit dans les bras.  
Sourire taché de sang.  
Yeux cobalts qui n'ont plus la force de rester ouverts.  
Plumes blanches tachées de sang.  
Sang qui s'écoule sans fin d'un trou sur la gauche.  
Du sang._

Duo se redressa d'un bond, ruisselant de sueur et haletant, un hurlement d'horreur à peine étouffé devenant gémissement entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.  
Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
A ses côtés, Heero dormait profondément. Au moins avait-il réussi à éviter de le réveiller. Non pas qu'il redoute une réaction violente de sa part, mais il fallait avouer qu'Heero n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis le début de cette mission, et Duo s'en serait énormément voulu si cette opportunité de récupérer quelque peu avait été interrompue par sa faute. Avec mille précautions, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Japonais autour de sa taille puis sortit du lit, marchant sans aucun bruit sur la moquette bleu roi dans laquelle ses pieds s'enfonçaient. La porte-fenêtre étant restée entrouverte, il se glissa à l'extérieur puis s'assit sur la rambarde du balconnet.   
Un croissant de lune souriant flottait dans le ciel, suspendu entre les nuages.

- Insomniaque, 02 ?

L'interpellé sursauta en se tournant vers le balcon voisin. Etait-il si fatigué que cela pour ne pas avoir remarqué la présence de Treize ?

- Non, pas vraiment, avoua t-il en louchant sur ses pieds.  
- Vous êtes tourmenté alors ?  
- Ne le seriez-vous pas à ma place ?  
- C'est la mort qui vous effraie ? demanda le général en sirotant son thé. Pourtant vous êtes pilote de Gundam, vous êtes chaque jour exposé à la mort.  
- Disons que ce n'est pas ma mort en elle-même qui m'angoisse, mais ses conséquences sur mon entourage.  
- Je vois. Je ne pensais pas que 01 et vous étiez si proches.  
- L'amour peut frapper n'importe où, vous devriez le savoir vu votre situation avec Lady Une.  
- Vous avez raison, approuva Treize en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Alors, pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?  
- Un cauchemar. Dites-moi Treize, zero est un système qui permet d'anticiper les mouvements de l'ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est exact, mais vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, vous avez piloté le Gundam Zero.  
- Alors, par extension, le système zero permet-il de faire des rêves prémonitoires ?  
- Le rêve n'est pas la réalité, vous savez. Même s'il est vrai que les rêves prémonitoires existent.  
-   
- Sincèrement, je ne sais que répondre, mais vous devriez en toucher un mot à notre généticienne demain, peut-être pourra t-elle vous éclairer.  
- Je l'espère. Et vous, pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?  
- Je suis insomniaque.  
- Je vois.   
- Et puis, il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la beauté de cette nuit, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- J'aurais préféré me reposer un peu, mais il est vrai que c'est une belle nuit, admit le pilote de Deathscythe en se tournant vers la lune.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre rêve. Ce n'est probablement qu'un ironique concours de circonstances. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de finir votre nuit mieux que vous ne l'avez commencée.

Ayant terminé son thé, Treize se retira. Duo resta immobile quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu le général. Puis il se reprit et se leva prudemment sur la rambarde du balconnet.

- Dire que bientôt je pourrai peut-être voler

Soupirant, le jeune homme sauta de son perchoir puis retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il reprit sa place dans le lit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsque les bras de son amant pourtant endormi vinrent instinctivement entourer sa taille.

- Oyasumi Hee-chan

Quand il fut sûr que Duo dormait profondément, Heero ouvrit les yeux, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles océanes.

- Le système zero te laissera t-il en paix un jour ? souffla t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Duo.

*****

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, malgré la fatigue et tout ce qu'il avait pu se répéter pendant plusieurs heures pour se convaincre qu'il lui fallait absolument prendre du repos.   
Se redressant légèrement, il remarqua le feu mourrant devant lequel Trowa s'était à moitié assoupi. Wufei s'était endormi par automatisme, aussi raide qu'un bout de bois sous sa couverture. Quant à Zechs, il semblait dormir profondément. Se levant en silence, Quatre rajouta une bûche et une poignée de brindilles dans le brasier puis s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être suffisamment loin pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons, il fit claquer ses puissantes ailes puis s'éleva dans le ciel. Voletant pendant plusieurs secondes, se grisant du vent de la nuit dans ses plumes et du spectacle de la forêt éclairée par le clair de lune, il finit par se poser au sommet d'un rocher. Relevant fièrement la tête, il repoussa les cheveux blonds qui lui bouchaient la vue et regarda la base.

- Duo que t'arrive t-il cette fois ?

Estimant que les autres ne s'inquiéteraient pas de son absence étant donné le fait qu'il ait rajouté du bois dans le feu avant de partir, Quatre s'assit sur un rocher, dépliant largement ses ailes pour les détendre après les quelques heures qu'elles venaient de passer froissées dans son dos alors qu'il tentait sans succès de s'endormir. 

_Cette mission est-elle une bonne chose ou pas ? Je ne sais plus. Elle a été l'occasion pour Trowa et Heero de révéler leurs sentiments, elle nous aura également permis de travailler en coopération pour la première fois et de tisser entre nous de puissants liens d'amitié, mais ces ailes, je ne sais pas. Et je crois qu'il y a d'autres aspects du système zéro dont nous n'étions pas avertis mais qui ne vont pas tarder à se révéler. Je crois que Trowa et Duo ont déjà fait les frais du système cette nuit. Duo j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien d'ici le déclencheur de la dernière phase de sa transformation. Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux provoquer l'arrivée de ses ailes pour empêcher qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque d'ici là. Quant à Heero je suppose que Treize va se débrouiller pour lui injecter zéro le plus rapidement possible. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi Treize fait tout cela, mais je sens que ses intentions sont pures. Même si ses méthodes sont un peu " barbares " pour nous forcer ainsi à devenir d'étranges créatures, je sens qu'il ne fait pas ça par intérêt, mais pour le bien de la Terre et des Colonies. Ce que j'espère, c'est que son plan fonctionnera parce qu'avec ces ailes, nous aurions du mal à reprendre le combat comme avant. Je crois que jamais nous ne pourrons oublier cette mission. Il y a quelque chose d'important ici. Une partie de nous demeurera ici à jamais. Car c'est ici que sont nés l'amour et l'amitié qui nous lient._

Levant à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, Quatre déploya ses ailes puis décolla. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant sa mission et ses tracas, il vrilla dans les airs, exécutant quelques acrobaties, se laissant porter par le vent frais de la nuit. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait déjà effectué le tour de la base, il se reprit et décida d'arrêter là son instant de détente, s'élançant à tire d'ailes vers la clairière, guidé par le sillon de fumée qui crevait l'épais feuillage des arbres à cet endroit.

*****

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident majeur pour tous les pilotes. Au bout de quatre heures, Trowa réveilla Wufei pour son tour de garde comme celui-ci le lui avait demandé, même si le pilote Français avait eu quelques scrupules à le tirer d'un sommeil si paisible. Quant à Heero et Duo, ils eurent tôt fait de se rendormir, le fait d'avoir parlé de son cauchemar à Treize empêchant l'Américain de faire d'autres mauvais songes.

Leur sommeil fut d'ailleurs si calme que le soleil se trouvait déjà bien haut lorsqu'Heero ouvrit les yeux. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait oublié de régler son " horloge interne ". S'asseyant dans le lit, Heero sourit malicieusement en remarquant la boule de draps collée contre lui. Ladite boule remua lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, et deux bras émergèrent du le tissus pour s'aggriper à sa taille.

- Duo, debout, il fait jour depuis longtemps.  
- M'en fous, veux dodo, grogna le jeune homme enroulé dans les draps.  
- Tu as déjà oublié que Treize devait venir nous chercher ce matin ?  
- 'ien à foutre. Pas dormi dans un vrai lit depuis trop longtemps.  
-   
- C'est quelle heure ? demanda finalement Duo en laissant juste sortir ses yeux au milieu des draps froissés.  
- soit les réveils de Treize avancent énormément, soit c'est nous qui avons improvisé la grasse matinée  
- En clair ?  
- 13h39.  
- Bah, c'est même pas mon record. Veux bien deux ou trois heures de plus.  
- Duo, on est en mission.  
- Veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.   
- Crois-moi, tu es loin d'être le seul, mais les autres ont dû ou ne vont pas tarder à arriver et j'aimerais discuter avec Treize le plus vite possible, fit Heero en commençant à sortir du lit.  
- Méchant.  
- On n'a pas le choix, répliqua le Japonais en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Duo.

Les couvertures poussèrent un soupir de la taille d'un Gundam. Evidemment ils n'avaient pas le choix, et il le savait très bien. A regrets, Duo repoussa draps et couvertures au pied du lit avant de s'étirer de tout son long.

- C'est bon j'abdique, à condition d'avoir un câlin-matin en compensation ^^ !

Avec un sourire en coin, Heero se rassit sur le lit et attira le jeune homme dans ses bras, s'empressant de satisfaire la demande de son petit diable.  
De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Allez, on a assez profité de cette chambre, tu ne crois pas ? marmonna Heero dans son cou.  
- Hmmmm

Finissant par déposer les armes, Duo se leva, s'étirant une nouvelle fois de toute sa longueur. 

- Et pour les fringues ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme.  
- Hors de question que l'on remette les loques qui gisent dans la salle de bains.  
- Vi je sais. Mis à part l'indestructible spandex d'acier ! fit Duo en levant un doigt en l'air, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la salle d'eau.  
- Tu avais pourtant inspecté les armoires hier ?   
- Ouep, mais je cherchais des micros, pas à constituer ma garde-robe spéciale Amazonie ! rétorqua l'autre adolescent depuis l'autre pièce.  
- Il va falloir pallier à ce petit oubli alors  
  
Ouverture des portes de l'armoire.  
  
Hurlement à la mort.

*****

- C'était une mission de destruction ou une remise en forme ? grogna Wufei en enjambant une énième branche sur son chemin.  
- Je pense que si les profs avaient eu envie de nous envoyer faire une quelconque randonnée, ils auraient choisi une autre destination que l'Amazonie, répondit Trowa d'une voix neutre.  
- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus aaaaaaaaah ce que ces ronces peuvent m'énerver ! s'énerva le jeune Chinois en réduisant lesdites ronces en charpie à l'aide de la machette qu'il avait élue remplaçante de son bien aimé sabre, sa précédente arme ayant peu glorieusement péri dans l'incendie de la grotte de la cascade.  
- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas vos ailes comme hier ? s'enquit Zechs, ralentissant pour éviter de se faire hacher menu par un Wufei particulièrement déchaîné.  
- Pour l'effet de surprise, rétorqua le pilote 05 d'une voix acide.  
- Mais Treize nous attend, je ne vois pas en quoi l'effet de surprise servirait à quelque chose.  
- Désolé Zechs, mais nous avons toujours procédé ainsi, c'est une question d'habitude, intervint Quatre pour éviter que Wufei n'expérimente ses nouvelles techniques à la machette sur le blond. Et puis une petite marche matinale ne peut pas nous faire de mal.  
- Sauf que cette balade au cur de la jungle est assez éloignée de nos habituelles courses en forêt ou sur le gravier autour des planques, marmonna encore un Wufei apparemment assez sur les nerfs.

Trowa resta en retrait, prenant pour prétexte le fait que quelqu'un devait fermer la marche après Zechs.   
Quelque chose ce matin était différent, une chose sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Une chose dérangeante et obsédante, comme la piqûre d'une abeille.  
Ne laissant qu'une légère marque au début, elle finissait toujours par enfler jusqu'à se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Se fiant à ce schéma, Trowa redoutait les prochains jours en ce qui concernait sa relation avec son petit-ami.  
Le Français était tourmenté par son cauchemar, et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Wufei semblait l'avoir senti très distinctement.  
Pour preuve, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clairière, le Chinois était agressif, instable et visiblement tendu.  
Quatre s'en était évidemment rendu compte mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Apparemment le jeune blond semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur cette histoire qu'il ne voulait le montrer, étant au courant de tous les états d'âme de ses compagnons. Les troubles qui naissaient en Trowa ne lui avaient certainement pas échappé, et il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que l'Arabe et le Français devraient en reparler tôt ou tard. Quant à Wufei, ayant pressenti un changement qui ne semblait pas lui plaire, il avait agi comme à son habitude, se refermant derrière une colère explosive, comme pour défier quiconque de venir l'enquiquiner et accessoirement mettre sur le tapis le sujet qu'il voulait taire.  
Zechs lui se contentait de suivre le mouvement, souriant presque imperceptiblement, très amusé par les comportements des pilotes.   
Malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu en dire, ils agissaient véritablement comme des ados de leur âge, se cachant dès qu'un danger approchait, taisant ce qui les dérangeait et se contentant d'analyser en attendant que la situation ne se débloque. Ce qui faisait leur maturité n'était pas leur comportement, mais leur manière de penser. S'ils restaient pour l'instant assez passifs, ils n'en étaient pas moins très actifs en leur for intérieur, réfléchissant déjà à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours, élaborant diverses stratégies, imaginant que dire et que faire devant telle ou telle question, telle ou telle action.  
Même s'il n'avait été avec eux qu'une soirée, le triangle amoureux formé par les pilotes 03, 04 et 05 n'avait pas échappé au sens de l'observation aiguisé du lieutenant.   
Restait à savoir si ce triangle allait avoir une incidence sur leur mission ou s'ils seraient assez forts pour conserver leurs doutes et leurs peines dans leur cur jusqu'à leur départ d'Amazonie.  
Voilà une situation que Treize aurait énormément de plaisir à voir évoluer, se modifier et se résoudre.  
Non pas que le général prenne un plaisir machiavélique à voir des coéquipiers s'entredéchirer, mais l'homme avait à de nombreuses reprises manifesté un grand intérêt pour la psychologie de l'être humain en général, et des pilotes de Gundams en particulier.  
Même si Treize lui-même avait du mal à se l'avouer, Zechs savait qu'apprendre à connaître et comprendre ces jeunes hommes était une des principales raisons qui l'avaient poussé à attirer les pilotes en Amazonie.  
Comme quoi, un homme ne pourra jamais contrer sa véritable nature.

*****

Décidément, cela devenait une habitude pour le couple 1x2 de se retrouver bouche bée à jouer le merlan sorti de l'eau devant quelque chose.  
D'abord le laptop de F ensuite celui de Treize  
Et maintenant l'armoire de la chambre.

- Et bah je ne veux pas connaître le montant du compte en banque du tailleur de Zouzouille, souffla Duo, ébahi.  
- Il est vrai que ce doit être assez impressionnant.  
- Il les collectionne ou quoi ?  
- Peut-être ce type est tellement bizarre que cela ne m'étonnerait pas si tu veux mon avis.  
- En tous cas, il est hors de question que je mette les uniformes d'un Ozzie, même ceux d'un gradé ! répliqua le jeune homme natté en tournant le dos à la penderie pleine à craquer, comme pour lui faire un affront.  
- Même si c'est intégralement noir ? fit le Japonais après inspection plus poussée des vêtements.  
- avec ou sans rouge ?  
- Avec.  
- Y a plus qu'à prier pour que je nage pas dedans, soupira le jeune homme en tendant le bras en arrière.

Souriant, Heero décrocha le cintre et le tendit à son amant.

- Tu as vu qu'il y en avait un rose ?  
- Avec de la dentelle ?  
- Je devrais peut-être l'emmener pour l'offrir à Réléna, déclara pensivement Heero en examinant l'atrocité fushia.  
- Ecoute Heero, je veux bien qu'elle soit ta meilleure amie et que tu veuilles éviter de la blesser, mais tu devrais peut-être songer à lui dire un de ces jours qu'elle n'a pas très bon goût pour les vêtements. Surtout pour les couleurs.  
- Alors tu m'aideras à lui en choisir un là-dedans, abdiqua Heero en refermant les portes. Et à en trouver un pour moi aussi.  
- Si tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te débarrasses du spandex.  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Clôturant la conversation sur un énième baiser volé, Duo s'enfuit dans la salle de bains en brandissant l'uniforme sombre.

**Notes de Shin à 23h47 :  
Shin ; O.O Je suis encore capable d'écrire quelque chose !  
Duo : Trois semaines sans rien foutre, joli è_é.  
Shin : Désoléééééééée j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire avec la rentrée et tout le bordel T_T je savais plus aligner deux mots cohérents dans un chapitre.  
Heero : T'as pourtant écrit " Nemuku " avant-hier soir * regard noir *  
Shin : Mah Nemuku est une fic à part.  
Duo : Mais encore ?  
Shin : Je me suis juste lâchée. Pas besoin d'inspi pour ça.  
Duo ; Et comment t'as fait pour ce chapitre ?  
Shin : Me suis crevée pendant une semaines de cours puis le samedi soir je me suis plantée devant Star Academy. J'ai fini par m'emmerder tellement que j'ai même pas eu besoin de me forcer à écrire pour y arriver.  
Heero : Désespérante.  
Shin : A ton service mon chou.****  
**

  
_A suivre..._


	26. 25 D'homme à homme

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Ils sont vivants, oui ! Shin Maxwell et Shiroi V^^V !  
**Genre : **Pas beaucoup de changements, vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude : Yaoi, une peu beaucoup prise de tête, le shonen ai habituel, le pourquoi du comment ^_^   
**Couples : **Pas beaucoup de place pour les sentiments ici, masi 1+2+1 et 3+5+3 sans oublier le 4+3 ^_^.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Toujours pas à moi ! Mais dans un mois c'est Noël, alors je prie ^^ !  
**Note : **Le chapitre 25 enfin ! Celui là m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre puisque c'est ici que j'explique ENFIN le pourquoi du comment ^^ ! Ce que je crains c'est que mes explications soient... confuses ! Si c'est le cas, je compte sur vous pour me rapeller à l'ordre et je retravaillerai à nouveau ce chapitre ^^ !  
**Note2 :** Une spéciale dédicace à Mely qui m'envoie des review depuis longtemps mais que je n'ai jamais pu remercier personellement puisqu'elle ne laisse pas son email. Merci beaucoup de m'être aussi fidèle V^^ !  
**Note3 :** C'est officiel voilà un an que je bosse sur 3DE2A * toute contente * espérons qu'il me faudra moins de temps pour la terminer ^^o c'est long, mais qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ^^ ! Et puisque ça a l'air de vous plaire... LET'S ROCK V^^V !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 25 :  
_D'homme à homme  
_

  
- Je ne vous attendais plus y a t-il eu un problème pour que vous arriviez si tard ? s'enquit Treize en regardant l'horloge de son bureau, alors que Wufei, Trowa, Quatre et Zechs venaient d'y entrer.  
- Disons juste que notre marche jusqu'ici n'a pas été très aisée, expliqua brièvement Quatre. Où sont Heero et Duo ?  
- Ils dorment encore.  
- Quoi ?! explosa Wufei. Venant de Maxwell ça ne m'étonne pas, mais de la part de Yuy !  
- Ils étaient épuisés, c'est normal, intervint le blondinet de l'équipe. Général Kushrenada, voulez-vous nous conduire jusqu'à leur chambre ? Je vais aller les réveiller.  
- Bien entendu, acquiesça l'homme en se levant. Lorsqu'ils seront prêts, nous irons déjeuner, vous devez certainement mourir de faim.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas de refus ^_^ !

*****

Heero était en train de boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Se dirigeant vers elle à grands pas, il l'entrouvrit, découvrant dans l'embrasure une tête blonde.

- Bonjour Heero.  
- Ohayo Quatre, salua le jeune homme en ouvrant entièrement la porte.  
- Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Aucun problème, et vous avez Zechs ?  
- Pas le moindre non plus. Où est Duo ? s'enquit le blond en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Dans la salle de bains, il s'habille.  
- Il va falloir descendre, les autres nous attendent pour déjeuner, expliqua l'empathe en observant sommairement la chambre de ses amis.  
- Tu ne crains pas un piège ? Du genre nourriture empoisonnée, somnifère dans l'eau etc ?  
- Il est vrai que nous devrions faire attention à cela, mais je ne doute pas de la bonne foi de Treize. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de parler de ses motivations, nous avons chacun rempli notre part du contrat.  
- Duo et moi avons piraté son ordinateur hier soir, fit Heero avant de taper à la porte de la salle de bains. Duo, on n'attend plus que toi !  
- J'arrive !  
- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé d'intéressant ? renchérit le blond.  
- Beaucoup de choses. Notamment que si le plan de Treize fonctionne, nous pourrions bien obtenir la paix d'ici un mois ou deux.

Quatre sursauta.

- C'est vrai ?! Allah, je n'ose pas y croire  
- Mais il faut que ledit plan fonctionne, ce qui n'est pas évident. Et bien sûr il y a un autre facteur à prendre en compte.  
- Romfeller ?  
- Oui, acquiesça le Japonais. C'est la fondation notre ennemie à présent, pas Oz. Dermail se méfie énormément de Treize, et le fait qu'il y ait des espions sur la base ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Si le duc a eu vent de cette opération cela pourrait bien la compromettre Duo !  
- Trente secondes !  
- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer, conclut Quatre en soupirant. Vous avez vu le Wing Zero ?  
- Il fonctionne. Son système zéro a été complètement désinstallé, il n'est pas dangereux à présent, même si quelques traces du système restent ancrées dans ses données.  
- Nous pourrons donc l'utiliser en cas de besoin, c'est une bonne chose.  
-   
-   
- DUO !  
- Voilà, voilà !

*****

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Cela fait plus de dix minutes que Quatre est là-bas ! ronchonna Wufei, tapant nerveusement du pied sous la table.  
- Duo a encore dû faire des siennes, répondit Trowa en croisant les bras, souriant légèrement. Il ne changera jamais.  
- Un jour je lui ferai bouffer sa natte par le trou du c

Treize leva un sourcil, une lueur d'amusement faisant scintiller ses yeux bleu prusse.

- Ne t'énerves pas de bon matin, reprit Trowa, modérateur. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'ils ont eu soit du mal à réveiller Duo, soit à le sortir de la salle de bains.  
- Baka, grogna le Chinois en shootant allègrement dans le pied de la table.  
- Mon Wuwunounours, tu parles comme Hee-chan maintenant ? Tro, tu lui as fait quoi au juste ?

Wufei sursauta lorsque deux bras apparurent autour de son cou, manquant tourner de l'il lorsque Duo l'embrassa sur la joue.

- MAXWEEEEEEEEELL ! hurla le jeune homme en se levant d'un bond. Cette fois c'est dit : je te tue !

Duo poussa un petit cri puis alla se réfugier dans le dos d'Heero qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec Quatre.

- Pas un geste Wufy ou mon Perfect Soldier perso te fait sauter la cervelle, ricana le jeune homme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait encore ? réprimanda Quatre en dirigeant un Wufei fulminant vers sa chaise.  
- Trois fois rien ^^.  
- Un jour j'aurai ta peau Maxwell.  
- Vivi, et moi je suis la cousine de Dermail.  
- Yuy, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite !  
- Peut-être avons-nous quelque chose de plus important à faire ? proposa le Japonais en regardant Treize.  
- Humpf

Wufei se renfrogna et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, l'apaisante main de Trowa saisissant immédiatement la sienne pour le calmer quelque peu.

- La nuit s'est-elle bien passé Monsieur Yuy ? s'enquit Treize.  
- Nous n'avons pas eu de problème, répondit simplement Heero en s'asseyant près de Duo. Mais nous avons d'autres sujets plus importants à débattre, Treize. Nous avons tenu notre engagement, à vous de remplir votre part du contrat.

Souriant de façon énigmatique, Treize fixa tour à tour les cinq pilotes avant de commencer.

- Selon vous, quelle est la plus grande faiblesse de l'être humain ? demanda t-il en place et lieu d'introduction.  
- La pitié, répondit Wufei du tac au tac.  
- L'amour, continua Trowa en regardant son petit ami du coin de l'il.  
- la sensibilité, déclara Quatre après une petite hésitation, immédiatement approuvé par Duo.  
- Cela dépend, répondit vaguement Heero avec un geste de la main.  
- Vous m'avez cité là des sentiments. Mais il est une faiblesse propre à de nombreux hommes ici bas, dont une grande partie des membres de la fondation Romfeller qui, vous l'aurez compris, doit désormais être considérée comme une ennemie non seulement par moi mais aussi par vous, sont affectés.  
- Nous sommes au courant, coupa Heero. Romfeller vous manipulait depuis le début, vous n'avez servi qu'à étendre son pouvoir aux colonies de l'espace. Vous aviez les mains liées depuis le premier jour. Parlez-nous plutôt de cette faiblesse.  
- La foi.

Silence.

- La foi ? répéta Quatre.  
- Exactement. La foi en une quelconque divinité est la faiblesse des hommes. Beaucoup ont la faiblesse de croire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un régit la vie depuis le ciel. Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer ou de rabaisser ces personnes, mais cette croyance est notre meilleure arme contre Romfeller. 01, vous qui êtes sensé tout savoir, êtes-vous au courant du projet Epyon ?

Les quatre pilotes de tournèrent vers Heero, légèrement suspicieux. Epyon ne leur disait rien, et il leur paraissait étonnant qu'Heero ne leur ait rien dit à ce sujet, si toutefois il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

- En effet je possède quelques renseignements sur le projet Epyon. C'est une armure mobile créée sur le modèle des Gundams et équipée du système zéro copié sur le Gundam Zéro. Je sais également que vous en êtes le créateur et qu'une anomalie dans la conception vous a forcé à annuler le projet. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de me charger de cet Epyon pour le moment, nous avions d'autres priorités.  
- Vous êtes effectivement bien renseigné sur le sujet, constata Treize, amusé. Epyon est effectivement un Gundam dont l'utilisation est basée sur le système zéro. Mais pas seulement. 

Il se leva de table et fit quelques pas dans la salle, cherchant ses mots.

- J'ai construit cette machine durant une période de doute, alors que je venais de m'apercevoir à quel point mon pouvoir était limité. Devant mon incertitude, j'ai alors souhaité obtenir des réponses. C'est ainsi que j'ai cherché à me rapprocher le plus possible de la divinité. C'est tout naturellement que j'ai lancé le projet de construction d'un Gundam, votre façon de combattre, votre détermination, tout en vous m'ayant profondément influencé, et j'avoue m'être inspiré de tout cela. En me servant du système zéro, j'ai réussi à le modifier pour faire que, aux commandes d'Epyon, le pilote puisse voir son avenir et les différentes possibilités que lui offrait le destin.  
- Mensonge ! explosa Wufei en se levant d'un bon. C'est insensé ! Comment pouvez-vous vous fier à des informations aussi peu fiables ?! Comment pouvez-vous comparer une machine à un Dieu ?!  
- Je n'ai pas dit qu'Epyon était une divinité, nuança l'homme aux yeux prusse. J'ai simplement dit qu'Epyon était la créature la plus proche de la divinité.  
-   
- Toujours est-il que c'est en pilotant Epyon que j'ai vu mon erreur. Et que j'ai également trouvé la solution à mon problème.  
- Nous vous écoutons, encouragea Quatre.  
- Pour vaincre Romfeller, et avoir la possibilité de ramener un semblant de paix sur le monde, il ne nous fallait pas utiliser des machines, mais bien des hommes.  
-   
- Et pas n'importe quels hommes.  
- Les pilotes de Gundam, souffla Duo.  
- Voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvons avec des ailes dans le dos vous voulez nous faire passer pour des dieux ? demanda Trowa.  
- Pas vraiment, mais vous serez le symbole d'une nouvelle ère de paix.  
- Cela me paraît un peu paradoxal. Nous sommes des guerriers, ronchonna Wufei en reniflant. Et il serait étonnant que nous obtenions la paix juste en montrant quatre plumes à Dermail.  
- Effectivement, et c'est bien l'erreur de Réléna Peacecraft de vouloir obtenir la paix sans combat. Nous devrons nous battre, c'est évident, mais votre confrontation avec Dermail sera avant tout symbolique et représentera mon aversion, et sans doute la votre, à l'égard des robots mobiles.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous serons d'accord pour coopérer ? rechigna Heero. Après tout, vous avez transformé mes camarades à leur insu.  
- Je pensais qu'il ne vous était pas possible de refuser. Loin de moi l'idée pratiquer sur vous un quelconque chantage, je vous estime trop pour cela, mais n'est-ce pas là la meilleure solution pour mettre fin à la guerre ? argumenta Treize. Nous nous battrons seulement pour nous emparer du siège de la fondation, et contre des robots mobiles, ce qui réduira considérablement les dégâts et le nombre de victimes  
- Vous avez raison, mais nous ne devons pas prendre de décisions à la légère, intervint Quatre. Nous avons besoin de temps pour réfléchir et envisager toutes les possibilités.  
- Bien sûr, je vous comprends. En attendant, cette base est parfaitement sécurisée, les seules informations qui en sortent m'étaient destinées personnellement et le réseau a été détruit lors de mon arrivée ici. Vous avez pu constater par vous-même que le réseau de communications fonctionne à l'intérieur de la base, mais il existe un brouillage informatique qui protège la vallée. Ainsi, même s'il avait des espions, aucune information ne filtrerait. De plus, tous les soldats sont des hommes de confiance, que Zechs, Lady Une et moi-même avons personnellement désignés parmi les meilleurs. Quant aux moyens de fuite, à part la marche à pied, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de jeeps dont je possède les clés, et le Wing Zero, qui est immobilisé par un verrou de sécurité que je contrôle. Quant à l'avion qui m'a amené ici, on l'a fait exploser et tomber dans l'océan. C'était un appareil de la fondation Romfeller, officiellement je devais me rendre sur une base en Californie, Dermail a tenu à m'envoyer là-bas avec l'un de ses avions. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le pilote était dans le coup.  
- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?  
- A votre avis 05 ?  
- Pour que Dermail vous croie mort, déduisit Heero.  
- Exactement. Ainsi je peux agir à ma guise. De plus, puisque officiellement votre mission était de raser cette base, nous devrons la faire sauter avant notre départ. Il ne restera donc aucune trace de ce qui s'est passé ici, et aucune preuve démontrant que je suis toujours en vie.  
- Mais Dermail doit se méfier de vous. Tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé votre corps, il sera sur ses gardes.  
- Je le sais bien, 01. Mais je peux ainsi agir dans l'ombre un peu plus aisément.  
-  
-   
- Arrêtons ici cette discussion, vous aurez besoin de temps pour assimiler et trier les informations que je viens de vous donner, je suppose.  
- Oui, il est évident que nous sommes quelque peu embrouillés. Nous ne nous attendions pas à cela, avoua Quatre.  
- Je vais vous faire préparer deux autres chambres proches de celles de 01 et 02. En attendant, pourquoi ne visiteriez-vous pas un peu la base ?  
- Nous la connaissons déjà dans les grandes lignes, ricana Duo.   
- De toute façon, vous êtes libres, vous pouvez circuler librement, termina Treize en se levant. Au fait, 02.  
- Oui ?  
- Je ferai appeler le docteur Kalara pour qu'il vous examine cet après-midi.  
- C'est d'accord. Merci.

Les 5 pilotes se levèrent puis quittèrent la salle.

- Ca c'est mieux passé que prévu, soupira Treize, soulagé.  
- Pensez-vous qu'ils s'allieront à nous ? s'enquit Zechs.  
- Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Ils ne sont pas du genre à s'allier à d'importantes organisations, pour des questions d'efficacité et de discrétion. Mais je pense qu'ils ont clairement compris qui étaient leurs véritables ennemis. Nous menons le même combat à présent.

*****

- J'ai mal au crâne se plaignit Duo.  
- Il est vrai que tout cela est très confus, admit Quatre, lui-même pas très en forme.

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la partie intacte du hangar où siégeait le Wing Zero, voulant examiner le blocage dont Treize avait parlé. Trowa tenait discrètement la main de Wufei, comme s'il s'agissait de son seul raccord à la réalité. Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu, étant très attaché à sa solitude et à ses habitudes de ne se battre que pour lui-même. Wufei lui ne disait rien, se contentant de repasser dans sa tête la conversation, cherchant le piège. Ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir la paix si simplement en tous cas pas tous seuls. Il était clair que pour s'attaquer à une personnalité comme Dermail, il leur faudrait l'appui de plusieurs personnalités influentes et populaires. Si seulement Noventa était toujours en vie, il leur aurait été très utile, avait amèrement songé Heero.  
Enfin, il leur restait toutefois Treize et Réléna.  
La jeune fille serait probablement assez difficile à convaincre, étant très tête de mule à ses heures et tenant à son cher pacifisme radical. Mais Heero avait en tête quelques idées qui joueraient très probablement en sa faveur pour convaincre celle qui avait fini par devenir sa meilleure amie. Quatre étant lui-même quelqu'un de très influent, ils avaient avec eux d'excellentes armes en vue du combat qui allait s'annoncer.  
Un combat plus difficile que tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté jusqu'ici, puisqu'il allait s'agir avant tout de ne pas tomber dans les pièges de Dermail.  
Et ils savaient le vieil homme très doué à ce petit jeu.  
Toutefois, ils avaient leur objectif principal bien en tête, et croyaient si fort à la paix qu'ils en étaient psychologiquement plus forts que jamais.  
Leur ennemi n'était plus Oz, mais la fondation Romfeller.  
Arrivant au pied du géant de Gundamium assis sur une sorte de trône gigantesque, tous les cinq grimpèrent sur le genou de l'armure, Trowa ayant tôt fait de repérer les verrous dont Treize avait parlé.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? s'enquit Duo, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Il va nous falloir sérieusement réfléchir à un plan. Mais avant de nous allier avec Treize ou de décider quoi que ce soit, il va falloir en parler à nos mentors, intervint Heero.  
- On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'amener directement Treize à la base, c'est évident, déclara pensivement Quatre en regardant la tête du Gundam.  
- Le mieux serait que l'un d'entre nous parte pour la planque pour les mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, expliqua Wufei. Mais c'est un peu trop confus pour le moment, et il faudra rédiger un rapport détaillé.   
- Tu as raison Wufei, admit Heero, mais nous ne ferons rien avant que la situation ne soit claire pour chacun d'entre nous. Car si nous ne sommes par totalement convaincus des enjeux de cette mission, si nous ne sommes pas conscients de ce que nous sommes en train de faire, Dermail n'aura aucun mal à nous manipuler. On ne doit pas aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement, il va nous falloir un certain temps de préparation.  
- Le problème des ailes va également se poser. On ne peut pas les montrer à n'importe qui, ajouta Trowa.  
- Il faudra demander à Treize s'il y a moyen de les faire disparaître. Après tout elles ne sont que le résultat de l'activation d'un gène, il est peut-être possible de l'activer et de le désactiver à volonté.  
- C'est compliqué cette histoire soupira Duo. Parfois je me demande dans quoi on s'est embarqués en venant ici. (Shin : Et moi je me demande dans quoi je me suis embarquée en commençant cette fic !)  
- Avant toute chose, je propose que nous prenions un peu de repos, suggéra Quatre en se levant, secouant ses ailes. Aucun de nous n'a assez dormi depuis le début de cette mission, ni même assez mangé. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que nous ayons perdu 3 ou 4 kilos chacun depuis notre arrivée ici.  
- Que veux-tu, des pilotes de gundams sans chocolat, c'est comme J sans sa pince, plaisanta Duo.  
- Mais le plus urgent reste de s'occuper des valises que vous avez tous sous les yeux, reprit la mère poule. Alors dès que ce docteur aura fini d'examiner Duo cet après midi, je ne veux plus vous voir sortir de vos lits jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
- Bien chef, répondirent en cur les quatre adolescents.

Quatre éclata de rire puis s'envola pour se poser sur l'autre genou du Wing Zero.

- Je vais aller voler un peu en forêt pour me détendre, prévint le jeune blond. On se retrouve où ?  
- Dans notre chambre, décida Heero. Dans une heure.  
- C'est d'accord, à tout à l'heure !

Puis Quatre s'envola à tire d'ailes, sortant par une des fenêtres sous les regards étonnés des Ozzies.

- Et nous, que faisons-nous ? demanda Trowa.  
- J'aimerais que nous retournions à la grotte un de ces jours, proposa Heero. Il y a peut être des affaires personnelles que nous pouvons récupérer, ou des dossiers.  
- Tu as oublié quelque chose là-bas, Yuy ? s'enquit Wufei, heureux d'avoir une occasion de partir à la recherche de son sabre disparu.  
- Hn, grogna le jeune homme, sans répondre véritablement.  
- Bien sûr, laptop est resté là-bas sans baby-sitter, ricana Duo en se levant d'un bond. Il s'inquiète le papounet ^____^.  
- Duooooo.  
- Vi Hee-chan mamour de moi ?  
- Tu as intérêt à courir

Eclatant de rire, le jeune homme s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Souriant, Heero se tourna vers ses deux camarades.

- Je vous laisse y aller tous les deux. Si vous retrouvez mon ordinateur ou mon flingue  
- T'inquiètes pas, coupa Trowa. On ramène.  
- Nous aurons vite fait d'y aller en volant, nous serons au rendez-vous dans une heure.   
- Bonne chance.

Heero les regarda s'envoler en soupirant avant de descendre rapidement du Wing Zero pour partir à la recherche de Duo, le jeune homme s'étant très probablement caché quelque part dans la base.  
Le plus dur restait encore à faire surtout lorsque l'on songeait qu'Heero avait depuis longtemps mis le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans les explications de Treize.

**Notes de Shin à 13h01 :  
Shin : Ca devient compliqué T____T c'est confus et j'aime pas quand c'est confus.  
Duo : Un vrai bordel.  
Shin : Tu l'as dit T_____T c'est quand la fin ?  
Heero : Même l'auteur sait pas incroyable.  
Shin : Ca fait un an que je bosse et je sais même pas si on est au milieu T____T ben, bientôt la fin de l'acte III et le début du IV mais où est passée la moitié de la fic ? Suspense !  
Wufei : Quel bazar **

  
_A suivre..._


	27. 26 Retrouvailles

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Vous vous attendiez à qui ? Shin Maxwell et Shiroi ^^ !   
**Genre : **J'le dis ? Yaoi, shonen ai, chapitre assez délirant, prise de tête en prévision pour 01 et ce pauvre 06... 05 martyrisé ^^o   
**Couples : **Comme d'habitude : 1+2+1, 3+5+3 et 4+3... 2+11... rangez ces armes, c'est de la reconnaissance !  
**Disclaimer :**   
M'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ça m'empêche pas d'écrire sur eux en toute légalité ^^ !  
**Note : **Chapitre 26 ! Plus délirant que le reste, mais vous devez savoir que si je fais un chapitre cool, la suite sera dramatique pour nos pilotes ^^o profitez bien de ce chapitre spécial détente, parce qu'après nous allons changer d'ambiance !  
**Note2 :** Un grand merci aux reviewers, et en particulier à ceux qui me sont fidèles ! Certains postent depuis plusieurs chapitres, lisent les nouveaux dans les 24h suivant publication et laissent toujours une review ! Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus touchant pour un auteur que d'avoir des lecteurs fidèles, et en ce sens je remercie de tout mon coeur ces gens qui me soutiennent ^_^. Merci beaucoup de croire en moi !  
**Note3 : **Juste pour signaler que mon site perso fonctionne à nouveau ^^o un peu de pub ne fait de mal à personne...  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 26 :  
_Retrouvailles  
_

  
Il devait avouer ne pas être mécontent de se retrouver avec devant lui toute une heure à ne rien faire.  
Non pas que la mission improvisée de la veille l'ait épuisé à ce point, elle l'avait d'ailleurs plus diverti qu'autre chose, mais son insomnie avait généré en lui une brusque poussée de fainéantise aigue.  
En d'autres mots, Duo avait la flemme et avait sauté sur la première occasion de s'amuser un peu avec son cher Hee-chan : partir devant et improviser un cache-cache dans les couloirs de la base.  
Si Heero disait quelque chose, il prétexterait avoir voulu prendre quelques repères.  
Son instinct aiguisé d'assassin l'avertit immédiatement qu'Heero s'était lancé sur ses traces, ayant probablement vu venir son petit ami de loin avec ses grands sabots.  
Pour la subtilité, on repassera.  
Aussi furtif qu'une ombre, Duo se glissa sans aucun problème à l'extérieur de la petite partie du hangar rescapée des explosions et atteignit le bâtiment principal.  
Préférant éviter de croiser une patrouille au risque de les effrayer davantage sur sa santé mentale, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le premier escalier qu'il croisa.  
Après une mini acrobatie, l'assassin se cacha tout simplement dans le plafond du second étage, s'appuyant sur les tuyauteries. Il retint de justesse un ricanement lorsqu'Heero passa sous lui sans le voir.  
S'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus purement et simplement, Duo s'avança quelque peu sur son tuyau avant d'avoir une autre idée.  
Dépassant rapidement le jeune homme qui continuait innocemment à grimper les escaliers, Duo se laissa tomber au sol sous son nez, profitant de son étonnement pour lui voler un baiser avant de partir en courant au troisième étage en éclatant de rire.  
Apparemment, la dernière attaque de Duo avait passablement réveillé Heero qui avait accéléré le pas, manquant attraper l'insaisissable jeune homme au détour d'un couloir.  
Rivalisant de rapidité et de discrétion avec son petit ami, Duo se vit bientôt pris au piège de son soldat.  
Un cul de sac  
Il trouvait ça bizarre aussi qu'Heero n'ait pas réussi à l'attraper tout à l'heure il avait clairement médité son coup, ce traître ! Ca allait se payer, foi de Shinigami !  
En attendant, ledit Dieu de la Mort n'avait plus qu'une seule alternative pour s'échapper, sa retraite coupée par son poursuivant d'un côté et le mur de l'autre : la porte.  
Supposant qu'il devait s'agir d'une simple chambre d'officier, la pièce se situant au même étage que la chambre que leur avait attribué Treize, Duo entra sans aucune hésitation, refermant la porte en silence.   
Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cur.  
Il avait peut-être un peu abusé satané zéro !  
Son rythme cardiaque à peu près stabilisé, Duo se retourna, examinant sommairement la chambre.  
Il fit un bond de deux mètres en constatant qu'une personne se trouvait allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquins, reliée à diverses machines et à plusieurs appareils de perfusion.

*****

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en effectuant une énième pirouette aérienne.  
Ah, quel plaisir de pouvoir voler ainsi ! Quatre ne s'était pas senti aussi libre depuis la première fois qu'il avait été aux commandes de Sandrock !  
La brise matinale caressait avec douceur ses cheveux et ses plumes, tandis que la fraîcheur des hauteurs dans lesquelles il s'aventurait parfois rosissait ses joues.  
Il se sentait étonnement bien, le flux de douces émotions qu'il ressentait apaisant son empathie plus que submergée ces derniers temps.  
La douceur de son bien-être actuel pansait les irritations de son pouvoir, mis à rude épreuve avec cette mission.  
C'était une magnifique occasion de faire une petite pause.  
Le début de la mission avait été difficile. Il avait d'abord fallu traverser la jungle, tout en marchant dans la boue, sur des cailloux, dans des ronces, puis ils avaient dû traverser une grotte avant de parvenir de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagnes. Il s'était quelque peu détendu avec Duo lors de la première journée passée dans la grotte de la cascade, mais les choses avaient été loin de se passer comme prévu.  
L'imprévisible et la peur avaient rythmé leur quotidien.  
Cette mission n'avait pas été un fiasco à proprement parler, mais plutôt un enchaînement de rebondissements plus inattendus les uns que les autres.  
Quatre avait d'ailleurs été confronté à de rudes épreuves durant ce laps de temps pourtant court.  
Il s'était retrouvé seul dans un environnement hostile pendant plusieurs jours, ceci l'affligeant de diverses carences alimentaires accompagnées d'une immense et inévitable fatigue, après quoi il s'était proprement fait déchiqueter la jambe par un crocodile affamé avant de se transformer en ange et de perdre la tête. Continuant sur sa lancée, il avait fait victime Trowa d'un odieux chantage avant de faire exploser toute la base alors que Wufei était sensé s'y trouver. Pour terminer en beauté, il avait horriblement insulté le pilote 05 avant de se battre contre lui pour finir avec les ailes déchiquettées dans les arbres de la forêt Amazonienne.  
Le tout en omettant évidemment la douleur des autres pilotes ressentie par le biais de son empathie qui avait fonctionné à plein régime.  
Cerise sur ce conséquent gâteau : ses sentiments non réciproques pour Trowa.  
Le jeune homme s'estimait incroyablement chanceux d'être encore vivant et sain d'esprit après tant d'épreuves.   
Mais il savait que même si une pause semblait s'annoncer, le combat allait bientôt reprendre et serait plus intense et ardu qu'avant.  
Cette fois, il n'était plus un euphémisme d'affirmer que les pilotes de Gundams portaient le destin du monde sur leurs frêles épaules.

*****

- Wufei ! Viens voir par ici !  
- Que se passe t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en enjambant les restes calcinés de ce qui fut autrefois une couverture.  
- Regarde.

L'adolescent stoppa net en reconnaissant l'objet brûlé entre les mains de son petit ami.  
La lame avait été noircie par les flammes, mais à force de polissage, elle pouvait facilement être rénovée.  
Le tissu entourant le manche n'avait pas échappé au feu, mais il lui suffirait de le remplacer.  
Quant au manche en lui-même il était resté dans un relatif bon état, ce qui était étonnant lorsque l'on constatait à quel point la grotte avait été ravagée par l'incendie.  
Sa main trembla lorsqu'il se saisit de son sabre, seul souvenir qu'il conservait de sa colonie d'origine, mis à part son cher Gundam.  
Trowa ne put s'empêcher de se trouver attendri par la lueur de mélancolie naissant dans les yeux du jeune Chinois, alors qu'il caressait du regard cette arme dont il ne s'était jamais séparé auparavant.

- Tu as trouvé autre chose ? demanda Wufei d'une voix étonnamment douce, sûrement beaucoup plus ému par la retrouvaille de son sabre qu'il ne le laissait paraître.  
- Oui, j'ai retrouvé deux couteaux qui appartiennent probablement à Duo et autre chose aussi.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Un pendentif, expliqua le Français en tirant l'objet de sa poche, avec une chaîne en or. Il m'étonnerait que ce genre d'objet appartienne à Heero, et le seul bijou que Duo mette, c'est sa croix d'argent. Donc je pense qu'il appartient à Quatre.  
- C'est un médaillon, précisa Wufei en observant le bijou de plus près. Il sera certainement heureux que nous le lui ramenions.  
- Oui, acquiesça Trowa avec un sourire, rangeant le petit objet dans la poche de son jean passablement massacré par le voyage. Des traces de l'ordinateur d'Heero ?  
- Pas pour le moment, mais je n'ai pas encore cherché au fond de la grotte.  
- Continuons alors.

*****

Duo s'approcha en silence du grand lit, tout en observant sommairement les lieux, presque intimidé.  
La chambre était d'une grande simplicité.  
La décoration était sobre et dans des tons de bleu pastel.  
Le mobilier se composait d'une table, de deux chaises, d'un fauteuil, d'une armoire et du lit en lui-même, tous les meubles étant faits du même bois clair.  
Un bouquet de délicates roses blanches garnissait un vase sur la table.  
Tout autour du lit se trouvaient divers appareils électroniques, et l'enchevêtrement des fils, ajouté aux légers sons émis par les machines, semblait quelque peu briser la pureté du lieu.  
Le jeune homme fit quelques pas timides vers le lit, avec l'étrange impression de ne pas se trouver à sa place dans cette grande chambre.  
Il ne fut que très peu surpris de découvrir ce visage derrière les tentures bleu lavande.  
Lady Une.  
Il avait entendu dire que c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu fuir de la base lunaire, l'officier et son équipe d'intervention s'étant rebellés contre Tubarov et ses robots mobiles.  
Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la base lunaire, Lady Une avait rouvert les aérations des cellules, sauvant de justesse Duo et Wufei de l'asphyxie.  
Ouvrir les portes des cellules aurait été son dernier geste avant que Tubarov ne lui tire dessus, sa blessure la plongeant dans un profond coma.  
Même si Lady Une était dans le camp des ennemis à cette époque, Duo lui en avait été profondément reconnaissant.  
Enfin, elle n'était plus une ennemie à présent, étant considérée comme une rebelle et officiellement morte.

Lorsqu'Heero pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, Duo était assis sur le bord du lit, mains jointes et yeux clos, et priait.

*****

- Ah, vous voilà ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
- Oui, et nous avons fait deux heureux, déclara le Français en souriant, regardant du coin de l'il Wufei qui ne voulait plus lâcher son sabre.  
- Et où se trouve notre second heureux ?  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit de toi, répondit le pilote 03 en tirant de sa poche un médaillon d'or. C'est à toi ?

Quatre écarquilla les yeux, saisissant le bijou d'une main tremblante. Le sourire de Trowa ne s'en agrandit que davantage. 

- Merci, souffla l'empathe en serrant l'objet contre son cur. Merci beaucoup.  
- Ne nous remercie pas, coupa Wufei tandis que Trowa posait sa main sur la tête de Quatre en un geste fraternel, nous l'avons trouvé par hasard. Et un certain soldat risque d'être aussi heureux que toi de récupérer ses affaires. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?  
- Probablement avec Duo, mais  
- Désolé, on est en retard ! intervint l'Américain en arrivant en courant, suivi par un Heero visiblement tendu.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant cette heure ? s'enquit Quatre en replaçant son médaillon dans le col de sa chemise en lambeaux.  
- On a rencontré une amie à Wu et moi, répondit énigmatiquement le jeune homme. Alors, vos trouvailles ?  
- C'est surtout Heero qui va être heureux, fit Wufei en tendant au jeune homme ce qui fut autrefois un laptop.  
- Il est un peu noirci, mais les flammes ne l'ont que très peu atteint, c'est seulement de la cendre, expliqua Trowa. Il ne m'étonne d'ailleurs pas que tu l'aies mis à l'abri derrière des rochers au fond de la grotte. Et en ce qui concerne les plans et nos ordres de mission, étant donné qu'ils étaient sous ton appareil, nous avons pu les récupérer aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il fonctionne, mais tu pourras peut-être récupérer des données si le disque dur n'a pas été endommagé par la chaleur.   
- Merci, fit simplement Heero en passant sa main sur la surface métallique.   
- Nous avons aussi retrouvé un sac, mais nous n'avons pas regardé ce qu'il contient, acheva Trowa en désignant le bagage. 

Heero ne semblait pas écouter la conversation, son regard fixé sur l'appareil entre ses mains, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le loquet d'ouverture de l'ordinateur, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Duo. Il était clair que son petit soldat avait hâte de vérifier l'état de santé de son bébé.

- Bon, et si on allait poursuivre la restitution des biens dans la chambre ? Faut dire qu'on fait mieux que les couloirs d'Oz pour distribuer les cadeaux de Noël, plaisanta Duo.

" J'ai trop bon cur ! " rajouta mentalement le jeune homme en regardant Heero du coin de l'il.

- Crétin, marmonna Wufei.

Quatre avait ri discrètement de son côté avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand s'effaçant pour laisser passer la boule de nerfs sur pattes qu'était le pilote Japonais à cet instant.  
L'empathie du blond avait encore frappé.  
Prenant bien garde à ne pas emporter la porte avec leurs ailes, les deux démons et l'ange entrèrent à leur tour, suivis par Duo qui referma la chambre derrière eux avant de se propulser au cou de Wufei pour réclamer son dû.

- Alors mon Wufy, tu m'as ramené des trucs ?  
- Premièrement, descends.  
- T'es pas drôle, grogna l'Américain en lâchant son cou.  
- Deuxièmement, je m'appelle WUFEI.  
- Oui Fyfy-chan ^^ !  
- Troisièmement, tu n'as qu'à fouiller dans le sac !  
- Chargeeeeeeeeeeeez !

Les cinq adolescents s'assirent sur le lit, au centre duquel ils déposèrent le sac. De son côté, Heero ouvrit son écran puis mit l'ordinateur en route, surpris et soulagé que l'écran s'allume instantanément.   
Amusé de voir Heero lutter pour cacher sa joie au maximum, Duo se rua sur le sac histoire de voir ce qu'il renfermait. Il bloqua quelques secondes en découvrant le contenu du bagage.  
Intrigués par sa réaction, les trois autres pilotes se penchèrent au-dessus, bloquant à leur tour. Ce fut Duo qui réagit le premier, partant dans un fou rire qui manqua le faire tomber du lit.

- Il n'y avait qu'un sac comme celui-là et il a fallu que ce soit lui qui réchappe aux flammes ! s'écria Wufei.  
- Je n'y crois pas ! fit Quatre en éclatant de rire à son tour.  
- Ca c'est la meilleure  
-   
-   
-   
- Ne me dites pas que ce sont nos caleçons de rechange ? intervint Heero.  
- Gagné, répliquèrent les 4 autres en tentant de calmer leur fou rire.

*****

- Zechs ?  
- Oui Treize ?  
- Pouvez-vous aller chercher le docteur Kalara ?  
- J'y vais tout de suite   
- Que se passe t-il Zechs, vous semblez tracassé ?  
- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher.  
- C'est à propos de 01, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis anxieux nous avons besoin de lui implanter le zéro et borné comme il l'est, je suis persuadé qu'il refusera et pourtant il est important qu'il devienne également une créature. Le grand pilote Heero Yuy, redouté de tous, devenu ange ou démon et s'opposant au Duc Dermail cette symbolique est importante.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons un moyen c'est une tête de mule, mais il n'est pas stupide.  
- J'espère que vous avez raison.

*****

- DUO RENDS-MOI CA !  
- NAAAAAAAN !  
- RENDS !  
- Je l'ai trouvé je le garde !  
- DUOOOOOO !

Blam !

- Ca devait arriver, laissa platement tomber Heero, assis en tailleur sur le lit.  
- J'aurais plutôt pensé au scénario contraire, admit Quatre en recroisant les jambes.  
- Terrifiant renchérit le Japonais.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que les siens ont de plus que les miens après tout c'est la même chose.  
- Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas Trowa, fit l'Arabe en rigolant.  
- VOUS AVEZ FINI DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI ? hurla Wufei, proche de l'hystérie.  
- On n'y peut rien si les tiens sont les plus tordants ! ricana Duo, allongé par terre.

Wufei, assit sur le ventre de l'Américain, lui lança un regard noir pour lui arracha son trophée des mains d'un geste rageur. Rougissant, il balança l'objet du débat dans le sac noir qu'il referma d'un coup sec avant de shooter allègrement dedans.

- Rappelez-moi qui a eu la bonne idée de regrouper nos vêtements ? demanda Heero.  
- C'est Quatre, balança Wufei.  
- Pour des raisons pratiques ^^o. Il fallait bien mettre un semblant d'ordre dans cette grotte.  
- Qua-chan, la grotte a été sans dessus dessous dès le premier jour reprit Duo, réaliste.  
- On dira que c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Duo se releva puis alla passer un bras autour des épaules de Wufei qui fulminait dans son coin.

- Wuwu t'es fâché ^_^ ?  
- Maxwell, tu viens de BRANDIR UN DE MES CALECONS à la FENETRE alors que les soldats de la base étaient en REUNION juste en dessous !  
- J'y peux rien si j'adore tes caleçons ! En soie avec des petits dragons c'est mignon !  
- Cette fois je le tue ! 

Alors que Wufei sautait à la gorge de Duo pour l'étrangler et que tous deux tombaient lourdement sur le sol sous le regard atterré des trois autres pilotes, on frappa à la porte. Dévoué comme à son habitude, Quatre se leva et s'ouvrit. 

- Monsieur Merquise ?  
- Appelez-moi Zechs, c'est plus court.  
- Que se passe t-il ? s'enquit Wufei tout en étranglant Duo avec sa natte.  
- Un léger problème. Le docteur Kalara est introuvable. Nous avons mobilisé tous les soldats de la base pour  
- C'était à cause de ça la réunion alors, grommela le pilote 05.  
- la retrouver mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. Donc nous  
- souhaiterions avoir votre aide ? acheva Heero, sacarstique.  
- Le colonel Treize est dans son bureau, il vous a préparé un dossier sur le docteur. Nous nous doutons bien que vous ne laisserez pas n'importe qui examiner l'un des votres, et grâce à sa photo, vous pourrez participer aux recherches.  
- Chouette, enfin un peu d'action ! s'écria joyeusement Duo en se relevant d'un bond, renversant Wufei au passage.  
- Comme si cette affaire était de tout repos, souffla Trowa en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Dites au colonel Kushrenada que nous arrivons tout de suite, conclut Quatre avant de fermer la porte. Bon, et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller nous renseigner sur cette Kalara et remettre la main sur elle.  
- Comme si nous avions le choix, soupira le Chinois.  
- Et n'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit ! reprit le pilote arabe. Dès que nous en avons fini avec ce docteur  
- Interdiction de sortir des chambres, oui maman !

Et sur ce, les cinq pilotes sortirent, aucun ne s'apercevant qu'un Heero décidément très tendu depuis quelques instants se mordait nerveusement les lèvres, à nouveau plongé dans de sombres pensées.

**Notes de Shin à 23h15 :  
Shin : J'aime pas ce chapitre  
Duo : T'avais qu'à pas l'écrire.  
Shin : Faut plus que j'écrive quand je suis malade.  
Heero : Malheureusement t'es pas assez souvent malade -_-o.  
Shin : Ni la veille de la rentrée.  
Heero : Et tes devoirs ?  
Shin : Ni à trois jours de l'update du site.  
Duo : C'est moi ou on parle dans le vent ?  
Shin : Ni a deux semaines du bac blanc.  
Heero : J'en ai bien l'impression.  
Shin ; MA VIIIIIE EST UN ENFEEEER ! * tente de sauter par la fenêtre mais se crashe contre la moustiquaire *  
Heero : 6ième fois de la journée, qui dit mieux ?  
Duo : A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre si on arrive à la remettre dans son état normal.  
Shin : Gvrtkw**

  
_A suivre..._


	28. 27 Optimismes

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell - y a plus de Milka dans mes placards - et Shiroi - je suis aussi innocent que le petit poussin qui vient de sortir de l'oeuf -   
**Genre : **Au bout de 27 chapitres je suis encore obligée de le dire ? Bon... Yaoi, shonen ai, Angst, un Wuwu sur les nerfs, un ^^ !  
**Couples : **1+2+1, 3+5+3, 4+3 et 13+11 ^___^ vala le tiercé gagnant.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Y a des cadeaux planqués dans mon armoire... malheureusement les paquets ne sont pas assez grands pour contenir des GBoys, même en pièces détachées *sigh*  
**Note : **Chapitre 27 ! Je sais que je me répète, mais je remercie à nouveau mes reviewers qui me touchent toujours autant, les fidèles qui sont toujours là, et plus particulièrement 3 soeurs de la Réunion qui m'ont remonté le moral dans une période de déprime avancée ^_^ ! Merci à tous, je fais de mon mieux de mon côté pour ne pas vous décevoir, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 27 :  
_Optimismes  
_

  
- Voici Karente Kalara, commença Treize en déposant une photo sur le bureau. Elle a 27 ans, c'est une scientifique spécialisée dans la génétique.  
- Elle est pas un peu jeune ? fit Duo en regardant le petit carré de papier glacé.  
- C'est un des cerveaux de notre génération. C'est elle qui a mis au point le système zéro nouvelle version avec l'aide du défunt professeur F.  
- D'autres renseignements ? demanda Heero.  
- C'est la seule survivante des explosions de l'autre jour et depuis elle est assez instable. Elle a fait a plusieurs reprises des crises d'angoisses proches de l'hystérie durant lesquelles elle répétait comme un mantra " Kent, Kent, où es-tu Kent ? ".  
- Kent ? Un proche ?  
- Exactement O4, c'est son frère aîné. Il était le médecin attitré de la base et se trouvait dans les laboratoires quand les bombes ont explosé.   
- Je vois souffla Quatre, se mordant les lèvres. C'est de ma faute s'il y a eu autant de morts ce jour là.  
- Si vous êtes réellement repentant, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour dans le cimetière précaire que nous avons installé derrière la base, une fois que nous aurons retrouvé Kalara.  
- Je vous remercie Treize, termina l'empathe en se massant les tempes.  
- Bien, nous allons nous séparer et aller chacun de notre côté pour retrouver Kalara, commença Heero, fidèle à son poste de leader. Wufei, le cimetière, Quatre les ruines des labos, Trowa le hangar, Duo les ruines du bâtiment informatique, je m'occupe du Q.G. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure. Ca vous convient ?

Les quatre pilotes hochèrent la tête puis quittèrent la pièce. Seul Quatre resta, tiraillant nerveusement les pans de la chemise dans le dos de laquelle ils avaient dû découper deux larges entailles pour laisser sortir les ailes, attachant par la suite les pans de tissus avec une ceinture.

- Que se passe t-il Quatre ? demanda Heero, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- C'est à propos de Duo j'ai senti quelque chose cette nuit mais je t'en parlerai plus tard, plus vite ce docteur aura examiné Duo, mieux ce sera. Et puis j'aurai quelques questions supplémentaires à te poser.

Heero hocha la tête, regardant l'empathe s'envoler par la fenêtre. Treize souriait derrière son bureau.

- Que vous arrive t-il ?  
- Rien du tout 01. Je trouve seulement l'unité de votre groupe particulièrement stable. C'en est étonnant.  
- Nous ne pourrions pas faire autrement, répondit simplement le jeune homme, un poing sur la hanche.  
- Je m'en doute. Bonne chance pour les recherches.  
- merci.

Sans rien ajouter, Heero sortit. Treize se leva puis se tourna vers Zechs.

- Vous avez quartier libre. Retrouvons-nous ici dans une heure.  
- Bien mon colonel vous me donnerez des nouvelles de Lady Une.  
- C'est d'accord.

*****

Quatre volait au-dessus de la base, regardant avec une moue étrange la photo qu'il avait gardé avec lui sans y prendre garde. La scientifique avait beau avoir 27 ans, elle paraissait 5 ans de moins. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle, ni horrible, elle se situait dans un juste milieu tout en restant agréable à regarder. Elle avait des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui retombaient sur ses épaules en rebiquant un peu vers le haut, une peau si pâle que l'on n'aurait eu aucun mal à la croire malade, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient voilés comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Quatre étant très sensible aux états d'âme des gens avait tout de suite décelé cette ombre dans le regard de la jeune femme. Un fantôme qui planait au-dessus d'elle comme un vautour sur une carcasse abandonnée. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette ombre ne vienne pas se mêler de l'amas suffisamment conséquent de problèmes dont les pilotes de Gundams étaient déjà accablés. Détachant son attention de l'image, Quatre regarda distraitement Trowa se poser avec grâce sur le toit de la seule partie du hangar n'ayant pas été ravagée par les bombes. Un peu plus loin, Wufei fendait l'air en direction du cimetière. Un étrange sourire, à la fois serein et mélancolique étira les lèvres du jeune blond tandis qu'il descendait vers le sol, vers les ruines calcinées en contrebas.

*****

Zechs s'étouffa en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos, assailli par les fumées des cigarettes. Se frayant un chemin à travers les soldats survivants, il atteignit finalement la machine à café pour constater qu'elle était encore en panne. Soupirant à en décapiter un Gundam, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter l'endroit, bien décidé à dénicher ailleurs sa dose de caféine réglementaire, lorsqu'une voix pourtant bien connue le fit sursauter.

- Tu as de la chance, je t'en ai pris un juste avant qu'elle ne nous lâche.  
- Merci Noin, souffla le jeune homme, soulagé, en saisissant le gobelet rempli de liquide noir encore chaud. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.  
- Bonne question, ricana t-elle en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres. Ils sont partis chercher le docteur ?  
- Qui ça ? Les pilotes ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Oui, ils viennent de se séparer pour la chercher.   
- Et Son Excellence ?  
- Dans les appartements de Lady Une.  
- Il se fait du mal, soupira Lucrezia en secouant la tête.  
- Si elle ne s'en sort pas, ils mourront tous les deux. Il n'a pas mangé aujourd'hui encore.  
- Tu n'as rien fait pour le raisonner ?   
- Tu le connais, encore plus buté que 01 dans ses grands jours, grogna le blond en empoignant une chaise.

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux soldats, uniquement rompu par les quelques bavardages des autres hommes. Bavardages d'ailleurs si peu nombreux et si discrets par rapport à avant avant les bombes. Avant que la parcelle de terre située derrière le QG ne se change en tombeau. 

- Lieutenant Noin ! Lieutenant Zechs ! appela une voix à l'entrée.

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent brièvement, puis se levèrent.

- Que se passe t-il ?  
- C'est le colonel Treize ! répondit le jeune soldat, essoufflé par sa course folle à travers les couloirs de la base. Il le colonel Une

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour Zechs et Lucrezia ; ils lâchèrent leurs gobelets et sortirent en courant, la peur leur broyant les entrailles, seule une petite lueur d'espoir les empêchant de céder à la panique.

*****

Duo soupira en enjambant une énième carcasse d'ordinateur. Les ruines du bâtiment informatique, Heero en avait de bonnes ! L'endroit était gigantesque, et sa progression était sans cesse ralentie par des pans de murs écroulés, du matériel explosé, des bureaux calcinés, et autres choses qu'il préférait ne pas tenter d'identifier.  
Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu'il aimerait bien ne jamais retrouver ce docteur. Il craignait son verdict, anxieux à l'idée qu'on ne puisse rien faire, qu'il conserve à jamais cette puce dans son crâne et que son cur reste une véritable bombe à retardement, menaçant à tout moment de l'abandonner pour le laisser mourir misérablement.  
Laissant derrière lui une guerre inachevée, trois amitiés ébauchées, et un amour qui n'aura jamais connu que l'échange des sentiments.

*****

- Monsieur Treize Votre Excellence, que vous arrive t-il ?  
- Lady Une, ma Lady, vous m'êtes enfin revenue

Zechs et Lucrezia n'osèrent pas entrer dans la chambre, de peur de briser l'instant tant attendu des retrouvailles du colonel Une et de Treize, et peut-être aussi craignant que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, une illusion qui disparaîtrait au moindre mot, au son du plus petit soupir.  
Treize était assis sur le bord du lit, serrant contre lui le corps de Lady Une, affaibli après deux longs mois de coma. La jeune femme ne cessait de le supplier de se calmer, ses mains posées timidement à plat sur les omoplates de son supérieur. Et même si ce dernier faisait dos à ses deux lieutenants, il ne faisait aucun doute que Treize était en train de libérer toutes les larmes si longtemps retenues, le soulagement brisant le barrage qu'il avait érigé pour conserver sa fierté. Son corps tressautait, secoué de sanglots silencieux, tandis que sa main passait et repassait dans la chevelure brune de la Lady.  
Jugeant qu'il leur vaudrait mieux repasser plus tard, Lucrezia et Zechs fermèrent la porte sans bruit, préservant cet instant de paix, et s'éloignèrent rapidement avant de laisser éclater leur joie. Explosant de bonheur, Lucrezia se propulsa au cou de Zechs comme si elle avait été montée sur ressors. 

- Elle est vivante, Zechs, vivante ! C'est merveilleux !  
- La base et nos hommes vont retrouver peu de vie, répondit plus calmement Zechs avec un léger sourire. 

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient que très peu cotoyés, une solide amitié s'était tissée entre les deux lieutenants et le colonel Une. Cette dernière connaissait leurs capacités et savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur leur force et leur soutient, quelque soit le problème. Quant à Zechs et Lucrezia, ils éprouvaient un profond respect et une grande admiration à l'égard de cette femme, pourtant plus jeune qu'eux, et qui avait si rapidement grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie, jusqu'à devenir la favorite de Treize, auquel tous trois vouaient une loyauté sans limite.  
Nul doute que le retour de la Lady mettait du baume au cur.

- Lou, tu penses à ce que je pense ?  
- Envie de retomber en enfance, Zechs ?  
- Le dernier arrivé est un résidu d'armure mobile !

Et comme s'ils étaient passés de plus de vingt, à dix ans en un clin d'il, tous deux partirent en courant à travers les couloirs, riant comme ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis plusieurs mois.

*****

Heero marchait calmement dans les couloirs de la base, ouvrant toutes les portes et fouillant toutes les pièces sans pour autant réussir à trouver le professeur. Il procédait de manière stratégique, ayant commencé par le rez-de-chaussée et montant lentement, marchant avec calme, ne laissant à sa proie que le choix de grimper dans les étages pour finalement la bloquer au sommet. En procédant ainsi, si Kalara se trouvait dans son bâtiment, elle ne risquait pas de lui échapper.   
Son 6ième sens de soldat l'avertissant que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire, il stoppa brutalement au milieu du couloir, et tendit l'oreille, regardant du coin de l'il un des haut-parleurs qui, il en était persuadé, n'allait pas tarder à être utilisé.

- Partisans de Treize ! Ici Zechs Merquise et Lucrezia Noin ! appela une voix féminine.

Un peu curieux, Heero s'appuya contre le mur pour mieux écouter le message.

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Le colonel Une le colonel Une est sortie du coma !

Salle de repos :

- VIVE LE COLONEL UNE !

Cimetière :

- Lady Une Je vous avais de toute manière interdit de regagner le monde des morts avant que je ne vous aie remerciée en personne déclara pensivement Wufei en caressant les tombes improvisées du regard.

Ruines des laboratoires :

- Par Allah 

Hangar :

- Je comprends mieux à présent l'allusion de Duo à propos de cette vieille amie Heureux que vous restiez parmi les vivants, Une, souffla simplement Trowa avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Ruines du bâtiment informatique :

- Elle est vivante ! Une, vous avez échappé à Shinigami !

Q.G :

- Voilà au moins une chose qui ne tracassera plus Treize. 

Ignorant les " vive le colonel Une ! " qui fusaient à travers les haut-parleurs et depuis la salle de repos, au rez-de-chaussée du Q.G, Heero reprit ses recherches.

*****

Il continuait à marcher à travers les croix de bois, mélancolique, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.  
Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un cimetière. Depuis le jour où il avait quitté L5 en fait  
Il n'aimait pas les cimetières un tueur n'a rien à faire dans un lieu où reposent des morts.  
Il était mal à l'aise, et avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être le bienvenu ici, comme si une présence, une force invisible, lui était hostile, se concrétisant sous la forme de ce vent glacial qui lui frigorifiait les oreilles et la nuque.   
Il faisait pourtant bon avant  
Il stoppa lorsqu'une faible voix se fit entendre, mêlée au mugissement du vent.  
Intrigué, et espérant trouver ce qu'il cherchait pour pouvoir fuir ce lieu au plus vite, le jeune homme accéléra le pas, regardant rapidement derrière les croix de bois peint et les pierres qui faisaient office de stèles, histoire de voir si quelqu'un s'y cachait.  
5 mètres plus loin, une petite silhouette était recroquevillée contre un rocher, face à un énième tombeau parsemé de fleurs plus ou moins fanées que le vent faisait frémir.  
Se remémorant la photo du professeur en voyant les cheveux noirs bleutés sur ces épaules, Wufei s'approcha d'elle avec un air décidé.

- Vous êtes Karente Kalara ? demanda t-il en s'accroupissant devant la jeune femme en blouse blanche.  
- Kent  
- professeur Kalara ?

La scientifique releva la tête, écarquillant les yeux en remarquant Wufei.

- Kent ! Kent c'est toi ! s'écria t-elle en faisant un geste pour se relever.  
- Il y a erreur, répondit froidement Wufei, reculant d'un pas en se rendant compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou.  
- Ne me mens pas Kent ! Tu es revenu !  
- C'est pathétique, grogna le Chinois. Kent est mort.  
- Menteur s'obstina la jeune femme.  
- Professeur Kalara, regardez-moi ! ordonna Wufei, de plus en plus agacé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.  
- Kent  
- ONNA !

Irrité par cette femme qui le prenait pour un autre, et conscient qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Wufei la saisit par les épaules avant d'abattre sa main sur sa nuque, la plongeant dans l'inconscience.

- Voilà déjà une chose de réglée soupira t-il en renversant la jeune femme sur son épaule avant de s'envoler.

*****

Duo errait encore à travers les carcasses d'ordinateurs lorsqu'un long frisson parcourut son corps, soudainement. Inquiété par ce tremblement qui n'avait aucune raison d'être, le jeune homme s'adossa à un pan de mur à peu près intact, une sourde angoisse le prenant à la gorge lorsque ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler.  
Il déglutit avec peine, sentant distinctement une perle de sueur glisser dans son dos. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il réalisait lentement mais sûrement ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Refusant de céder à la panique, il se força au calme, se contraignant à respirer lentement et profondément, cherchant à se détendre au maximum.  
Malgré tous ses efforts, sa respiration devint bien vite saccadée alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à inspirer la moindre goulée d'air.   
Ses pupilles déjà rétractées sous l'effet du système zéro se réduisirent davantage, jusqu'à devenir presque invisibles au milieu des étendues dorées de ses iris.  
Et d'un seul coup, la griffe de glace jaillit à nouveau au plus profond de lui et s'empara de son cur, le serrant dans un étau des plus mortels.  
Suffoquant, le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler au secours, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa.  
Au lieu de ça, il s'écroula sans pouvoir se retenir, sa main se décrispant lentement du tissu de sa chemise au niveau de la poitrine, jusqu'à devenir totalement inerte.

*****

Trowa était revenu devant le bureau de Treize depuis longtemps quand Quatre entra dans le couloir en passant par la fenêtre.

- Alors ?  
- Introuvable, répondit simplement le français en secouant la tête. Et aucun des ingénieurs ne l'a vue.  
- Rien de mon côté non plus, soupira le jeune homme en secouant ses ailes devenues poussiéreuses après la visite des ruines. J'espère que les autres auront plus de chance.  
- Tu as entendu le message de Noin ?  
- A propos de Lady Une ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle. En tous cas je suis content pour Treize.

Les deux pilotes se tournèrent de l'autre côté du couloir, entendant un bruit de pas que quelqu'un avait volontairement accentué pour prévenir de son arrivée, ce qui n'était guère étonnant venant de cette personne si discrète, et qui faisait depuis quelques temps tant d'efforts pour se mettre un peu plus en avant.

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée ? demanda Heero en arrivant à leur portée.  
- Non tu m'as l'air étonné, nota Trowa.  
- Je pensais vraiment qu'elle serait dans les ruines du labo.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la fenêtre, tandis que les deux autres ne le quittaient pas du regard.

- Wufei arrive. Il porte quelque chose.

Trente secondes plus tard, le jeune Chinois entrait en coup de vent par la fenêtre suivante, et déposa la scientifique au sol.

- Wufei, elle est  
- Non Quatre, elle est évanouie. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle ne voulait pas me suivre, expliqua t-il en repliant précautionneusement ses ailes.  
- Wufei, brute !  
- Elle me prenait pour son frère ! Cette femme a complètement perdu la tête !  
- Passons, nous avons autre chose à faire, coupa Heero, mettant fin à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. Elle est vivante, c'est l'essentiel.  
- Il ne manque que Duo fit doucement Quatre, ne supportant plus soudain la tension à couper au couteau qui régnait dans le couloir.  
- Hai souffla Heero, cette constatation s'accompagnant d'un étrange pincement au cur qu'il ne savait pas expliquer.

  
**Notes de Shin Maxwell en cours d'italien à 9h50 :  
Shin : YES ! J'ai vaincu le chap27 !  
Duo : Y'avait longtemps que t'avais pas fait de chapitre en italien  
Shin : Heu, ouais, si on veut je fais que des p'tits bouts de chapitre en général ^^o ! Faut croire que j'ai été inspirée !  
Duo : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive cette fois T___T ?  
Shin : Tu verras ! De toute façon, vous avez le toubib, alors on va pouvoir enfin te soigner ^__^ !  
Heero : Hn * baisse son flingue *  
Shin : A condition qu'Heero te retrouve avant que tu crèves dans les ruines ^___^ !  
Heero : Hn ! * met en joue *  
Shin : Peut-être ^^ !  
Heero : Omae o korosu.  
Shin : A bientôt pour le chapitre 28 ! * merde, déjà 28 ??? ***  


  
_A suivre..._


	29. 28 Au bout du rouleau

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell - merde il est court ce chapitre - et Shiroi - en grève -  
**Genre : **Comme d'habitude : shonen, yaoi, angst, angst, angst  
**Couples : **1+2+1, 3+5+3, 4+3 et 13+11 comme la dernière fois.  
**Disclaimer :**   
Toujours pas à moi... et chuis trop fatiguée pour trouver une vanne à balancer.  
**Note : **Chapitre 28. Je sais il est court, mais pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai le 29 à Noël ( qui n'est pas très long non plus pour conserver le suspense ). Par contre, le problème est que je n'ai plus de chapitres de rechange ; Shiroi est en grève, et au lieu de m'aider à réfléchir à " comment écrire ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 30 " me donne des idées pour la transformation d'Heero, la fin de la fic, et l'acte 5. Donc si le chapitre 30 met du temps à arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'excuse auprès des reviewers du chapitre 27 auxquels je n'ai pas répondu ; ce sont les vacances et je ne suis pas souvent chez moi, donc je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier par mail comme à mon habitude. Je tacherai de trouver le temps à la prochaine fois.  
Nouvelle dédicace à mes trois nekos préférés ^_^ n'oublie pas Kuro... sage jusqu'au 24 !

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 28 :  
_Au bout du rouleau  
_  


Quatre se mordait nerveusement l'ongle, ne cessant de jeter de furtifs coups d'il à ses camarades tout aussi stressés.  
Heero n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de croiser, décroiser et recroiser ses bras. Si ces tics nerveux n'étaient pas flagrants pour quelqu'un ne connaissant pas le Japonais comme sa poche, en revanche son regard paniqué, hagard, était la preuve irréfutable de son instabilité. Il était inquiet, et il était inutile de se demander pourquoi.  
Wufei s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jambes croisées pour éviter de se tortiller dans tous les sens sous l'effet de l'anxiété, mais ses doigts triturant la chemise piquée dans les armoires de Treize parlaient pour lui. De plus, ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger à une vitesse folle, inspectant tous les recoins de la base depuis la fenêtre, cherchant une silhouette noire qui aurait pu tous les rassurer. Trowa jouait les absents et les indifférents, se curant attentivement les ongles pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être inquiet. Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en remarquant cette attitude empruntée au Heero d'avant. Au Heero d'avant l'influence de la tornade Maxwellienne.  
Quatre cherchait un sujet quelconque pour relancer la conversation et détendre l'atmosphère, lorsqu'il la sentit.  
La douleur, une douleur qui fusait dans son crâne, une aiguille plantée dans son cur, une flamme destructrice s'allumant en lui. Blême, il porta lentement sa main à son cur et ferma les yeux pour se calmer.

- Hee Heero ! appela t-il.  
- Que se passe t-il ?! demanda le jeune homme, immédiatement alarmé par le fait que le système zéro de Quatre se soit déclenché à nouveau.  
- Duo Duo ne va pas bien pas bien du tout  
- Quoi ?! Quatre, réponds

Vaincu par la douleur causée par son empathie, Quatre s'écroula dans les bras d'Heero. Paniqué, le jeune homme l'allongea à terre, prenant garde à ne pas blesser ses ailes, puis se tourna vers les autres pilotes.

- Je vais le chercher !  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint une voix féminine.

Les trois pilotes firent volte-face pour se retrouver devant Zechs et Lucrezia. L'homme tenait dans ses bras le corps du pilote 02. Le cur transpercé par cette vision, Heero s'empressa de récupérer des bras de son ennemi juré le précieux fardeau, le menaçant au passage d'un de ses regards de glace.  
Le Japonais ne fut que plus bouleversé en voyant le visage déformé par la douleur du jeune pilote.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?! cracha t-il d'une voix pleine de rage.  
- Nous l'avons trouvé ainsi au milieu des ruines, répondit Lucrezia. Il était inconscient et respirait très mal.  
- Il faut vite le soigner geignit Heero en se tournant vers les autres.

Saisissant la portée du message, Wufei s'accroupit et saisit la scientifique par les épaules pour la gifler sans douceur. Zechs fit un mouvement pour l'en empêcher mais Lucrezia le retint par la manche, secouant la tête.  
Au bout de sa troisième baffe, Karente reprit connaissance.

- Où suis-je ? Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-elle, apparemment beaucoup plus lucide que lorsque Wufei l'avait trouvée.  
- Vous êtes le professeur Karente Kalara ? questionna Trowa, accroupi près de Quatre pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui.  
- Oui, mais je commença t-elle en se levant. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ce sont les pilotes de Gundam, professeur, intervint une autre voix.  
- Votre Excellence !

Treize venait de faire irruption, la tête légèrement baissée pour cacher ses yeux encore rouges.

- Je vois que vous avez retrouvé notre professeur, nota t-il. Mais que s'est il passé avec 02 ? Et 04 ?  
- Un nouveau malaise, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça, il faut s'occuper de lui ! s'écria Heero.  
- Professeur Ka  
- NON ! NON JE REFUSE ! hurla la jeune femme en se serrant contre le mur derrière elle.  
-   
- Ce sont les pilotes de Gundam qui ont placé les bombes ! VOUS AVEZ TUE KENT ! Vous m'avez pris mon frère, et personne ne pourra jamais me le rendre ! Si la Mort emmène votre compagnon, j'en serai heureuse, car vous comprendrez enfin ma souffran

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Trowa venait bel et bien de faire taire la scientifique d'une gifle puissante, le tout en restant d'une froideur et d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

- Vous êtes médecin. Votre métier est de sauver des vies, quelque soit la personne. Même un assassin a le droit de vivre, vous ne connaissez pas nos raisons, alors ne nous jugez pas. Sauvez-le, ou vous irez rejoindre votre frère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Une main sur sa joue douloureuse, la jeune femme se redressa et hocha lentement la tête, son regard rempli de larmes fuyant celui devenu brûlant de haine de Trowa.

- Bien, termina t-il avant de reprendre son calme habituel.  
- Suivez-moi, nous allons l'installer dans une des chambres pour que je puisse l'ausculter.

Et ce fut dans un silence pesant que le cortège suivit la jeune femme, tous trop inquiets, bouleversés ou époustouflés par la démonstration du pilote français, pour dire quoi que ce soit.

*****

POV 05 :

Je n'avais jamais vu Trowa dans un pareil état et je devais avouer ne jamais m'être attendu à le voir ainsi un jour   
Qui aurait cru que ce calme plat pouvait cacher une telle colère ? C'était sans doute la manifestation de son côté maléfique.  
C'était encore une journée difficile à surmonter pour moi.  
Même si j'avais encore du mal à me l'avouer, je n'allais pas bien vraiment pas bien.  
Un étrange malaise m'entourait depuis quelque temps, et je ne sais encore dire avec précision quelle en est l'origine.  
Je me sens fatigué physiquement bien sûr, et c'est bien compréhensible, mais surtout mentalement.  
Passer mon temps à chercher des réponses à des questions que je ne connais même pas aura eu raison de moi.  
Je suis las de devoir toujours réfléchir j'aurais envié Heero si seulement je ne savais pas que ses airs de soldat ne faisant que suivre les ordres sans se poser de questions étaient faux.  
Heero passe son temps à réfléchir.  
Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas devenir fou  
Nous avons passé deux heures à attendre dans le couloir.  
Yuy est resté avec Treize à l'intérieur pour surveiller que tout se passe bien. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance en cette femme après la scène de tout à l'heure, et puis Heero est bien trop inquiet pour qu'on le laisse dans le couloir. Suicidaire comme il est, il préfèrerait sauter par la fenêtre plutôt que rester sans rien faire à se ronger les sangs.  
Quatre a rapidement repris connaissance mais n'a même pas fait le moindre geste pour se relever.  
Il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour voir que lui aussi est au bout du rouleau.  
Trowa est imperturbable et se contente de fixer intensément la porte comme si la fusiller du regard pouvait suffire à la détruire. Il est tendu, rien que la façon dont ses poings sont serrés entre ses bras me le prouve.   
Zechs et Lucrezia sont un peu plus loin, adossés contre un mur, et parlent discrètement. L'allégresse de savoir Une de retour parmi eux s'est dégonflée aussi rapidement qu'un soufflé sorti de son four.  
Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'arrive même plus à sourire en songeant que ceux qui étaient encore nos ennemis il y a si peu de temps sont en train de se faire du mourron pour l'un des notres.  
Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je ne les considère plus comme nos opposants. Nous livrons le même combat, alors même si c'est un peu frustrant, je ne peux qu'avouer que si nous n'unissons pas nos forces nous n'arriverons jamais à rien.

  
*****

Après deux interminables heures d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit sur Treize.   
Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent sans oser poser de questions, se doutant que le général savait ce qu'il y avait à dire.   
Ayant constaté l'épuisement de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei l'aidèrent à se relever et passèrent chacun un de ses bras autour de leurs épaules pour le soutenir. Le jeune blond eut un bref sourire de remerciement puis reporta son attention sur Treize.

- On ne peut pas lui retirer la puce, déclara fatalement l'homme. Le professeur vous expliquera pourquoi, tout ce que nous avons pu faire pour le moment c'est lui administrer des calmants pour qu'il ne fasse pas de nouvelle crise cardiaque. Car c'est bien ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Il est hors de danger pour le moment, compléta Karente en sortant de la salle, ôtant ses gants. Mais il faudra le ménager jusqu'à ce que ses ailes sortent.  
- Il n'y a pas un moyen de provoquer leur sortie ? demanda Wufei.  
- J'ai bien pensé à lui injecter de l'adrénaline pour le booster un peu, avoua la scientifique en secouant la tête, mais cela pourrait bien lui être fatal rien qu'une transformation naturelle risquerait de le tuer, alors imaginez si nous provoquons cette transformation  
- Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre, soupira Quatre. Vraiment, cette mission est éprouvante  
- Je vais l'amener à la chambre, intervint Heero en quittant la pièce, le jeune pilote 02 dans les bras. Treize, pour nos compagnons  
- Je vais leur faire préparer des chambres.  
- Merci. Je ne pense pas que vous nous reverrez aujourd'hui, acheva le Japonais avant de se mettre en chemin.

Les autres le suivirent du regard en silence, étrangement encore plus abattus qu'auparavant par le simple fait d'avoir vu leur leader dans un tel état.

- Il n'en peut plus, lui non plus, fit simplement Trowa.

Les autres ne purent qu'acquiescer, Quatre sentant malgré tout qu'Heero était sans doute mille fois plus éprouvé qu'il ne le montrait, tourmenté par diverses choses qu'il leur cachait encore.

*****

L'attribution des chambres se fit rapidement, celle de Quatre se situant à côté de celle d'Heero et Duo, celle de Wufei et Trowa un peu plus loin, en bout de couloir.  
Ce fut d'un commun accord que les trois jeunes hommes s'accordèrent une après-midi de paix, ne supportant plus le rythme de cette mission, fait de tension, de terreur, d'angoisse et de rebondissements si inattendus qu'ils en étaient bouleversants, chamboulant leur vision toute entière de cette guerre qui leur paraissait soudain si incroyablement compliquée.  
Après une douche chaude qui enleva un peu de la désagréable tension sur ses épaules, Quatre se changea, enfilant une nouvelle chemise dont il avait du fendre le dos pour laisser sortir ses ailes, puis décida d'aller trouver Treize pour enfin pouvoir lui poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà.  
Le jeune homme avait soupiré en se regardant dans le miroir, ne pouvant que constater ses côtes saillantes sous la peau de son ventre, ses joues creusées et ses cernes éléphantesques.  
Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé aussi il lui faudrait les couper bientôt s'il ne voulait pas avoir la vue totalement obstruée par cette barrière capillaire.  
S'armant de courage pour parvenir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre sans passer par la case " lit ", l'empathe étira ses ailes puis les replia soigneusement avant de marcher à grands pas vers la sortie, s'efforçant d'ignorer le matelas qui avait l'air siiiiiiiiii confortable et qui n'attendait que lui.  
Une fois dehors, il se mit en quête du général, passant tout d'abord à son bureau qu'il trouva désert.  
Songeant que l'homme était très certainement en compagnie de Lady Une, il décida finalement de le laisser tranquille et d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées.  
Alors qu'il sortait du bâtiment et se dirigeait vers le hangar, avec en tête le projet d'aller revoir le Wing Zero, la pluie commença à tomber.  
L'Amazonie étant réputée pour ses averses, en trente secondes le jeune homme était trempé jusqu'aux os, rageant et pestant.  
En plus de vingt jours de mission, il n'avait pas plu une seule fois. Et juste au moment où il avait envie de faire un tour, il fallait qu'il se prenne un déluge sur la tête.  
Pour la chance, on repassera.  
Ses ailes repliées au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger, Quatre courut jusqu'au hangar, maudissant toujours sa poisse sous son parapluie improvisé.  
Une fois à l'abri dans le bâtiment, il secoua ses ailes déjà alourdies par l'eau dont elles s'étaient si rapidement imbibées.  
Abandonnant l'idée de replier les pans de plumes devenus trop lourds pour qu'il les maintienne dans son dos sans effort, et ayant déjà la migraine rien qu'à l'idée de chercher un autre moyen de garder ses ailes en place, le jeune homme les laissa tout bonnement traîner par terre.  
Peu importait ce qu'il ramasserait avec, il en avait décidément trop ras le bol pour s'en soucier.  
Arrivé au pied du géant de Gundamium, Quatre le regarda intensément, feignant l'ignorance malgré le fait qu'il ait clairement senti une présence dans son dos.

- Vous semblez soucieux ?

*****

- Je ne serai pas étonné d'avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, soupira Heero en se laissant tomber sur le lit aux côtés de Duo, toujours dans les choux. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as fait peur ?

Epuisé par tant d'émotions, le jeune homme se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond.

- Je ne te le dirai pas si tu étais réveillé. Mais j'en ai marre de cette mission je vais craquer Duo, je vais craquer

Se forçant à respirer calmement pour refouler l'angoisse dans sa voix, Heero tourna son regard vers la fenêtre sur laquelle des gouttelettes de pluie venaient s'écraser.

- Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'au bout si ça continue comme ça 

Et pour une fois, Heero Yuy ignora totalement son côté soldat qui lui disait qu'il avait un rapport à préparer en prévision de son retour chez les mads. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme se laissa aller à découvrir les doux plaisirs de cette force presque incontrôlable pour un ado normal et que l'on nomme communément : paresse.  
Il se tourna vers Duo et passa un bras autour de son torse avant de fermer les yeux, son visage niché au creux du cou de l'Américain.  
Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, vaincu par la fatigue et bercé par la respiration régulière de l'homme de sa vie.

*****

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, enfin propre et débarrassé de la boue, des divers végétaux et de la poussière qui s'étaient nichés dans ses cheveux, Trowa eut un léger sourire amusé en voyant Wufei étendu en travers du lit, n'ayant toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de bains.  
Il avait pourtant pris son temps.

- Alors, on paresse ? plaisanta t-il en se penchant au-dessus du visage détendu.  
- Crevé.  
- Si tu n'étais pas fatigué, je t'aurais dit que tu n'étais pas humain. Même Heero n'en peut plus, c'est flagrant.  
- Après cette mission, je jure de descendre tous les imbéciles qui me parleront de l'Amazonie, grogna le Chinois en se tournant sur le flanc. Même mon entraînement était une partie de plaisir comparé à CA !  
- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une mission difficile à l'origine mais cette tension admit Trowa en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
- Si toi tu es stressé, le monde court à sa perte.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Que j'admire ton imperturbabilité habituelle ?  
- Un compliment ? Tu es de bonne humeur ou quoi ? ricana le Français.  
- On va dire que je suis drogué au stress et que je dis n'importe quoi, répondit le Chinois en ouvrant un il.  
- Méchant.  
- Comme si tu étais vexé, acheva le pilote 05 en se relevant d'un coup de rein.  
- Va prendre une douche, ça ira mieux après.  
- Si ça ne va pas mieux il ne me restera pas d'autre alternative que sauter par la fenêtre ! Mais juste une question.  
- Oui ? fit Trowa en s'asseyant au milieu du lit.  
- Comment es-tu rentré dans la cabine de douche avec ça ?! s'enquit le jeune homme en pointant les ailes du doigt.  
- Comme tout le monde : j'ai pris un bain.  
- Adieu monde cruel, déclara fatalement Wufei en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Trowa sourit, puis sans s'en rendre réellement compte, sombra dans le sommeil, son sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

*****

- Votre Excellence, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé durant tout ce temps ? demanda Lady Une.

Treize la regarda puis but une gorgée de son thé avant de commencer à formuler sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas simple vous souvenez-vous du projet zéro ?  
- Le projet a abouti ?! s'écria la jeune femme, sursautant dans son lit.  
- Pas réellement, mais les pilotes de Gundams sont venus. Ils sont sur la base en ce moment, trois d'entre eux sont déjà transformés, un quatrième n'en est pas loin. Quant au dernier, il n'est pas encore sous zéro, mais je savais que nous aurions du mal avec lui, avoua l'Allemand en tapotant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.  
- 01, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui. Mais je m'y attendais. Toutefois, tout semble bien se passer, nous pourrons peut-être nous allier très prochainement, mais nous devons d'abord établir un plan solide avant d'attaquer Romfeller. A ce stade là, nous ne pourrons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont bien compris.  
- Vous pensez que nous pourrons parvenir à nos fins avec leur aide ? Même si nous avons les pilotes de Gundam avec nous, nous aurons du mal à faire pencher la balance, malgré l'importante influence dont vous disposez sur l'opinion publique.

Treize eut un bref sourire en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- J'ai bien l'impression, ma Lady, que ceci, nos pilotes l'ont compris bien avant moi. Et il semblerait qu'ils aient déjà quelques idées afin de palier au problème, même si nous n'en avons pas encore discuté.  
- Ces jeunes hommes sont pleins de ressources  
- C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont de droit désignés pour être nos ambassadeurs de la paix.

*****

- Vous semblez soucieux ? nota Zechs en avançant d'un pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Disons que je me pose quelques questions. Je pensais demander les réponses à Treize, mais je ne vais pas le déranger, il doit être épuisé par cette journée, lui aussi.  
- Vous préférez donc courir après des réponses plutôt que prendre un peu de repos ? Ce n'est pas très raisonnable vu votre état.  
- Cela me tourmenterait trop pour que je puisse dormir correctement, répondit Quatre avec un vague geste de la main.  
- Posez moi vos questions, je peux peut-être éclairer votre lanterne.  
- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien à y perdre, admit l'empathe en s'asseyant sur une caisse, imité par Zechs. De plus, une de mes interrogations vous concerne directement.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Hum, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, j'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous êtes new type, déclara Quatre de but en blanc.  
- Vous l'êtes aussi.  
- Comment avez-vous su ?  
- De la même manière que vous, répondit le lieutenant en arrangeant un pli de sa veste. Un empathe sent facilement les pouvoirs d'un autre empathe.  
- Vous devez être un new type très puissant pour avoir pu déterminer le type de mon pouvoir je n'ai pas été capable de discerner le votre, confia le jeune pilote en se mordant les lèvres.  
- Vous êtes encore jeune, il est normal que vous ayez du mal à contrôler votre pouvoir. Comment avez-vous su ?  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est comme si j'étais au courant depuis le début. Une intuition. C'est votre pouvoir qui vous a permis de retrouver Duo dans les ruines, n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est exact, et j'en suis très heureux qui sait ce qui aurait pu advenir de lui si Lucrezia et moi ne l'avions pas retrouvé à temps.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Nous sommes alliés, ou du moins le serons nous prochainement je suppose. Mais je ne pense pas que ceci était votre seule question.  
- Nous savons que vous avez reçu un prototype du système zéro et qu'il y a eu un problème durant l'expérience, comme avec Duo mais vous n'avez pas d'ailes et vous m'avez l'air en bonne santé.  
- Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par me demander cela.  
- Alors ?  
- Venez avec moi, je vais vous expliquer tout cela. Et je suis certain que les informations que je vais vous donner vous seront d'une grande utilité, ou du moins vous soulagera d'un poids concret.

Quatre regarda longuement Zechs avant de se lever pour le suivre.  
Se pourrait-il qu'une bonne nouvelle lui soit annoncée ?  
Se pourrait-il qu'il possède une information capable de remonter le moral des pilotes au bout du rouleau ?

  
**Notes de Shin à 22h45 :  
Shin : Alors là, je m'étonne O_O ! On est mercredi et j'ai commencé le chapitre lundi j'avais pas fait un chapitre aussi vite depuis longtemps !  
Duo : Moi aussi j'ai la Mort des verrous inspiratoires qui m'est restée en travers de la gorge.  
Shin : Mah, qu'est-ce tu dis ? C'est cool, j'ai l'inspi !  
Heero : Et un test d'italien à réviser.  
Shin : Quand je pense que je me lève à 6h45 demain * soupir * file-moi mon cahier.  
Duo : Je vais guérir ?  
Shin : C'est écrit noir sur blanc : t'es hors de danger pour le moment.  
Duo : Pour le moment, hum ? Je commence à te connaître.  
Wufei : On est tous des navets dans ce chapitre  
Shin : Retombée de la tension, c'est normal. Vous irez mieux au prochain chapitre, vous allez apprendre une bonne nouvelle.  
Trowa : * brandit un panneau " no spoiler " *  
Shin : Suite au prochain chapitre ^^ ! Bon alors, ce test d'italien j'vais m'planter mais avec un peu de chance j'aurai fini avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance et je pourrai commencer le chapitre 29 ^o^ !  
Heero : Que quelqu'un la butte**

**Note quelques jours plus tard : Finalement j'ai eu 8 à mon test ^^o je savais que j'aurais dû réviser au lieu de faire ce chapitre !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	30. 29 Aveux

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell - merde il est court ce chapitre, encore plus que le dernier ! - et Shiroi - en train de finir la bûche -  
**Genre : **Comme d'habitude : shonen, yaoi, angst, angst, angst... angst et reangst.  
**Couples : **1+2+1 ça c'est sûr, mais le reste...  
**Disclaimer :**   
Toujours pas à moi... même après 3 coupes de champagne, j'en suis sûre T___T.  
**Note : **Chapitre 29 ^_^ et Shin va beaucoup mieux grâce à Mel et sa lettre, Elfie et son retour, Kalhana, Sakura, Shiro, Kuro et Neko pour leur soutien ^_^. Merci à tout le monde, et promis je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews cette fois ^^o. Joyeux Noël à tous les lecteurs, et merci aux reviewers de la dernière fois !  
  
A tous les lecteurs qui ont lu ce chapitre avant le 2 janvier :  
le chapitre a reçu quelques modifications de dernière minute TRES importantes pour la suite de l'histoire ! C'est la première fois que j'ai à revenir et à modifier ainsi un chapitre déjà publié, et j'espère que ce sera la dernière. Heureusement, c'est uniquement le dernier dialogue du chapitre entre Zechs et Quatre qui a été modifié. Relire cette petite partie du chapitre vous suffira pour saisir la suite, vous n'aurez nullement besoin de tout relire. Je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour cela et vous souhaite une joyeuse année 2004. 

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 29 :  
_Aveux  
_  


- Trowa ? Je peux te parler ? demanda Wufei en sortant de la salle de bains.  
- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- C'est que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas depuis 2-3 jours.  
-   
- Tu me caches quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? fit le Chinois en posant son poing sur sa hanche.  
- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- Si, et je sais que si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, c'est pour me préserver. Mais tu n'es pas ma mère ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger de quoi que ce soit !  
- En clair, tu veux savoir ? fit Trowa en allant se poster devant la fenêtre. Tu es conscient que tu risques d'être déçu ?  
- Je n'aime pas les non-dits, rétorqua le pilote 05 en s'asseyant sur le lit avec une moue boudeuse. Ca me fait gamberger et j'ai horreur de ça.  
- J'ai fait un rêve.  
- Hum ? fit Wufei en levant un sourcil. Quel genre de rêve ?  
- Le genre de rêve qui remet toutes tes certitudes en question, commença Trowa, posant ses doigts sur la trace de buée se formant sur la vitre au contact de son souffle et de la pluie froide de l'autre côté. Le genre de rêve dont tu te sors totalement perdu et tu as beau te dire que ce n'est qu'un stupide rêve, continua t-il en traçant du doigt une courbe quelconque sur la buée, tu ne t'en remets pas. Et ça t'influence malgré tout ce que tu peux faire pour t'en sortir.  
- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt, rechigna l'autre jeune homme en sautant du lit.  
- Ca te concerne directement, alors je n'osais pas. Et puis, nous n'avions pas le loisir de nous préoccuper de songes insignifiants.  
- Ils seraient insignifiants s'ils ne te déstabilisaient pas autant. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, alors occupons-nous en avant que cela ne prenne plus d'ampleur.

Trowa prit une profonde inspiration, puis, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, pivota sur ses talons et regarda Wufei dans les yeux.

*****

- Ohlala, j'ai l'impression d'être un légume !

Tels furent les premiers mots que Duo prononça à son réveil.   
Amusé, et instantanément soulagé d'un énorme poids sur la poitrine, Heero émit un petit rire et leva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur pour regarder le jeune homme sur le lit.  
Ce dernier se redressa sur ses coudes et posa son regard endormi sur son petit ami.

- 'ro ? S'est passé quoi ? J'étais dans les ruines et pouf ! Je ne me souviens plus au fait, tu m'as drogué ou quoi ? Je suis sûr que même une salade déshydratée et abandonnée en plein Sahara serait plus dynamique que moi en ce moment !  
- Tu as fait un nouveau malaise dans les ruines et c'est Zechs qui t'a retrouvé. Etant donné que Wufei avait mis la main sur la prof, on t'a fait ausculter.  
- Ah, et on m'a fait quoi au juste ?  
- Injection de calmants pour éviter une nouvelle crise cardiaque, répondit Heero en quittant son fauteuil après avoir éteint son ordinateur. Et on ne peut pas retirer la puce.  
- J'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai jamais de chance avec les toubibs, fit simplement l'Américain en haussant les épaules avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit.  
- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ? souffla le Japonais en s'asseyant près du jeune homme.  
- Mais ça devient une manie chez moi on dirait qu'est- ce que je peux faire pour guérir ?  
- Te droguer aux calmants et éviter de sauter partout jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement transformé.  
- Avec des ailes ?   
- Hum.  
- On n'a qu'à les forcer à sortir !  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. On y a pensé, mais ça risque de  
- ok, je vois le truc. Accélération du rythme cardiaque à cause du facteur déclencheur ce qui donne un Shinigami prêt à expédier pour l'Enfer, non merci.  
- Il ne nous reste donc qu'à attendre que tout se fasse naturellement. Mais même là il y a un risque.  
- Je m'en doute j'ai vraiment la poisse avec les docs et à par ça, quoi de neuf ?  
- Hum tu as entendu le message de Noin concernant Lady Une ?  
- Oui, elle est sortie du coma faudra que j'aille la remercier avec Wu.  
- La remercier ?  
- Cette femme m'a sauvé la vie. Sur la base lunaire. Sans elle, Wu et moi y serions restés.  
- Tu penses sincèrement que Wufei s'abaissera à aller remercier une " onna " qui de plus fait partie du camp de nos ex-ennemis ?  
- Fei est borné, mais il n'est pas stupide. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que nous serrer les coudes avec Oz si on veut arriver à faire quelque chose. C'est tout pour les news ?  
- Pour l'instant oui.  
- Et quel est le programme de cet après-midi, chef ?  
- Tu as oublié ce que Quatre a dit ?  
- Euh interdiction de sortir des chambres ?  
- Je ne sais pas si Trowa et Wufei obéiront mais pour ma part je crois que je vais me décider à écouter les ordres de maman-poule.

Duo regarda Heero faire le tour du lit pour aller se coucher de l'autre côté en se frottant le bout du nez.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le pilote 01 en remarquant l'expression boudeuse de son compagnon.  
- Rien, je me demandais juste ce qu'on t'avait injecté à toi.  
- Baka.  
- Hidoi.  
- Cruel, moi ? rit Heero en se penchant au-dessus de Duo.  
- Parfaitement, reprit l'Américain en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ai même pas eu de câlin à mon réveil.  
- Réparons ça alors. Mais juste une chose.  
- Oui ^^ ?  
- Je ne suis pas une peluche.  
- Mais oui Hee-chan-nounours !  
- Baka.

*****

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici, Zechs ? demanda Quatre en examinant sommairement la pièce.  
- Ceci est mon bureau et si nous sommes venus ici c'est parce que tout le monde n'est pas au courant pour ce que je vais vous montrer, expliqua le lieutenant en lui faisant dos.

Quatre eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que Zechs était en train de retirer sa veste de lieutenant.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda l'empathe en reculant en silence pour se rapprocher de la porte par précaution.  
- J'ai déjà déchiré des dizaines de chemises comme ça, je préfère faire attention maintenant.  
- Comment ?

Alors que la pièce s'envahissait d'une intense lueur bleutée, le pilote 04 était toujours bouchée bée, incapable de détacher son regard du spectacle sous ses yeux.

*****

- Si je devais résumer, je rêvais que j'étais à nouveau hésitant devant un choix que j'ai pourtant déjà fait, répondit vaguement Trowa.  
- Winner, n'est ce pas ?  
- Hum mon cur et ma raison ne semblent pas être du même avis.  
- je suis tout de même heureux que tu m'en aies parlé fit Wufei en faisant quelques pas dans la chambre. Cela prouve que j'avais raison d'avoir confiance en toi.  
- Et maintenant ? demanda Trowa.  
- C'est à toi de voir, tu connais mes sentiments à ton égard, la balle est dans ton camp. C'est à toi de déterminer qui est celui que tu aimes, pas à moi.

Sur ce, le Chinois quitta la pièce, se réfugiant comme il l'avait toujours fait, dans sa solitude.  
Trowa, lui, soupira puis s'adossa à la fenêtre, levant les yeux au plafond.

- Et pourtant je suis persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix  
*****

TOC TOC TOC !

- Entrez !  
- Je ne vous dérange pas, professeur ? demanda Treize en entrouvrant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.  
- Oh, pas du tout Votre Excellence.   
- Je vous remercie.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Karente en se levant du bureau sur lequel elle travaillait.  
- Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez toujours la version numéro 5 avec vous.  
- Bien entendu, je la conserve en sécurité comme vous me l'avez demandé mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Parce que je pense que nous aurons à nous en servir incessamment sous peu, répondit énigmatiquement le général en regardant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.  
- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour le système zéro. Comment va Lady Une ?  
- Elle se remet doucement, mais elle est évidemment très affaiblie. Quand pensez-vous qu'elle sera de nouveau apte à remplir ses fonctions ?  
- Je pense que forte comme Lady Une l'est, quinze jours suffiront amplement.  
- Quinze jours cela ne nous laisse que très peu de temps soupira l'homme en faisant les cent pas dans la petite chambre.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de la suite des évènements ? J'avais pourtant demandé au lieutenant Merquise de faire passer la nouvelle parmi tous nos soldats.  
- Je suppose que je suis passée au travers des mailles du filet, suggéra Karente en ordonnant les papiers dispersés sur la table.  
- Nous allons nous allier aux pilotes de Gundams comme prévu pour faire face à Romfeller. Mais nous devons d'abord prendre le temps de négocier, de rechercher de potentiels alliés, d'établir un plan parfait jusque dans ses moindres détails  
- Pardonnez-moi Votre Excellence, mais deux semaines ne seront-elles pas suffisantes ? Et pourquoi vouloir attendre le rétablissement de Lady Une ?  
- Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps sur cette base, nous devrons partir le plus vite possible. C'est pour cela que j'attends que Lady Une soit définitivement sur pied cette base n'était qu'un appât pour les pilotes. Quand à ce délai de deux semaines, il sera probablement assez long pour nous permettre d'achever notre travail et de toute façon, je me doute bien que nous aurons besoin de rencontrer les supérieurs de nos pilotes pour tout mettre au point. Mais ce que je redoute  
- Oui ?  
- C'est que deux semaines ne suffiront peut-être pas à convaincre notre tête de mule d'Heero Yuy qu'il doit lui aussi recevoir le système zéro.  
- vous devriez peut-être recourir à la force ?  
- Et détruire le peu de confiance qu'ils ont finalement accepté de nous accorder ? Autant abandonner le projet.  
- Hum vous avez raison vous devriez peut-être en parler avec le lieutenant Merquise ? proposa la jeune femme en retirant ses lunettes. Après tout, Heero Yuy est son ennemi personnel, peut-être qu'en simulant un petit différend entre eux  
- Vous pensez que Zechs pourrait lui injecter le système dans le feu de l'action durant un duel ?  
- Ce devrait être à la portée du lieutenant. Je peux lui préparer une dose de système sous forme de balle, ce qui lui permettra de tirer pendant le combat.  
- C'est bien possible, mais là aussi cela met en péril notre fragile lien, soupira Treize. Je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête avec tout cela. Mais je retiens votre proposition. Si nous n'arrivons vraiment pas à le raisonner, nous utiliserons cette dernière alternative.  
- Bien compris Votre Excellence. Je commencerai à travailler sur ces balles dès ce soir.  
- Prenez votre temps, professeur Kalara. Et reposez-vous, conseilla l'Allemand en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- Faites attention de votre côté, Excellence, vous vous surmenez

Après quoi, Treize quitta la chambre et poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait besoin de repos, évidemment, mais n'avait pas le loisir de prendre sur son temps libre ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour faire la sieste.  
Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le couloir qu'un adolescent typé chinois le percuta de plein fouet. Treize ne dût qu'à ses excellents réflexes de ne pas se casser magistralement la figure.  
Les yeux gros comme des ballons, Wufei le regarda quelques secondes avant de le repousser violemment et de s'enfuir en courant.

- Eh bien ces pilotes sont bien agités souffla Treize en réajustant sa veste.

Dix mètres plus loin, le pilote 05 ouvrait une fenêtre et s'envolait à tire d'ailes dans le ciel noir de l'Amazonie, sans se soucier de la pluie battante qui ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter

*****  
**  
Ici commence le paragraphe modifié après le 2 janvier :**

- Alors ce que nous a dit Heero était vrai vous avez, vous aussi, reçu le système zéro, souffla Quatre en saisissant une des plumes blanches qui volaient à travers la pièce.  
- Vous êtes bien renseigné, nota Zechs en repliant ses plumes blanches. Treize, Kalara, F et moi étions les seuls au courant.  
- Mais vous avez reçu un prototype  
- Oui, j'ai une puce électronique implantée dans la nuque, tout comme 02.  
- Il paraît qu'il y a eu un problème pour vous aussi  
- C'est exact. Sans compter ce flagrant défaut, fit Zechs en désignant ses plumes, la puce a quelque peu dérangé mon empathie.  
- Ah, mais  
- Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre hocha la tête puis s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes, et certaines choses que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs mais puisque vous êtes new type, je compte sur vous pour me renseigner.  
- Le système zéro crée des interférences avec les ondes de l'empathie. Notre pouvoir est une sorte de récepteur sensible aux ondes dégagées par ses sentiments humains. Zéro augmente la sensibilité de ce récepteur, ce qui peut créer de gros problèmes si le sujet n'est pas habitué.  
- Notre pouvoir est donc amplifié ?  
- Oui, confirma le lieutenant en s'asseyant sur son bureau. Vous avez dû percevoir des sentiments très violents les premiers jours, non ?  
- Si violents que j'étais sans cesse assailli de migraines et de nausées. Mais je m'y suis rapidement accoutumé.  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un pilote de Gundam, s'émerveilla Zechs, apparemment ravi. Mais je pense que vos crises étaient moins fortes que les miennes. Le système zéro injecté est moins puissant que le système zéro sous forme de puce.  
- Il y a autre chose qui m'embête continua Quatre en grattant une poussière sur ses ailes.  
- Je suis tout ouï.  
- Qu'en avez-vous fait tout ce temps ? interrogea le jeune homme en regardant intensément une plume entre ses mains.  
- Je me doutais bien que vous me le demanderiez. Ce n'est pas très pratique pour dormir, n'est ce pas ?  
- " Pas très pratique " ? C'est un euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'enfer.  
- Tout est une question de temps et de concentration. Si vous voulez pouvoir manipuler correctement vos ailes, il faut attendre qu'elles soient " mûres ", commença Zechs en ouvrant les rideaux pour regarder la pluie tomber.  
- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?  
- Vous vous doutez bien qu'avec une telle extension, et si soudaine, le corps n'est pas immédiatement habitué. Il y a des problèmes d'équilibre, de sensibilité, ou de manipulation. J'entends par " mûre " à partir du moment où vous pouvez utiliser vos ailes sans difficultés, où vous en aurez acquis le total contrôle.  
- Combien de temps cela prend-il ? demanda Quatre en faisant quelques mouvements avec l'une de ses ailes.  
- A peu près deux semaines. Vous devriez pouvoir y arriver.  
- Une question de concentration, hein ?  
- C'est cela même.

Quatre se leva, puis s'assit en tailleur au sol. Après quoi, le jeune homme étira ses ailes au maximum avant de les détendre totalement et de les laisser mollement retomber au sol, loin dans son dos. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, puis ferma les yeux, se plongeant dans un profond état de méditation sous le regard curieux de Zechs.

******

Il avait eu du mal à contenir sa colère jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se ferme doucement dans son dos.  
Une vague de chaleur immense, brûlante, qui ravageait tout sur son passage, et qui montait en lui comme la lave d'un volcan prêt à entrer en irruption.  
Il savait que sa colère pouvait exploser d'un instant à l'autre, que cette rage folle qui l'envahissait quelques fois, ne tarderait plus à prendre possession de lui. Aussi fit-il la chose qui lui paraissait la plus sensée en cet instant :  
courir droit devant lui et rapidement trouver un endroit où se cacher, où s'enfermer pour protéger le monde de sa furie.  
Il avait couru pendant dix minutes, tête baissée, poings fermés, dents serrées à l'extrême, les yeux brouillés par un liquide dont il aurait voulu ignorer le nom.  
Il continuait sur sa folle lancée lorsqu'il percuta une personne de stature imposante, se retrouvant dans ses bras alors que celle-ci parvenait tant que mal à rétablir leur équilibre.  
Se retrouvant nez à nez avec son pire ennemi, Treize Kushrenada, le jeune homme le repoussa avec violence avant de reprendre sa course folle.  
Essoufflé, il finit par atteindre le bout du couloir.  
Les pupilles dilatées, il se tourna instinctivement vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, et s'élança dans les airs, avec en tête l'unique objectif de voler le plus loin possible.  
Le plus loin possible de ses amis.  
Le plus loin possible des innocents.  
Le plus loin possible de Treize.  
  
le plus loin possible de Trowa.

**Notes de Shin à 8h13 :  
Shin : * essaie d'ignorer le flingue d'Heero sur sa tempe * c'est bon, j'l'ai fini ton chapitre, j'ai le droit d'aller déjeuner ?  
Estomac de Shin : Grrraaaouuuuuum  
Heero : * lève le flingue * Hn  
Shin : Yatta ^___^ !  
Wufei : * soupir de la taille d'un Gundam *  
Trowa : * soupir de la taille d'un Gundam *  
Shin : Oooohh z'avez l'air tout tristounet ça va pas ?  
Wufei : ONNA ! Tu te sens obligée de me faire fuir dans ton chapitre ?!  
Shin : C'était au programme ^_^ !  
Trowa : Je suis un salaud.  
Shin : Nan, t'es franc et honnête.  
Trowa et Wufei : * soupir *  
Shin : Allez j'vais manger ! * à Heero * le chapitre 30, je veux pas en parler jusqu'au cours d'italien tu pourras attendre ¾ d'heure ?  
Heero : Hn  
Shin : PETIT DEJEUNEEEEER J'ARRIIIIIIIVEUH ! BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Heero : Cinglée  
Duo : A bientôt pour la suite XD !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	31. 30 Déchéances

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell - chapitre de taille honorable ^^o - et Shiroi - réfléchit sur le chap32 -  
**Genre : **Pour ne pas perdre nos bonnes habitudes : shonen ai, yaoi, beaucoup d'angst encore, et apparition de... violence ^^o... sadisme de l'auteur.  
**Couples : **1+2+1 ça c'est sûr, mais le reste est encore un point d'interrogation... sauf pour l'un d'eux... mais ce n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle ^^o  
**Disclaimer :**   
C'est pas parce que je me venge de mes soucis d'ado sur eux qu'ils m'appartiennent ^^ !  
**Note : **Chapitre 30 ! Merci encore à ma coach, l'incomparable Kalhana qui veille toujours au grain ^_^ ! Dédicace spéciale !  
  
**Je rapelle que le chapitre 29 a reçu des modifications après sa publication ! Si vous l'avez lu avant le 3 JANVIER, retournez en arrière, il n'y a qu'un petit passage à lire... désolée pour le dérangement !**

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 30 :  
_Déchéances  
_  


- 04 ?  
- Oui Zechs ?  
- Vous pouvez vous arrêter.

Le jeune homme se leva puis donna un coup d'il dans son dos, esquissant un sourire ravi en constatant que ses ailes avaient bel et bien disparu.

- Je ne suis pas peu soulagé d'en être débarrassé, souffla le jeune empathe en s'étirant. Je vais aller annoncer ça aux autres. Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.  
- Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Avec de l'entraînement, vous deviendrez capable de faire disparaître vos ailes d'une simple pensée, expliqua le lieutenant en s'exécutant pour prouver ses dires.  
- Merci beaucoup, répéta le jeune empathe. Mais si ce n'est pas trop indiscret pourquoi n'avez-vous qu'une seule aile ?

Zechs eut un pâle sourire, repliant sur son torse nu son unique aile de plumes d'un blanc éblouissant.

- Si vous savez que j'ai reçu le système zéro, vous devez également savoir que tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ?  
- Oui, nous sommes au courant, confirma le jeune pilote.  
- Et bien tout se passait selon les prévisions du docteur F, et la transformation aurait pu être normale seulement, le facteur déclencheur que j'ai reçu n'était pas suffisamment puissant assez pour que la transformation commence, mais pas assez pour qu'elle se termine. Ce qui fait que ma deuxième aile n'a jamais eu le temps de sortir.  
- Et même en renouvelant ce facteur déclencheur ?  
- Je dois avouer que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à entrer dans une rage aussi folle que ce jour là, mais il m'est arrivé de me mettre en colère depuis lors sans que cela ne m'affecte. Et comme je ne suis pas capable de déclencher de ma propre initiative mon système zéro, ce dont vous êtes en revanche capable, le docteur Kalara en a conclu que ma puce ne fonctionnait plus.  
- Je vois je vous remercie pour vos renseignements.  
- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Nous sommes alliés, à présent.  
- Merci tout de même, conclut le petit blond avant de quitter la salle.

Zechs resta quelques instants immobile, assis sur son bureau, fixant les quelques plumes blanches au sol.

- Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, au sujet de cet empathe souffla t-il avant de remettre sa veste.

*****

Quand Duo et Heero se réveillèrent, le premier avait déjà récupéré quelques forces, et le second fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait bien meilleure mine qu'à son précédent réveil.  
Toutefois, le calmant agissait toujours, rendant l'Américain encore plus flemmard que de coutume.  
Hélas pour Heero, la pile électrique qu'était son petit ami ne semblait pas décidée à rester couchée, malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec un mollusque ; il avait passé tellement de temps dans cette chambre qu'il ne supporterait pas d'y rester enfermé une seconde de plus.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de le convaincre de ne pas sortir du lit  
Ne sachant toujours pas résister aux regards de chien battu de Duo, Heero déposa immédiatement les armes lorsque le jeune homme exprima le désir de sortir un peu.  
Mais il était évidemment hors de question que le pilote 02 aille gambader seul dans les bâtiments et si les deux pilotes voulaient échapper à la colère de Quatre en mode supra mère poule, mieux valait éviter de croiser l'empathe.  
Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent tous deux de leur chambre, Heero surveillant du coin de l'il que le pilote 02 évite de sauter dans tous les sens comme à son habitude.  
Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas que Trowa sortit de sa chambre, ouvrant sa porte à la volée.  
Ne semblant pas les remarquer, le jeune pilote français regarda à droite, puis à gauche, ouvrit la fenêtre, regarda de tous les côtés, finissant par grimper sur le rebord pour s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

- Question ! commença Duo après quelques secondes de silence lourd d'interrogations.  
- Hm ?  
- Tro va bien ?  
- Excellente question.

*****

Wufei volait à toute vitesse, fendant l'air, se réjouissant intérieurement du fait que la pluie glisse sur ses ailes lisses sans les imbiber. Il n'avait aucune destination précise, exprimant seulement le désir de s'éloigner à l'extrême de cet endroit où la souffrance rythmait son quotidien. Il essuyait rageusement les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage, sans réellement prendre le temps de se demander s'il s'agissait de la pluie ou de ses larmes.  
Ses épaules tressautèrent sous la surprise lorsque son système zéro, activé par la haine et les sentiments violents qui s'entrechoquaient en son for intérieur, lui indiqua la présence d'un objet volant lancé à sa poursuite.  
Se doutant qu'il s'agissait soit de Trowa, soit de Quatre, Wufei s'engouffra dans le premier bâtiment qu'il vit, pénétrant dans le hangar à MS par une fenêtre ouverte.

*****

Heero et Duo avaient continué à marcher à travers les couloirs jusqu'à croiser l'un de leurs coéquipiers. Le hasard fit d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'ils redoutaient de croiser, sachant à quel point elle pouvait se montrer colérique quand il s'agissait de leur santé.

- Quaaaa-chan ! lança joyeusement Duo en se pendant au cou de son ami, misant tout sur son " chibi eyes " pour échapper aux réprimandes du jeune blond.  
- Duo, tu vas bien ? Tu auras dû te reposer encore un peu ! Heero, je pensais que tu le retiendrais mieux que ça !  
- Hum, Quatre ? appella Heero en se frottant les yeux.  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que peux savoir ce que tu as fait de tes ailes ?

Entendant cette phrase, Duo relâcha son étreinte et regarda mieux son ami, écarquillant les yeux.

- Ben j'avais même pas remarqué ne me dis pas qu'un certain Chinois colérique t'a plumé ?  
- Non, mais j'ai appris quelques choses très intéressantes. Et j'ai eu la preuve que ce qu'Heero nous a dit était bien vrai : Zechs a également reçu le système zéro.  
- Il a des ailes ? s'étonna le pilote de Wing.  
- Non. Il n'en a qu'une. C'est le problème qui était évoqué dans tes documents Heero, mais je te raconterai toute l'histoire plus tard. Et il m'a appris comment les rétracter.  
- Je suis sûr que Wu et Tro seront heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de leurs ailes ! ricana Duo. Ca doit pas être pratique.  
- A ce propos, où sont-ils ? s'enquit le pilote blond.  
- Wufei, je ne sais pas, intervint Heero, mais Trowa s'est envolé par l'une des fenêtres tout à l'heure.  
- Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ajouta Duo.  
- vous croyez qu'ils se sont disputés ? suggéra l'ange en posant une main sur son cur. Je n'ai pourtant rien senti avec mon empathie ni du côté de Trowa, ni de celui de Wufei  
- 

Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Nous demandons aux pilotes de Gundams de se rendre de toute urgence dans le hangar ! Je répète

- ce serait pas une mauvaise idée qu'on se rende de toute urgence dans le hangar ? proposa Duo en jetant un coup d'il à la fenêtre.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment souffla Quatre.  
- Allons-y commença Heero. Et vite !

Dix secondes plus tard, les trois pilotes étaient déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers, une angoisse qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentie depuis longtemps s'insinuant lentement en eux.

*****

- TROWA !

Entendant son prénom, le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons pour voir ses trois compagnons arriver. Le pilote français se trouvait aux pieds du Wing Zero, autour duquel s'était déjà attroupée une cinquantaine de soldats.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Heero, repoussant les mèches rebelles collées à son front par la pluie.  
- Des techniciens ont vu Wufei entrer dans le cockpit. Cinq minutes plus tard, les yeux du Gundam se sont illuminés, et ils l'ont entendu hurler. Et depuis, plus rien.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-dedans ? ronchonna Duo en essorant sa natte. Il sait pourtant à quel point le système zéro est dangereux.

Trowa secoua la tête et regarda Quatre. Etonné, le pilote d'Heavyarms leva un sourcil.

- Qu'as-tu fait de tes ailes ?  
- Rien de grave, je t'expliquerai plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment, rétorqua le blond. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé avant que Wufei ne s'enferme là-dedans.  
-   
- Vous étiez ensemble dans votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Quatre, tenace.  
-   
- Vous vous êtes disputés, n'est-ce pas ?  
-   
- Et tu as mis Wufei en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

Trowa ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus fort ses poings dans ses poches. Sous l'injonction discrète d'Heero, Duo choisit d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

- De toute façon, savoir ce qui a poussé Wufei à venir ici ne nous servira à rien pour l'instant, argumenta le jeune homme aux cheveux longs en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus grand pilote. Pour le moment, il faut trouver un moyen de le sortir de là.  
- je veux bien mais commença Trowa après quelques instants de silence. Comment ?

Et c'était véritablement une excellente question.

*****

La réponse.  
La réponse.  
Il avait besoin de connaître la  
réponse.  
Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ses actions des derniers jours allaient contre tous ses principes.  
Il s'était laissé aller à être faible. Il s'était laissé aller à l'amour.  
Il avait eu la naïveté de croire que cela ne le ferait pas souffrir.  
Il s'était surestimé ; il se croyait invincible, et était tombé de haut. Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné la partie mais en fin de compte, même le principal concerné n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments.  
Il avait fondé toutes ses certitudes et sa foi en Trowa sur une seule et unique conviction : la réciprocité de ses sentiments.  
Mais à présent, cette conviction était remise en doute.  
Trowa lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du Chinois alors comment ce dernier aurait-il pu ne pas perdre pied ?  
Il avait senti cette étrange tension entre eux, depuis quelques jours. Cette impression que quelque chose les séparait, les éloignait l'un de l'autre, nuisait à une entente parfaite.  
Wufei avait vaguement pressenti le problème ; inconsciemment, ses craintes l'avaient poussé à éviter Trowa autant que possible. De toute façon, ses continuels tourments intérieurs lui donnaient un air si belliqueux qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'aurait osé s'y frotter.  
Et le problème s'était révélé à lui soudainement.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Trowa lui avait avoué ne plus être sûr de ses sentiments. Angoisse perdition tristesse qu'il avait finalement transformée en colère, refusant de se laisser aller à pleurer comme il en mourrait d'envie.  
Devant les doutes qui l'assaillaient, il n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que grimper dans le cockpit du Wing Zero, comptant sur les dernières traces du système ajoutées au sien. Duo lui avait raconté, au début de leur mission, que déclencher le système aux commandes du Gundam permettait de répondre à toutes les questions que se posait le pilote, qu'elles concernent un combat ou un problème existentiel.  
Wufei n'ignorait rien du danger qu'il encourait à s'exposer de nouveau à ce système démoniaque, surtout dans un tel état.  
Toutefois, son futur lui paraissait soudainement si sombre qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.  
Et le voilà assis dans le siège de la puissante armure, cramponné aux accoudoirs, les dents serrées, son cerveau tentant de faire le tri parmi les informations qui lui arrivaient pêle-mêle, parmi les images de ce futur probable.  
Et étrangement, il lui semblait que plus les réponses lui arrivaient, plus il perdait pied.  
Mais ce fut la dernière prédiction qui lui fut la plus fatale.

  
*****

Ce fut un cri inhumain s'échappant du cockpit qui sortit les quatre autres pilotes de leur conversation.  
Une peur qui lui semblait plus que jamais étrangère lui nouant les entrailles, Trowa pivota sur ses talons et se tourna vers la grande armure. Comme quelques minutes auparavant, les yeux du Gundam s'illuminèrent de la lueur vert fluo caractéristique des armures de Gundamium. Seulement, trois secondes plus tard, ce fut la tête de la machine qui se releva, puis le corps, arrachant on ne savait comment les verrous de sécurité que Treize pensait si sûrs, et le pied gauche s'avança, faisant s'enfuir en courant les ouvriers attroupés autour du géant.

- Il a perdu les pédales ! s'écria Duo en voyant la machine faire un nouveau pas.  
- Il faut l'arrêter à n'importe quel prix ! rétorqua Quatre alors que les pilotes reculaient d'un pas. Il est fou furieux, si on le laisse dans cet état, il détruira tout autour de lui ! Il se battra jusqu'à faire s'écrouler le dernier mur ! Et déterminé comme il l'est, le calmer ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Sans réagir aux paroles de ses amis, Trowa déploya ses ailes et grimpa sur une caisse à proximité. De son côté, le Gundam avait avancé d'un nouveau pas et venait de brandir son sabre laser, découpant l'un des murs du hangar comme du beurre.

- Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Heero sans une seule seconde songer à l'en empêcher.  
- C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. C'est à moi de l'arrêter.  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Un homme contre une armure mobile  
- Heero a raison, intervint Duo, même avec tes ailes, tu ne feras pas le poids.  
-   
- Je ne te demande pas de ne pas intervenir, c'est vrai, il faut l'arrêter, poursuivit le jeune homme à la natte, sachant que même si Trowa ne disait rien, il ne l'ignorait pas pour autant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses te filer un coup de main !  
- Duo, après ce qui t'es arrivé, ce n'est pas raisonnable, déclara sévèrement Quatre.  
- C'est ma vie pour sauver celle d'un ami. Même si j'y laisse ma peau, je m'en fiche tant que ça sert à quelque chose, assura Duo. Si j'étais mort dans les ruines tout à l'heure, bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Mais tant que je sais que ça peut être utile, je n'hésite pas à mettre ma vie en danger.

A ces mots, Duo se tourna vers Heero.

- Et je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi.  
- Je ne pourrai pas te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? souffla seulement le Japonais.  
- Tu m'as shooté avec tes calmants et je ne me sens pas trop mal. Si Wu ne résiste pas trop, ça devrait aller.

Heero hocha la tête, vaincu.

- Et toi Quatre ?  
- Nous sommes cinq, on le restera jusqu'au bout. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester ici à vous regarder combattre sans vous aider, déclara le jeune homme en ôtant sa chemise, libérant à nouveau les ailes récemment enfermées. Mais avant toute chose, il nous faut établir un plan, faute de quoi nous n'arriverons à rien contre un ennemi aussi massif.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, regardant avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, le Gundam détruisant allègrement les murs avec son bouclier.

- Quelqu'un a un plan ? demanda Duo.  
- J'ai déjà mon idée.

Perfect Soldier n'était pas loin

*****

- Monsieur Treize ! appella Karente en frappant frénétiquement à la porte. Monsieur Treize, répondez-moi s'il vous plait !  
- Il est avec Lady Une, intervint une autre voix.

La jeune scientifique sursauta, faisant tomber ses lunettes au passage.

- Lieutenant Zechs, vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écria t-elle en reprenant son souffle.  
- Suis-je donc si effrayant ? demanda le jeune homme en ramassant les lunettes au sol.  
- Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Je dois voir monsieur Treize !  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- A cause de ce qui est en train de se passer dans le hangar !  
- J'ai entendu que les pilotes de Gundams devaient s'y rendre ce n'est pas pour une réunion ?  
- Regardez par vous-même ! suggéra la jeune femme en désignant la fenêtre.

Zechs resta muet de stupéfaction. L'un des murs était à moitié écroulé, et à travers les fissures l'on distinguait clairement le Gundam Zéro en train de s'acharner à faire tomber le mur ouest tout entier.

- Il faut avertir son Excellence tout de suite ! reprit Karente, à présent pratiquement hystérique. Les pilotes de Gundams nous ont trahis !  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, déclara Zechs en apercevant un homme pourvu d'ailes blanches tournant autour de la tête de l'immense armure, mais vous avez raison, nous devons prévenir Treize. Je m'en charge, allez me chercher Lucrezia pendant ce temps.

Karente acquiesça puis partit en courant au rez-de-chaussée du QG. De son côté, Zechs partit en direction de la chambre de Lady Une, se demandant ce que ces pilotes pouvaient bien être en train de faire cette fois.

*****

Les quatre pilotes avaient rapidement mis en place leur plan d'attaque. Heero l'avait établi avec une vitesse record, et même si celui-ci s'avérait d'une simplicité enfantine, le danger n'en était pas moins grand.  
Leurs rôles étaient différents, de même que les dangers, mais la difficulté était la même, et le risque de finir ses jours écrasé sous le pied d'un Gundam, identique.  
Quatre et Trowa, parce qu'ils avaient des ailes, avaient pour rôle de faire diversion. Voler autour du Gundam, énerver le pilote davantage, se poser sur la tête ou sur les épaules, bref tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour permettre à Heero et Duo, de leur côté, d'escalader les deux jambes de la machine pour atteindre le cockpit et en déloger leur camarade sans que ce dernier ne les remarque et n'ait le temps de se débarrasser d'eux.  
Si Heero et Duo avaient passé l'étape la plus difficile et risquée pour eux, à savoir grimper sur les pieds du Gundam sans se faire piétiner, Trowa et Quatre devaient sans arrêt rester sur leurs gardes, pouvant facilement mourir d'un coup de sabre, de bouclier, de mitraillette, ou simplement d'une baffe magistrale. C'était leur système zéro et leurs propres réflexes contre ceux de Wufei, et la puissance de la machine.  
Pour la première fois, les pilotes de Gundam comprenaient la peur que ressentaient les Ozzies lorsqu'ils devaient les combattre.  
Heero avait atteint le genou et Duo le haut de la cuisse lorsque Treize et Karente firent leur entrée dans le hangar, suivis de Zechs et Lucrezia.  
Et ce fut un moment d'inattention justement causée par l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux alliés qui causa la perte de l'un d'entre eux.  
Alors qu'il volait près de la ceinture de l'armure, Quatre fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la salle d'un puissant coup de bouclier.  
Causé autant par la vitesse que par la force de l'armure, le choc contre le mur fut violent, brisant une seconde fois les ailes blanches.  
Alors que le jeune empathe tombait au sol, laissant derrière lui une traînée de plumes blanches à nouveau rougies de sang, Heero atteignit le cockpit, entamant rapidement les tests de reconnaissance vocale. Persuadé que son amant n'aurait pas besoin de son aide pour tirer Wufei de là, Duo sauta au sol et se précipita vers l'endroit où avait atterri Quatre.  
Zechs et Lucrezia ne tardèrent pas à s'y diriger également, tandis que Treize restait glacé d'horreur devant pareil spectacle.  
Il était le mieux placé pour savoir combien il était terrifiant de voir les pilotes de Gundams en vainqueurs.  
Mais il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir qu'il était encore pire de les voir en vaincus.  
Même pour un ex-ennemi des cinq pilotes, voir ces jeunes hommes échouer était le plus mauvais des présages.  
Karente, pour sa part, avait une réaction toute autre.  
Loin d'être horrifiée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle semblait ailleurs, pensive, et vaguement préoccupée.  
Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec l'objet qu'elle ne cessait de triturer dans la poche de sa blouse, mais Treize était beaucoup trop anxieux pour y prendre garde.  
Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage du général lorsque Heero parvint à ouvrir le cockpit et à en extraire le pilote 05.  
Malheureusement, avant que le japonais ne lui fasse lâcher les commandes, Wufei avait eu le temps d'entrer une dernière manuvre.  
Et alors que Trowa amorçait une descente pour rejoindre le sol, le Gundam baissa la tête et la mitrailleuse gauche entra en action, criblant de balles les ailes membraneuses.  
Heero soutenant un Wufei qui venait de perdre connaissance ne put que rester le spectateur impuissant de la déchéance du pilote 03.  
Dans sa chute, Trowa heurta le genou de l'armure, et l'une de ses ailes se coinça dans l'articulation avant de se déchirer.  
Sur le sol du hangar, un démon baignait dans une flaque de sang qui ne cessait plus de s'étendre.

  
**Notes de Shin à 1h08 :  
Shin : *___* je l'ai fini  
Duo : Pas trop tôt, ça fait un mois qu'il traîne celui la.  
Shin : Je sais ;p la bûche et Mario kart ont un effet bénéfique sur mon inspiration surtout que j'ai bousillé mon scénar avec ce chapitre  
Heero : Explique.  
Shin : Je comptais blesser Tro, mais pas Qua-chan, et normalement Zechs avait deux ailes, pas une mais si le problème de l'expérience bousillait seulement son empathie, c'était pas drôle.  
Zechs : Quoi de plus naturel  
Trowa, Quatre et Wufei : On n'est pas aimés avec ce chapitre.  
Shin : Au prochain normalement c'est Heero et Duo qui trinquent si j'arrive à arranger mon scénar avec les conneries que j'ai fait ^^o. J'allais oublier : bonne année à tous ! Ce sera sûrement la nouvelle année lorsque je publierai.  
Duo : Bien sûr, on n'est que le 30 décembre  
Shin : J'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, alors je vais continuer à bosser le 31 ^o^ ! * prend la manette de Game Cube *  
Quatre : T'as pas des devoirs à faire ?  
Shin : Qui me paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarle ^^ ? C'est quoi un commentaire composé ? Ca s'mange ? Et une lecture cursive ? Et une étude de documents ? Et un test d'italien ? Et d'anglais ?  
Heero : Si vous voulez participer à la survie des pilotes de Gundams séquestrés chez Shin Maxwell, tapez 1 pour nous envoyer des tubes d'aspirine.  
Duo : Sinon tapez 2 pour que notre machine à botter les culs fassent écrire Shin plus vite ^_^.  
******

  


  
_A suivre..._


	32. 31 Frères de sang

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell - applaudissez, ce chapitre est LONG - et Shiroi - je répète, il est LONG -  
**Genre : **Shonen ai, yaoi, angst, angst, angst et... angst ? Prise de tête à mort, et la fin de la fic joue à cache cache... pourquoi elle s'éloigne, dites ^^o ?  
**Couples : **1+2+1 et le reste est une immense énigme ^^  
**Disclaimer :**   
Y a que Kalara qui est à moi ^^o le reste nan, malheureusement...  
**Note : **Chapitre 31 ^^ ! Encore merci à tous, je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais je suis sincère, voir les lecteurs aussi fidèles me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ^^. Et merci à mon nouveau sponsor, Kymoon - le carton est toujours pas arrivé mais mon 6ième sens me dit que ça tardera pas ^^ -  
  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 31 :  
_Frères de sang  
_  


C'était dans un silence lourd qu'Heero était descendu du Gundam en portant Wufei. Il avait assis son camarade au sol, et s'était dirigé lentement vers son frère d'armes, une part de lui n'osant pas aller vérifier son état s'il vivait encore ou s'il n'y avait déjà plus rien à faire.  
De l'autre côté du hangar, Quatre avait fini par reprendre ses esprits.  
Il était mal en point, mais les dernières épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avaient rendu plus résistant que jamais ; Zechs était persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait. Le jeune lieutenant avait d'ailleurs déjà sommairement réparé les ailes meurtries en faisant appel aux pouvoirs de guérison que lui conférait son statut d'ange - ou plutôt de semi-ange étant donnée la situation -. Soutenu par les deux hommes, et suivi par Lucrezia, Quatre ne tarda donc pas à revenir sur les lieux du drame.  
Plus personne ne bougea lorsqu'ils virent Heero penché au-dessus de la poitrine de Trowa, une mare rouge grandissant à vue d'il autour d'eux.  
Treize s'était approché entre temps, et tenait le bras du pilote français, deux doigts sur son poignet.  
Ce fut un soupir de soulagement général qui retentit lorsqu'Heero s'autorisa un sourire.  
Trowa était vivant, bien.  
Restait à savoir combien de temps il serait capable de tenir avec une perte de sang pareille, et de tels dégâts dans ses ailes, qui ne ressemblaient d'ailleurs plus à grand-chose.  
Sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé, Treize vint aider Heero à soulever Trowa et Duo céda sa place à Lucrezia, laissant ses amis accompagner les blessés dans leur chambre tandis que l'Américain s'occupait de Wufei, toujours assis au pied du Gundam.  
Trowa fut immédiatement mis sous perfusion par Karente, histoire de l'empêcher de " partir ", mais un problème demeurait : le jeune homme avait besoin d'une transfusion de sang urgente. Hélas, même si toutes les bases ozzies disposaient de poches de sang frigorifiées au cas où des soldats blessés auraient besoin de soins importants, les poches si précieuses avaient brûlé dans les laboratoires lors des explosions.  
Heureusement, Quatre était toujours conscient, et, ayant déjà eu affaire à un pareil problème lors d'une mission avec le pilote français, connaissait son groupe sanguin : O+.   
Les donneurs universels, mais, comble de la malchance, les plus mauvais receveurs, n'acceptant que le sang d'une personne de même groupe.  
Quatre était AB, aussi avait-il dû voler des poches de sang dans un hôpital pour soigner le jeune homme lors de cette mission. Mais cette fois, la chance était avec eux, le premier des pilotes étant miraculeusement du même groupe sanguin que le pilote 03.  
Sans plus attendre, sachant en ayant pris la tension dangereusement basse du grand pilote que le temps leur était compté, Karente était allé chercher de quoi pratiquer une transfusion de sang. Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait renvoyé Treize, Lucrezia et Zechs, assurant qu'il allait bien et refusant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre car désireux de parler seul à seul avec Heero.

- Tu m'as promis une discussion Heero, déclara le jeune empathe en prenant place dans un fauteuil, repliant ses ailes encore ébouriffées sur lui.  
- Tu ne veux pas te soigner avant ?  
- Je peux faire ça tout en te parlant. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons d'autre occasion de le faire.  
- Je t'écoute.

*****

Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Trowa et Wufei se retrouvent face à face dès leur réveil, Duo avait préféré rester dans le hangar avec son ami. Celui-ci n'étant pas blessé, il ne tarderait pas à reprendre connaissance.  
Et Duo savait que le jeune homme aurait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler à son réveil.  
Autant prévoir le coup et attendre patiemment que le jeune Chinois se décide à faire son retour parmi les vivants.  
Heureusement, n'ayant été que légèrement assommé par Heero, Wufei ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il fut assailli par une migraine des plus violentes, le faisant pousser un grognement qui fit remarquer son réveil à Duo.

- Enfin de retour parmi nous ? demanda celui-ci.

Surpris de ne pas avoir senti la présence pourtant si proche à ses côtés, Wufei sursauta et rouvrit les yeux par pur réflexe, les blessant ainsi à cause de l'intense lumière du soleil au crépuscule perçant entre les débris des murs écroulés. La pluie avait cessé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Wufei en aggripant à l'aveuglette la main que Duo avait posée sur son épaule.  
- Avant ou après ton entrée dans le Wing Zero ? Parce qu'avant, je n'en sais rien, quoi que j'aie ma petite idée sur la question.  
- Raconte-moi après alors.  
- Les ouvriers qui travaillaient à côté t'ont entendu hurler, et l'un d'entre eux a donné l'alerte. Quand Quatre, Heero et moi sommes arrivés dans le hangar, Trowa était déjà là. Au bout d'un moment, tu as crié une nouvelle fois, et le Gundam s'est levé avant de commencer à détruire le bâtiment. Quatre a senti avec son empathie que tu étais fou furieux. Au passage, Treize n'a pas compris comment les verrous du siège du Gundam avaient cédé Karente dit que le système zéro a pu court circuiter les blocages, mais on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant. Enfin, nous avons alors tenté de t'arrêter, parti comme tu étais, toute la base aurait été en cendres si on n'était pas intervenu. Et pendant qu'on essayait de te tirer de là, Treize, Noin, Zechs et Karente sont arrivés et  
- Et ? répéta Wufei, n'étant pas sûr de beaucoup aimer cette hésitation.  
- Hum ça a suffi à distraire Quatre.  
- Ne me dis pas que  
- Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, rassura l'Américain. Mais la baffe que le Gundam lui a donnée l'a envoyé s'incruster dans un mur. Ses ailes sont à nouveau cassées, mais il est très vite revenu à lui. Il doit avoir complètement réparé ses ailes à l'heure qu'il est.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Je suis allé au secours de Quatre, donc je n'ai pas tout vu. Mais Hee-chan m'a dit que juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à t'extraire du cockpit, tu avais entré une dernière commande.

Wufei n'osa rien demander, déglutissant. Quat à Duo, il mâchonna un moment sa lèvre inférieure avant de poursuivre.

- Trowa a été salement amoché. Une de ses ailes est réduite à l'état de gruyère, l'autre s'est déchirée. Heureusement, son corps n'a pas été touché par les balles, et sa chute a été ralentie lorsque l'aile s'est accrochée. Quatre le soignera facilement, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang  
-   
- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'Heero trouvera une solution et puis, même si je ne lui fais pas confiance, il y a toujours ce docteur de pacotille, Kala-machin truc.  
-   
- Wu, tu ne vas pas te mettre à jouer les muets maintenant ! Trowa déteint sacrément sur toi !

Le Chinois ne releva même pas, trop horrifié par le récit que Duo venait de lui faire, et la réalisation qu'il était le responsable des dégâts qu'il avait pu entrevoir avant que ses yeux ne soient agressés par la lumière trop intense.  
A présent, il comprenait le mal-être de Quatre, lorsqu'il avait vu de ses yeux l'ampleur des dégâts causés par les bombes posées durant une crise sous zéro.

- Wu ? appella Duo une nouvelle fois. Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas garder pour toi ce qui s'est passé déclara t-il énigmatiquement.  
- De quoi veux-tu parler au juste ? grogna le jeune homme en frottant ses yeux qui commençaient doucement à se réhabituer à la lumière.  
- Ton facteur déclencheur, c'est bien le désespoir ? Et Quatre a dit que Tro et toi étaient ensemble avant la crise. Alors je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.  
- C'est un interrogatoire ?  
- Nan. Ca s'appelle " amitié ".

Wufei esquissa un sourire puis s'appuya plus confortablement contre le pied du Wing Zero.

- Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne te le raconterai pas deux fois !

*****

- J'ai de nombreuses choses à te dire, alors j'espère que nous aurons le temps d'aborder tous les sujets.  
- Karente va revenir avec ses appareils, rappela Heero. On la fera partir une fois la transfusion installée. Ma formation médicale me permettra d'intervenir si quelque chose ne va pas, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'avoir dans nos pattes.  
- Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier, remarqua Quatre avec un sourire.  
- Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle, avoua le Japonais en haussant les épaules.  
- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Duo ?  
-   
- Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris, je n'en parle pas. Mais de toute façon, j'avais des choses à te dire sur Karente.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Elle n'est pas stable psychologiquement, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Rien que sa réaction de tout à l'heure en constitue une preuve irréfutable. La mort de son frère l'a beaucoup affectée, mais ce n'est pas tout.  
- Elle nous déteste.  
- La haine qu'elle éprouve à notre égard n'est même pas mesurable. Mais il y a autre chose encore. Quelque chose plane, au-dessus d'elle. Quelque chose de malsain. Elle a une ombre, au fond des yeux. Regarde, ajouta t-il en tendant à Heero la photo que Treize leur avait donné. Il y a comme un voile sombre sur ses yeux, et mon empathie ne fait que me conforter dans mon opinion.  
- Et qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit Heero en examinant la photographie.  
- Elle est une menace. Elle n'attaquera pas de front, c'est évident, mais elle va tenter quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé. Il y avait un peu trop d'action pour que je ne le sente clairement, mais une tension, et surtout un désir de vengeance incroyables émanaient d'elle lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans le hangar pendant la bataille.  
- C'est ce qui t'a amené à te retrouver au tapis.  
- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très surpris je ne la pensais pas si téméraire.  
- Il faudra minutieusement vérifier le matériel de la transfusion, nota Heero.  
- Hum, je ne pense pas que son but soit de nous tuer et d'après sa réaction ce matin, je dirai plutôt qu'elle va venger non pas le décès de Kent, mais plutôt la souffrance qu'elle ressent à cause de cela.  
- En d'autres mots, ça va être l'enfer.  
- Elle n'est pas une réelle menace pour des soldats comme nous, mais c'est une généticienne, qui plus est ayant perdu l'esprit et Wufei a dit qu'elle l'avait confondu avec son frère lorsqu'il l'a trouvée. On peut s'attendre au pire venant d'elle mieux vaut être prudent en parler à Treize sera peut-être nécessaire.  
- De toute façon, j'ai déjà prévu d'aller discuter avec lui, j'en profiterai.  
- De quoi veux tu lui parler ?  
- De la suite as-tu déjà pensé à ce que nous allions faire après tout cela ?  
- Honnêtement, non je n'en ai eu ni le temps, ni le courage.  
- J'y ai pas mal réfléchi et j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le rapport de la situation.  
- Mais comment comptes-tu le faire parvenir à nos mentors avec le blocage autour de la base ?  
- Le plus simple serait de sortir du champ de la protection pour le mailer, mais j'ai une autre idée en tête, déclara le jeune homme en se levant.  
- Et je suppose que tu ne me la révèleras pas avant d'avoir mis les choses au point avec Treize ?  
- Hn ? fit seulement Heero en ouvrant la porte, histoire de s'assurer que Karente ne surprendrait pas leur conversation.  
- Je le savais, sourit l'empathe. Je commence à bien te connaître. Et sinon, que prévois-tu ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision de nous allier à Treize sans autorisation des mentors. Et nous devons de toute façon les rencontrer pour mettre les choses au point. Tout a changé trop vite pour que nous puissions continuer ainsi. Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus prendre le risque de nous séparer de Treize, d'une part parce qu'il en sait trop sur nous, et d'autre part parce que nous avons besoin de lui et Romfeller le recherche certainement.  
- Alors on l'emmènerait avec nous chez les profs ?  
- C'est risqué mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution, avoua le pilote 01 en secouant la tête.  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire je suppose que nous devrons aussi emmener Zechs et Lucrezia en tant qu'escorte, et Karente.  
- Karente est un danger, mais nous aurons besoin d'elle pour comprendre pleinement cette histoire de système zéro maintenant que F est décédé, nous n'avons pas le choix.  
- Je vois et pour

Le jeune homme fut coupé alors que trois coups bien distincts furent frappés à la porte. Heero, qui venait à peine de quitter son poste d'observation, l'ouvrit et laissa entre Karente et son matériel.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu du mal à mettre la main sur tout cela !  
- Ce n'est rien

Heero referma la porte puis alla se poster près de Trowa, surveillant attentivement les moindres faits et gestes de celle qui était devenu le plus grand danger potentiel de la base.  
Alors qu'elle désinfectait innocemment les aiguilles, Heero lança un regard entendu à Quatre.  
Une nouvelle question demeurait.  
Avait-elle entendu leur dernière phrase ?

*****

- donc, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec tout cela, conclut Wufei en triturant nerveusement ses mains. Trowa m'aime t-il, me considère t-il comme un ami, que ressent-il exactement pour Quatre, je ne sais pas du tout je crois que nous sommes aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.  
- Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce stress et cette fatigue, c'est normal que vous commenciez à perdre pied, fit Duo en secouant la tête. Il va vous falloir du temps et du repos pour tout mettre au clair dans vos têtes.  
- Je sais.  
- Et zéro il t'a montré quelque chose ?  
- si seulement j'arrivais à savoir de quoi il s'agit, je pourrais te le dire soupira le Chinois en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Duo eut un sourire triste puis se leva.

- Allez arrête de te torturer avec ça. Ca fait longtemps qu'on est là, le soleil est presque couché. Allons plutôt voir les autres.

Wufei acquiesça puis se leva, adressant un sourire reconnaissant à celui qui malgré ses taquineries et son humour décalé avait su rester le meilleur des amis.

*****

Une fois la transfusion correctement installée, Karente quitta la pièce sous l'injonction discrète du pilote blond, prévenant que s'ils avaient besoin d'elle, ils la trouveraient dans le hangar ; certains ouvriers avaient peut-être été blessés, et sa présence là-bas serait la bienvenue. Une fois la porte fermée, Quatre déplaça son fauteuil vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte afin de s'assurer que personne ne viendrait donner des oreilles à ces murs.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler encore, Quatre ?  
- Profitons que les deux concernés soient hors circuit pour discuter de notre nouveau couple, suggéra le blond.  
- J'aimerais que leurs disputes ne deviennent pas un danger pour les autres, déclara durement Heero. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes.  
- Ne sois pas si froid, Heero. C'est dur pour eux aussi. Que se passerait-il si les choses n'allaient pas bien entre Duo et toi ?  
-   
- Tu vois ? Même toi, tu n'aurais pas le courage de tout briser entre vous juste pour la mission. Tu as changé.  
- JE SUIS TOUJOURS LE MÊME ! s'écria Heero.

Quatre se contenta de pouffer de rire.

- Il y a deux semaines tu te serais contenté de grogner ou de dire " je vais te tuer ".

Le pilote japonais soupira et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre pour ne plus voir l'empathe se moquer de lui dans son coin.

- Allons Heero, ne le prends pas mal. Tu ne peux pas ne pas sortir différent d'une histoire d'amour tu aimes Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence. Sachant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, Quatre quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha de celui d'Heero. Le bras dans lequel était planté la perfusion était allongé sur le repose-bras, et la main tremblait.

- Heero, regarde-moi.  
- A quoi bon tu sais déjà ce que tu verras dans mes yeux.  
- Je verrai que tu n'as pas honte de tes sentiments mais que tu ne te sens pas prêt à montrer votre relation au grand jour, même si ce n'est un secret pour personne.  
- l'amour est une faiblesse.  
- Alors arrange-toi pour que cet amour devienne ta force.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Heero en osant enfin croiser le regard de son ami.  
- Tu te battais par obligation avant, non ?  
- J'ai signé un contrat. Je me bats pour les colonies.  
- Alors bas-toi par amour. Tu n'en seras que plus fort.  
-   
- Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de changement, reprit l'empathe, je me doute que toute cette nouveauté doit t'effrayer mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Même si c'est déstabilisant, avec quelqu'un comme Duo, tu ne peux devenir que meilleur.  
-   
- Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler, continua Quatre en retournant s'asseoir.  
- Quoi alors ?  
- La nuit où seuls Duo et toi étiez sur la base.  
- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'étais sûr que tu aborderais le sujet ?  
- Evidemment, je te connais ne fais pas cette tête là Heero, je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais aucun secret pour moi ! Je dis simplement que le fait que je te parle de cela était prévisible !  
- Hn  
- Susceptible va je disais donc je l'ai senti avec mon empathie parce que j'étais réveillé mais de toute façon je m'en serais aperçu en voyant Duo le lendemain. Il a fait un cauchemar.  
- Je n'en ai pas discuté avec lui, j'ai fait semblant de dormir.  
- Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais ce rêve le tourmente, même s'il le cache. Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait de songes déstabilisants.  
- Comment ?  
- Trowa aussi, la même nuit.  
- tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le système zéro ? suggéra Heero.  
- Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout, je songeais à une simple coïncidence peut-être pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
- Le balcon de notre chambre est voisin de celui de Treize. Il y était lorsque Duo est sorti après son cauchemar.  
- Et ?  
- Ils ont discuté. Et Duo lui a demandé si le système, puisqu'il permet d'une certaine façon de voir l'avenir, pouvait donner des rêves prémonitoires.  
- Et qu'a répondu Treize ?  
- Que c'était peut-être possible. Il lui a conseillé d'en parler à Karente.  
- Ce qu'il n'a pas fait bien sûr, supposa le blond.  
- Tu le connais, il ne parlera pas de lui à n'importe qui. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas plus confiance que moi en cette femme.  
- Parce que Treize n'est pas n'importe qui ?  
- Il est persuadé que ses intentions sont bonnes. Il y croit très fort.  
- Même si nous n'y croyons pas tous dur comme du fer, nous serions tous déçus si toute cette histoire devait se solder par un échec déclara pensivement Quatre. Avoir enduré toutes ces souffrances pour rien serait la pire des tortures pour nous et comment reprendre le combat comme avant avec tout cela  
- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il y croit quand même.  
- C'est une chose à laquelle il se rattache. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de repères avec tous ces changements. Tu fais partie des dernières choses stables qu'il lui reste.  
- Son cauchemar le déstabilise tant que cela ? demanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ca ne vient pas uniquement de cela, ce sont toutes nos convictions qui sont tombées en poussière en deux semaines. Mais ce rêve l'inquiète assez, oui. Il n'en fait pas une maladie, mais ça lui trotte dans la tête.  
- Et pour Trowa ?  
- Il est instable depuis. Et Wufei l'a bien senti. C'est depuis ce jour là qu'il y a cette tension entre eux. Et je me doute de ce que ce rêve devait concerner.  
- Je dois avouer que la naissance de ce couple m'a surpris  
- Tu ne les as pas vu pendant longtemps, c'est dans les cellules qu'ils se sont aimés.  
- Je sais, et je ne doute pas des sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre, déclara Heero en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais c'est la stabilité de ce couple qui me laisse perplexe.  
- Allons Heero, ne me dis pas que ce sont leurs différences qui te gênent. Je te rappelle que Duo et toi êtes aux antipodes.  
- Ce n'est pas ça je suis perplexe, c'est tout.  
- Tu me sembles bien susceptible en ce moment Heero, remarqua Quatre avec étonnement.  
- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai changé.  
- Pas seulement il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

Fichue empathie ! maudit Heero en son for intérieur.

- Et ça dure depuis les aveux de Treize. Je sais que je t'agace Heero, mais si tu étais à ma place, ne ferais-tu pas la même chose ? argumenta l'empathe.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Songe que c'est pour l'équilibre de l'équipe.  
- Alors dis-toi que si je garde certaines choses pour moi, c'est également pour préserver cet équilibre, déclara Heero, déterminé. Je suis capable de gérer ce problème, ça n'en sera d'ailleurs plus un lorsque j'aurai parlé à Treize.  
- Fais comme tu le sens Heero. Mais ne te surestime pas pour autant.

Heero aurait bien répondu en lançant une de ses piques, mais songeant que l'arabe ne ferait que sourire en constatant encore combien il avait changé, le jeune homme préféra garder ses reproches pour lui. De toute façon, s'engager dans ce genre de duel oral avec le jeune blond ne pouvait pas le mener bien loin. Ce n'était pas pour rien après tout que Quatre était le diplomate du groupe.

- Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, reprit le pilote 04, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce cauchemar, aussi bien à Duo qu'à Trowa. Ils sont capables de se sortir de là seuls, et vouloir les aider ne fera que les bloquer. Ils se sentiront probablement honteux du fait que nous nous en soyons aperçus.  
- Et s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir ?  
- je leur laisse une semaine, corrigea Quatre.  
- Ca me va. Tu as encore d'autres questions ?  
- A propos de Zechs, oui, répondit le blond en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. C'est un empathe, comme moi. Il est extrêmement puissant et doit être au courant de pas mal de choses. Notamment que Duo et Trowa lui font confiance.  
- Trowa aussi ? s'étonna Heero.  
- Il s'est confié à lui, la nuit où nous étions dans la jungle.  
- Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à se livrer à n'importe qui  
- Justement, je ne pense pas qu'il considère Zechs comme " n'importe qui ". Il a dû sentir que Zechs était un allié fiable, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Pour ce qui est du simple fait de se confier, c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait des choses sur le cur qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de nous dire tu sais Heero, nous sommes devenus très proches, mais nous ne savons pas tout des autres. Il a dû préférer le jugement neutre de Zechs en tant que personne extérieure à notre groupe. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais si ça a pu faire du bien à Trowa, tant mieux.  
- Ca l'a soulagé dans les temps qui courent, mieux vaut confier ce que nous avons sur le c nous avons trop de soucis pour nous permettre de nous préoccuper de nos états d'âme.

Heero ne put qu'acquiescer. Poussant un léger soupir, le jeune homme regarda un instant la perfusion plantée dans son bras, puis le visage pâle de Trowa, avant de river ses yeux à la fenêtre d'où l'on voyait le soleil disparaître derrière les montagnes. Quatre de son côté perçut un mouvement dans le couloir, et tourna la tête. Duo et Wufei arrivaient, Duo semblait détendu, et le Chinois calme. Sachant qu'il avait encore un sujet à aborder avec Heero, l'empathe attira leur attention de quelques gestes et leur fit comprendre par des mimes qu'il était dans une conversation importante. Saisissant le message, Duo et Wufei passèrent en silence dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers les autres chambres.  
Ils passeraient probablement voir Trowa plus tard.  
Quatre fut soulagé de constater que Wufei semblait assez stable après ce qui s'était passé. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas sombré dans la folie au sortir de sa crise. Voir les dégâts dont il était responsable avait dû être un sacré choc pour lui, mais il était fort et n'était pas du genre à se laisser abbatre. De toute façon, même si l'empathie de Quatre indiquait la sourde souffrance qui lui vrillait le cur, Quatre savait qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire. En revanche, celui qui l'inquiétait le plus pour l'instant, c'était Heero. Mieux vallait finir au plus vite cette conversation pour en toucher quelques mots à Duo.

- Je dois te parler d'une dernière chose, commença le blond en se tournant vers son équipier.  
- Hn ?  
- Mon empathie tout à l'heure, quand Wufei a fait cette crise son facteur déclencheur est le désespoir, et j'aurais dû le sentir très distinctement pourtant mon pouvoir ne m'a en rien averti de ce qui se passait, que ce soit la souffrance de Wufei, ou même la dispute qu'il a très certainement eu avec Trowa.  
- Tu étais avec Zechs lorsque tout cela s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, dans son bureau. J'étais en méditation pour rétracter mes ailes, mais même dans un pareil état j'aurais senti quelque chose mais rien.  
- Je ne connais pas grand-chose sur ton pouvoir, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça ne me paraît pas normal. Zechs serait le mieux placé pour te répondre à moins que  
- Oui ?  
- Ce sont bien des ondes que tu perçois avec tes pouvoirs ? s'enquit Heero.  
- Les sentiments émettent de très faibles ondes, c'est pour cela que seuls les new types les ressentent. Les êtres humains n'y sont pas sensibles, à moins que les sentiments soient très intenses ce qui donne souvent naissance à de mauvais pressentiments.  
- Ne pense-tu pas que le fait que Wufei soit sous zéro ait pu brouiller ces ondes ?  
- C'est possible, mais cela n'explique pas le fait que je n'ai rien senti venant de Trowa et j'ai clairement ressenti la crise de Duo l'autre jour je ne sais pas si son système s'était déclenché, mais en tous cas je l'ai senti. Et comme nous n'avons pas trouvé Trowa sous système zéro dans le hangar, cela ne me paraît pas très plausible  
- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse sans aucun doute y a-t-il un autre facteur ayant intervenu là-dedans.  
- J'en parlerai à Zechs, déclara l'empathe en se levant. Je vais aller trouver Duo et Wufei.  
- Tes ailes ? demanda le Japonais en regardant les plumes blanches réparées entre temps.  
- Comme neuves. Un peu engourdies tout de même, il ne serait pas sage d'aller voler avant un ou deux jours, mais elles ne me font plus souffrir je m'occuperai de celles de Trowa à mon retour.  
- Bien.

Une fois Quatre parti, Heero rapprocha son fauteuil du lit de Trowa. Beaucoup de sang avait déjà été transfusé, et le pilote 03 commençait doucement à prendre des couleurs, au fur et à mesure que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir chez Heero. Dès que Quatre, Heero et Wufei seraient revenus, il ôterait les perfusions. Mais pour l'instant, autant mettre les choses au point avec celui qui avait joué la comédie pendant la moitié de sa discussion avec Quatre.

- Je sais que tu es conscient Trowa.  
- Tu m'en veux d'avoir entendu votre dialogue ?  
- Tu as été inconscient pendant la partie qu'il ne valait mieux pas entendre. Ca me va. C'est Quatre qui se mettrait en colère s'il avait su.  
- Il aurait dû le sentir avec son empathie, déclara le jeune homme en tentant de se renverser sur le dos pour s'asseoir, ses ailes ne l'aidant pas dans cette tâche.  
- Il a dû se passer quelque chose dans le bureau de Zechs. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance, mais je le considère toujours comme un ennemi, grogna Heero en surveillant que l'aiguille dans le bras de Trowa reste en place pendant son changement de position.  
- C'est ton ennemi personnel, et tu es une tête de mule. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.  
- Dois-je prendre cela comme une insulte ?  
- Je pense que l'entêtement est une qualité pour un leader tant qu'il a l'intelligence de respecter l'opinion de ses troupes.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Que c'était un compliment, déclara Trowa en parvenant enfin à s'asseoir en tailleur. Tu peux arrêter la transfusion.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Tu es plus pâle qu'un mort. Duo ne fera de moi qu'une bouchée si je te fatigue plus que tu ne l'es déjà.  
- Aucun doute là-dessus, approuva le pilote de Wing en retirant les aiguilles avec précautions.  
- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre leur retour maintenant.  
- Evite de faire un nouveau coup d'éclat avec Wufei.  
- C'était un accident, se défendit Trowa. En le voyant quitter la chambre, je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il aurait une telle réaction il avait l'air calme.  
- Tu connais Wufei, c'est une véritable bombe à retardement. Fais en sorte qu'elle n'explose plus.  
- Hm  
- Et la prochaine fois, au lieu de parler à Zechs, pense que je suis là également.

Trowa esquissa un sourire.  
Finalement, Heero serait certainement capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.  
Il regarda vaguement le morceau de sparadrap que le jeune homme avait posé sur la plaie dûe à l'aiguille.  
De toute façon, comment pourrait-il éviter d'avoir à se confier par la suite à celui qui était à présent son frère de sang ?

*****

Un peu plus loin, au rez de chaussée du Q.G. de la base, dans la pièce qui faisait office d'infirmerie depuis la destruction des laboratoires, une femme était assise sur une chaise, devant un bureau encombré de papiers.  
Les piles de dossiers avaient été poussées sur les côtés pour faire de la place ; beaucoup gîsaient à présent au sol.  
Le désordre dans la pièce était tel qu'ont eut pu croire qu'un ouragan venait d'y passer.  
Sur le bureau, en son centre, un objet brillant.  
Deux poings frappèrent la table et un éclat de rire s'éleva, brisant le silence.  
Quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le bois clair du bureau, alors que deux filets rouges s'étendaient doucement sous les poignets.

- Pour monsieur Treize ! Je réussirai ! Ils nous ont trahis ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois accomplir, je vous vengerai ! ricana la femme, se rapprochant de l'objet brillant pour mieux le contempler.

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit, et la voix monta dans la salle, semblant s'élever jusqu'au ciel.  
Deux minutes plus tard, un éclair perça les nuages du ciel Amazonien.

**Notes à 11h58 :  
Shin : J'adore ce chapitre !  
Quatre : C'est la première fois que tu me fais autant apparaître.  
Shin : Sois heureux, j'ai arrêté de te détester.  
Duo : Elle est angst ta fin  
Shin : Ouais, c'est cool hein ^_^ ?  
Heero :   
Shin : Arrête de bouder toi Wuwu ?  
Wufei : J'ai été horrible  
Shin : Tro ?  
Trowa : J'espionne les conversations des autres =___=.  
Shin : Si tu veux hey, c'est mon plus long chapitre depuis le début de la fic ! 8 pages pour 78Ko alors que j'en fais entre 58 et 64 d'habitude ^___^ !  
Duo : Repentez-vous braves gens, si elle prend l'habitude de nous faire souffrir plus longtemps dans ses chapitres, le monde est perdu.  
Shin : A la prochaine pour le chapitre 32 !**

  


  
_A suivre..._


	33. 32 Craquelure

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges "  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell et Shiroi ^o^  
**Genre : **Yaoi, prise de tête, shônen ai, suspense comme toujours, pas beaucoup d'action, on est en train de décider de la suite ^^. Et bien sûr, la dose d'angst qui va avec Karente.  
**Couples : **1+2+1, 4+3, 3+5 ?, 5+3 ? hihihihihi ^____^  
**Disclaimer :**   
Shin * regarde Heero * : Hee-chan ?  
Heero : Pour la quinzième fois : NON !  
Shin * se pend au cou d'Heero * : Onééééégai ! Sois sympa !  
Heero : Même si la décision ne dépendait que de moi, je refuserais en bloc. Maintenant dis le !  
Shin : T'es pas drôle T___T. Les persos sont pas à moi… ni les Gundam… ni l'univers… par contre je garde Karente, la dépouille du prof F, le système zéro version 2 et la base en Amazonie !  
Heero : Et à quoi ça va te servir tout ça ?  
Shin : T____T  
   
**Note : **Chapitre 32 ! L'un des plus difficiles à accoucher… un mois entier passé dessus, beaucoup de flemme pour recopier les parties manuscrites, des problèmes de santé, sans compter mon ordi qui a encore fait des conneries T___T. Donc, c'est Kymoon qu'il faut remercier, car si je n'avais pas reçu à nouveau du chocolat de sa part, je ne sais pas si j'aurais bouclé mon chapitre… 

**Note2 : **Je me suis lancée dans une recorrection totale de la fic, en partant dans l'ordre des chapitres. Je ne préviendrai pas quand j'updaterai les nouvelles versions sur ff.net, mais passez voir de temps en temps les premiers chapitres je prendrai l'habitude de mentionner la date de la dernière modification. (J'en suis actuellement à la réécriture du premier chapitre… le prologue est méconnaissable ^^o)

**Note3 :** En ce qui concerne mes deux sites, ne me demandez pas quand ils seront updatés : je ne sais pas. Mon PC est plus têtu qu'un Wufei mal luné, et mon FTP fait des siennes, sans compter que je passe mes vacances sans internet, que j'ai un FFX-2 à finir, des problèmes de santé et mes épreuves anticipées de bac en fin d'année… je fais ce que je peux, mais les updates ne dépendent, pour une fois, pas uniquement de ma flemme. 

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "  
_Acte III : Nouvelles alliances___

Chapitre 32 :  
_Craquelure___

- De quoi crois-tu que Quatre et Heero parlaient ? demanda Duo une fois que Wufei et lui furent assez éloignés de la chambre pour ne pas être entendus.

- Probablement de ce qui vient de se passer…

- Hum… à moins que Qua-chan ait décidé de mettre les choses au point avec Hee-chan, déclara le jeune homme en croisant les bras, l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Wufei, arrêtant de marcher pour la peine.

- T'as vu dans quel état il est ? Une loque aurait meilleure mine.

- Je vois bien qu'il a l'air un peu fatigué, mais tout de même pas au point de se traîner à genoux, gromela le Chinois, perplexe.

- C'est ta première mission avec lui, c'est flagrant. Quoi qu'il arrive, Heero ne montre JAMAIS aucun signe de fatigue, jamais ! Même s'il passe trois jours sans dormir, il a toujours l'air en forme ! S'il saute cinq ou six repas, il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Qu'il se prenne une balle dans le bras, il l'enlèvera lui-même sans sourciller ! Heero a toujours l'air en forme. Alors imagine dans quel état il doit réellement se trouver si pour nous il semble légèrement fatigué.

- … ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Exactement, soupira l'Américain en secouant la tête. Même si lui est à bout, qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer faire ?

- Tu te sous-estimes, renchérit Wufei en reprenant sa marche.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout le cas… et je ne surestime pas Heero non plus, poursuivit l'autre.

- Il est fort, très fort, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et je l'admire pour cela. Mais il n'est pas invincible.

- … je sais, souffla le pilote 02 en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, se lançant dans l'admiration du sol.

Wufei, qui avait pris un peu d'avance, regarda par-dessus son épaule sans se retourner. Il détailla son ami durant quelques secondes sans parler, puis pivota sur ses talons et s'approcha de lui avant de le saisir par les épaules.

- Ecoute Duo, je sais que tu aimes Heero de toute ton âme, mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes en guerre… l'un de nous peut mourir à tout moment, de la plus horrible des façons.

- Je sais Wu, aucun de nous n'est immortel.

Le regard de l'asiatique s'adoucit, et il serra légèrement les épaules de son compagnon, en un geste de soutien fraternel.

- Et qu'allons-nous faire en attendant que Winner et Yuy aient fini ? 

- Hum, je pensais que nous pourrions aller faire part à Une de notre gratitude pour ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre… mais il est déjà 21h, et venant à peine de sortir du coma, je suppose qu'elle doit se reposer à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors que proposes-tu ?

- Allons voir le cuisinier pour qu'il nous prépare de quoi casser la croûte ! répondit joyeusement l'Américain avec un grand sourire, retrouvant peu à peu sa vitalité habituelle.

- Ton estomac n'est qu'un gouffre sans fond.

- Surtout ne force pas sur la gentillesse Wuwu, ça risquerait de te donner des boutons !

Hilare, Duo partit en courant dans les couloirs, poursuivi par un Wufei qui s'était autorisé à sourire avant de pousser son célèbre « MAXWEEEEELL ! », prenant toutefois garde à courir moins vite que de coutume, redoutant la colère de Quatre et Heero s'ils le surprenaient à fatiguer inutilement leur ami à la santé si fragile depuis quelque temps.

*****

Un peu plus loin dans ce même couloir, à l'intérieur de l'une des chambres, vaincu par sa fatigue, autant due à ses heures de sommeil perdues qu'à son don de sang, Heero avait fini par s'endormir sur son fauteuil, sous le regard bienveillant de Trowa.  
Ce dernier avait beau ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour faire la connaissance d'Heero Yuy, il avait cependant déjà l'impression de le connaître comme sa poche. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, partageant l'amour du silence, du calme, et de la solitude. Même s'ils étaient sans doute opposés sur certains points, ils étaient assez semblables pour se comprendre, comme deux frères, sans même avoir besoin de se parler. Beaucoup de choses passaient par leur regard et cela leur suffisait pour communiquer.

Trowa était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque, par la porte entrouverte, le jeune homme vit Duo passer en courant et riant aux éclats. Wufei  fit ensuite son apparition, courant plus lentement, et leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'embrasure. Le Chinois s'immobilisa quelques secondes, puis risqua un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Il dort ? chuchota t-il en désignant Heero.  
  
Trowa hocha simplement la tête. L'autre hésita.

- Et… ça va ?

Nouvelle approbation côté français. Nouvelle hésitation côté chinois.

- Duo et moi allons voir si on peut obtenir de quoi manger.

- Quatre est parti à votre recherche.

- Je pense qu'il reviendra rapidement ici si nous ne le rencontrons pas en chemin.

- Oui…

- … Hum… à tout à l'heure alors, conclut Wufei avant de s'éclipser.

Baissant la tête, Trowa se rendit compte que le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

Commençait-il à comprendre ses sentiments pour ressentir autant de gêne vis-à-vis de Wufei ?

*****

Alors qu'il avait finalement pris le parti d'abandonner ses recherches, Quatre avait pris le chemin du retour vers la chambre de Trowa lorsque, passant devant la porte de Lady Une, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Treize.

- Ah… 04. Vous avez l'air de mieux vous porter, nota le général, agréablement surpris.

- Oui, mes ailes sont réparées. Je me sens un peu faible, mais je ne pense pas que nous nous coucherons tard… cette journée a été longue et difficile, pour chacun de nous.

- Et les autres ?

- Heero est avec Trowa, Duo avec Wufei. Je suis à la recherche des deux derniers d'ailleurs, avoua le cadet.

- Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. De toute façon si quelque chose était arrivé, on nous aurait prévenu… et puis, vous l'auriez également senti.

- Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna l'empathe. Zechs ?

- Ayant été confronté au problème de son empathie avec zéro, je suis renseigné sur le sujet.

- Alors vous pourriez peut-être répondre à ma question !

- Quelle est-elle ? 

- Wufei est rentré dans une colère folle pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de Zechs, et je n'ai rien senti, ni venant de lui, ni de Trowa… Mon état de méditation pourrait l'expliquer, mais pas face à une telle souffrance…

- C'est à cause du brouilleur, répondit Treize en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Le… ?

- Venez, dirigeons-nous vers la chambre de 03, je vais vous expliquer en route.

- Je vous écoute.

-  Zechs vous a dit que le système zéro avait dérangé son empathie, qui est devenue hypersensible sous les effets du système. Le moindre sentiment lui faisait totalement perdre la tête, et si nous n'avions rien fait, il y aurait perdu la raison.  Le professeur F a alors mis au point un appareil qui intercepte les ondes analysées par votre empathie, et les empêche ainsi de pénétrer le périmètre du bureau de Zechs. Les seuls sentiments que vous ayez pu ressentir durant ce laps de temps sont donc ceux du lieutenant. Malgré le fait qu'il ait réussi à reprendre le contrôle au bout de deux semaines, et appris à contrôler sa nouvelle force, le brouilleur est constamment en fonctionnement dans ses appartements. Il trouve cela très reposant.

- Maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, j'avais aperçu une console à l'entrée de son bureau… je n'y prenais pas garde, mais il est vrai que je me sentais très bien dans cette pièce… en paix…

- Nous avons gardé un dispositif de secours, si vous le désirez nous pouvons l'installer dans votre chambre, proposa l'Allemand.

- Votre proposition est très tentante, mais je préfère gérer moi-même mon nouveau pouvoir, et étant donné l'état de mes amis, je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

Treize esquissa un sourire. Il aurait dû parier qu'il refuserait.

- Zechs ne s'est donc pas trompé lorsqu'il m'a dit que vous étiez du genre à faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le vôtre. Vous êtes sage et bon.

- Ne dites pas cela, se défendit Quatre en rougissant. Nous n'avons guère d'autre choix que veiller les uns sur les autres, les temps sont durs.

Touché par la modestie et la grandeur d'âme de ce garçon, Treize sourit une nouvelle fois avant de frapper à la porte du pilote 03.

*****

Comme s'il avait senti l'approche d'un étranger à son équipe, Heero se réveilla au moment précis où Treize ouvrait la porte, quelque peu confus de s'être assoupi alors qu'il était censé jouer les garde-malade.

- Bonsoir messieurs, salua poliment le général. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Les deux jeunes hommes répondirent d'un vague geste de la main. La question était stupide, il suffisait de lire sur leurs visages pour constater leur fatigue évidente, et leur état de santé plus que médiocre. Treize referma la porte derrière Quatre puis prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que l'empathe allait s'asseoir sur le lit, près de Trowa.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé Duo et Wufei, déclara le jeune blond, et un imperceptible sursaut de la part d'Heero accompagna une pointe de tension et d'inquiétude chez le Japonais.

- Je les ai vus passer, rassura Trowa, et le pilote 01 se détendit. Ils allaient chercher de quoi manger en cuisine.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps alors, intervint Treize en se levant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver.

- Treize ! appella Heero avant que l'homme n'ait passé la porte.

- Oui ?

- Nous aurons à parler seul à seul demain.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. A demain donc… et passez une bonne nuit.

Et au moment où l'homme ouvrit la porte pour sortir, Duo et Wufei apparurent, portant chacun un plateau couvert de victuailles.

- Tiens, voila nos deux portés disparus, plaisanta Treize. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la porte, et Treize s'en alla.

- A table ! clama le pilote 02 en posant son plateau sur le lit. Le cuisinier nous a proposé pas mal de trucs, mais pour des raisons pratiques on a opté pour des sandwiches.

Sur ces mots, Duo en lança un à Quatre qui le remercia chaleureusement, son estomac le tourmentant déjà depuis plusieurs heures.

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, ils mangèrent en silence, Wufei s'étant assis dans le dernier fauteuil libre, et Duo sur l'accoudoir de celui d'Heero.

- Je dois vous parler d'une chose importante, intervint Heero alors qu'ils en étaient à leur deuxième sandwich.

- Nous t'écoutons, déclara le pilote 05.

- A propos de Karente. Nous en avons discuté avec Quatre, et même sans cela, je suis persuadé que vous la trouvez tous suspecte.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, témoignant leur accord.

- Physiquement, elle n'est pas dangereuse pour nous, reprit Heero. Nous sommes des soldats, et elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'avec nous, elle n'arrivera à rien de front. Ce dont il faut se méfier, ce sont de ses compétences de médecin et de généticienne.

- Et tu es peut-être le plus en danger d'entre nous, souffla Trowa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es le seul ici à ne pas avoir reçu le système zero, expliqua le Français. Treize est un homme de confiance, alors je ne m'inquiète pas outre mesure… il t'en parlera probablement demain. Mais Karente étant amoureuse de lui et ayant visiblement perdu la tête… je crains qu'avec le retour de Lady Une par-dessus le marché, elle ne prenne le parti de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour monter dans l'estime de Treize. Cela comprend donc le fait de t'injecter le système, puisque le plan de Treize prévoit bien qu'il y ait 5 pilotes transformés. Et vu l'état de santé mentale de cette femme, elle n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en danger.

- Je resterai sur mes gardes, assura le Japonais. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. Quant à vous, si quelque chose vous arrive et que vous avez besoin de soins, dans la mesure du possible, ne la laissez pas faire.

Les quatre pilotes aquiescèrent.

- Et… pour l'incident d'aujourd'hui…

Wufei et Trowa se tendirent.

- … évitez seulement que ça se reproduise.

Le repas terminé, Quatre s'attela à la tâche de réparer les ailes de Trowa pendant que Duo lançait le groupe dans une conversation toute autre, histoire de remonter le moral des troupes complètement à plat après cette journée qui semblait ne jamais vouloir se finir.

Cette première tache achevée, Quatre apprit à Wufei et Trowa comment replier leurs ailes en voilà deux qui seraient soulagés de pouvoir dormir sans ces grandes voiles dans leurs dos… leur nuit serait certainement très agréable si seulement ils n'avaient pas d'autres tourments. Ce dont l'empathe doutait fortement, le face à face post accident n'ayant pas encore eu lieu entre les deux « amoureux ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, Heero déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, et chacun regagna ses appartements.

Seuls restèrent donc Wufei et Trowa, le premier assis dans son fauteuil, jugeant l'autre, assis sur le lit, du regard, sans oser prononcer une seule parole. Le départ des autres avait laissé place à un silence pesant, et ce fut à ce moment que la tension entre eux ressurgit, les enveloppant dans une ambiance malsaine.

Après un instant de flottement, lassé de ces silences entre eux, et en colère contre lui-même, le pilote 05 se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ?

- … faire un tour.

- Il faudra bien que l'on s'explique un jour ou l'autre, on ne pourra pas y échapper indéfiniment.

- … il n'y a rien à expliquer.  
  
Et sur ce, il sortit, plongeant Trowa dans un abîme de réflexions.

*****

- J'étais sûr que tu sortirais, rit doucement une voix flûtée dans le couloir.

Wufei se retourna vivement, alors qu'à peine sorti de la chambre, sa retraite était coupée par l'empathe de l'équipe.

- Si c'est pour me faire une leçon ou me reprocher mon comportement, sache que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, cracha le Chinois, vexé.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire des reproches.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore l ?

- Tu comptes dormir dehors ?

- …

- Trowa et toi, vous êtes aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre quand vous vous y mettez, soupira Quatre. Vous êtes deux têtes de mule voilà tout.

- …

- Wufei, me considères-tu comme un ami ?

- …

- Allez, insista le petit blond, les poings sur les hanches.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, crois-moi je me serais débarrassé de toi depuis longtemps pour être tranquille, avoua l'autre à demi mot.

- Bien ! Alors en tant qu'ami, je me permets de te proposer une place sur le canapé de ma chambre.

- Laisse-moi deviner, si je refuse tu me suivras comme mon ombre pour me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que je dépose les armes, n'est-ce pas ?

- En contrepartie, je te promets de ne pas te poser de questions sur Trowa et toi, se défendit l'Arabe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en crois pas un mot ? soupira le pilote Chinois en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Va savoir, sourit l'autre en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Après toi.

- Et ça se dit ange…

*****

- Il est entr ? murmura Duo.

- Attends, je ne vois pas bien, répondit Heero, tâchant d'espionner Quatre et Wufei depuis l'embrasure de sa porte, sans se faire repérer… Oui !

- Bah ça fait déjà un problème de réglé, soupira l'Américain en refermant la porte. Quatre s'occupera de son cas.

Heero hocha la tête. Si quelqu'un était capable de dépatouiller le Chinois de la mélasse que formaient ses problèmes et ses interrogations, c'était bien Quatre.  
Le Japonais regarda son compagnon marcher jusqu'à leur lit et se laisser tomber dessus avec un soupir mi las, mi soulagé, écartant les bras et fermant les yeux.

Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Heero les sentit.

La boule dans sa gorge.

La tension entre eux.

Le froid entre ce lit et lui.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis ce matin pour que cette fêlure ait pris place entre eux ? Etrangement, il semblait à Heero qu'un fossé de dix mètres de large venait de s'ouvrir entre Duo et lui.

Que dire ?

Que faire ?

Il y avait des paroles à prononcer, des actions à accomplir, pour faire disparaître ce vide… pour la première fois, le silence l'obsédait.

Il manquait quelque chose, il en était certain ! Duo attendait quelque chose de lui visiblement… autrement, il aurait déjà commencé à parler… bien qu'il fût beaucoup plus calme dans l'intimité qu'avec les autres… mais Heero ressentait ce manque. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Soit il avait fait, ou dit, quelque chose de trop, ou de moins… mais ça n'allait pas. Il y avait ce vide entre eux, ce vide qu'il ne savait pas comment combler.

Soudain très las, sentant toute la fatigue de la journée tomber sur ses épaules, Heero alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, la migraine lui vrillant déjà les tempes. Epuisé, il prit sa tête entre ses mains dans l'espoir de se soulager quelque peu de sa douleur, et ferma les yeux.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Duo vint à son secours.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Hai…

Avec une expression des plus sérieuses sur le visage, Duo se releva d'un bond et regarda Heero.

La déception se lisait clairement au fond des prunelles violettes.

- … tu sais… si c'est trop dur… tu peux craquer devant moi… jamais je ne te considèrerai comme un faible, même si tu craques, même si tu pleures… devant moi, ce n'est pas comme devant les autres… je ne veux pas que tu te forces lorsque tu es avec moi…

Ce fut le déclic.

Les lèvres du Japonais tremblèrent, et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, ce fut d'attraper Duo par la taille et, alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, le ramener face à lui et enfouir son visage à présent inondé de larmes dans le tissu noir de sa chemise.  
Duo resta un instant interdit, stupéfait par la scène dont il était témoin : Heero Yuy, le Soldat Parfait, pleurant silencieusement contre lui, brisant toutes les barrières pratiquement entièrement détruites, et qu'il tenait encore à bout de bras, quelques secondes auparavant.

La surprise passée, le jeune homme natté sourit tendrement et posa ses mains sur la tête de son compagnon, qui serra plus fort sa chemise dans son dos en retour.

- Ce n'est pas grave Hee-chan… laisse-toi aller, murmura Duo en caressant tendrement les mèches sombres.

Il laissa Heero pleurer aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait, yeux clos, appréciant ce rapprochement à sa juste valeur.

*****

_Quelque part sur la base…_

- Ils me soupçonnent ! Cette fois j'en suis persuadée !

Claquements secs des talons sur le carrelage froid. Papiers déchirés, dossiers éventrés, tubes à essais brisés, fioles répandant inlassablement leur contenu au sol.

- Mais… je sais maintenant comment je vais m'y prendre… Heero Yuy… profite bien de cette nuit… car ce sera la dernière avant un changement des plus…

radicaux...

**Notes de Shin à 00h02 :**

**Shin : Hum ? C'est fini ?**

**Duo : Le 32 est fini ???**

**Shin : Tout arrive… c'est le chocolat de Kymoon qui m'a boostée XD.**

**Heero : Combien de kilos de chocolat as-tu engloutis pour ce seul chapitre ?**

**Shin : Crois-moi : tu veux pas savoir ^___^. Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai alterné déprimes et problèmes de santé, sans compter mon ordi et mon FTP qui s'allaient contre moi… puis ma légendaire flemme et les profs s'acharnant sur moi… enfin, cette semaine devrait être cool, et après j'aurais deux semaines de vacances, donc j'ai bon espoir de finir le chapitre 33 rapidement et de reprendre un peu d'avance ^^o. Parce que là c'est…**

**Wufei : Pitoyable ?**

**Shin : Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. Au prochain chapitre, donc ^o^ !**

_A suivre..._


	34. 33 Nuits blanches

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges ", et ça dure depuis 33 chapitres ^_^  
Auteur : Un fantôme et un dragon ? Shin Maxwell et Shiroi ^o^ !  
Genre : Yaoi, shônen ai habituel, angst, beaucoup de parlotte, l'action arrive ENFIN au prochain chapitre, tout est en place ^o^ * va se cacher derrière son bouclier * frappez pooooo !  
Couples : 1+2+1, 3+5 ?, 5+3 ?, 4+3, 13+11+13, K+13  
Disclaimer : Ca fait un moment que je le sais : ils ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront sans doute jamais ^^o. Je garde quand même Kalara, la base, mes ailes, et mon nouveau système zéro ^^ le cadavre de F, j'en fais cadeau à qui voudra  
Note : Un mois pour accoucher de ce chapitre * sigh *. Mais je l'aime assez même si j'ai encore dérangé mes plans ^^o L'action aurait du revenir dans ce chapitre normalement, mais bon le 34 devrait être le plus riche en action ^_^. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'envoient des reviews (pardon aux personnes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre) et merci aux personnes qui m'ont encouragée et soutenue durant ma récente déprime et mon syndrome de la page blanche ^^.

* * *

  
" Trois démons et deux anges "  
Acte III : Nouvelles alliances

  
Chapitre 33 : Nuits blanches 

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'orage, qui semblait pourtant s'être calmé, était reparti de plus belle, et les éclairs fendaient le ciel noir au dessus de la base Amazonienne. Ecroulés, morts de fatigue, épuisés physiquement et psychologiquement, les cinq pilotes dormaient à poings fermés, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les réveiller. Il en était de même pour les soldats affectés à cette base, ayant dû surmonter de nombreuses pertes militaires, et les opérations suivant l'activation accidentelle du Wing Zero ayant achevé de leur pomper leur énergie. Mais il y avait dans cette base, encore quatre personnes réveillées.  
Dans un bureau au rez-de-chaussée, le lieutenant Zechs se laissait aller à une paisible méditation, en compagnie du lieutenant Noin, lovée dans un fauteuil, un roman à la main, contemplant son collègue de temps à autres du coin de l'il.  
Dans une chambre au premier étage, le colonel Treize veillait sur le sommeil de Lady Une, qu'il avait bien cru ne jamais revoir vivante. Ses deux mains agrippées à celle de sa compagne, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, une étincelle de tendresse dans le regard. Enfin, quelque chose semblait s'améliorer dans ce quotidien fait de stress et de violence.  
Dans un couloir, une silhouette vacillante se déplaçait à petits pas, semant derrière elle quelques gouttes carmines.  
L'ombre s'arrêta devant une porte, puis sembla hésiter, plongeant sa main dans sa poche.  
Elle fixa la poignée plusieurs secondes, puis se ravisa et reprit sa marche.  
La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement quelques minutes plus tard, sur une autre ombre qui se mit en quête de suivre la première.

A l'aube, lorsque la première personne regagna sa chambre, la deuxième s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et baissa l'arme avec laquelle il tenait sa proie en joue depuis plusieurs heures.  
Il fit passer sa main dans son col, libérant ainsi sa natte prisonnière depuis trop longtemps, et s'empressa de regagner sa chambre, priant pour qu'un certain japonais de sa connaissance dorme encore, histoire d'éviter de s'exposer à divers reproches, pourtant amplement mérités.

  
*****

Le soleil emplissait déjà la chambre depuis plusieurs heures lorsque le jeune espion se réveilla. Comme il s'y était attendu, la place à ses côtés était désormais vide, mais son soldat avait signé sa fuite en abandonnant un plateau généreusement garni à l'endroit où il aurait dû se trouver. Maigre compensation dont Duo saurait tout de même se contenter, son estomac ne cessant de crier famine après sa petite filature nocturne.  
La surprise avait été de taille pour le pilote 02 lorsque, alors qu'il se prélassait dans les bras de Morphée, le système zéro implanté dans son crâne s'était manifesté, lui signalant brutalement l'approche d'un ennemi en émettant des signaux particulièrement stridents directement dans ses tympans. Un peu déboussolé, Duo avait sauté du lit, récupéré la première arme qui lui était tombée sous la main et s'était plaqué contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de la porte de la chambre.  
Le léger claquement de pas sur le linoléum du couloir ne trompait pas ; c'était bien une femme qui se trouvait derrière, et de mémoire, le jeune homme savait qu'il n'y en avait que trois sur la base, les quelques soldats représentant la gente féminine sur les lieux étant mises à part. Lady Une était à éliminer d'office, trop faible pour marcher, et Noin n'était pas considérée comme une ennemie par le Dieu de la Mort. Cette femme était louche, aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle avait bon fond. Aussi ne restait-il plus qu'une seule possibilité qu'il aurait de toute façon choisie, que trois ou cinq cent femmes se trouvent ici : Karente Kalara.  
Tenant fermement son revolver, Duo tendit l'oreille. Aucun son, si ce n'était la faible respiration de sa proie. Car oui, il se considérait bel et bien comme le prédateur en cet instant. Quoi qu'il décide de faire, l'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur.  
Puis sans prévenir, elle avait pivoté sur ses talons et s'était éloignée.  
Duo avait suivi son errance à travers les couloirs durant plusieurs heures, avant que la scientifique ne regagne ses appartements.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Duo décida de laisser de côté ce souvenir pour s'attaquer au déjeuner laissé par son amoureux. Nul doute qu'en ce moment même, la confrontation Heero-Treize devait battre son plein.  
Alors qu'il entamait son deuxième croissant, Wufei frappa à la porte en entra sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, vêtu, tout comme ses camarades, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon empruntés dans les armoires de Treize.

- Tu pourrais attendre que je te dise d'entrer, ronchonna Duo. Comment t'aurais réagi si j'avais été en train de me changer ?  
- Crois-moi, j'en ai certainement vu d'autres. Trêves de plaisanteries, comptes-tu toujours te rendre au chevet de Lady Une ? demanda le Chinois, croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
- Bien sûr. Laisse-moi juste finir de déjeuner et prendre une douche, et j'arrive.  
- Heero est parti assez tôt ce matin, déclara le pilote 05 en prenant place dans un canapé, prévoyant que l'attente serait longue.  
- Tu m'étonnes j'ai été surpris de constater qu'il a dormi comme un loir cette nuit je l'aurais pourtant imaginé à peaufiner ses arguments sur son ordinateur.  
- Si ses pensées sont aussi ordonnées dans son esprit qu'il agit de façon méticuleuse en mission, je ne me fais aucun souci. Une préparation nocturne aurait été superflue, et prendre un peu de repos était la meilleure chose à faire mais comment se fait-il que tu l'aies vu dormir alors qu'au bout de cinq minutes, tu pars déjà dans le sommeil le plus profond que j'aie jamais connu ?  
- Ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas, Wu-chan, nargua le jeune Américain en bondissant hors de ses draps.  
- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des pas dans le couloir.  
- Je t'en parle si tu me racontes comment s'est passée ta nuit chez notre petit Quatre.  
- Alors tu peux toujours courir, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, appuyant ses bras sur les accoudoirs.  
- Quatre me le dira de toute façon, renchérit Duo en récupérant ses vêtements sur le canapé.  
- Je lui ai fait jurer sur ses ancêtres de ne rien dire.  
- Tricheur.  
- Stratège, corrigea Wufei avec un sourire malicieux. Dépêche-toi plutôt de te préparer avant que je ne m'énerve.  
- Tu devrais pas, t'auras des rides plus tard, conclut le pilote 02 en s'empressant de fermer la porte de la salle de bains à clé.  
- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, soupira son ami.

*****

Levé peu après l'aube, Heero n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde avant de sortir du lit pourtant si confortable, abandonnant son amoureux qui venait pourtant tout juste de le rejoindre. Malgré ce que Duo devait certainement croire, le Japonais n'avait que très peu dormi durant la nuit, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de faire un peu de vide dans sa tête. La migraine ne le lâchait plus. Comment aurait-il pu s'endormir, alors que tant de mystères le dérangeaient depuis si longtemps déjà ? Et le fait de savoir qu'une bonne partie des réponses lui serait donnée le lendemain ne l'avait pas aidé Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu s'endormir, tel le petit enfant attendant avec impatience le matin de Noël. La différence était que la fatigue n'atteignait plus Heero  
Bref, il avait passé la nuit à tourner en rond dans ses pensées, et l'escapade de Duo ne lui avait donc pas échappé. Ils en discuteraient le soir venu  
Sorti du lit aux aurores, Heero s'était donc habillé après une douche rapide qui acheva de le revigorer, et avait pris le temps d'aller chaparder un croissant dans les cuisines. Ce fut à ce moment là que lui vint l'idée de laisser à son amant de quoi déjeuner dès son réveil, histoire de se faire pardonner cet abandon pourtant prévu.  
A six heures du matin, le Japonais sortit du bâtiment, décidant d'aller prendre un peu l'air avant la confrontation. Il comprenait à présent le stress et l'angoisse que devait ressentir Réléna à l'approche de grands discours, négociations, ou autres entretiens politiques   
La diplomatique n'était pas le domaine d'Heero et la boule dans sa gorge le lui rappelait cruellement à présent, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être totalement confié à Quatre nul doute que leur habile stratège aurait su trouver mieux que lui les arguments adaptés, et aurait réuni suffisamment de charisme pour faire face à Treize.   
Heero soupira. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment  
N'ayant pas prévu d'heure pour le début de la discussion, le jeune pilote choisit de prendre un peu plus de temps avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son opposant.  
Il retira la veste bleu sombre, piquée une fois de plus dans les armoires dévalisées par des pilotes qui n'avaient pu conserver de leurs affaires qu'un sac rempli de sous-vêtements, puis la déposa sur un rocher près de l'entrée du bâtiment principal.  
Il enclencha le chronomètre de sa montre, puis partit en courant, avec en tête le projet de faire le tour de la base en moins de 10 minutes.  
Bonne occasion de tenter d'améliorer son record.

Et quelques secondes après le départ du jeune leader, une silhouette bien connue se dessina à l'entrée du bâtiment.

*****

Le plafond était blanc  
Première constatation que fit Trowa en ouvrant les yeux.  
Il n'était pas encore habitué.  
La place à ses côtés était vide  
L'habitude qu'il commençait à peine à prendre se voyait brisée.  
Un peu déboussolé, le jeune homme écarta les bras et soupira. Il n'aimait pas ce début de journée  
Par automatisme pur, il se leva, se doucha puis s'habilla avant de faire son lit. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, ne sachant que faire, que l'on frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour 03, je ne vous dérange pas ? s'enquit Zechs en entrouvrant la porte.  
- Non, je me demandais justement quoi faire, vous tombez à pic, avoua l'adolescent. Que se passe t-il ?  
- Et bien, j'ai vu 02 et 05 se rendre chez Lady Une, quant à 01 il est en train de faire le tour de la base en courant 04 semble l'attendre à l'entrée. J'en ai conclu que vous deviez vous trouver ici, et je voulais savoir comment vous alliez depuis ce qui s'est passé hier.  
- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en pleine forme, et Quatre m'a expliqué comment me débarrasser de mes ailes, déclara Trowa en prenant place dans un fauteuil. Asseyez-vous.  
- Je suppose que c'est un soulagement pour vous  
- Pour l'instant ces ailes ne m'ont été qu'un fardeau supplémentaire que fait Treize ?  
- Il est dans le hangar. Quand il s'est aperçu que 01 évacuait son stress dehors et que 04 ne manquerait pas le coacher quelque peu, il a décidé d'aller mesurer le moral de ses troupes les mécaniciens et les quelques soldats qu'il nous reste ne doivent pas être au mieux de leur forme après l'incident d'hier  
- Cela se comprend mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas avec Lucrezia ? demanda soudainement Trowa, sa curiosité à nouveau piquée.  
- Elle est également au hangar. Quand ses hommes ne vont pas bien, elle est dans un état terrible.  
- Déprime ?  
- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est à cran. La regarder de travers revient à signer votre arrêt de mort dans ces situations là.  
- Je pense que je vais m'abstenir alors, plaisanta Trowa avec un léger sourire.  
- Vous ferez bien.  
- vous êtes " ensemble ", n'est-ce pas ?  
- je suppose qu'on ne peut pas dire " ensemble " pour le moment, nuança Zechs avec un vague geste de la main nous avons nos obligations, nous sommes soldats avant tout même si je ne nie pas éprouver des sentiments pour elle, et que je suis conscient que ceux-ci sont réciproques.  
- Votre empathie ?  
- Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'empathie pour s'en rendre compte vous en êtes la preuve, soupira l'homme en regardant par la fenêtre.  
- Je suppose que vous n'attendez que la paix pour cesser de tourner autour du pot  
- La paix sera une libération pour beaucoup d'entre nous je

Zechs s'interrompit alors qu'un bruit sourd retentissait dans le couloir. Sur leurs gardes, Trowa et le lieutenant sortirent de la chambre en coup de vent, pour découvrir devant la porte, Karente Kalara, agenouillée en train de tâter le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes, tombées quelques mètres plus loin. Comment la scientifique avait-elle pu chuter dans un couloir au sol recouvert de linoléum, sans aucune rainure, et portant des chaussures à talons plats, mystère, toutefois Zechs alla la redresser tandis que Trowa récupérait les lunettes carrées.

- Merci souffla Karente en remettant en place ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
- Vous sentez-vous bien ? demanda Zechs en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez l'air exténuée, et vous avez des cernes.  
- Oh je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit un cauchemar  
- Vous devriez prendre un minimum de repos, cela vous évitera de chuter n'importe où, déclara froidement le pilote 03 en tendant ses lunettes à la jeune femme.  
- Je tâcherai de me reposer  
- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller tout de suite nous allons vous accompagner  
- NON ! s'écria Karente en cessant d'essuyer ses verres avec le coin de sa blouse.  
-   
- Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine je dois aller au cimetière de toute façon à plus tard

Trowa et Zechs regardèrent plusieurs secondes la silhouette vacillante avancer dans le couloir à petits pas hésitants, Zechs tressaillant alors que la scientifique, manquant chuter à nouveau, se rattrapa au rebord d'une fenêtre avant de continuer sa progression. Une fois la doctoresse disparue de leur champ de vision, Trowa se tourna vers le lieutenant.

- Elle nous espionnait.  
- Aucun doute là-dessus, acquiesça Zechs.  
- Vous l'avez sentie avec votre empathie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous saviez aussi. Elle respire si fort que je l'aurais entendue dix mètres plus loin, soupira le grand blond en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Son comportement est des plus suspects qu'en pense Treize ?  
- Sachez qu'il n'a aucune confiance en elle. Il n'aurait jamais pris la responsabilité de garder sur une de ses bases les plus secrètes un être aussi instable si seulement  
- Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre possédait les mêmes compétences, compléta le brun.  
- F mort, elle est notre seul espoir de connaître véritablement nos capacités  
- Et pourtant elle est sans doute le pire danger qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes conclut Trowa en s'accoudant à l'une des fenêtres.

*****

Après avoir fini le tour de la base en un temps record, légèrement essoufflé, ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant après avoir réalisé une telle performance, Heero ne fut guère surpris en voyant Quatre assis sur le rocher où il avait précédemment déposé sa veste.

- Bonjour ! salua l'empathe avec un sourire chaleureux.  
- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ? demanda Heero.  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle une intuition. Prêt pour la confrontation ? s'enquit le petit blond en envoyant sa veste à son coéquipier.  
- A quoi bon me poser la question, ton empathie te donne la réponse.  
- Tu stresses. Faut te détendre, Treize n'essaiera certainement pas de te piéger. Si tu commences à baliser maintenant, je ne veux pas voir dans quel état tu seras lors de notre face à face avec Dermail.  
- Je doute encore de la bonne foi de Treize, avoua le Japonais en enfilant sa veste bleue.  
- Au sujet de Karente, je sais. Mais je pense que si ç'avait été possible, il se serait volontiers passé d'elle. Elle n'est qu'un boulet si l'on exclue ses compétences et son savoir.  
-   
- Allons, un peu de courage ! Où est donc passé notre Soldat si parfait ? plaisanta le petit blond en se levant.  
- J'aimerais bien le savoir  
- Aie un peu plus confiance en toi. Je sais que c'est difficile, tu es en train de changer et tu ne te reconnais plus. Tu es complètement déstabilisé, fatigué, irrité, et tu n'as qu'une seule envie : rentrer en Europe. Dis-toi juste que le dénouement approche en ce qui concerne cette partie de notre mission du moins  
- Ce n'est que le premier tournant, je le sais bien j'espère juste avoir quelques jours de liberté après notre retour à la civilisation  
- Que comptes-tu faire si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Quatre alors que les deux jeunes hommes retournaient à l'intérieur du QG.  
- Aller hiberner quelques jours dans les sous-sols du palais de Sank.  
- Réléna doit te manquer.  
- Elle aurait espéré plus, mais elle ne sera jamais autre chose que ma meilleure amie  
- Comment va-t-elle prendre ta mise en couple avec Duo ? s'enquit Quatre en se mordant les lèvres.  
- Elle va sortir le champagne et danser la samba sur son bureau.  
-   
- Tu ne VEUX PAS en savoir davantage !  
- OK, je ne demande plus rien ^^o.

Les deux jeunes hommes stoppèrent. La porte du bureau de Treize était grand ouverte.

- Cette fois c'est la bonne

  
A suivre

  
Notes de Shin à 23h00 :  
Shin : VICTORYYYYYY !  
Duo : Paix à l'âme du blocage  
Heero : Paix à l'âme de la déprime  
Wufei : Paix à l'âme de sa première PS2  
Trowa : Paix à l'âme de la vingtaine de tablettes de chocolat passées dans son estomac  
Shin * attrapa Quatre par le col * : J'AI VAINCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU T'ENTENDSSSSS ???  
Quatre : Je vois ça  
Shin : j'ai encore pris du retard sur le scénar la gamelle de Karente était pas prévue normalement l'explication avec Treize était dans ce chapitre, et il se terminait en beauté sur une magistrale intervention de Karente  
Karente : * sort la bannière " Perso inventé opprimé " *  
Shin : Pas grave, ton design est pitoyable ma vieille ^^.  
Karente : Est-ce une raison pour me faire passer pour une psychopathe ?  
Shin : Mais t'en es une.  
Karente :   
Shin : Pour ce chapitre, merci à Kuro, Séraph' et Kymoon qui ont réussi à me remonter le moral et me remotiver après un mois de blocage et de déprime ^^ SHIN MAXWELL REBOOOOOOOORNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS !  
GBoys : Tasukete kudasai  
Shin : Je signale au passage que la nouvelle version du prologue a été postée ^_^ !

A suivre...  



	35. 34 Dérapages

**Titre :** " 3 démons et 2 anges ",  
**Auteur : **Shin Maxwell – dévoreuse nocturne de milka – et Shiroi – cambrioleur nocturne de milka – pour vous servir ^_^ !  
**Genre : Yaoi**, shônen ai habituel, angst, papotages, aaaaaaaaaaaactiooooooooooon ^________^ Entrée en scène de Lady Une… Heero, Zechs, Karente et Treize sur le devant de la scène !   
**Couples :** 1+2+1, 3+5 ?, 5+3 ?, 4+3, 13+11+13, K+13…  
**Disclaimer :** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas, et avec ce que j'ai décidé de leur faire cette fois (nyark ^vv^) je me dis que c'est sans doute bien mieux comme ça ! Je garde Karente, elle pourra me servir de bouclier quand les persos de Sunrise et Cie, et les lecteurs voudront me faire la peau…   
**Note : **Enfin de l'action, vous pouvez sabrer le champagne ! Et voici le plus long chapitre de la fic ( pour l'instant ) : 82Ko ^__^. Bonne lecture !  
**Note2 : **Spéciale dédicace à Elfie qui m'a aidée pour la scène entre Heero et Treize ^^.

* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "  
_Acte III : Nouvelles alliances___

Chapitre 34 : Dérapages__

Elle avait dormi plus de douze heures d'affilée, et pourtant, à son réveil, elle se sentait toujours aussi fatiguée… Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que errer dans l'inconscience durant plus de deux mois… Depuis que Tubarov lui avait tiré dessus, alors qu'elle était intervenue pour libérer les pilotes 02 et 05, alors prisonniers sur la base lunaire, enfermés dans une cellule dont les conduits d'aération avaient été volontairement bouchés. Elle avait pensé mourir… mais cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure. Bien évidemment, elle était heureuse, extrêmement heureuse de demeurer parmi les vivants, mais s'il lui avait fallu donner sa vie pour sauver celles de ces deux jeunes hommes… elle n'aurait eu aucun regret. Elle avait compris, bien avant la plupart des soldats de OZ, et même avant les partisans de Treize, que les cinq jeunes pilotes qu'ils avaient considérés comme leurs ennemis depuis le début, étaient en fait leur seul moyen de réaliser leur idéal : établir la paix à laquelle tout le monde aspirait tant, et stopper l'avancée mortelle des troupes de la Fondation Romfeller. Treize lui en avait touché quelques mots à son réveil… mais comment la situation sur Terre et dans l'Espace avait-elle évolué depuis son accident ? Treize lui avait dit que son projet « Amazonie » visant à attirer les pilotes à eux afin de parlementer une bonne fois pour toutes était en marche… les cinq jeunes hommes étaient ici, et trois d'entre eux étaient transformés… seulement, comment avaient-ils pris le fait que Treize leur propose une alliance ? Avaient-ils réalisé que même si OZ était fautif, le plus grand danger actuel était Romfeller ? Et si…

TOC TOC TOC

- Entrez ! répondit faiblement Lady Une en tournant la tête vers la porte. Oh… bonjour…

- Lady Une, salua respectueusement Wufei en s'inclinant.

- Vous êtes les deux pilotes qui étaient retenus prisonniers sur la base lunaire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune femme tandis que Duo prenait place dans le fauteuil à son chevet.

- Et si nous sommes encore en vie, c'est grâce à vous.  
- Ne dites pas ça… racontez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé depuis votre arrivée. Etes-vous… nos alliés ?

- Le pilote 01 est en ce moment en train d'en discuter avec Treize, répondit Wufei en s'asseyant au pied du lit. Mais notre alliance semble en bonne voie.

- Vraiment ? sursauta la jeune femme.

- Personnellement, je vous fais confiance, avoua Duo en saisissant les mains de la malade. A Treize également. Votre geste de la dernière fois est la plus belle preuve de votre honnêteté et de votre réel désir de combattre pour la paix. Même s'il y a quelques détails dérangeants, je pense que la coopération entre OZ et nous est la meilleure solution pour stopper Romfeller.

- Le détail ? répéta Lady Une. Le professeur Karente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Parmi d'autres, acquiesça Wufei. Nous ne pouvons rien décider sans l'accord de nos mentors.

- Je vois… vous dites que 01 et monsieur Treize en discutent en ce moment ?  
- Oui… je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera, répondit le pilote 02.  
- Pouvez- vous approcher mon fauteuil roulant s'il vous plait ? demanda t-elle à Wufei.  
- Que comptez-vous faire ?  
- Allons dans la salle à manger. Il est bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et je suppose que c'est ici que nous aurons le plus de chance de les retrouver tous les deux ainsi que vos autres compagnons au sortir de cette entrevue.

*****

Heero parti affronter Treize, Quatre n'avait pas grand-chose à faire… Etant le médiateur du groupe, il s'était chargé de dissiper les petites angoisses du premier pilote afin de lui garantir un avantage vis-à-vis de son opposant… mais le voilà de nouveau hors de la scène. Le voilà à nouveau seul, avec ses pensées, et ses regrets.

Depuis les fenêtres du quartier général, on pouvait voir, dans le cimetière improvisé, terrain vague recouvert d'herbes folles parsemées de fleurs abandonnées par les vivants en souvenir des défunts, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, pourvu de deux longues ailes d'un blanc éclatant. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis peu, laissant derrière elle un voile de fraîcheur. Ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la boue, Quatre avançait au milieu des tombes sans suivre une quelconque trajectoire, se laissant guider par ses pas. Il avait trop de choses à penser pour en plus devoir se demander où aller en attendant l'échéance.

Quelques fois, il lui arrivait de s'en vouloir la masse de travail supportée par Heero était mille fois plus importante que celle des autres membres de l'équipe. Quatre ne supportait pas de voir leur leader dépérir jour après jour, ne dormant plus, se nourrissant encore moins. Et pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient du fait que même s'il insistait auprès du principal concerné pour partager son fardeau, celui-ci l'enverrait sur les roses sans aucun ménagement. Heero ne supportait pas l'incertitude, et avoir les rênes en main un maximum était sécurisant pour lui. Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment lui en vouloir de chercher de nouvelles bases, alors que chacun faisait de même ?

Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, Quatre avait arrêté sa progression devant une tombe, tout aussi banale que les autres. Seule une croix de bois recouvert d'une couche de peinture blanche appliquée à la va-vite servait de sépulture au défunt reposant sous ses pieds. A chaque croix était cloutée une petite pancarte de fer sur lesquelles étaient gravées le nom, la date de naissance et de décès, et la spécialisation du soldat, de l'ingénieur ou du scientifique tombé. Quatre ne fut que très légèrement surpris lorsqu'il constata que la tombe devant laquelle il s'était arrêté n'était autre que celle de Kent Kalara.

Décidant de faire une pause, le jeune pilote s'assit sur un rocher non loin de la sépulture et rabattit ses ailes autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il avait choisi d'aller prendre l'air, il avait en même temps naturellement pris la décision de libérer ses ailes de cette prison inconnue où elles disparaissaient quand telle était la volonté de leur propriétaire. Etrangement, les sentir dans son dos, et les voir, lui procurait une curieuse sensation de bien-être… chercher à comprendre cela étant peine perdue, le jeune homme secoua la tête, histoire de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans ses pensées vagabondes. Et son regard se posa sur la tombe.

Il se demandait comment était Kalara avant la mort de son frère… nul doute que cette disparition l'avait profondément affectée, et perturbée, mais la photo que les pilotes avaient reçue de Treize était déjà témoin d'une grande souffrance chez la jeune scientifique. Souffrance qui ne datait évidemment pas du décès _– de l'assassinat _– de Kent… Peut-être ce choc avait-il été le déclencheur qui avait fait apparaître ses souffrances au grand jour, ou quelque chose de ce genre… Toutefois, Quatre se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir sous la main le dossier qu'ils avaient à peine entrevu lorsque Treize en avait sorti la photographie.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Quatre se rendit compte en remarquant la position du soleil, que beaucoup de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait laissé Heero devant le bureau de Treize. Sans doute était-il temps pour lui de rejoindre les autres… Mais il ne comptait pas oublier ce pour quoi il était venu à l'origine.

Se levant et posant une main sur son cœur, il ferma les yeux.

- J'ai… j'ai mis fin à beaucoup d'histoires, il y a quelques temps… commença t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je n'étais pas moi-même, et je sais que dans mon état normal, même si vous étiez tous de potentiels ennemis, je n'aurais jamais agi de la sorte… surtout lorsque je songe aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à poser les bombes… Me prosterner devant vous, vous demander pardon à corps et à cris, et même m'auto punir serait inutile… personne ne vous tirera de là où vous êtes partis… Mais ce que je sais, continua le jeune homme alors que sa voix commençait à prendre de l'assurance, c'est que beaucoup d'autres histoires prendront fin si j'arrête le combat. C'était un dérapage… aux conséquences dramatiques, certes… mais un dérapage. J'ai échoué, j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai laissé mes sentiments profonds éclater au grand jour… mais même si cela ne vous fera pas revenir, je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter qu'il n'y ait d'autres dérapages de ce genre.

Sa tirade terminée, il s'inclina légèrement, puis s'envola, semant au milieu du cimetière quelques plumes blanches et légères, comme celles d'une colombe…

*****

Heero avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios dans sa tête.

Appréhendant plus sa confrontation avec Treize qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à jouer la scène dans sa tête, à imaginer plusieurs cas de figure, inventant lui-même ses répliques et celles de Treize.

Et même si son imagination florissante d'adolescent lui avait été d'un grand secours, créant même quelques hypothèses des plus farfelues, celle qui se présentait sous ses yeux ne faisait pas partie de ses prévisions.

Treize Kushrenada, assis à son bureau, un coude sur la table, son menton reposant dans sa main, son autre bras en travers de plusieurs papiers, semblait dormir, visage calme, respiration lente yeux clos.

Loin d'être peu déstabilisé par l'état dans lequel il trouvait ce général pourtant si sérieux, hautain et méticuleux, Heero ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une part de colère mêlée à de la déception. Et tout ce qu'il trouva alors à faire fut de violemment claquer la porte après son entrée dans la pièce.

Sans sursauter, ni même ciller, Treize ouvrit les yeux et le regarda calmement, sans bouger d'un pouce.

- Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne m'étais pas endormi sur mes papiers.  
- Si vous le dites…  
- C'était ce que j'appelle une préparation mentale, précisa l'homme en s'étirant. Asseyez-vous.  
- Je serai plus à l'aise en étant libre de mes mouvements, répondit Heero en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, si grande et qui lui paraissait soudain plus réduite que le plus exigu des cachots.  
- Comme il vous plaira. Vous avez exprimé le désir de me parler… je me doute des sujets que vous comptez aborder, mais puisque vous êtes à l'origine de cette rencontre, à vous l'honneur.

Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, et refusant de céder à la panique, Heero se constitua un masque des plus impassibles et fit mine de s'intéresser aux tableaux pendus aux murs. Etre debout le mettait en position de supériorité, aussi se sentait-il plus à l'aise que s'il avait été coincé au fond d'un siège, en face de Treize, au beau milieu de sa ligne de mire.

- Lorsque nous sommes venus vous rencontrer ici pour la première fois… vous avez évité, volontairement ou pas, un sujet important.  
- C'est donc ce qui vous tracassait ? Vous auriez plus m'en parler plus tôt, nota Treize en faisant la moue.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Heero en se retournant, luttant pour garder son calme.  
- Depuis cette entrevue, vous me semblez bien pensif… vous ne me semblez pas être du genre rêveur, je me doutais que quelque chose vous chiffonnait.

_Zut,_ jura intérieurement le jeune homme. Treize partait avec une longueur d'avance, ayant réussi sans aucun mal à le percer à jour. Quoi que Zechs et son empathie avaient très probablement trempé dans l'affaire.

- Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas parlé de leurs pouvoirs ? Ils savent que le système zéro et cette transformation ont provoqué de grands changements en eux… autant sur le plan physique que le plan psychique… pourquoi avoir évité le sujet ?  
- C'est ce détail qui vous tourmente ? Je pensais que vous aviez cueilli les informations à la source dans les données du professeur F.  
- Je les ai lues et relues, retourné chaque paragraphe, examiné chaque fichier, et je n'ai rien trouvé concernant cette force, déclara Heero, quelque peu surpris mais bien décidé à ne rien montrer.  
- Vraiment ? fit l'Allemand en fronçant les sourcils. En êtes-vous sûr ?  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Et pourtant, après toutes ces analyses, ces tests, pratiqués sur Zechs… il devrait en rester quelque chose !   
- Serait-il possible qu'il ait délibérément supprimé certaines données ? suggéra le Japonais en se rapprochant du bureau.  
- Avez- vous remarqué d'autres sujets manquant dans ces dossiers ?  
- De nombreux termes me sont inconnus, je ne possède pas assez de connaissances en génétique pour les interpréter, mais il me semble que seuls les pouvoirs et la possibilité de rétracter les ailes sont absents des dossiers.  
- C'est ennuyeux, soupira Treize en se frottant le menton, visiblement dérangé par cette nouvelle. En tous cas, concernant les pouvoirs de vos amis, nous n'avons que très peu de renseignements… seuls Zechs et Karente pourraient vous informer un minimum.  
- Nous les interrogerons à ce sujet, acquiesça Heero, étrangement soulagé de constater que Treize ne leur avait rien caché et restait toujours un allié potentiel.

Treize se leva puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de laquelle il tira un épais dossier. De son côté, Heero avait reculé d'un pas à l'approche du général, toujours méfiant.

- Je pense connaître les deux autres sujets qui vous ont amené à moi, déclara l'aîné.  
- Cela me semble évident, renchérit le pilote 01 en haussant les épaules.  
- Karente Kalara, énuméra Treize en jetant un premier dossier sur son bureau, et la suite de cette mission…

Il fouilla dans ses dossiers pendant quelques secondes puis en sortit un dossier plus épais encore, débordant de post-il griffonnés et de listes froissées. Il envoya le second dossier rejoindre le premier sur le bureau, puis recula jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Je suppose que nous ne pouvons décider de quoi que ce soit sans que vous n'ayez contacté vos supérieurs.  
- Vous supposez bien, reprit Heero, se détendant quelque peu. Et j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question.  
- Puisque vous y avez déjà réfléchi, je suis tout ouï, sourit l'homme aux yeux bleus en saisissant une rose blanche dans un vase près de lui.  
- Le brouillage autour de la base nous empêche de communiquer avec eux. Nous pourrions en sortir pour leur donner de nos nouvelles, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que l'un d'entre nous se rendre directement sur notre base.  
- Serait-il indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ?  
- Je compte non seulement leur faire passer mon rapport, mais également l'ordinateur du professeur F. Et le Wing Zero n'est pas en sécurité ici…   
- Si je vous suis bien, l'interrompit Treize en croisant les bras, faisant tourner la rose entre ses doigts, vous comptez envoyer un membre de votre équipe sur votre base, emmenant avec lui votre rapport, les données de F, et le Wing Zero.  
- Exactement.  
- Bien, mais qu'en serait-il des autres ?  
- Vous ne voulez laisser aucune preuve n'est-ce pas ? Alors il faudra faire exploser cette base.  
- La destruction de ce site était déjà prévue. Heureusement, la folie de 04 nous a laissé suffisamment d'explosifs.  
- Bien… le problème est que, puisque tout doit disparaître, nous devrons quitter cet endroit sans moyen de transport. Il nous faudra donc quitter la base à pied, pour rejoindre une ville et prendre un bateau pour l'Europe.  
- Et ensuite ? Je suppose que vous ne me révélerez pas la position de votre base tant qu'aucune alliance ne sera assurée entre nous.

- Nous vous emmenons avec nous, Lady Une, Zechs, Noin, et Kalara. Les soldats se dirigeront vers une autre ville. Ils n'auront qu'à faire croire qu'un Gundam a totalement anéanti la base, ainsi nous serons couverts par un alibi.  
- Et une fois chez vos mentors ?

- Nous aviserons… et qu'en est-il de Karente ? continua Heero en lorgnant le dossier sur le bureau.  
- Je suppose que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions au sujet de son état psychologique, fit le général en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
- Elle est… folle ?  
- Maniaco-dépressive. Elle alterne phases de déprime et de délire. En outre, on la voit quelques fois errer dans la base comme une âme en peine, les yeux vides, la démarche titubante. Cela date d'avant la mort de son frère.  
- Cela ne vous inquiète pas ?  
- Avoir une savante instable dans une base militaire n'est pas très prudent… ni de tout repos. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, avoua Treize en s'accoudant à la balustrade du balcon.

- Je vois…  
- Si vous avez d'autres questions, les deux dossiers sont à votre disposition. Maintenant, je vous propose de descendre à la salle à manger, vos compagnons doivent certainement vous y attendre avec impatience.

*****

Lorsque Quatre atteignit la salle à manger, Duo, Wufei et Lady Une s'y trouvaient déjà, en la charmante compagnie de Karente Kalara. Trowa, Zechs et Noin étaient également présents, quant à Heero et Treize, ils venaient tout juste de passer la porte.

- Alors, comment ça s'est pass ? demanda Duo, saisissant la main d'Heero après que ce dernier se soit assis.

- Pas trop mal… on va vous résumer tout ça.

Tous s'assirent à table, et Heero commença à parler, faisant le compte rendu détaillé de la conversation, tandis que le cuisinier de la base apportait quelques plats simples. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, quelques questions furent posées, et Treize continua le récit, omettant volontairement tout ce qu'ils avaient dit concernant Karente. A la fin du rapport, une interrogation demeura en suspend : qui retournerait sur la base de Sibérie avec le Wing Zero ?

- Je veux y aller, déclara simplement Trowa en reposant ses couverts.  
- Si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient… fit simplement Heero, pourtant surpris.  
- Il y a une raison spéciale ? demanda Duo.  
- Pas vraiment… je suis simplement volontaire.  
- Très bien… nous ferons ainsi alors, acquiesça Treize, remarquant le regard noir que Wufei lançait à son (ex ?) petit ami.  
- J'ai une question.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Karente, qui n'avait encore ni parlé ni mangé depuis le début du repas.

- Nous vous écoutons… fit Zechs, qui se trouvait en face d'elle.  
- Le pilote 01 compte t-il se faire injecter le système zéro ?

Cette fois-ci, Heero devint la cible de tous les regards. Le jeune homme resta impassible un instant, puis déposa calmement ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette.

- Non.

Clair et net. Du Heero Yuy tout craché. Pensant que le débat était clos, chacun replongea le nez dans son assiette, lorsque Karente intervint à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est simple, fit le jeune Japonais en soupirant, visiblement agacé. Le système est trop dangereux… s'il devait y avoir un problème, il serait avantageux qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit « normal » afin de rester opérationnel quoi qu'il arrive. Le système nous est presque totalement étranger, trop pour qu'on s'expose volontairement à ses potentiels effets secondaires. Si j'avais pu éviter à mes compagnons de recevoir le système, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter.  
- Mais le système est beaucoup moins dangereux que vous le pensez et…  
- Il a déjà tué, coupa Wufei.  
- Mais vous êtes capables de le supporter, renchérit Karente, commençant à s'énerver… Vous avez besoin de cette force ! Ce n'est pas qu'un symbole… imaginez… les anges et les démons des colonies, descendus sur Terre afin de les défendre, et établir la paix ! Romfeller serait terrifi ! Les anges et démons de justice…  
- ONNA ! trancha le pilote Chinois. N'utilise pas de mots dont tu ne comprends pas le sens !  
- Le projet initial était de cinq pilotes ! s'emporta la scientifique en se levant d'un bond, renversant sa chaise au passage. Vous DEVEZ être transformés tous les cinq !  
- Peu importe, déclara froidement Heero. Que nous soyons quatre ou cinq, cela ne changera rien. Les ailes et les pouvoirs qu'elles apportent seront un effet de surprise et un facteur d'influence sur Romfeller et les populations. Mais sans plus.  
- Mais vous devez faire ce qui était prévu ! s'écria la jeune femme, perdant patience.  
- Personne ne décide quoi que ce soit pour nous, conclut le Japonais en se levant de table.

Tout alla très vite alors. Heero se leva, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Encore sur le coup de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, les quatre pilotes, ainsi que Treize, Lady Une, et les deux lieutenants restèrent perdus dans leurs pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Karente, une lueur de folie dans le regard, enfonça ses mains dans sa poche, que le système zéro s'enclencha chez tous les pilotes. Et alors que la scientifique pointait sur Heero le revolver qu'elle gardait dans sa blouse depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Zechs, le plus proche d'elle, eut seulement le temps de dévier légèrement la trajectoire avant que la jeune femme n'appuie sur la gâchette.

Une détonation.

Le bruit mat de Zechs et Karente chutant au sol.

Une silhouette qui tombe à genoux, à quelques mètres de la table.

- HEERO ! s'écrièrent les quatre pilotes d'une seule voix.

Quatre, Wufei et Trowa se levèrent précipitamment, et s'approchèrent du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, et la main crispée sur son bras droit, dont le sang coulait abondamment. Si Zechs n'était pas intervenu, la balle aurait certainement touché le dos…

Immédiatement, Quatre obligea le pilote 01 à s'allonger au sol, et lui fit difficilement lâcher sa plaie. Les trois jeunes hommes se glacèrent d'horreur en constatant la gravité de la blessure.

De son côté, Zechs avait subtilisé l'arme de Karente, que Treize avait récupérée, l'air plus grave que jamais. Dans le désordre général, Noin avait éloigné le fauteuil roulant de Lady Une de la table, et de la scientifique. Quant à cette dernière, elle se trouvait toujours au sol, allongée sur le ventre, les mains retenues dans son dos par Zechs, qui semblait avoir la situation bien en main.

En ce qui concernait Duo…

Tétanisé, il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- Attendez… souffla Wufei en examinant la blessure d'Heero. Cette balle n'est pas comme les autres.  
- Noin, allez chercher de quoi le soigner s'il vous plait ! demanda Trowa.  
- Tout de suite ! acquiesça la jeune femme avant de partir en courant.  
- Wufei, regarde ! s'écria Quatre en désignant le petit objet métallique… ou plus exactement, le liquide qui s'en écoulait, se mélangeant au sang.  
- Mais c'est…

- Le système zéro ! termina Treize.  
- Alors ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour réussir à le lui injecter ? s'étonna le pilote français. Nous nous sommes fait avoir…

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui sembla ramener Duo parmi eux. Les yeux plus luisants que jamais, il renversa sa chaise, et en un bond, atterrit près de Karente. Repoussant Zechs à la vitesse de l'éclair, il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules, et la frappa violemment.

- POURQUOI ?! hurla le jeune homme, s'acharnant de plus belle contre la responsable.  
- Duo, arrête ! intervint Wufei.

Il leur fallut se mettre à quatre, Zechs, Trowa, Wufei et Treize, pour parvenir à détacher Duo de la scientifique en piteux état, le visage déjà couvert d'hématomes. Alors que Duo se débattait comme il le pouvait, réunissant toutes ses forces afin d'échapper à la prise des quatre hommes, un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.

- Duo…

Comme par magie, l'Américain se calma. Il se retourna, puis, ses amis ayant lâché prise, se dirigea lentement vers le corps étendu au sol. La respiration du pilote semblait difficile, lente, et sifflante. Il se tenait à nouveau le bras, tentant désespérément de retenir le sang qui ne cessait pas de s'écouler. Hypnotisé par le liquide rouge mêlé de doré, Duo tomba à genoux près de lui.

- Heero…  
- Ne te laisse pas aller à la colère, tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver, haleta le Japonais en entrouvrant les yeux.  
- Comment peux-tu me demander de rester calme après ce qu'elle vient de faire ? marmonna Duo en serrant les poings.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas… j'ai survécu à pire…  
- Le problème n'est pas l ! s'écria le pilote 02, s'emportant davantage. Maintenant, que se passera t-il si nous subissons des effets secondaires ? Qui se battra à notre place si quelque chose nous arrive ?!  
- Duo, tu…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Heero ?! continua le jeune homme, la fureur montant visiblement en lui. Regarde tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que nous sommes ici ! Et tout ça, c'est entièrement de sa faute !  
- Duo, je t'en prie calme-toi…

- Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?! Je me suis tu trop longtemps, maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne laisserai pas vivre une minute de plus la responsable de ce chaos !

Alors que Duo allait se lever avec la ferme intention de passer à l'acte, Heero attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui.

- Arrête… pense à ton cœur… soupira le blessé, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.  
- … comment peux-tu me dire de penser à mon cœur alors que c'est toi qui est en danger ? balbutia le jeune homme natté avant de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes, restées près de Karente afin d'éviter de nouvelles violences de la part de Duo, autour du couple enlacé au milieu d'une mare de sang, se mirent à graviter des gerbes de lumière bleues, blanches, rouges et noires…

**Notes de Shin à 23h38 :**

**Shin : YATTA ! * fait la danse de la victoire sur son bureau ***

**Duo et Heero, atterrés : C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre ?**

**Shin : Prévue depuis de longs mois les gars V^^V ! Même si j'aurais voulu plus d'émotion dans le dialogue final, et plus de violence du côté de Duo…**

**Karente : Plus de violence ???**

**Shin : T'inquiètes pas, j'abrégerai bientôt tes souffrances.**

**Karente : Gasp…**

**Wufei : On fait un peu accessoire, Trowa, Quatre et moi…**

**Shin : J'm'occupe de vous plus tard ^^. Nounouille ?**

**Treize : Il va y a voir deux transformations ?**

**Shin : ^vv^. Prochain chapitre : mise à mort du suspense qui dure depuis X temps : qui sera le dernier démon et qui sera le dernier ange ? Les paris sont ouverts ! A la prochaine ^o^ !**

_A suivre..._


	36. 35 Pensées

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges "   
Auteur : Shin Maxwell, Shiroi, et ce qui reste de nos poules en chocolat ^^.  
Genre : Yaoi, un peu de POV13, angst, shônen ai un peu de tout comme d'habitude en fait ^^o.  
Couples : 1+2+1, 4+3, 3+5 ?, 5+3 ?, 11+13+11, K+13, 9+6+9  
Disclaimer : Dialogue entre un auteur et sa muse.  
Shin : Pâques est une bonne période pour l'inspi ^_^.  
Shiroi : Snuf' ( = tu l'as dit )  
Shin : corvée disclaimer et t'as le droit de manger la tête de la poule.  
Shiroi : Snuf' ( = marché conclu ) * brandit la pancarte " Gundam Wing, méchas, bishonens, bishojo et univers compris appartiennent à Sunrise " *  
Shin : Et le reste à nous ^o^ !  
Note : Et voilà la fin de mon bô suspense * larme à l'il * à moins que je ne décide de jouer les sadiques jusqu'au bout ^__________________^.  
Note2 : Et bien voui, j'ai joué les sadiques jusqu'au bout ^vv^ mais en compensation, j'ai rajouté la scène dans les cellules, qui n'était pas prévue au départ. Bonne lecture !

* * *

  
  
" Trois démons et deux anges "  
Acte III : Nouvelles alliances  
_Chapitre 35 :  
Pensées _

Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Non, en toute franchise, jamais je ne me serai attendu à une chose pareille. Pas à une transformation aussi rapide, brutale, et encore moins de la part des deux pilotes simultanément.  
Lorsque ces ailes sont apparues, inondant la grande salle de leur lumière je ne sais pas ce que les autres ont ressenti. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore expliquer avec précision ce que j'ai ressenti moi-même.

Il nous fallut tout de même plusieurs minutes de flottement avant que nous ne réagissions. Ce fut le pilote 04 qui se reprit le premier, et se dirigea rapidement vers les deux silhouettes inertes au milieu de la salle. Les ramener à la chambre fut pour nous un véritable parcours du combattant. Et tandis que 03, 04, 05 et moi nous occupions des blessés, Noin ramenait Lady Une dans sa chambre, et Zechs jetait Karente en prison.  
Une fois nos deux blessés sur leur lit, et leurs ailes arrangées de la façon la plus pratique possible, le pilote 04 prit leurs soins en charge, commençant par 01 dont le bras ne cessait de répandre du sang. Leurs ailes étaient relativement en bon état, seulement un peu froissées à cause du transport, et tachées d'un peu de sang dû à leur sortie si brutale. Je n'ose imaginer combien cela fut douloureux suffisamment en tous cas pour que ces deux jeunes hommes si robustes perdent connaissance. Ce n'est pas très encourageant

Si l'on fait le point sur leur état physique, il n'y a pas de quoi être très optimiste. 01 a perdu beaucoup de sang et il en avait déjà donné beaucoup à 03 lors de la transfusion. Le voilà considérablement affaibli. Si sa peau était en temps normal mate, à présent elle ne cessait de blanchir. J'en suis à me demander qui de lui, ou de son compagnon, est le plus proche du cachet d'aspirine. Sans compter le fait que la température d'Heero Yuy ne cesse de baisser, avec une rapidité inquiétante. Le voilà à 33,5°C, alors que nous avons déjà étendu sur lui trois couvertures.

Quant à 02 Duo Maxwell. Même s'il a l'air en meilleur état que son compagnon, il ne cesse de s'agiter dans son sommeil. De la sueur macule son front, et il ne cesse de se tourner et se retourner, gémissant quelques fois, certainement en proie à d'atroces cauchemars. Se pourrait-il que les rêves qui l'avaient assailli ce soir là, où nous avons discuté depuis nos balcons, aient recommencé leurs assauts ? Où est-ce l'état de 01 qui l'influence inconsciemment ? Toujours est-il que 04 et 05 ne le lâchent pas d'un il, craignant qu'il n'écrase ses ailes ou tombe du lit en se débattant de la sorte. Au chevet de 01, 03 demeure impassible. Il semblerait que l'apparition de ces ailes le trouble plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. J'avoue le comprendre pleinement.

F m'aurait-il caché des choses ? Cette affaire d'anges et de démons a toujours été très trouble, relevant de l'extraordinaire mais il y a certains d'évènements auxquels je ne m'attendais pas du tout et dont F ne m'avait jamais parlé leurs pouvoirs, la capacité à rentrer leurs ailes nous n'avons jamais non plus évoqué de rêves ou de possibilités d'influences des anges sur les démons et vice versa quoi que j'eus déjà entendu parler d'une hypothèse de Karente sur la propagation lors des transformations, et d'une autre sur l'équilibre des forces bénéfique et maléfique La première consiste en l'influence du facteur déclencheur d'un sujet sur un autre Par exemple, si deux sujets tels 01 et 02, très proches, connectés par un lien sentimental très fort, sont ensemble lors de la transformation du premier, celle-ci entraînerait la transformation du second. Ceci expliquerait la soudaine et simultanée apparition de ces deux paires d'ailes.  
Quant à la seconde hypothèse, l'équilibre des forces, cela signifierait, si l'hypothèse venait à se vérifier, que deux démons ensemble pourraient créer un climat malsain et défavorable, réunissant trop d'énergie maléfique à la fois. Il en va de même pour deux anges, trop d'énergie bénéfique créant un déséquilibre. Les choses sont plus compliquées pour les démons impurs. Car même si leur puissance est à 75% constituée d'énergie maléfique, il reste 25% d'énergie bénéfique. Pour qu'il y ait équilibre, il faudrait donc réunir deux démons impurs et un ange dont la puissance n'excèderait pas celle des deux démons réunis. Tout cela est compliqué, mais heureusement cela reste une hypothèse la présence de deux démons impurs opposés aurait-elle été un facteur de malchance dans ce qui s'est passé ?

J'ai depuis quelque temps j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une marionnette un véritable pantin que chacun mène à sa guise. Après avoir été le jouet de Dermail, deviendrai-je celui de F à moins que, depuis le début, mon mystérieux manipulateur ne soit autre que le Destin lui-même. Je constate petit à petit combien je suis faible, et combien le pouvoir et l'influence dont je dispose sont limités. J'ai cru avoir l'espace à mes pieds. J'ai pensé que j'étais capable, d'un simple claquement de doigts, d'arrêter la guerre, ou d'exterminer le monde entier. Heureusement, j'ai tout de même de la chance dans mon malheur. La chance de m'être aperçu suffisamment tôt de la traîtrise, et des ambitions de Dermail, la chance d'avoir auprès de moi quelques fidèles, la chance d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire. Je sais que tôt ou tard, je serai à nouveau confronté à Dermail. Mourrai-je, vivrai-je peu m'importe, tant que je sais que ces pilotes, le seul et unique espoir de ce monde à la dérive, continuent le combat.

Mais pour l'instant, je sais que nous avons des problèmes beaucoup plus urgents. J'ai appris avec le temps que je devais me méfier de tous ceux qui m'entouraient, même des personnes les plus proches ; Karente vient de me le prouver. Je savais qu'elle tenterait par tous les moyens d'atteindre l'objectif que je m'étais fixé, transformer tous les pilotes. Seulement, totalement aveuglée par ses sentiments pour moi, elle n'a toujours pas compris que cela n'était plus véritablement nécessaire. Les pilotes ont compris ce que je recherchais, et Heero Yuy semblait décidé à trouver une autre voie pour atteindre ce but : la paix. Mais à présent, nous voilà engagés de force sur ce chemin Dois-je maudire ou remercier Karente, je ne le sais pas encore.

Puisque nous en sommes à elle. La voici à présent dans les cachots de la base, au sous-sol du QG. Zechs l'y a amenée immédiatement, sans se préoccuper de ses cris, ses pleurs et ses supplications. Elle ne cessait de répéter que les pilotes allaient nous trahir, prenant l'incident avec le Wing Zero pour preuve. Elle disait qu'elle avait fait cela pour moi, pour mes idéaux. Mais n'a-t-elle pas compris que forcer les pilotes à coopérer ne m'aiderait en rien, et ne ferait que creuser le fossé entre nous ? Ce fossé que nous commencions tout doucement à combler. 

05 était si furieux, hors de lui en voyant l'état de 01, que nous avons dû l'enfermer avec nous dans la chambre des blessés. De son côté, Zechs a placé plusieurs gardes près de la cellule de la scientifique, et y est lui-même resté afin de monter la garde. Qui sait ce que Chang serait capable de lui faire afin de venger ses compagnons. Son sens aigu de la justice ne m'a pas échappé, et il est évident que, puisque la prison lui semble une peine trop légère pour cette jeune femme, il n'hésitera pas à rendre justice lui-même. Pourtant, elle nous est encore trop précieuse pour que nous puissions lui faire quoi que ce soit. Sans elle, comment comprendre ce qui est en train, et risque de se passer par la suite, après le réveil de ces nouveaux êtres ailés ?

Malgré cela, je sais qu'elle n'est pas totalement fiable. Il flotte autour d'elle un mystère plus épais qu'une purée de pois. Aurait-elle supprimé certaines données des dossiers de F pour que tant de questions restent en suspend ? et finalement F et elle étaient-ils réellement de mon côté ? Ne m'utilisaient-ils pas seulement pour satisfaire leurs petits désirs scientifiques ? Tant de soldats s'étaient pressés à ma porte, se proposant pour servir de cobayes, quand ils avaient su que transformer les pilotes en anges et démons serait une arme contre Romfeller. Avons-nous, une fois de plus, été utilisés ?

04 a proposé une fouille réglementaire des appartements de Karente, ce que je lui ai accordé sans hésiter une seconde. Ils y procèderont une fois leurs deux amis hors de danger. Je dois avouer être impatient à l'idée de tous les secrets que doivent me cacher les murs de sa chambre. Je prie pour qu'une partie des dossiers du professeur F s'y trouve, autrement, je serai toujours confronté à ces obsédantes questions qui m'ôtent sommeil et appétit. Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarqué quelle est cette histoire de fous

- Monsieur Kushrenada ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Assis dans le fauteuil près du lit des deux blessés, je m'étais égaré dans mes pensées. 04 me regarde d'un air insondable.

- Appelez-moi Treize, me repris-je. Que se passe t-il ?  
- Vous ne sembliez pas écouter notre conversation. Trowa vient seulement de nous confirmer une fois de plus qu'il partira malgré tout avec le Wing Zero.  
- Très bien, et quand prévoyez-vous votre départ ?  
- Il est hors de question que je quitte cet endroit sans être sûr que mes amis sont en bonne santé, déclare t-il en regardant les deux concernés. Il me faudra donc attendre leur réveil, et leur totale guérison pour faire une estimation, je dirai que d'ici une semaine, je pourrai partir.  
- Très bien, acquiesçai-je.

A ce moment là, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Les pilotes et moi-même nous sommes regardés, incrédules, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Lady Une ! m'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers elle. Qu'avez-vous fait de votre fauteuil roulant ?!  
- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Noin n'était pas d'accord pour me laisser sortir de ma chambre, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, se maintenant à l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Mon amie, vous êtes désespérante. Comment voulez-vous guérir en gambadant de la sorte à travers la base, lui reprochais-je en la soutenant jusqu'au fauteuil que j'occupais.  
- Vous me sous-estimez, vous oubliez que je suis soldat avant tout.  
- Et vous, vous oubliez que vous sortez à peine du coma.  
- Mais qu'avez-vous fait de Noin ? demanda soudain 05.  
- Cherchez le fauteuil roulant, et vous la trouverez.  
-   
- Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas ? m'enquis-je à tout hasard.  
- Assommée ? Je me serais gênée.

Du coin de l'il, je vois déjà 04 mettre sa main devant sa bouche, 05 regarder ailleurs et 03 se cacher derrière sa mèche. Reste à savoir qui craquera le premier.  
  
Et les épaules de 03 commencent à tressauter.

- Vous pourriez m'aider à la raisonner au lieu de vous esclaffer ! lâchais-je à l'intention des jeunes hommes.

Et tous trois se mettent à rire de bon cur, malgré la situation. Je reporte mon attention sur Lady Une, et je peux voir dans son sourire qu'elle l'avait prémédité.  
Merci de faire ce dont je n'aurai jamais été capable. Leur remonter le moral.

*****

- Laissez-moi sortir !  
- Il en est hors de question. Après ce que vous avez fait, vous vous doutez bien que nous ne vous laisserons pas sortir aussi facilement.  
- Mais je l'ai fait pour Monsieur Treize !  
- Si vous l'aviez écouté, et si vous n'étiez pas aussi bornée, vous vous seriez rendue compte que les choses ont changé !  
- Lieutenant Zechs, je vous en prie !

Zechs poussa un profond soupir. Voila deux heures qu'il l'avait jetée dans ce cachot sombre. Deux heures qu'il montait vaillamment la garde, en compagnie de six autres hommes. Deux heures qu'elle leur cassait proprement les oreilles, sanglotant, gémissant, suppliant. Zechs était quelqu'un d'extrêmement patient pour tout dire, personne n'aurait pu se vanter d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, si ce n'était Dermail, le jour où Treize s'était rendu compte de sa situation. Mais là le jeune homme était sur le point de craquer. Il s'était même surpris à rêver d'égorger celle qu'il surnommait déjà " la chouineuse ". Pour la centième fois depuis le début de sa surveillance, le blond soupira. Vaincu, il se leva et se tourna vers la scientifique. Elle était à genoux, tenant fermement les barreaux. Son visage était inondé de larmes, et son mascara avait laissé des marques noires le long de ses joues. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés, et, de rage, elle avait cassé ses lunettes. Le maquillage lui piquant les yeux, elle s'était essuyée avec un coin de la blouse qui, si elle avait autrefois été blanche, était désormais toute noire.

- Ecoutez Karente, je savais que vous étiez une tête de mule et très impulsive, commença Zechs, avec la dérangeante impression de lui parler comme à une enfant. Mais ce ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère. C'est une affaire extrêmement sérieuse.  
- Mais je le sais bien ! renchérit-elle en pleurant de nouveau. Mais je voulais faire ça pour le bien de Monsieur Treize.  
- Si vous voulez réellement son bonheur, je ne peux que vous conseiller de lui ficher la paix.  
- Je ne veux pas ! renifla la scientifique.  
- Cessez d'agir comme une enfant !  
- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Pourquoi tout le monde me prend toujours pour une gamine ?! Même mes parents, même Kent même Monsieur Treize.

Sa voix étranglée par ses sanglots, elle enfouit à nouveau son visage dans sa blouse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Encore une fois, Zechs soupira et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Ceux-ci lui lancèrent un regard compatissant au possible. Eux aussi commençaient à en avoir marre de surveiller cette femme qui passait son temps à pleurer sans aucune pudeur, répétant toujours les mêmes choses, ressortant inlassablement les mêmes arguments. Le soulagement venait lentement au fur et à mesure que la luminosité baissait dans le sous-sol. Avec un peu de chance, la fatigue aidant, elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir.

- Monsieur Treize, sanglota encore la scientifique.  
- Cessez de geindre et de vous morfondre, cela ne servira à rien, intervint un des gardes.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous y comprenez ?! s'écria t-elle. A ma place, n'auriez-vous pas fait la même chose pour la personne que vous aimez ?!

Légèrement troublé, le garde baissa la tête et décida de l'ignorer. Comprenant la confusion dans laquelle Karente l'avait plongé, Zechs décida de reprendre le débat.

- Si vous l'aimiez réellement, vous auriez essayé de le comprendre.  
- Vous insinuez que je ne le comprends pas ? grogna Karente en lui lançant un regard mauvais à travers ses mèches de cheveux éparpillées.  
- C'est cela même. Vous pensiez qu'il se servait des pilotes alors qu'il recherche réellement une alliance, sûre et sincère. C'est la paix qui l'intéresse. Il a compris qu'on  
ne pouvait l'obtenir qu'en faisant la guerre, mais il sait qu'il doit rester correct envers les pilotes de Gundam. Vous risquez de tout gâcher.  
- N'importe quoi ! Si quelque chose est gâché, ce sera à cause de Lady Une ! déclara t-elle avec une conviction qui ébranlerait des montagnes.

Zechs roula des yeux. C'était reparti pour une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

- Lady Une est trop gentille avec ces pilotes ! Ils vont se rendre compte qu'elle est suspecte, alors ils vont croire que nous voulons les utiliser !  
- Vous dites n'importe quoi.  
- Réfléchissez au lieu de me contredire ! Lady Une ne fait rien comme il faut, elle ne fait qu'enchaîner les échecs ! Combien de fois Monsieur Treize a-t-il dû la réprimander ?  
- Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter ma supérieure, siffla le lieutenant.  
- Le jour où elle a menacé les colonies avec les missiles de l'Alliance, l'avez-vous oublié ? Et son fameux coup d'éclat sur la base lunaire ? Se faire tirer dessus par Tubarov même le dernier des imbéciles aurait pu l'éviter ! continua la savante, à présent complètement hystérique.

Karente aurait été en face de lui, sans ces barreaux au milieu, Zechs se dit qu'il l'aurait sans aucun doute giflée de toutes ses forces. Serrant les dents, il se contint. Il se dirigea vers l'un des autres gardes et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. L'homme acquiesça puis partit en courant. En attendant son retour, Zechs s'assit en tailleur contre le mur en face de la cellule, et se boucha les oreilles, regardant tranquillement Karente pleurer de plus belle. S'il s'était senti coupable au début lorsqu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, et un peu mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête, à présent il avait la conscience tranquille. Deux minutes plus tard, le garde revint avec une seringue remplie d'un sédatif. Ils s'y mirent à trois dans la cellule pour immobiliser la jeune femme et lui injectèrent le produit.

Après quelques gémissements et sanglots étouffés, accompagnés d'insultes très colorées à l'égard de Lady Une et Zechs, la cellule devint enfin silencieuse, pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes présents.

*****

Les trois pilotes, Treize et Lady Une restèrent au chevet des deux blessés jusque très tard dans la nuit. L'état d'Heero ne s'améliorant pas, il fallut à nouveau faire une transfusion. Heureusement pour Trowa qui avait été désigné d'office, Wufei était du même groupe sanguin qu'eux, et se porta donc volontaire. Après avoir rajouté sur le corps glacé deux couvertures supplémentaires, la température du japonais se stabilisa enfin à 36°C, et peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Wufei partageait son sang, sa peau retrouvait quelques couleurs. Quant à Duo, il continua à se débattre sans interruption, ne laissant aucun moment de répit à ses amis. 

Alors que la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, Treize, qui somnolait contre un mur, s'aperçut que Lady Une s'était assoupie. Attendri, il alla s'asseoir à même le sol, près d'elle, saisissant ses mains. Wufei était en tailleur au pied du lit, près d'Heero, et Quatre était en train de lui retirer la perfusion, jugeant que l'état d'Heero s'était suffisamment amélioré. Trowa était assis dans le second fauteuil au sujet de Duo, le surveillant attentivement, près à l'immobiliser au moindre geste trop brusque. Entre temps, Noin avait refait surface, et après avoir légèrement rechigné contre Lady Une, massant son crâne où l'on voyait apparaître l'ébauche d'une bosse, la jeune femme s'était rendue aux cuisines et avait rapporté nombre de sandwiches et un énorme thermos rempli de café bien fort.

Au petit matin, alors que Zechs venait aux nouvelles, il constata que tout le monde s'était assoupi. Ne voulant pas déranger les dormeurs, le jeune homme referma aussitôt la porte dans le plus grand silence, puis installa un fauteuil dans le couloir afin de monter la garde.

Dommage, car s'il avait regardé un peu plus attentivement, et si son empathie n'était pas si engourdie par le nombre de personnes présentes, il se serait rendu compte que le démon était en train de se réveiller tout doucement.

**Notes de Shin à 19h16 :  
Shin : J'ai la dalleuuuh !  
Duo : Tu boufferas quand t'auras fini tes notes.  
Shin : T___T Ok. Alors le chapitre est au brouillon depuis un petit moment (je surprends quelqu'un si je dis que je l'ai fait en cours d'italien ? Pendant un test en plus vous dirai la note au prochain chapitre, ça vous fera rire.) mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Même pendant mon voyage à Paris. En revenant j'ai enfin pris mon courage à demain, et voilà ^_^. Dans l'ensemble j'en suis assez contente.  
Quatre : La scène de la cellule n'était pas prévue, ne ?  
Shin : Non, mais sans elle le chapitre aurait été honteusement court =___= et je tenais à ce que le réveil total du démon soit dans le 36. Mais qui est le démon ^vv^ ?  
Heero et Duo : Nous on sait =____=.  
Shin : Prochain chapitre ^o^ ! Merci encore aux reviewers qui me font toujours autant plaisir, à Kymoon qui m'envoie toujours du chocolat, au coiffeur qui m'a coupé ma natte (maintenant, moins de temps pour les cheveux, et plus pour écrire ^o^ ! ), à ma coach adorée Kalhana, à Elfie et à Mel-chan ^o^ ! J'aimeuh le monde entier * s'enfuit avec Shiroi et boite de Ferrero que la propriétaire reconnaîtra *  
Heero et Duo : Priez pour notre survie -_____-o. Depuis qu'elle a les cheveux courts, elle est 20 fois plus sadique.  
Shin : I AM ZE KING OF ZE WORLLLLD !**

_  
A suivre..._  



	37. 36 Le réveil du démon

Titre : " 3 démons et 2 anges "   
Auteur : Le tandem infernal : Shin Maxwell et sa muse, Shiroi.  
Genre : Yaoi, angst, shônen ai, suspense  
Couples : 1+2+1, 4+3, 3+5 ?, 5+3 ?, 11+13+11, K+13, 9+6+9  
Disclaimer : Ca n'a toujours pas changé ^^ : on garde seulement les ailes, la base, le cadavre de F, la folle (euh Karente) et le nouveau système zéro. On touche pas au reste * sort le permis de fanfiker *  
Note : Je me répète, mais un énorme merci à tous les reviewers, car avec le chapitre 35, nous avons dépassé les 100 reviews ^^o. Et il n'y a rien de plus agréable pour moi que me réveiller un matin de vacances, et ouvrir ma boite mail pour y découvrir les reviews de lecteurs fidèles, et de nouveaux. Merci du fond du cur, j'espère que vous continuerez longtemps à suivre cette fic ^_^. Merci pour tout le courage que vous me donnez.  
Note 2 : Le chapitre est une dédicace spéciale pour Elfie, qui attend ce passage depuis longtemps déjà ^^.  
Note 3 : Je comptais publier le chapitre lundi ^^o... mais la review de Meiro m'a fait tellement plaisir, et Iron Bull a tellement insisté que j'ai cédé ^^ooo bonne lecture ! Voilà enfin la fin du suspense ^__^ si, si, je déconne pas cette fois ! Quelques explications dans le chap seront peut-être difficiles à avaler... mais c'est essentiel pour la suite... et on en reparlera plus simplement dans le chap37, promis... prévoyez tout de même de l'aspirine ^^o.  


* * *

" Trois démons et deux anges "

Chapitre 36 :  
_Le réveil du démon  
_  


Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux avant de s'assoupir, et ce fut la première constatation de Wufei lorsque le soleil le réveilla.  
Seconde constatation : il avait dormi par terre, au chevet d'Heero.  
Il se releva comme il le put, avec un mal de tête carabiné. Ni son dos, ni son crâne, n'avaient apprécié la nuit passée sur la moquette.  
A présent accroupi à côté du lit, il posa sa main sur le matelas, secouant la tête afin de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Le réveil n'était pas des plus agréables.

Soudainement, une ombre passa, coupant la trajectoire des rayons du soleil. Il y eut de l'ombre dans la chambre durant quelques secondes, ainsi qu'un léger courant d'air, puis la luminosité redevint normale. Sans doute un nuage venait-il de passer devant le soleil et la fenêtre avait dû être mal fermée la veille.  
Pourtant, une seconde fois, la lumière baissa, et un objet battit l'air. S'il avait été intrigué par le bruit étrange accompagnant le phénomène, Wufei le fut davantage lorsqu'une plume d'un noir profond entra dans son champ de vision.

Un animal serait-il entré dans la pièce durant la nuit ? La plume semblait beaucoup trop grande pour appartenir à un simple oiseau même à un gros corbeau, et il doutait fort que des animaux aussi sombres peuplent cette région exotique. Un peu angoissé par ses incertitudes, et préférant jouer la carte de la sécurité en ne bougeant plus, le jeune Chinois enclencha son système zéro.  
Il fronça les sourcils, constatant que le système ne lui indiquait aucune présence inattendue dans la pièce. Seulement, celui-ci lui hurlait qu'une des personnes présentes était réveillée. Et celle-ci ne pouvait se situer ailleurs que sur le lit de l'autre côté. Ce serait donc Duo qui aurait repris connaissance ?  
Encouragé par cette perspective, Wufei se releva d'un bond pour se figer immédiatement.

Celui qui, la veille, avait été pourvu de deux ailes membraneuses, noires, si noires qu'elles en étaient effrayantes, n'était plus le même.  
Qu'étaient devenues les deux immenses voiles de cuir noir, Wufei n'en savait absolument rien.  
Duo était à quatre pattes de son côté du lit, penché au-dessus d'Heero. Et il regardait le pilote 05 fixement, une lueur dorée au fond des yeux.  
Il ne bougeait pas d'un cil, ne clignait même pas des yeux. Quant au pilote Chinois, il était pétrifié.  
Dans le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux longs, deux ailes. De plumes. Des ailes d'au moins trois mètres de long chacune. Larges, puissantes, épaisses. Un plumage noir, noir comme les ténèbres, aux reflets cobalt.  
Une seule question résonnait dans l'esprit embrouillé et encore endormi du jeune homme : " Que s'était-il passé ? ".  
La veille encore, il était un démon ! Ses ailes étaient beaucoup plus grandes que celles des démons impurs, et de couleur différente, certes, mais Karente elle-même avait dit qu'il était devenu un démon pur ce qui expliquait cette différence.  
Mais maintenant, il n'y avait absolument plus aucun lien entre le démon qu'avait été Duo et ce qu'il était maintenant.

Wufei abandonna ses questions lorsque les ailes s'écartèrent, plongeant à nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme fut tenté de suivre du regard quelques plumes détachées dans l'opération, mais s'en trouva incapable, paralysé.  
Avec lenteur, Duo ramena ses ailes à leur position première et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant son vis-à-vis.  
Wufei avait l'impression d'être la proie d'une bête sauvage et c'était exactement ça : Duo avait le regard d'un prédateur. Son visage était fermé. Inexpressif. Aucune expression ne traversait ces yeux d'or. Il semblait réfléchir, le jugeant du regard.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent un mouvement, Duo tourna la tête et reporta son attention sur Heero, lui lançant un regard débordant de tristesse et de tendresse.  
Une mère protégeant son enfant voilà tout à fait l'impression que Duo donnait à Wufei à ce moment là. Une impression qui ne fut que renforcée lorsque le jeune homme replia l'une de ses ailes entre son protégé et le Chinois, l'isolant totalement.  
Et étrangement, ce dernier se sentit incroyablement ému devant cette scène.   
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé mais tout au fond de lui, quelque chose lui hurlait la réponse. Il sentait les raisons qui avaient fait que Duo était passé de l'état de démon à celui d'ange noir pas vraiment un ange, ni totalement un démon, mais toutefois, plus proche d'Heero qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Il ne restait plus à présent qu'à attendre que le système zéro de Duo se désactive de lui-même, et que leurs compagnons se réveillent.  
  
Rassuré par la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin, Wufei se rallongea au sol et s'endormit immédiatement, dans un confort limité, mais l'esprit enfin serein.  
Duo était sauvé, et à en croire l'attitude et les regards qu'il avait eu pour Heero, il allait le sauver aussi.

  
*****

  
Plusieurs heures avaient passé depuis le réveil de Duo, lorsque Zechs entra dans la chambre afin de voir si les dormeurs s'étaient réveillés.  
Après être resté bouche bée pendant trois minutes, sans pouvoir faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, le lieutenant secoua un à un tous les occupants de la pièce, hormis les deux créatures ailées endormies sur le lit. Après que tous aient eu une réaction sensiblement proche de celle de Zechs, ce dernier, sous l'injonction de Treize, partit en courant au sous-sol.

- Debout ! hurla le blond en constatant que les cinq gardes chiourme de Karente s'étaient également assoupis.  
- Lieutenant Zechs ?! s'écria le responsable d'équipe en se levant d'un bond. Que se passe t-il ?!  
- Il se passe que notre démon n'avait pas l'air satisfait de sa situation. Nous avons besoin que Karente le voie.  
- Vous voulez la faire sortir comme ça ? s'enquit un autre garde en se frottant les yeux.  
- Evidemment non, vous m'accompagnez. Donnez-moi une paire de menottes.  
- Tout de suite.

Tandis que l'un des soldats fouillait à l'intérieur d'un placard, Zechs s'approcha de la porte de la cellule et ouvrit. Réveillée par le bruit de clés, Karente, toujours à genoux devant la grille comme la veille, leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air encore plus misérable, et le sédatif lui donnait l'air d'une toxicomane au sortir d'une prise de drogue. Une vraie loque.

- Lieutenant fit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Vous me libérez ?  
- Vous pouvez rêver, répondit sèchement son interlocuteur. Mais nous avons besoin de vous.  
- Voilà les menottes lieutenant, intervint le gardien.  
- Tendez vos mains, ordonna Zechs.

Résignée, Karente s'exécuta, avec la dérangeante impression de n'être qu'un objet. Tenant fermement la chaîne des menottes, Zechs tira dessus, forçant la jeune femme à se lever. Escortés par les soldats, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre occupée par les pilotes 01 et 02. Deux des gardes entrèrent, tandis que les trois autres restaient à l'entrée, après que le pilote de Tallgueese leur ait fermement interdit de s'endormir à nouveau.

Si l'ambiance avait été lourde avant que le petit cortège ne rentre, la tension était à présent à couper au couteau. Wufei ne cessait de foudroyer du regard la responsable de la transformation imprévue de ses deux amis. Ayant repéré son manège, Quatre fit un signe discret à Trowa, et tous deux s'interposèrent entre Karente et le Chinois, l'air de rien.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda la scientifique sans oser lever la tête, regardant ses chaussures.  
- Regardez sur le lit, vous comprendrez, répondit simplement Treize, toujours accroupi près du fauteuil occupé par Lady Une.

Obéissant, Karente s'exécuta. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Il était pourtant un démon pur hier  
- Nous pensions que vous sauriez expliquer cette transformation, déclara Quatre en haussant les épaules. Cela s'est passé tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt ce matin, car nous nous sommes assoupis par mégarde, et Wufei a constaté le changement à l'aube.  
- ce pilote et l'ange  
- Sont ensemble si c'est votre question, fit Trowa.  
- Alors ma théorie de la propagation pourrait se vérifier  
- Pourriez vous être plus claire ? trancha Wufei, et les regards noirs qu'il reçut de la part des autres pilotes ne le dérangèrent nullement.  
- Et bien, j'ai pu constater que, quelque soit la forme que prend un sujet transformé, celui-ci émet des ondes vous qui êtes empathe avez dû le ressentir Zechs ?  
- C'est exact, avoua le lieutenant. Il se dégage, des démons et des anges, quelque chose de spécial différent.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit, mais pour le moment, j'appelle cela " l'aura ". Pour continuer mon explication, reprit la jeune femme, ces ondes ont une influence sur l'entourage. Un ange aura une influence bénéfique, un démon une influence maléfique. Pour que toute influence disparaisse, il faut réunir un ange et un démon pur, ainsi, l'influence de l'un annule celle de l'autre est-ce clair ?  
- Pour le moment, nous vous suivons, assura le pilote 04, mais en ce qui concerne les démons impurs ?  
- J'y viens. Sachez que l'aura d'un démon impur est un quart bénéfique, et trois quarts maléfique. Pour qu'il y ait équilibre, il faudrait réunir les influences de deux démons impurs et d'un ange.  
- Mais que voulez-vous dire par " réunir " ? s'enquit Trowa, légèrement troublé.  
- Il faut que les influences se complètent. A vous de concrétiser cela, répondit-elle, énigmatique.  
- Cela ne répond pas à notre question, coupa à nouveau Wufei. Pourquoi Duo était-il un démon hier, et un ange noir maintenant ?  
- C'est parce qu'il a été influencé par l'aura de l'ange.

Silence dans la pièce.

- Si vous regardez bien, poursuivit Karente, les ailes de 01 sont d'un blanc très intense, avec des reflets dorés, tandis que celles de 04 ont des reflets bleus.  
- Ils ne sont pas de la même catégorie ? demanda Noin.  
- C'est plutôt une question de puissance. Sur un plan purement spirituel. Tout ce dont je vous parle depuis le début est sur le plan spirituel. 01 est un ange très puissant. 04 également, et cela se voit à la taille de ses ailes. Mais il y a beaucoup de bonté et de pureté en vous deux. 01 est un être exceptionnellement bon. Un véritable ange en fait.  
- Et Duo ? reprit le pilote blond.  
- Influencé par tant de pouvoir bénéfique. Et peut-être était-ce également sa volonté s'il l'aime, il est normal qu'il veuille se rapprocher de lui, souffla t-elle d'une petite voix en regardant le général. Mais il y a également un autre facteur à prendre en compte.  
- Nous vous écoutons, encouragea Treize.  
- 02 possède deux gènes maléfiques. Sur un plan purement génétique, il est démon. Mais sur un plan spirituel, il est peut-être plus " ange " que " démon " ce qui expliquerait ces ailes d'ange, et pourtant noires.  
- C'est si compliqué, soupira Lady Une, qui n'avait pas encore osé parler depuis le début.  
- C'est parce que j'en dis beaucoup à la fois. Ce n'est pas très compliqué une fois que l'on a compris, la toisa Karente.  
- Et à propos de la propagation ? relança Treize, sentant poindre le conflit entre les deux rivales.  
- C'est l'explication des transformations simultanées dont vous voulez parler ?  
- Cela même.  
- Et bien continua la brune en faisant quelques pas, vous avez dû remarquer que des lumières gravitent autour des sujets lors des transformations.

Approbation des personnes présentes.

- C'est le seul moment où l'on peut physiquement voir l'aura. Car c'est le moment où elle est la plus intense, et donc où elle est la plus susceptible d'influencer l'entourage. 01 étant sur le point de se transformer, son aura a " appelé " celle de 02. Un genre de contamination si l'on veut schématiser.

Sur ces explications, le silence tomba dans la pièce. Voilà de nouveaux mystères résolus, mais ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'y voir plus clair pour autant. Tout cela leur semblait si incroyable ! D'abord des ailes, puis de l'aura des pouvoirs magiques

- Mademoiselle Kalara, appela Quatre après quelques instants de réflexion.  
- Oui ? fit-elle, ravie qu'au moins une personne s'adresse à elle poliment.  
- Pouvez-vous nous parler de nos pouvoirs ? Car nous avons remarqué que nous avions évolué personnellement, je suis plus fort, plus résistant depuis que je suis ange et j'ai la capacité de guérir de mes mains confia t-il en regardant ses doigts d'où s'échappaient quelques fines gerbes bleutées.  
- L'aura, encore. Pour ce qui est de vos transformations physiques, c'est parce que le changement ne se limite pas à l'apparition des ailes. Vous devez être capables de les supporter, et de voler. Quant à vos pouvoirs, ils vous sont transmis par l'aura mais pour être franche, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de l'utiliser à volonté comme vous le faites vous êtes réellement un ange très puissant.  
- Et en ce qui nous concerne ? reprit Trowa, curieux.  
- Vous devriez pouvoir l'utiliser également mais puisque vous êtes des démons impurs vous devriez pouvoir utiliser l'aura bénéfique de façon assez limitée, et l'aura maléfique de façon plus puissante je dois avouer ne pas en savoir plus, désolée, avoua t-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Quand vont-ils se réveiller ? demanda Noin à son tour, regardant les plumes d'Heero.  
- Duo s'est déjà réveillé ce matin, fit remarquer Wufei, mais son système zéro était enclenché.  
- Il est normal qu'il se soit rendormi alors, expliqua Karente. Après transformation, le sujet est obligatoirement sous zéro le temps de l'accepter. Une fois ceci fait, la perte de connaissance est inévitable, et le réveil est normal dans le cas où le sujet accepte le système avant de s'en servir à mauvais escient, rajouta t-elle avec un regard en coin pour Quatre.  
- Donc Duo est hors de danger conclut Wufei. Et ne fera pas de dégâts avec zéro on n'a pas à craindre Shinigami, c'est déjà un point positif.  
- C'est vrai, renchérit Trowa par contre, j'espère de tout cur qu'Heero ne chipotera pas avec ce système dont il n'a pas voulu car si Perfect Soldier se laisse dominer par zéro, il ne m'étonnerait pas que cette base soit réduite en cendres, ses alentours et nous avec si Heero perd le contrôle, rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

Ils le savaient tous.   
Ils regardèrent le pilote endormi, priant pour que son combat intérieur contre le système se déroule le mieux possible et qu'Heero en sorte vainqueur.  
Le cas échéant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à rédiger leurs testaments

  
*****

  
Duo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, et l'impression d'avoir un immense tambour à l'intérieur du crâne. Douloureusement, il tenta de se redresser, mais n'y parvint pas, un poids dans son dos le clouant au lit.

- N'essaie pas de te relever, c'est peine perdue pour le moment, intervint une voix sur sa gauche.  
  
Etonné de n'avoir senti aucune présence à ses côtés, le jeune homme sursauta et tourna la tête, pour voir Quatre confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, qui le regardait en souriant. A côté de lui, sur une table, l'ordinateur de F, celui d'Heero, et une pile de documents.

- Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
- Pas mal de choses. Regarde dans ton dos et sur ta droite, et tu comprendras.

S'exécutant, le pauvre Duo faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Heero inconscient au milieu d'un tas de plumes noires et blanches.

- Hein ?! Dites-moi que je rêve ! geignit-il en se frottant les yeux. Alors, Karente qui a tiré sur Heero, c'était  
- La réalité, désolé Duo, mais vous êtes passés du côté " plume " de la force, plaisanta le jeune blond.  
- Mais j'ai des ailes noires je suis quoi au juste ?  
- Pour tout te dire, hier encore tu avais des ailes du même genre que Trowa et Wufei, mais plus grandes, et noires. Et lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés, tes ailes étaient comme ça enfin, Karente nous a fait une explication détaillée, je te résumerai plus tard pour éviter d'aggraver ta migraine. Mais tu es ce qu'on appelle pour le moment un " démon pur angélique ".  
- Pas de gros mots avant le petit déjeuner Qua-chan. La blessure d'Heero ?  
- Wufei lui a donné du sang, et j'ai cicatrisé la plaie. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
- Il va bientôt reprendre connaissance ?  
- On ne sait pas, avoua le pilote 04, un peu d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.  
- Epargne-moi les détails et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas dans l'histoire.  
- Ah tu sais qu'après transformation, le système s'enclenche automatiquement  
- Je l'ai pas enclenché là, fit l'Américain, incrédule.  
- Tu t'es déjà réveillé ce matin Wufei te racontera. En gros, tu as passé le cap zéro en l'acceptant normal, cela fait longtemps que tu le supportes en permanence mais pour Heero on a peur qu'il n'accepte pas le système.  
- Laisse-moi deviner en gros, on craint qu'il soit aussi incontrôlable que toi ?  
- Exactement.

Un peu épuisé par toutes ces émotions, Duo se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- Dans quelle histoire de fous on s'est embarqués ? soupira t-il.  
- Estimons-nous heureux, ç'aurait pu être pire  
- Exemple ?  
- Nous aurions pu ne pas survivre à la transformation ?  
- L'insulte ! s'écria Duo. Dire que Zechs a survécu lui !

Quatre éclata de rire puis se leva.

- Je vais te laisser avec Heero, si tu veux savoir pourquoi, regarde dans la paperasse ce que j'ai noté au sujet de l'équilibre des forces.  
- Ooooh tu oses m'abandonner ? bouda Duo.  
- les autres passeront sûrement te voir mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu veilles sur Heero.

Duo regarda longtemps la porte après que son ami l'ait refermée. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis son réveil. Il se sentait embrouillé, un peu victime des évènements, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Secouant la tête, il se reprit, et reporta son attention sur son petit ami. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la pâleur du jeune homme, et sa froideur, alors qu'il était enfoui sous cinq couvertures épaisses.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser faire par une machine, Hee-chan souffla t-il en caressant sa joue.

Pas de réaction. Soupirant, Duo se bouina contre son flanc et passa un bras autour de sa taille, espérant ainsi le réchauffer un peu.  
Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ne remarquant pas que les reflets dorés des grandes ailes blanches tiraient peu à peu sur le roux

  
*****

  
- Il s'est réveillé, déclara joyeusement Quatre en entrant dans la grande salle à manger.  
- Vraiment ? firent toutes les personnes présentes d'une seule voix, abandonnant leurs tasses de café fort pour la peine.  
- Il a l'air un peu sonné, mais dans l'ensemble il ne va pas trop mal. Je lui ai demandé de veiller sur Heero, mieux vaut les laisser ensemble pour éviter de les influencer encore, résuma l'empathe en prenant place entre Wufei et Trowa.  
- Son système zéro ? s'enquit Treize.  
- Désactivé. Comme nous nous y attendions. Il semble tiré d'affaire.  
- Nos ailes ont mis plus d'une semaine avant de pouvoir disparaître, intervint Wufei. C'est ce que Karente appelle la maturité mais va-t-il falloir attendre la maturité de leurs ailes pour les approcher ? Si ça se trouve, jusqu'à ce moment là, ils seront sensibles à notre influence  
- Je vais de ce pas poser la question à la concernée, déclara Zechs.  
- Je vous accompagne, coupa Trowa en se levant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille attendre aussi longtemps à mon avis, dès qu'ils pourront voler, leurs ailes seront définitivement " fixées " si on peut dire  
- Ce serait le mieux pour vous, continua Lady Une. Car je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vous priver de voir vos deux amis durant tout ce temps.  
- Bien sûr, Treize, Lady Une et moi-même, reprit Noin, pouvons les approcher sans problème, alors s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit nous serons là même s'il serait mieux que vous soyez à leurs côtés.  
- Pour le moment ils sont ensemble, sourit le pilote du Sandrock. Et croyez-moi, après ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, c'est la meilleure des solutions.

  
*****

  
A l'étage, alors que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, un ange aux ailes brunies ouvrit les yeux.  
Deux yeux cobalt.

- Où suis-je ?

**Notes de Shin à 00h34 :  
Shin : YEAH ! Un chapitre en un jour !  
Duo : Les miracles arrivent  
Shin : Suffit que j'arrive à me décider et les chapitres sortent seuls, c'est cool ! * encore sous l'effet du champagne bu il y a quelques heures pour fêter la 100ième review * Hips !  
Wufei : Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas la faire boire  
Shin : Alors comment trouvez vous mon démon pas si démon que ça et mon ange pas si ange que ça XD ? J'avoue, c'était impossible à deviner mais Elfie voulait un Duo avec des ailes de plumes noires, alors j'ai dû me creuser la tête J'espère que vous aurez compris les explications en tous cas, c'est prise de tête ^^o surtout pour moi !  
Heero : Va prendre ton aspirine  
Shin : Prochain chapitre : Le réveil de l'ange, et la fouille de la chambre de Karente ! Je compte sur vous ! * va cuver son champagne *  
Profitent pour passer leurs annonces :  
Karente : Un lecteur qui m'aime T___T ? S'il vous plait ? Un seul  
Duo et Heero : D'autres personnes à torturer T__T.  
Trowa et Wufei : Un couple stable  
Quatre : Un petit copain  
Treize, Une, Noin et Zechs : Des casages  
Réléna : L'acte 5 ^o^ !  
A la prochaine !**  


  
_A suivre..._


	38. 37 Information

**Petites informations**

****

J'admets, voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie concernant cette fanfic o et je m'en excuse !

Le fait est que lorsque j'ai voulu me remettre à l'écriture de 3DE2A après mes épreuves anticipées du bac, je n'ai trouvé qu'un récit hermétique que je ne parvenais pas à continuer, et des personnages complètement clos dont ma vision avait été faussée par les atroces fanfictions débutantes dans lesquelles les personnages sont parodiés à outrance, et ce jusqu'à la limite du ridicule.  
  
Plutôt que de vous fournir des chapitres aussi mal écrits qu'inintéressants, j'ai donc préféré laisser cette fanfic de côté durant les vacances. Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber !

Au mois de novembre, cette fanfic fêtera ses deux ans... cela signifie que les premiers chapitres ont été écrits il y a deux ans... et ils sont tellement... terriblement nuls et les personnages creux, que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une réécriture totale.  
  
Quelques chapitres sont prêts, mais comme je prévois d'en publier un par semaine, je ne commencerai pas à les mettre en ligne avant d'avoir terminé les 5 premiers. Ce que j'espère faire d'ici le mois de novembre ( c'est dur la terminale... )

Les nouveaux chapitres ne seront pas édités par dessus les anciens ni mis à la suite : je créée une " nouvelle histoire " qui sera publié sous le titre de " 3 démons et 2 anges V2 " ( Version 2 ).

Donc, je vous donne rendez vous lorsque mes cinq premiers chapitres seront recorrigés, au mois de novembre grand maximum . Guettez l'arrivée d'un nouveau prologue qui sera accompagné du premier chapitre dans une toute nouvelle version et une toute nouvelle taille surtout ( elle a quadruplé... ).  
  
En espérant que mes lecteurs apprécieront mon initiative, et que cela permettra à d'autres personnes de découvrir mes gribouillages, et de tout mon coeur, je souhaite que les anciens, qui avaient lu la première version, apprécient la seconde au moins deux fois plus.  
Merci à tous de m'avoir accompagnée au long de ces deux ans, je compte sur vous pour poursuivre l'aventure depuis son début, jusqu'à son achèvement total.

Shin Shiroi M.L.A


End file.
